Sword Art Online Alicization Alternative: War of Underworld
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: Slight diverge of the Alicization Arc. Alice and Eugeo, Kirito's comrades have went through a tough battle. Together with the others of the Human Empire, they must protect the world Kirito saved. Follows Episode 23-24 (Vol 14) and War of Underworld Sub arc (Vol 15-18). Kirito x Asuna, Alice S30 x Eugeo. Will switch to M for the remainder of the story
1. Kirito & Alice vs Quinella

**Sword Art Online Alicization Alternative: War of Underworld**

**By OathkeeperRoxasxNamine09**

* * *

**Full Summary: Slight diverge of the Alicization Arc. Eugeo and Alice, the comrades of Kirito, have survived the battle against Administrator Quinella. Six months have passed since the battle and with Kirito not recovering, the Integrity Knight and Rulid villager must be a part of a war against the Dark Territory. Together with the others of the Human Empire, they must protect the world Kirito saved. Follows Episode 23-24 and the War of Underworld Sub arc. KiritoxAsuna, Alice S30xEugeo.**

* * *

**Prologue: Not bare it alone! Kirito and Alice vs Quinella**

* * *

_**Project Alicization… Alice… Underworld… Kikuoka, what the hell did you create?**_

* * *

Kazuto 'Kirito' Kirigaya was originally a part of a top-secret project for Rath, but instead a part of another issue within the VR world. After his run-in with Johnny Black, the last remaining of the Death Gun incident, he was back in the underworld and memories intact. There, he befriends a woodcutter named Eugeo, who's childhood friend Alice was taken by the Integrity Knight years ago. Many moments and events transpired the black-haired boy, including his fellow swordsmen Eugeo breaking the seal of the right eye to save his Pages Ronye and Tiese from a horrific event by the two Nobles Raios and Humbert. Their battles in the Central Cathedral have reached its climax, with the death of Cardinal and Charlotte, Eugeo must make the ultimate decision and merge with Alice's memory fragment and his Blue Rose Sword, and finally put an end to the Administrator…

Or, would it be that simple…?

* * *

'_Kirito… protect this world and its people… please' _was Cardinal's final words as she vanished into gold particles.

Eugeo's fusion of his sword and Alice's memory fragment, sure enough, defeated the Sword Golem. Pieces of the golden titan scattered the top of the quarters of the Administrator, the floor is broken up. Now with one obstacle out of the way, it was Administrator left, Quinella. The Blue Sword pointed at the lavender haired woman, ice and ice covering the wings it had shown before, yellow (almost angelic), spread out from the sword grip. Kirito, holding his black sword, had to reach out, to stop Eugeo from going to Quinella. His hand reaching out, time feeling slower.

'_Don't go… Eugeo.. Don't go…' _his thoughts were racing, his heart was pounding. Not another person he was going to lose, to let down...

Years ago, a boy was responsible for the deaths of a guild, for Sachi's death… all because he hid his level, or that he was a beater. The images of every member of the Moon Lit Black Cats, dying one by one in a floor trap they couldn't prevent. Remember Keita's last words before he jumped and killed himself, his last words still echoed him: _'A Beater like you could never be one of us...'_

His mind flashed, to the sound of a girl's scream as she jumped in the way of a sword slash to finish him off. He watched as her health points dropped to zero, holding Asuna, his girlfriend in his arms. Her body was glowing, ready to disintegrate, and shatter into blue particles like glass.

"No, Asuna…" he said, his voice breaking. He didn't want her to be hurt, to die. He wanted her to live. He didn't want this, he wanted her to stay out of this fight. Why, why would she do this? "This can't… This can't be…"

Asuna smiled weakly at the black-haired teen, her brown looking into his black eyes. Her eyes watered, tears ready to fall.. She had to save him, even if it meant her life would be lost, "I'm sorry… " Kirito's eyes started to widen in shock and fear.

'_Please don't die, I beg you. I don't want to lose someone close to me again…'_

"...Goodbye…" and closed her eyes and smiled one last time, Asuna's body glowed blue and shattered like glass into particles… Kirito was left in shock, the clatter of Asuna's rapier echoed on the floor.

No… Not this time!

His hand finally grabbed hold of the Blue Rose Sword, it's wings disappearing and it returning from a great sword to its normal state, with the memory fragment still embedded into it. He panted in relief, he saved Eugeo, he wasn't going to let him do this, risking his own life. No, he can't. If he let him, everyone waiting for them: Ronye and Tiese, Liena and Golgorosso-senpai, Selka, all of them would be sad if he's dead. Feeling the force of the blade lessen, he held it on his other hand, his black blade held in his left hand.

"As if...I'll let you go on it alone," he said directly to the sword. He held up the Blue Rose Sword, Eugeo's body merged with this blade, speaking to Eugeo hoping he can hear his words, "Eugeo, you have been blaming yourself for far too long. You have been lamenting the face you weren't able to save Alice. Half of that regret is for me to bear." looking into the icy smooth surface of the blade, the faces of his pages Ronye and Tiese, his senpai Liena, Eugeo's Senpai Golgorosso, Selka, Cardinal, and Charlotte, those faces shown in the reflection of his face. More faces, beyond the Underworld, showed, seeing people he knows are waiting for him. Klien, Agil, Lisbeth, Silica, Leafa, Sinon, Yui, and of course, Asuna… He wasn't going to let them down, he wasn't going to let Eugeo bare the regret alone, not this time. "That's why... Let's fight together." And the blade shined again like it understood his words. Bringing the Blue Rose Sword to his side, he held the two blades in a two-handed style familiar to him. "With our combined strength, we'll take Alice back!"

The Administrator Quinella, watched on, still above the boy who opposed her, holding the sword of the boy she turned into an Integrity knight not that long ago. This boy, those two boys, really think they can stop her. She has spent years with this control of the Human Empire, it was going to end by this brat. Her expression serious, she eyed the dual-wielding boy.

"This shall not be allowed. This is my world. I shall not allow such conduct from such unwelcome visitors." Quinella pointed her blade at Kirito, readying the final fight of his life, "Kneel before me. Offer me your head. Submit to me!"

Kirito took his battle stance, readying himself more as Quinella floated down to the ground, the two now facing each other.

"…Not even I can reel in my irritation forever." she said, still holding her blade pointed at Kirito, now resting it to her side, "Eugeo was able to destroy the prototype, but he would surely meet a gruesome end to me. But what can you, an outsider, do to me," she asked.

"That process is what matters. Whether to grovel and die or to die with my sword in my hand. This is why we… are human." Kirito replied. Closing his eyelids, he summoned a strong image of who he once was. His image of 'Kirito the Black Swordsman' that he had always kept locked away for so long. His other self that could never lose—one like a curse that would leave him nowhere to go upon defeat, or so he feared from the depths of his heart. But he could no longer be bound by that anxiety and obsession. His appearance chance once again to his Sword Art Online Avatar those years ago. His clothes consisted of black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He had a silver plate worn on the left side of his coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He wore a strap that went over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side. Both his fingerless gloves held his unnamed blade and the Blue Rose Sword, like how held his two blades, Elucidator and Dark Repulser, once before.

Standing a short distance away, the Administrator knitted her brows slightly before showing a cruel smile close to what she had on when she stole Cardinal's life.

"That pitch-black appearance… it's just like that of a dark knight from the Dark Territory." she observed, seeing his attire unlike many Underworlders in the Human Empire, "Very well. If you wish to suffer to the bitter end, I will grant you an extremely, extremely drawn out and merciless fate. One that will make you fervently plead for a rapid end to your life."

"That's not enough..." Kirito responded, holding his black blade up while keeping the Blue Rose Sword to his side, "I can't redeem my foolishness with just that."

Quiniela held her rapier Silvery Eternity up high, in fighting stance Kirito caught on. As expected, it was a stance from the High Norkia style, a traditional school.

'_The absurd speed and weight behind that attack would probably kill in a single hit and be impossible to parry. I had to dodge that somehow and slip in closer.' _Kirito thought, thinking of a sound strategy to defeat her. 'She's immune to metal, that's why Eugeo fused with his sword, in hopes to attack her directly. Now I am holding him, his life is in my hands._' _

Quinella watched with a grin on her. Kirito took in a deep breath and gathered strength in my abdomen. Kirito took in a deep breath and gathered strength in his abdomen. The moment Administrator's sword made the slightest movement, Kirito kicked off the floor with all he had and advanced. Her long sword was tinged in blue radiance, his feet break into the ground. Recognizing the unleashed secret move, no, sword skill as Vertical, he stomped down with my left foot and shifted towards the right. As Vertical was a single vertical slash, it would be tough to chase an enemy that fled beyond its range. Tracing a blue streak, the silver longsword drove in with terrifying speed. Kirito's body opened up towards the left and he desperately tried to slip past the sword's tip. The straight-line tore through the hem of his long coat as it flapped strongly. Dodging it, he was grateful it didn't hit outright. This time, he stepped hard on the floor with my right foot and restored the direction of his charge while raising the sword in his right hand. But, the brilliance on the Administrator's sword did not fade.

Kirito gasped in surprise as the sword that had nearly swung down to his feet bounced back up at a speed that ignored inertia. This was no time to dodge. Withdrawing the sword he was raising, he somehow managed to cut it into the slash's path. A massive metallic noise was let loose with enormous sparks. Though his defense succeeded somehow, he had to jump back to avoid having his stance destroyed and falling over from the pressure that was heavy enough to make the bones at his right-hand creak. Dodging the enemy's upwards slash with a step, Kirito immediately went for a counterattack, but the Administrator's skill with the sword exceeded my expectations yet again.

The sword returned overhead after tracing out the shape of a V and roared again as it swung down. With my balance shifted forward, he could not evade the third attack and it made a shallow cut at the left of his chest. It was a graze, but what ran through his body was fear and shock rather than pain. If the sword skill Administrator executed was the one he knew. It will slash through him if he tried dodging or blocking half-heartedly here. Hurling off my fear with a shout, He activated a sword skill from a rather unreasonable posture. The single-hit slash, Slant.

His expectation struck home, at last, this time, and the Administrator's sword returned overhead so quickly it seemed like it had teleported before unleashing its fourth attack with all its might. He's met the blade of white silver approaching from straight above with his black sword. Explosive light effects unique to when sword skills clashed against each other came forth and lit up both the highest minister's and his faces. The fourth attack of that four-hit skill could not be fully absorbed by a basic single-hit skill normally. She used her other hand to keep her balance, but Kirito dodges the last slash, which caused the slash to slide diagonally down, leftwards. The two swords separated with a metallic ring and I jumped back, hard, for real this time, leaving her range.

Faint red tainted his fingers of his black blade while still using the blue Sword to keep his balance. The wound on his ache, wanting to feel it with his other hand. There was no need to heal the damage of this degree with arts, but rather than a flesh wound, it was the fresh slit on the leather coat with a far higher priority value than it seemed though actualized from his image, that made him shudder. Kirito could not speak; in my stead, the Administrator leisurely straightened herself up while she spoke.

"One-handed straight sword, four-hit sword skill, Vertical Square… wasn't it?" she asked. There was a slight lag before the voice that reached his ears turned into meaningful words.

'Sword skill? Did she just say that?" he asked in disbelief. Certainly, the Underworld had the same groups of sword skills as the old world of SAO. But they were called «secret moves» and recognized as power residing in the swords after lengthy training rather than system assist. There's only one way she would know that skill, '_Eugeo… Eugeo had his memory temporarily sealed and fought against me as an integrity knight. That meant his memories were scanned through the Synthesis Ritual. That meant there was the possibility that the highest minister had scooped out the name and motion for Vertical Square from Eugeo's memories. If this guess proved accurate, the Administrator should be able to use no more than the intermediate skills for one-handed straight swords. After all, I had never shown my partner any of the advanced skills. __Thus, I would have a chance at victory if I performed a skill with over four hits.' _he thought, ready to use another sword skill, one Eugeo shouldn't know.

The administrator let out a giggle as she looked upon Kirito quickly separating his feet and fixing the grip on his black sword and Eugeo's Blue Rose Sword.

"My… your eyes can still stay so defiant? Very good, entertain me more, boy," she said, almost entertained Kirito could still last this long. Although there was something to be concerned about, her Life should still be full with no damage taken to her. Since he stopped Eugeo's attack straightforwardly at her, it means it's going to take a lot to beat her. Still, even with the likes of Heathcliff, Orbeon, and Death Gun, they were strong opponents and he was able to find a way to beat them. Although, it was Asuna who took the blow, Kayaba helping him, and Sinon helping him, he made it this far. Here, Eugeo is helping, his body merged with his sword. Who knows if he will return to himself, or if the fusion will disburse. He spoke no more in return, taking in a deep breath and holding it in. His black sword drew an arc as he swung it from the right to straight overhead

"Hah!" Kirito let out a sharp war cry while activating the most advanced sword skill for one-handed straight swords, Nova Ascension. Backed by an unseen force, His body soared into the air at an extreme speed. The first hit was a rapid downwards slash that bested almost all other sword skills in terms of speed. The slash had half a second before it would dig into the Administrator's left shoulder. His sensations accelerated and in that time, where all seemed heavy like immersed in jelly. The silver longsword turned its end straight towards Kirito. A steel silver flash traced out a cross-shaped brilliance. Six thrusts stabbed at divine speed first vertically, then horizontally on his body.

"Gah…" Fresh blood is scattered from Kirito's mouth. His ten-hit skill, interrupted on its initial hit, halted with its ice-blue glow futilely dispersing. He couldn't even register what had conspired in his mind, let alone make any guesses at the cause. Overwhelmed by pain and fear, he stared at the Administrator's sword, drawn from his stomach, as he staggered away. Six consecutive hits consisting entirely of thrusts, no such sword skill existed under the one-handed straight sword category. Fresh blood gushed freely from the small wounds bored into my shoulders, chest, throat, and stomach. Kirito slumped down, strength leaving his knees, and thrust his two swords into the floor as he desperately struggled against collapsing.

Having kept a distance away as if to avoid the spurting blood, the Administrator hid her mouth with the sword with a blade which appeared to have become narrower than before. It reminded her of Asuna's Rapier, the thin like blade almost looking fragile, but strong.

"What a pity, boy." The administrator chuckled, finding Kirito's attempts to attack almost interesting to quell her annoyance. With the upturned corners of her lips slightly visible beyond the sharp edge, the exquisite ruler announced in a sneer, "Rapier, six-hit skill, Crucifixion."

'No, I didn't teach that skill to Eugeo… She stole that skill from my fluct light…? Even so, could the highest minister perfectly pull off a skill that I had all but forgotten…?" he thought, his clenched teeth gnashed. Perhaps wanting to drown out a fit of unexplainable anger and fear that refused to leave his back, he roughly drew his sword from the floor, stood my unsteady feet firmly on the floor, and did not attempt to conceal his stance. The left hand holding the Blue Rose Sword and the right hand drew in. The posture for the one-hit certain kill skill that defeated Chudelkin, Vorpal Strike. Five meters, it will be enough to hit her. Even with the weight of the Blue Rose Sword, it wasn't going to matter yet.

"U… aaaah!" Kirito screamed out from deep in his abdomen, forcibly wringing out his wilting power of imagination. The black sword notched on his shoulder gleamed a ferocious crimson red. Was that the color of blood; or a naked intent to murder?" asked the Administrator, in response, spread her feet front and back and lowered her waist like him, before turning the rapier in her left hand to the right of her waist in a smooth motion and stopping still there. Kirito was sure he wasn't seeing things, the blade that had turned into a narrow rapier changed its form once more. A blade, thicker with an increased width, had a gentle curve. A single-edged narrowed curved sword. That appeared just like. No, this is no longer the time to think. This rage was all he needed.

"Uoaaahh!" His sword shot forth with his beastly roar.

"Shii!" A cry came from the Administrator's lips too, subdued yet sharp. The sword at the right of her waist gleamed blindingly silver. Tracing out a faster, more beautiful curved trajectory than the straight-line his Vorpal Strike plunged in as. The flash that combined a drawing motion with a slash in the same stroke torn into Kirito's chest. Its impact blew him away slightly after like a punch from a giant. Much of Kirito's remaining Life scattered into the air as crimson fluid while he flew up. The words coming from the Administrator with her left hand swung out dimly reached my ears.

"Katana, single-hit skill, Absolute Void."

'_A sword skill beyond my knowledge…'_ he thought, panting, holding Eugeo's sword and he felt dread and fear once again. Assailed by what seemed like the world crumbling about me, far more intense than simple fear, He fell onto the floor. He couldn't win, he couldn't beat the Administrator. A battle of sacred arts would be a foregone conclusion, and the highest minister surpassed him even in a battle between swords. He no longer had any means of finding out exactly how she had learned her variety of sword skills. At the very least, it was neither Eugeo's nor his memories. It was pointless pondering without action any further. Even if he were to discover the truth, the fact that he had nothing left was already set in stone.

'_Charlotte's devotion, Eugeo's determination, Alice's resolve… and Cardinal's will; I had…_' he thought.

"What a lovely face." The voice caressed the like an ice-cold blade as he laid fallen. Administrator's bare feet stepped across the marble floor as he sensed her presence gracefully drawing closer, "Is it thanks to the display of emotions being different for humans of the other side, after all, I wonder? I wish I could keep that weeping face of yours as an ornament for all of eternity," and then gave a burst of melodious stifled laughter. "Still, I had always thought sword fights as bothersome and nothing more, but this does have its charm to it. It's a lovely feeling your opponent's suffering directly. I hardly come across this chance, boy, so could I have you hold on for a little? Let me enjoy hacking off your limbs from their ends."

"Do as you wish." Kirito spoke aloud, already feeling defeated with no way to counter her, "Hurt me as much as you want, then kill me…" He didn't care what she did, how he would suffer as much as the Cardinal did. Shell just toy with him before finally finishing him off. He failed everyone, he failed to keep Eugeo alive by grabbing the sword, but most of all…

He blamed himself...

"Come on, giving up already? You're the last one to give up..." a voice spoke out, making Kirito see in himself standing by the Great Cedar Tree, where they met all two years ago. There Eugeo stood in front of him, his hands behind his back.

"Eugeo…" Kirito breathed, shocked to see him, even after fusing with the Blue Rose Sword. He gave a halfhearted chuckle, knowing he couldn't hide how he was feeling he might lose or die, "Sorry, I guess I was about to give up there. It's just, she's stronger than I thought. No wonder she believes in her complete control of the Human Empire." Before thinking to himself, _'Sword skills were not included in the general-purpose package, The Seed, used as the architecture for the Underworld. ALfheim Online, which inherited the old SAO server, was the only one with that installed. But the engineers from Rath who constructed the Underworld shouldn't have stolen the sword skill system from the ALO server, let alone Administrator herself.' and spoke aloud, the fear in his voice more pronounced, _"It was a mistake to fight her on my own, it was a mistake to think I could. I'm just making the same foolish mistakes again that I can carry everything on my own. And I can't even do that right." and closed turning his head away, "I'm sorry, I just put all of us in more danger."

"Come on, I know you're stronger than that…" another voice spoke out, a girl's voice, "otherwise, you wouldn't have protected the other me, right?

Kirito's eyes opened, seeing beside Eugeo was another face, Alice. But it was the Integrity Knight Alice, who was still at the top of the tower with him, but much younger. Sparkling blue eyes, and long, golden hair that is tied to both sides of her head, and a braid running down from the back of her head, a bow attached at the end of the braid. She also wore a white lace around her forehead.

"Alice…" Kirito realized, seeing the younger version of Alice for the first time.

"Administrator is stronger, but she's just as human as the three of us... She doesn't understand human emotions, like friends and love. And something that she never understands." And Eugeo put and ball his fist to his chest with pride, just like at the academy, "that you aren't alone this time. You hold my life, so you won't go out this fight alone."

"And I'm here too, so you aren't by yourself. We will fight with you." Alice Auberg chimed in, smiling brightly

"Eugeo… Alice…" he responded, taken aback. It was like back in Alfheim, having Leafa, Recon, and Yui beside him, this wasn't going to be just his fight alone. His two friends, in this world, are with him. He was going to win, and he wasn't alone.

"It wasn't just the Integrity Knights who lost their memories. We both lost something very important." And Eugeo looked to Alice Zuberg and back to Kirito, "You, me, and Alice were born in Ruild Village and grew up together."

"Yeah. I remember that." Kirito nodded smiling to his partner and Alice."I was there when Alice was taken away by that knight."

"Back then, I… did not do a thing when Alice was taken away… Despite how you… the young you had… so bravely, stood up against, the integrity knight…" Eugeo added.

"When I was taken by the knight, my only thoughts to the end was to see you two again, to one day grow up and maybe have a real future. But once I was forced to do the Synthesis Ritual, I watched myself, just be a puppet for Administrator, not knowing her true past or who she was." Alice put her hands behind her back, "but I didn't give up, I even called out to you, two years ago. I didn't give up, I knew you came. And we're finally together. But, we have one last thing to do."

"I know…" Kirito nodded. This wasn't over yet.

The Ruild trio came closer together and put their hands over one another. Eugeo and Alice's hand over his. He can do it, he wasn't going to be alone this time. He could feel it, holding out his hand with the pair, he saw something rising from the ground, Eugeo's Blue Rose Sword. It transformed, no longer the icy blue it was before. the Blue Rose Sword then had its detailed carving of a rose, its namesake, turn crimson. Its blade, its guard, its grip were all being dyed a vivid red. Kirito was amazed seeing the blade now a crimson red before Alice spoke up.

"If the Administrator can change her weapon, I think we can play it by her rules. A part of our life, now in this sword. Eugeo's body and my life, as we said we won't let you go at it alone." and both Eugeo and Alice look to Kirito, their blue and green eyes fixed on his black eyes.

"Now go, my hero!"

Kirito nodded, finally taking the new Red Rose into his hand.

* * *

Outside his mind's eye, Kirito stood holding the two swords with more vigor in his feet, Eugeo's Blue Rose Sword now the Red Rose Sword, thanks to Alice Zuberg and Eugeo. Kirito steps forward, facing the Administrator ready to continue their battle. The administrator slowly turned her averted face back towards Kirito, white flames of anger in her eyes as they focused on him.

"Why?" The voice that came out was deep, distorted, with a metallic ring, "Why do you oppose your fate so foolishly?"

"Because if I give up now, making this far would be pointless. I have two friends I will protect and promise to win, so I won't break that promise." Kirito confirmed before pointing the Red Rose Sword at Quinella, "You may be powerful, but you made one human flaw: not watching your surroundings."

"What?!" Quinella gasped, her eyes wide, not seeing something behind her coming her way. hundreds or even thousands of golden flakes of flower petals materialized behind the Administrator and surrounding her. Her dress and arms nicked, while it wasn't hurting her as it would a normal person whose Life would decrease, her vision was blinded by the golden flakes of petals. The petal disbursed, the Administrator using her sword arm to shield herself when her blade collided with Alice's Fragrant Olive Sword. Sparks of lightning charged from her sword, seeing the eyepatch Alice Synthesis 30 attack her, even after she thought she was knocked out before. With a swing, swatted Alice away, the 30th Integrity Knight's golden boots skidding the floor and kneel beside Kirito, panting a little before standing her ground.

"Well, this is an unfortunate turn of events. Little Alice is still on her feet, should make sure you were dealt with, little puppet." Administrator said with a smirk, the Integrity Knight who she attacked when Eugeo was trying to complete his transformation into his Blue Rose Sword and thought she was out cold, but her attention was on Eugeo destroying the Sword Golem prototype.

"Are you okay Alice?" Kirito asked, knowing she was hit by the Administrator's attack only a few minutes ago.

"I'm fine," Alice said calmly, "I didn't want to sit by and let you do this on your own, I'll be okay. Besides, if we fail, she's going to turn everyone into those monstrosities. The Human Empire will be those monsters just to deal with the Dark Territory. We have to stop her."

"Okay." Kirito nodded before facing the Administrator. The damage he was dealt with by her remained, but he still wasn't going to give up over some wounds. But he did feel at ease, he wasn't doing alone this time. Before against Kayaba and Oberon, he decided to face them on his own, he didn't have Asuna or Leafa at the time. He shoulders the weight of the players and Asuna on his own and even their help came in some way. With XaXa, who called himself Death Gun, he had assistance from Sinon who only wanted to help when that type of gun he used was familiar to her in the Battle of Bullets, only to then learn of Kyouji, her friend, who had his brother weld that gun in Gun Gale Online. So, here, He wasn't fighting alone anymore. Alice and Eugeo (within the Red Rose Sword), was fighting with him.

"Still, the two of you willing to defile me are insufferable. Surrender and I'll make your pain quicker than the pipsqueak." The administrator said, but Kirito spoke up once more, his voice a deep low voice.

"No…" And kept his stance with the two swords firm and storm, Alice keeping her sword held too, "When you spoke of this as your world, it was disgusting. You merely usurped it. One who does not love this world…" and paused when Alice chimed in too.

"And the people living in it have no right to be its ruler!" she exclaimed. Alice gripped her Fragrant Olive Sword tighter in her unarmored gloved hand, Kirito held continuously his Red Rose Sword in his left hand in the front; the black sword in his right hand in the rear drew back my right foot. Lowered his waist. His black eyes glowed a bright yellow while holding his swords.

The administrator too slowly swung the silver sword in her left hand up and held it aloft. The words her pearl grey lips repeated endlessly carried an unparalleled sense of intimidation.

"Love is to dominate. I love them all. I dominate overall!" she declared. Both Kirito and Alice looked on with a mix of disgust. She believes she can dominate all, she truly is a woman playing god. The administrator held her sword up, the silver sword grew as it exuded heavy darkness. Vivid red mingled with the dark aura of the blade that had instantly grown to the size of a two-handed sword. The massive blade immediately fell like a raging sea.

'_High Norkia-style secret move, Heavenly Mountain Rending Wave, also known as the two-handed sword, single-hit skill, Avalanche.' _Kirito thought before the black swordsmen step more forward as Quinella did so as well. This was it, the fate of many of the Human Empire rests on their shoulders. They will win and finally leave this tower. They weren't going to die trying. When Quinella finally struck, Kirito guard with his dual blades, a loud clang echoed the room. His blade crossed her attack, Kirito finally pushing her back. With a spin of his black sword, Kirito and Alice went for the offensive.

The blades from Kiirto and Alice clashed and clanged with Quinella's, the Administrator holding her own against the two. Their movements move along the broken battlefield, Alice delivering a swing at Quinella, followed by Kiirto who swung with his two blades. Quinella cartwheeled away and slashed at Kirito, but Alice blocked it. Alice jumped back, letting Kirito come back, Quinella swung her sword at him, narrowing missing his cheek. A smirk was present on the Administrator's face as Alice swung at her and Quinella flipped back again, distancing herself from the pair.

"Such impertinence!" she shouted in annoyance, "An outsider and former puppet, both of you dare think you can defeat me." The shouting highest minister jumped back far as she lifted the silver long sword, now back to its original one-handed sword form, to the height of her left shoulder.

Alice kept her calm demeanor and held her sword up, "This puppet will show you we humans aren't as weak as you think." both Alice and Kirito held their blades into the air, "Go my petals/Enhance Armement!" and Alice's blades split into thousands of golden petals and Darkness surged from both their blades as combine, the darkness and golden petals coming together and Quinella guarded, the black lightning channel from her blade guarding the two perfect weapon control. She wouldn't admit it, but they were about to push her back. Finally, Quinella pushed it back, an explosion of dust covered the two as Qunella's dress' hem blew in the aftermath. Kirito's black blade and Alice's Fragrant Olive Sword were sent flying out of the dust. Quinella smirked, thinking the two were defenseless.

"Hmph, what weak humans…" she remarked but looked to see two arms grab their blades from the air and came falling at Quinella, unable to realize, "What?!"

"Hahhh!" both Kirito and Alice cried, their blades cut through arms on both sides, blood splattering the ground as she limps and her sword fell to the ground. Quinella screamed in agony with both of them on either side. Kirito and Alice pant holding their blades, or so it looked. Kirito held Alice's Fragrant Olive Sword albeit it did feel heavy before when he carried Alice to the top of the tower while still holding the Red Rose Sword. Alice held Kirito's black Sword, not having many issues holding it.

"Curse you!" she screamed in pain. Having lost both arms, the Administrator's eyes flared up with iridescent flames. "Curse you, curse you, curse you!"

"Give it up, you can't reattach your arms now," Alice ordered, pointing Kirito's sword at her.

"CURSE YOU!" she screamed, throwing her head back and her lavender hair grabbing Kirito and Alice and hoisting them into the air, their arms stretched out. Her face shrewd into anger, arms severed from the base but weren't going to admit defeat by Kirito and Alice. Both Alice and Kirito struggled her hair tight on their arms. They grunted we weren't done yet. A voice echoed in their ears, Alice able to hear it.

"You're almost there, finish this!"

Their arms to their blades started to move, Kirito remembers the final push he needed when he finally stabbed Kayaba.

"Not yeeeeeett!" they both screamed. The Red Rose Sword Kirito held in my left hand emitted a new crimson flash with his scream and Alice using Kirito's black sword gripped it tighter in her as she broke free of Quinella's hair. Still, in mid-air, that got close, feeling Eugeo bring them together as he like a spirit brought them closer to deliver the final blow. The second hit of the dual blades Vorpal Strike, impossible in Aincrad, broke through the swirl of raging silver hair… Along with Alice driving the black blade as well… And stabbed deep into the middle of the Administrator's chest. Absurdly rigid and tangible resistance soaked deep through Kirito's palm. A sensation so vivid, it wiped His mind of the pain from when the rapier pierced through struck him, from being slashed into the katana, but reluctantly still had both his arms. Alice her arm vibrates from driving Kirito's sword into the Administrator. They were painfully conscious of the swords' tip tearing into the Administrator's smooth skin, breaking her sternum, and blowing her heart within away; of taking a human's life, in other words. An act Kirito had always dreaded deep in his heart since he realized the humans of this world possessed real fluct lights. But there wasn't a shred of hesitation in this one strike. Wavering here would be unforgivable for the future Cardinal had entrusted to the three. And the same probably went for the prideful ruler, Administrator. In the next moment, the resources all burst; that was to say, an enormous explosion occurred. The administrator's two eyes opened up to their limits and a silent scream escaped her lips. Slender lines of light poured out from all over the world's most beautiful bare body, spreading out in a radial pattern. And an explosion of pure energy swallowed all as it swelled out. Blown away like discarded cotton, Kirito and Alice crashed into the south glass window. Feeling the force of the impact, they bounced off and slammed onto the floor. Kirito while kneeling on the ground still held Alice's sword and the Red Rose Sword, glowing red before returning to a shining icy blue before light blue ribbons surrounding the blade and it felt warm before seeing Eugeo's body materialized curled in the ground. In Eugeo's grip, it looked like a crystal, still in his hand while he was unconscious. Alice, still holding Kirito's black sword, had her remaining eye open before resting her back on the wall.

"We.. did it." Alice breathed heavily.

"Yeah..." Kirito nodded, "Eugeo, that merging of his sword stopped. He's okay."

"That's great to hear," she replied. The pair looked up and let out a sharp gasp, seeing the outcome of their attack.

Beyond the beads of light, the remains of the explosion, slowly drifting through the air. The silver-haired girl who should have been blown away without a trace stood on her two unsteady feet. She could hardly be termed human by this point. Her two arms were gone, a huge hole had opened up in the core of her chest, and cracks, like ceramics on the verge of breaking, spread out all over her body. What flowed out from those countless wounds was not couldn't believe it, how much is her she no longer even human? Did she truly give up her humanity for almost immortality?

What resembled sparks of silver and violet fizzled as they gushed out hard and scattered throughout the air. Upon witnessing the scene, Kirito couldn't help but think Administrator, too, did not have a body of flesh and blood any longer like those turned into swords. The long hair that was once like molten platinum lost its light as well and hung down in disarray. Her dress in tatters, the visible hole noticeable like there was nothing there. Her mouth moved in the darkness beneath and the moans leaking out reached my ears.

"…To think… there would be two swords… that aren't, metallic…" The administrator laughed slightly.

"That's right, what Eugeo said. Her body was immune to metallic made weapons, except my sword, your sword apparently, and Eugeo's... To think nonmetallic made swords could do that much damage." Alice breathed.

The ruler's shoulders shook jerkily like a broken doll as she let out a brief laugh despite the circumstances.

"Unexpected… what an unexpected outcome…" she said slightly, almost wanting to laugh at the turnout.

"I don't think she can't heal herself with ease now. We're safe." Alice said to Kirito, although she felt her body still reeling from the impact from the wall.

With one foot in the grave, the ruler slowly turned her near-destroyed body. Sparks spilled from her various wounds while she started taking awkward steps like a toy with its battery cut. Her destination was the north of the hall. There wasn't a single object there, but there must be something. They had to finish her off before she reached or escaped. But not only do they need to finish her off, but it's also keeping the unconscious Eugeo safe.

Kirito got onto his feet after frantic efforts and stared at her frame, which seemed diminished from before, from behind. Alice struggled, keep Kirito's black sword in her hand. She never felt this tired but they had to stop her. They gave chase, Alice helping Kirito dragging his legs in a manner more awkward than even the highest minister.

The administrator who had gotten twenty meters in front seemed to be heading towards a certain point. But the girl should not have any means of escaping from this isolated space deprived of resources. After all, the Cardinal had said that it would be no easy task to re-connect it even with a few minutes and the Administrator had not denied that. There wasn't anything where the highest minister came to a stop several tens of seconds later. But after turning her bare body covered in injuries, the girl looked at me chasing behind and gave a deep laugh.

"Fu, fu… With things as they are, I have… no choice. It would be, quite a bit earlier than I had planned… but I suppose I shall go, a step quicker." The administrator said, trying to keep her composure despite her broken body.

"Wh… what are…" Kirito said weakly, still struggling.

"Pontflix, what are you...?" Alice asked, keep Kirito, and their blades held in their hands. Before they could ask even more; it happened before I could ask.

The administrator lifted her right leg covered in cracks and stepped down audibly. A mysterious circular pattern was on the charred remains of the carpet under her feet. A pattern exceedingly similar to the one denoting the elevating platform behind them, yet somehow different. From the circle with a diameter of fifty centimeters came a violet light—that familiar color of this world's systems in general. Alice didn't know what she was seeing or believing in her uncovered eye. It drew up from within the glowing circle with mild vibrations. A white marble pillar. Atop it was a single notebook computer.

"Wha…?" Kirito gasped, seeing what was supposed to be a modern tech in a nonmodern world.

"What in the world?" Alice gasped.

Kirito's feet tangled together from the overwhelming surprise and he fell to his knees, Alice falling too.

"Kirito!" Alice exclaimed, taking hold of his shoulders, shaking the black-haired boy whose face froze in shock, "What's going on, what is that, are you okay?!"

There was so much Kirito couldn't handle in so much time. It wasn't exactly like those notebook PCs of the real world. Its casing was translucent, much like crystal, and the same went for its light purple screen. It bore an extremely large resemblance to the system console in virtual worlds he saw just once back in Aincrad. In other words, that was it. The communication device to the outside world he's had been seeking for these two years.

"This is bad, we need to stop her, she could escape…!" Kirito exclaimed, his face in return, grabbed arms, much to her outcry.

"What do you mean escape, here?!" she asked.

"Far worse, worse than you ever imagined!" he replied. Pushed on by an impulse that practically hurt, Kirito struggled to carry Alice and their swords, so much weight that trying to keep her safe was so much to bear. But his progress was despairingly slow and the spot where the Administrator stood seemed hopelessly far away.

With both arms lost, the ruler had a lock of her silver hair lift like a living being and swiftly typed on the keyboard with its tip. A small window opened up on the holo-screen and some sort of indicator began counting down. A pillar of violet light immediately appeared at the Administrator's feet, Her hurt body lifted in silence.

Here, the girl finally raised her face and looked straight at them. Alice looked on with her remaining eye, Kirito in shock and disbelief. Her features that boasted of perfection were in a tragic state. Large cracks had developed on its left and opaque darkness filled where the eye should be. Her lips that sparkled pearl grey, too, were now like paper, but the smile appearing there carried the chill of the extreme north like always. Her unharmed right eye curtly narrowed and Administrator gave a short laugh once more.

"See you, boy, Little Alice. Let's… meet again. This time, in his world." she declared to the two.

He finally realized the Administrator's intentions upon hearing those words. Alice registering those words in her head. Everything that Administrator and Kirtio were talking about before their battle, those from the outside world, could it be… Where is Kirito truly from? But Kirito, he knew what she was going to do...

The girl was trying to escape to the real world. She planned to slip out from this Underworld with its absolute limit termed Life and maintain her fluct light. Like what he was going to do for Eugeo's and Alice's souls.

"Wa... wait!" Kirito shouted as Kirito weakly tried to get to her. Alice was struggling to keep Kirito away, she had to get there, but her body was still in pain.

The administrator's broken body slowly but steadily rose on the ladder of broadly smiling lips mouthed out a soundless farewell.

_Go- od-by-e…_

It was right before she finished forming that last syllable. A shriek rang out from someone who had crept up to the base of the console with neither Administrator nor they noticing.

"Your Eminenceeee… bring me along, toooooo…" It was Chief Elder Chudelkin.

The clown, whose body should have been pierced through by Kirito's sword skill and disposed of by the Administrator, showed a bizarre expression on his round colorless face and extended his two hands towards the skies, his fingers bent like claws. His small frame exuded scorching flames. Was it act or maybe the power of incarnation? Having turned his very own self into a flaming clown, Chudelkin flew into a spiral. Not even Administrator was unaffected as her face, too, showed surprise and what was likely fear. Even as the highest minister was trying to reach the gateway for the passage of light, her two feet were caught by Chudelkin's two fiery hands. Stretched long, the clown's body continued creeping towards the Administrator's bare body in a circle and wrapped around her like a snake. Blazing crimson flames engulfed the pair. The administrator's hair flared up from the ends as though melting. Her lips warped and emitted a shout that was almost a scream.

"Let go…! Release me, you boor!" she screamed, both Kirito and Alice watching in horror

But a smile of supreme bliss appeared on Chudelkin's utterly round face as though his master's words were like a love confession.

"Aaaah… at last… at last, we can become one, Your Eminence…" he announced in lustful intent and desire.

His two stumpy arms hugged the Administrator's body tight. The cracks on the girl's skin turned red hot and small flakes broke off one after another. Alice couldn't believe her eye at what she saw.

"To a hideous clown… like you… I'm…!" Those words were nearly screamed out. The silver sparks spurting from the highest minister's body interweaved with Chudelkin's flames and illuminated the hall with glaring light. Chudelkin's body had lost its form before they knew it and became a clump of flames. His ecstatic expression alone remained at the core and boomed out his final words.

"Aah… Your Eminence… my… Administrator…" And the Administrator's body, too, began bursting into flames from its end. Fear and anger vanished from the ruler's face, engulfed in flames, as those silver eyes looked up at the sky. The highest minister retained her sublime beauty even now despite being completely broken.

"A world… of my own... I..." Kirito and Alice couldn't catch anything beyond that. The raging inferno rapidly subsided. It was let loose as a flash of silver. Rather than an explosion, it seemed more like all had been reduced to light, filling the space. Nothing roared out or shook; a thought simply spread out, crossing even the walls of the isolated space: the soul that had lived the longest in the Underworld had been extinguished. The silver light's luminance quietly stayed on for so long, it seemed as though the world might never be the same again. But eventually, it began to fade and color returned to their sight.

Kirito blinked his two eyes, tears flowing from them perhaps due to being burnt by the light, while desperately fixing them at the heart of the explosion. Alice rubbed her eye after seeing the deaths of both Administrator and the Senator, who were the reason she was forced to be an Integrity Knight, her memories and life stolen for her. And yet, it was sad for it to end this way for them. Was it pity or remorse for them? She didn't know. There wasn't even a single trace that the girl and clown existed now as far as I could see. The pillar of light had vanished as well, leaving behind only the marble pillar and crystal virtual console sticking out from the floor.

"It's over… isn't it?" Alice asked still not recovering in what happened and how to respond to it. She looked to Kirito, who held her sword in his hand, hearing him speak.

"Was that good enough… Cardinal…?" he muttered without thinking with his knees still on the floor. Alice, kneeling herself and hugged him, the same way she confronted him as the seal of the right eye exploded.

"It's okay… We did what we had to do, I'm sure she'll be happy," she responded softly.

"Thank you, Alice," Kirito replied, still his mind was muddled with so much. The two stayed that way until the sound of stirring caught them off guard looking back. Eugeo was finally waking up, raising his head from the floor, and looking around. The room was a complete mess, not just the destroyed pieces of the Sword Golem but looked like the explosion of something. Kirito smiled, tears in his eyes. His friend and partner are awake. The two got up and walked back to him, Kirito kneeling to hug him. Kirito's clothes reverted to normal as he faced his friend.

"You're back, thank goodness. Welcome back." he said softly before putting his hands to his shoulders, "Are you okay? Nothing was broken?"

"I'm fine, it's not like I'm in two or anything. You two okay?" Eugeo asked, looking at Alice and Kirito.

"After seeing the Administrator and the Senator go up in flames, I don't know what I see anymore," she replied.

"Eugeo, why did you do that? You probably wouldn't come back or you die. How would our underclassman feel if you died?" Kirito asked, "Selka too, I'm sure she'll be sad."

"I guess I did, to not feel powerless, that I could finally save Alice's memories. That, I'd worry we would fight over which Alice," he explained and Alice blinked.

"You mean, the Alice in that fragment, my memories?" she asked, seeing the blue crystal still in Eugeo's hand. Eugeo nodded, being the first real conversation they had, first meeting them at the Academy, the 90th floor, and now, here, he never got to talk to her more properly.

"Yes. If it didn't, end up like this… Kirito and I would likely have to fight… for the Alice in our ways. I, to restore Alice's memories... and Kirito, to protect, Integrity Knight Alice's soul…" Eugeo explained, looking at Kirito, his eyes fixed on the black-haired boy, "Kirito, do you love Alice?"

If there was an escape a worse conversation button, Kirito would press it right now as his face was flushed red. Did, did Eugeo misinterpret his reason he cared about protecting this Alice? Wait, did everyone misinterpreted him? Oh no, no, no, no! This was a complete misunderstanding, Eugeo got it all wrong. He has no romantic feelings for any girl but Asuna, does every girl think he likes them? Is his friend right now in love with him? He'll have to get answers on that later, but Eugeo thinks he loves Alice? He just got to know her in a night!

"W-What, no! Where did you get the idea I was in love with her?! Eugeo is that what you think of me this whole time!" and at the same time, Alice just watched in stunned silence, "Why don't I don't tell Alice here one night it rained one night and Tiese was in your room?!"

It was Eugeo's turn to beat red, especially in front of the girl he cared about since he was little, regardless of how she looked, "What! No, no, no, you got it all wrong! She got caught in the rain and had to stay in my room! Nothing happened." And Alice looked to Eugeo before Eugeo pointed a finger at Kirito, "So if not Alice, what about the other girls?!"

"I have no impure intentions with anyone!" he shouted and Alice looked at both boys and then, something happened. A small giggle escaped her lips before completely laughing, finally stopping the boy's petty fight. It was the first time both saw the usual calm Integrity Knight laughing, actually laughing. Both Kirito and Eugeo stopped fighting to watch her laugh, it was… cute, even for her. Before she stared at them with her one eye and a stern look.

"Honestly you two, act your age! We're alive, use that energy to something more important than a childish fight!" she snapped, making the two look at each other and like Alice, laugh themselves too. What was that about anyway, They already still feel the fatigue of the many battles, that energy they should use to lick their wounds from their fights, not on who did what. What is she going to do with these two? Well, they gave her her freedom not used as a puppet, so that's one thing.

Eugeo sighed deeply looking up at the mural of the three goddesses and the fragments of memories of other Integrity Knights. He thought about how it should be now night time and the stars out, he smiled, remembering how that barrier Administrator put on this floor should be gone. Kirito eyed his partner and wondered what he was thinking about.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, seeing him having a look more relaxed than ever.

"Just, so much has happened to me. Eight years ago, I watched Alice be taken away and now I am sitting here at the top of the Cathedral after fighting for my life. And I lived to see the end of it all. It makes me think of all those nights, underneath the stars. I remember I fell asleep after one of our training sessions, you came to find me." Eugeo held his other hand, still holding Alice's memories, "I see you… Shining brightly, in this darkness… Just like a star… a star in the night sky… like I had, seen every night, on my own, under the Gigas Cedar… Shining just like your sword… Kirito," He rose back up, looking at both his companions, "Your sword still has no night? Night Sky Sword, I think it suits it, don't you think?"

"Night Sky Sword, I like it!" Kirito said, smiles at him.

"That's a good name for it, I like it." Alice chimed in, hands to her dress.

_While we sat there, we talked for the first time since we battled together. I didn't know, it would be the last time I spoke to them..._

* * *

A few minutes passed, and Alice fell asleep resting her head on Eugeo's shoulders (Kirito holding back a grin that he's having his childhood crush on his shoulder). Kirito had risen and sheath his now christened Night Sky Sword into his sheath, looking at the pair. Now with the Administrator gone as well as the Prime Senator, it was one thing to check, that device she was trying to use. Could it be used to speak to the outside world, to Kikouka and the others at Rath? He'll have to speak to them, although a part of him wanted answers now of what they made. Eugeo looked to see Kirito on his feet, turning from him.

"Alice will need rest, so watch her okay?" Kirito asked.

"What will you do?" Eugeo replied curiously.

"Something I need to take care of. Then, we'll make our way out of here. I'm sure the knights have recovered from our battles and will probably look for Alice. If we see them it's explaining to them we aren't from the dark territory and aren't bad. But, we'll probably be in serious trouble with them," Kirito added, his one eye looking at the pair, '_I need to keep them safe, even if the Knights still see us as the enemy.'_

"Kirito, there was a lot of your conversation with the Administrator that I was thinking about. Something about a woman from the other side world. She also said you were an irregular boy." looking at Kirito's back, the next words escaped him, "Kirito, who are you? You aren't from the human empire or the dark territory. Where did you come from?"

His back still turned from Eugeo, Kirito spoke once more, a smile on his face, "When this all was done, I'll tell you and Alice everything. It's a long story, I hope you are up for it."

"You promise?" Eugeo asked the ping of worry Kirito might go away was present. Worrying once again Kirito might go away.

"I promise. You rest too, partner," he said, not looking back at Eugeo when he said those words.

Eugeo nodded, uncertain Kirito's tone like he was going somewhere. Eugeo slowly closed his eyes, as Kirito walked away.

"_Are you worried?" _a girl's voice spoke in his head. Eugeo stood underneath the Demon Tree, with Alice Zuberg standing with him.

"About Kirito, Alice, and I, a little. But I'll keep them safe. It's my turn to protect them, the same way Kirito has always been there for me." Eugeo said, smiling at Alice.

"You grew so much Eugeo, I'm proud of you." she said before standing in front of him, hands clutching the hem of her dress, "Eugeo, can I…? Can I… do something I want to do since I was little?"

"Sure, what is it?" Eugeo asked, cocking his head a bit.

"I know this is inside your mind and you're just connecting with my memories and… well, I want to…" Alice Zuberg's hands fidget on her dress, a faint blush on her face, her face going red, "Well, can I... Can I kiss you?"

"W-What?!" Eugeo screamed, his face going red himself at Alice Zuberg's request, "A k-k-k-kiss?! I mean, I always wanted to kiss you since I was young and all, not that I wanted to do that beyond with you just yet!" his arms were held up and shaking them frantically before Alice jumped on top of him, "Whoa!"

Alice Zuberg and Eugeo collapsed to the ground, blades of grass picking up around them. The small girl was on top of his chest, kneeling and kissed Eugeo on the lips. Eugeo's eyes widened when Alice rose, smiling at him.

"I love you, Eugeo," and the blonde-haired girl giggled, a bright smile on her face as the sun shone behind her.

Outside Eugeo's mind, he blushed, with Alice Synthesis 30 still on his shoulder. Holding Alice Zuberg's memories in his other hand and Alice Synthesis 30 on his shoulder, he was happy. His friend was safe again and completed his life long mission… all was good…

* * *

"Maybe I shouldn't leave them so far away." Kirito decided, turning back to them. Both Alice and Eugeo looked sound asleep, seeing how peaceful his friends were. Walking back to them, he eyed their injuries. Alice's injuries were terrible too. But luckily, most of the damage was burns with barely any bleeding, so any continuous drop in Life should have ceased. Eugeo's injuries weren't as bad, considering the merging of his sword, especially his fight with him when he was under the Administrator's spell. Life should be fine. Carrying Alice and then Eugeo, he took them closer to the module and then let them lay on the ground. "I feel once this is done, I'll tell you everything about me, about the outside world, my friends, Asuna. I hope the two of you get along with them and each other."

The crystal system terminal was all that remained undamaged now and it let out a mechanical flicker as it greeted him. He tapped a single translucent key with a finger on my left hand. The monitor lit up, displaying a complex administration screen. The user interface was mainly in the Sacred Tongue, no, English, but Kirito eventually found what he sought after touching the screen several times.

_External observer call. He_ stared at the tab given that name for a while. Observer, those who made this world, set it into motion and watched over it.

"They, the staff members of the venture company, Rath, in other words, had told me only a single lie, but it was one that was far too heavy." Kirito spoke aloud, still eyeing the screen, _'June 2026, in the real world felt so long ago. Then, I participated as a tester for an extended continuous operation experiment for the next-generation full-dive machine, the Soul Translator, developed by Rath. The test took place over three consecutive days. Through the STL's Fluct Light Acceleration functionality, I had spent ten days, roughly 3.3 times what had passed in the real world, in a VR world for that test and had my memories blocked to ensure confidentiality. That was how those from Rath had explained it to me. But that was a lie. Where I had dived into during that test was not exclusively for that test, but this Underworld where I was in right now. And ten days hardly matched up to how long I had spent there. It was probably over three hundred times… likely over ten years' worth of time."_

Time in the real world really must have passed so much. He wondered how everyone else felt, he probably vanished after his attack by Jhonny Black that he was sure he worried everyone. Suguha, Aunt Midori, Asuna, if Rath did dive him back into the Underworld, they have to be worried sick. He sighed, thinking once more, '_I did not care why did Rath mix me, an outsider, into this civilization simulation now that it was all in the past. But there was something I couldn't possibly overlook. There, when the young Alice was being taken away by Integrity Knight Deusolbert. Eugeo had continued blaming himself for that long period. He continued lamenting how he could not save Alice. Originally, I should have borne half of that regret. But I had to go and forget about the past… not noticing the depth of Eugeo's suffering until the moment he tried him. But if he died, I would regret it, I regret Eugeo doing all this... Why should he suffer worse than I had all those years ago?'_

A tear shed from his eyes, quickly wiping them away, "I'm sorry, Eugeo, Alice. You both didn't deserve your fates, ones whose memories were taken and another who froze in fear… No, the Taboo Index stopped you back then, and you broke it to protect Ronye and Tiese. Rath was the one who made your lives suffer, and I'm going to find out why, why create this world, why to use me?" Lifting his left hand, he touched the button to call the observer with a trembling finger. A dialog in Japanese was displayed with a warning tone when he did.

_**When this operation is executed, the Fluct Light Acceleration rate will be fixed at 1.0. Are you sure?**_

Kirito pressed the OK button without any hesitation. It felt like the air turned more viscous all of light, and everything else stretched out into the distance before giving chase and returning. A strange sensation assailed me for an instant, like his own movement and even thoughts were in extreme slow motion and faded before he could react. If that work, the Fluctlight Accelerator now had returned the running of time in this world to the current time in the real world, just as long as he used this to communicate. A single black window opened up in the middle of the screen. A sound level meter was displayed in the middle with the words, "SOUND ONLY", blinking above it. The rainbow-colored meter jolted up. Followed by a steep increase. Mechanical noise reached my ears at that same time.

'_A sound from the real world,'_ he thought. The world of the other side with its repeating peaceful days with absolutely no relation to the state of the Underworld. The real world with blood, pain, and death being nothing more than a rare occurrence. With the tempest of intense emotions deep in him that he had somehow kept in check welling up, Kirito trembled. Drawing his face closer to the terminal, he shouted out the name of the man who had brought the former SAO survivor to the Underworld as loud as he could.

"Kikuoka… can you hear me, Kikuoka?!" Kirito screamed, finally all the feelings boiling up were unleashed, wanting to yell at Kikuoka. If these hands could reach Kikuoka Seijirou or any of the other administrators right now, he might strangle that person to death. Slamming both of his fists trembling with no target for his rage into the marble table, Kirito shouted once again. "Kikuokaaaa!"

Immediately, some sort of sound streamed out from the wasn't one from a human. Katatata, katatatata; crisp plosive sounds. It sounded like gunfire, like Gun Gale Online. But on the other side of this screen should have been a research facility of a small venture company. Why would there be such a sound? Mouth agape, he stood still and his ears caught human's voices this time… a tense exchange of yells.

"—_gative, the intruders occupied path A6! We're retreating!"_

"_A7, return fire somehow! Stall them until we lock down the system!]_

Once again, the sound of gunfire. Along with sporadic explosions mixed in. What is this? A movie? Did it pick up the audio from some streamed movie the staff members were watching in the research room? But then, the unfamiliar voice called out a name I knew.

"_Lieutenant Colonel Kikuoka, we're at our limit! We have to abandon the main-con and shut the pressure-resistant barrier!" _A pointed, rusty voice answered.

"_Sorry, hold on for another two minutes! We can't let them take this place now!"_

Kikuoka Seijirou, the man who brought him into this world. He had never heard his voice this strained. What exactly was happening beyond the screen? Could they be under attack? Rath? But why? And once again, Kikuoka's voice came through.

"_Higa-Kun, isn't it locked down yet!?" _I recalled the voice replying too. Higa Takeru, a researcher in Rath who was present at his test-dive.

"'nother eight… no, seven secs… Aa… aaaahh!?" Higa's voice screeched as though shocked at something. "Kiku-sann! Someone's calling from inside! No, from inside Underworld! This… aaahh, it's him, it's Kirigaya-Kun!"

"Wha… what!?" Footsteps running in. The mic jerked as someone grabbed it. "Kirito-Kun, you there!? Are you there!?"

From outside the Underworld, gunfire fired, hitting the wall that separated the control room from the intruders. Bullet Holes line the wall, the intruders, several military men, ducked back from the corner the Ocean Turtle side was firing back. Behind one of the helmet covered men, one of them was smoking a cigarette, not at all worried. Everything was going well, they will take control of the Main Control Room, no matter who tries to stop them.

Back with Kirito's side, he was already grasping who he was talking to was Kikuoka Seijirou. Pushing aside his hesitation, he shouted. "That's right! Listen here, Kikuoka… you… you son of a bitch… What have you done?!"

"I'll take on all the criticism you got later! Listen to me now!" Kikuoka responded. He could tell Kirito was upset, obviously being sent back into the Underworld without his consent was alarming for him, almost as bad as being trapped in Sword Art Online. But right now, with the dire situation. Kirito couldn't help but shut his mouth at this desperation that didn't suit him at all. Kikuoka turned back away from the mic, men in suits holding pistols as sparks of gunfire were underway.

"Hey what's going on there?" Kirito's voice picking up. At the same time, the cigarette smoking man dropped it to the ground and stepped on it. He gave a hand signal to the man behind him, it was time. One of his men went forward to fire, but one of Kikuoka's men fired back.

Kikuoka turned back around speaking again into the mic, "Sorry, there's not much time to explain. Listen… Kirito-Kun, search for a girl called Alice! And then…"

"Search for… she's right here!" Kirito shouted back and Kikuoka instantly turned silent this time around. The first thing he hears from the Member of the Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications in quite some time and he's barking orders at him?

Following, he sounded agitated, "I-I can't believe it… it's a miracle!" His delight turned when he spoke again, Ri… right, the moment this transmission cuts off, I'll return the FLA to one thousand times, so take Alice and head for the World End Altar! The internal console you're using now is linked to this main console, but this place's going down!"

"Going down… wait, just what…" so much was being given to him, World End Altar, the world was going down, what was happening?

"Sorry, no time to explain! Listen, the Altar is straight south after you exit the eastern large gate…" Kikuoka ordered, but behind him, one of the helmet covered men broke from the group towards another location, one of the suits wearing men speaking directly to Kikuoka.

"Sir! They're about to infiltrate the electrical room!"

"What!" Kikuoka gasped.

In the location of the electrical, an electric saw was cutting into the door of the room, one of the men guarded by several overs on all sides.

"You over need to do is sever the power line, make sure you don't harm the Light Cube control lines," ordered the man who stood behind the electric saw user.

"Leave it to me, Bro. I won't mess up like that." responded the other man, a tattoo visible on the right of his face.

"Lieutenant Colonel, we shut down A7's barrier, but a few minutes' our… no, aah, damn it! It looks like they're starting to cut off the main electric wiring!" an unfamiliar voice called out to him.

"Eeehh, they can't, that'll be bad!" The reply wasn't Kikuoka's, but a shrill scream from Higa, "Kiku-san, cutting off the main electric wiring now will cause a surge! The Light cube Cluster's safe… but there'll be a spike at the sub-con where Kirigaya-Kun's STL is… it'll fry his fluct light!"

"What… that's ridiculous, there are tons of safety limiters on the STL…" Kikuoka spoke up, his face pale and sweaty.

"We cut off all of those! He's undergoing treatment right now!" Higa exclaimed back

'_What exactly were they saying? What would happen to my fluct light if the electricity died?'_ Kirito asked himself, listening to everything, unable to see it.

The one who broke the fraction of a second of silence was Kikuoka once again, "I'll lock this place down! Higa-Kun, you get Professor Koujiro and Asuna-Kun, retreat to the upper shaft, and keep Kirito-Kun safe!"

"B-But what about Alice!?" Higa asked the concern for the girl this whole project was about was important too.

"I'll up the FLA rate to its limit! We'll think about the rest later, his safety's the…" but Kirito barely caught any of the continuing exchange of shouts.

A single name in Kikuoka's words pounded against my consciousness and shook it like a storm.

"Asu… na?" Kirito asked, _'Asuna's there? In Rath…? But why would she?' _His face drew closer to the terminal to ask Kikuoka that question. But it happened a moment before his voice came out. The owner of the first voice he heard screamed out in anguish.

"No… the power's cut! The propeller's stopping, all hands, brace for impact!"

And, Kirito saw something strange. Pillars of white light silently soaring down from the skies far above, stabbing through the cathedral's canopy. There was no pain, no impact, no sensation whatsoever. But even so, he knew that I had received damage so serious he couldn't recover from it. The light pierced straight through his soul itself, rather than his flesh… it seemed like that. Something that defined my existence, something precious, was torn to shreds and began to disappear. Time, space, and even his memories dissolved into a hollow, blank whiteness.

"I…" couldn't even make sense of what he was trying to say. He heard a voice from somewhere, somewhere far away, a moment before I was robbed of my ability to think.

"Kirito-Kun… Kirito-Kun!" he looked to see someone floating down at him, trying to reach out to him. His name, Kirito, was being said by this familiar voice. It had a ring so nostalgic, it made him want to cry; a ring so dear he almost went mad.

Several voices called for his name, familiar, just nostalgia as the first, just as two more voices called out for him…

"KIRITO!"

* * *

_**Sword Art Online Alicization Alternative: War of Underworld**_

* * *

**Next time: In the Far north**

* * *

**Michael: And that was my first new story of 2020 and really, can't believe I decided to do this. First of all, yeah, getting the Novel 14 and following it as well Episodes 23-24, not easy but it was fun mixing the canon stuff with my spins, like that new original scene with Kirito talking to Eugeo and Alice Zuberg or Alice Zuberg tackling Eugeo to kiss him. All from me. I feel once I start the Sub arc properly, it's going to be a lot of fun, having Eugeo experience the war and how he grows in the six months after the fight. You are surprised there's not a lot of divergent Alicization stories or at least ones I like.**_** Protector of the World**_** by biri24 I like cause Kirito isn't beating himself up or broken but he's not doing much and with all the character shifts from everyone, it can get confusing as, who's the main character of this story, if it's not Kirito in the Sub arc. Hopefully, things ramp up now that Asuna has joined the Underworld and hopefully the rest of the cast. **_**Come To Life: Into the Outerworld: SAO After Alicization **_**by kahail is an interesting take on if Rath had a darker secret and seeing the now alive Eugeo and Alice have a bond outside the Underworld. Two stories justify Kirito betraying Asuna or doesn't know what happens when a flutlight meets its copy. The one-story that disgusts me of these divergent that justifies what Kirito does and a reason people hate Kirito for the girls who like him. Best keep its promise it's not gonna be a harem, you already committed the justification of nonconsent, which I thought the critics and fans frown upon?**

**But I digress on this author's notes where I ramble on. What's Next. After the prologue is uploaded, it's writing the layout for this. It's a simple one, chapter titles, ideas of how Eugeo will interact with the Integrity Knights, reuniting with Ronye and Tiese, and yes, how he will react to meeting Asuna. I'm trying to think how should Eugeo tackle the war, support the Knights in battle, and grow closer to them in battle, or stick by Alice's side while on Dragon mount? It's only up until Alice gets taken by Vecta that Eugeo will go after her, and I think having him meet Leafa would be interesting. Many ways to do it, but I want to focus on the Alice and Eugeo relationship. Outside the official art of the two most together with the cast and how they interact in the gameverse, there's not a lot of Alice and Eugeo to grow the foundation of a couple. I think the six months they spend together and how they interact will help. It makes the couple feel more real than just 'Eugeo deserves to be happy.' With most of Novel 15 which covers most of the episodes 1-5 of the War, I will do my best like this to add as much of inner thoughts and details from the light novels, that's why I invested getting them and Novel 17 and 18. I will do my best to make this a great story, just don't expect a quick update after this, I am a person who wants to make his writing flow like a novel. I do need to use my dictionary more though.**

**So enjoy it and you will see it for the next chapter.**

**One more thing, Eugeo's safety isn't the only big divergence from the canon I got, keep a good lookout when I do episode three. **

**For a familiar old friend. **


	2. In the Far North

**Sword Art Online Alicization Alternative: War of Underworld**

**Chapter 1: In the Far North**

* * *

October 21st of the year 380 of the Human Empire, leaves were a red and orange color, Fall making things look beautiful. Solus was hidden in the trees when a young man looked onward. He had soft-looking, flax-brown, slightly wavy hair, green eyes, and a cream color skin. Wearing a light coat over a blue outfit, he kneels to a basket and picks some vegetables in the garden he stood in. He looks from his right, seeing someone in the garden with him. Long blonde hair tied in a braid, her hair covered by a white scarf. A blue dress she wore with a long skirt that reached past her knees. While one blue eye was visible, her right eye was covered by a black wrap. She pulled from the ground a ripe turnip and put it in the basket, where several carrots and turnips were also in it. She got up and dust herself off, giving a light sigh.

"Eugeo, I think that's enough for today!" she called to her right. The flux-blonde looked to his left, getting up to face her.

"Okay." he nodded, "I feel our garden has grown well, we might have plenty for a stew tonight."

"I agree." The blonde girl responded, before looking back to their home and the leaves on the trees, _'I can't believe it's been half a year already."_

"Alice, Eugeo!" a girl's voice called out to them, catching the two off of their trains of thoughts. Turning around, a young girl light brown hair and eyes of the same color. She wore a slightly oversized black habit with a white collar and has her hair braided into a ponytail and happily towards them. "Good morning you two!"

"Selka!" Alice replied, Selka coming over and hugging her older sister. Eugeo walked closer to the part, Alice greeting the young girl, "Welcome, Selka."

"Welcome Selka, how are you doing?" Eugeo greeted the girl as well.

"So what brought you here today?" Alice asked her as well. Releasing Selka, the blonde looked to her sister, Eugeo standing beside her.

"Since it's so nice out, I wanted to go to the eastern hill," Selka replied cheerfully to the pair. She looked to the cabin still holding her elder sister's hand, "and Kirito can come too, right?"

"I guess it will be alright." Eugeo said, hands behind his back with a light smile, "It is a nice day out after all."

Alice's lips pursed into the smile too, her still seeable eye looking to the cabin, where Kirito should be. "You're right. It's such a lovely day." she smiled, closing her left eye, "It's a shame for him to be left inside."

In the center of the little wooden cabin's main room, which combined living space with a dining room and kitchen, there was a plain unfinished wooden table. Seated at one of the matching chairs (a wooden wheelchair) was a young man with black hair. His eyes were sullen and blank, his arms to his lap. The clothes he wore were the clothes he used to wear as a villager. There was no smile or expression on his face, but a look of emptiness. His eyes, black as his hair, were empty. They reflected no light and suggested his mind was distant, completely shut off from the outside world. He wasn't solidified built, to begin with, and by now, he was noticeably thinner even than Alice or Eugeo was. His bony structure was visible through his loose clothing.

"Shall we go, Kirito?" Alice asked for the direction of the cabin.

* * *

Returning to the cabin, Alice grabbed a tan coat and put it on Kirito, before now wrapping a black scarf around his neck. Eugeo stood with the pair, grabbing some prepared food they could have for lunch with Selka. He looked to Alice wrap the scarf around his neck what seemed to be many times for him.

"There's a light breeze today, best you don't feel cold," she said to him. Kirito didn't respond. Eugeo looked at them and his heart sunk deep seeing Kirito like this and Alice making sure he was okay for them to depart. He never tried to bother her or correct her, it was to her, a duty to keep him safe.

'_Sure you shouldn't give her a hand?" _a young girl's voice spoke in his shook his head reluctantly.

'_No. When it comes to caring for him. I don't get in her way unless asked. Of course, you know that it's you, Alice.' _Eugeo replied mentally to the other Alice.

'_You have a point on that, Eugeo.' _Alice Zuberg admitted with a giggle.

'_Since that battle, I've carried Alice's memory fragment with me since then. Although Alice there is as much of her person as the one I've spent months with. Just a few awkward things like I kissed Alice in my mind and tried desperately to not let my feelings get the better of me.' _Eugeo thought, hiding a blush as Alice Synthesis 30 had finished wrapping the scarf around Kirito's neck.

"Alright," she said, standing straight with a smile before walking behind him. Suddenly, Kirito tilts his head and to the east wall with his left hand, fingers trembling.

"Aaaah… Aaah." They were no more than guttural vocalization, nowhere close to words. But Alice and Eugeo could sense what he wanted, even if he couldn't speak.

"Just a moment, we'll get them for you." Alice answered, looking at Eugeo, " Eugeo, can you get your sword for me?"

"Sure." Eugeo nodded and looked at the wall where three swords hung. Kirito's pitch black sword he used before the on the left of the wall, the night sky Blade. Alice's golden longsword, Olive Fragment or Osmanthus Blade, which hung on the right. And lastly, Eugeo's matterless white sword, the Blue Rose Sword hung in the middle.

First Alice picked up the Night sky Blade from the wall, holding it from its black scabbard, and put it beside Kirito's legs. Eugeo picked up his Blue Rose Sword from the wall, looking at it for some time. It was a possession that meant so much to him. The many battles he faced, from cutting Humbert's arm to going up against Bercouli. The same sword he used to cut down the Gigas Cedar and finally free from his calling. The same sword he merged with to destroy the Sword Golem. If anything, this sword matters so much to him. Giving it to Alice, she placed beside Kirito's legs and moved his left and right arms to hold it safely. The pair looked at Kirito, his expressionless face made their hearts ping in distress. Alice kneels, adjusting the swords to his person.

"Hold them, so they don't fall off," Alice told him with a tiny smile. The feelings of six months ago are still throbbing in their hearts. The painful memories of what a struggling battle, watching the loss of Cardinal and her companion Charlotte. Now it was the aftermath, defeating the pontifex, they thought they would be okay, but Kirito and his condition….

"Alice…" Eugeo spoke up, putting a solemn hand to her shoulder. Alice shook her head, smiling at the former tree cutter.

"It's nothing. Come on, Selka is waiting," she replied. She grabbed hold of the handles of Kirito's wheelchair and pushed it out through the doorway, Eugeo following in tow.

Instead of stairs, the porch had a thick slab leading to the ground, Down in the garden, the soft breeze was a bit chilly, but the gentle sunlight wrapped around them. The Log cabin was located right in the middle of a little clearing deep in the woods. Alice and Eugeo had down the tree themselves (Eugeo having the experiences of being a former tree cutter, so it was natural for him as it was his original calling), stripped the bark, and put it together. It wasn't pretty, but they'd used the highest-quality trees they could find, so it was sturdily made to home three young adults. Old Man Garitta had shown the pair how to build it from the ground up, and the entire time, he'd remarked about how he'd never seen such a strong girl. This clearing had been Alice's and Eugeo's secret playground during childhood. Maybe it was why Eugeo picked this point, it was important to him and Alice, or rather, the Alice he now holds her memories more than the Alice who only has so much the young man has told her. Alice was told all about herself that Eugeo could tell her. All the time they would spend in this place when Alice was doing her Sacred Arts training and would come to see Eugeo and Kirito amid their calling. While she learned herself of all her forgotten memories, it made her sad. The Synthesis ritual that had turned her into an Integrity Knight had robbed her of all her memories before that point. Eugeo wanted to give her back her memories but he worries Alice would lose herself. The Integrity Knight would be gone and it was what Kirito knew. It would be better to not do this to her, she's already upset enough about everything, why force her to give up her life? She was an imposter living in Alice Zuberg's body, Eugeo should hate her for it. But Eugeo, he stayed by her side for this long.

"All right, let's go." They set forth, Alice pushing the wheelchair onward to drive away from the moment's recollection.

Nearly all of the meadow, circular with a diameter of thirty mel, was covered in cushy undergrowth, but an abundance of withered grass lay stacked up in a section in its east. It appeared like the nest of a gigantic creature, or rather, it truly was, but the master of that nest was absent. Alice glanced at it and pondered where it could have gone to play today while exiting from the small path heading northwest from the meadow into the forest. The road split into the east and west fifty mel ahead. A village named Rulid was in the west, but Alice had no desire to visit without purpose. Eugeo either, even to check on his family. Entering the eastern path, They set out while stepping through the filtered sunlight sparkling on the ground, Selka walking with them. She slowly continued through the forest progressing from autumn leaves to that of fallen leaves with the tenth month soon meeting its end. Amayori stirred awake seeing her owner and Eugeo leave once again with Selka and Kirito in tow.

Walking with Eugeo and Selka, the trio bathed in the colorful leaves in the rays of sunlight that would peek through the trees. Eugeo looked back up at the leaves before looking at the trail, his left eye to Alice wheeling Kirito

"You don't think he's still cold?" Alice asked Selka and Eugeo. Eugeo gave a light chuckle, is she concerned that much?

"You're such a worrywart Alice, he's fine." Selka assured her, "You piled enough clothes on him, you're going to make him sweat. Right, Kirito?" asking the not responsive Kirito, "Didn't you help her?" eyeing Eugeo as they walked, giving the younger sister a sheepishly look.

"Alice would get mad at me if I corrected her, you know?" he responded.

"Fine." Selka smiled looking away, knowing there's a real reason and the young man won't reveal it. "He does look to be much thinner, you sure you've been feeding him well Alice?" she asked the blonde-haired sister.

"I've fed him plenty, Eugeo can vouch for me on that fact," Alice said a slight smile on her face.

"I can vouch you made me taste test most of the food the first few weeks after we built the cabin because you felt cautious about your food," Eugeo replied after the fact. Selka giggled.

"He's right. Well, Kirito might end up running away someday due to the food you make, after all, Sister!" Selka laughed

"Now you've said it! You know, I am capable of cooking pancakes without burning any now, at least!"Alice replied while smiling as well.

"I wonder if that's true, you did turn them into cinders when you tried cooking them with thermal elements at first and all." Selka pointed out.

"And the ones that didn't turn to cinders, you fed them to me. You trying to kill me, Alice?" Eugeo joked and the two laughed, even Alice joining in on the joke.

The trio left the canopy of trees and into the clearing. Straight to the east was the blue surface of

Lake Ruhr. And the extensive marshes deep within it. The forest continued indefinitely to the south. A look to the north revealed the mountain range at the edge, covered in pure white snow, towering as though to pierce through the sky. Alice looked on with a sadden days she easily flew over those peaks astride her flying dragon seemed like a distant dream now.

She did long to look upon the beautiful landscape with both eyes. The abundant energy in the earth and sun here should be capable of healing the right eye she lost on the outer wall of the Central Cathedral. However, she had no desire yet to eliminate only her injury through sacred arts. After all, the youth's hollow eyes could only continue their vacant stare towards mid-air even with the late-autumn scenery endlessly spreading out before him.

For Eugeo, it was still hard to believe any of this was real. He remembered two years ago meeting Kirito, fighting goblins, finishing one calling for another, traveling to Zakkarita, his first year at the Swordcraft Adcammy, his two months with Ronye and Tiese, fighting a full day against the Integrity Knights and having survived his battle against the Administrator after she forced Synthesis him to be an Integrity Knight. He would pinch himself to see any of this was a dream, that he died and stood in the afterlife with young Alice. But this was real, a reality. And still, he didn't feel this was real, without one of his friends not standing beside him, not in a wheelchair.

Shaking the thoughts from their heads, Alice and Eugeo looked onwards at the lake and to the scenery before them, the past a distant memory.

"How beautiful. More so than any of those art pieces hung on the cathedral's walls." She called out the youth's name with a smile. The bangs of Alice's hair from the wrap and Eugeo's hair blow lightly in the breeze. "…This is the world you two protected, Kirito." A single white waterbird made ripples on the lake's surface as it glided and soared away.

* * *

It felt so long ago, when the three friends from Ruild Village, reunited and fought together against the Administrator Quinella, saw the lives of Charlotte and Cardinal give up their lives for them and with their support, defeated Quinella and saved the Human Realm. But they were both battles warned from their fight, Eugeo, the former woodcutter, and Alice Synthesis 30, the body of Alice Zuberg, thought they could finally rest easy… if only it was so easy…

"Kiku-san, cutting off the main electric wiring now will cause a surge! The Light cube Cluster's safe… but there'll be a spike at the Subcon where Kirigaya-Kun's STL is… it'll fry his fluct light!"

The sleeping forms of Eugeo and Alice Synthesis 30 were behind the black-haired Kirito, who was talking to a module to the real world. Alice's single eye opened up, realizing she was on the far side of the room anymore. Eugeo as well. Eugeo woke up as well, his eyes wary but he could see, it looked like he was talking to someone, the thought they heard was a voice, very muffled but hard to make out.

Their vision was focusing on Kirito, hearing more of their conversation, "I'll lock this place down! Higa-Kun, you get Professor Koujiro and Asuna-Kun, retreat to the upper shaft, and keep Kirito-Kun safe!"

"Asuna?" Kirito repeated, not seeing Alice and Eugeo wake up. The pair still on the ground, could only raise their bodies only a few inches off the ground.

"Kirito," Alice said, seeing Kirito before her.

"Kirito?" Eugeo asked softly, unsure of anything.

"No… the power's cut! The propeller's stopping, all hands, brace for impact!"

At the very end of the fierce battle at the Axiom Church Central Cathedral...

Having suffered enough injuries to drain her Life away, Alice lay on the marble floor, immobile, vaguely aware of the flow of the battle. After assisting Kirito in defeating the Administrator, even talking to Eugeo for only a few minutes, everything that happened, flash before their battle to the death between the Administrator the highest minister, and Kirito who wielded two swords. The highest minister's annihilation, incinerated in the flames of Chief Elder Chudelkin's captivated delusions. They thought it was all over, that all that matters was how the others will take the news of the Administrator's death.

Kirito who was caring for them both had vehemently cried out to a mysterious crystal plate that appeared on the north edge of the hall. At the end of the exchange that Alice and Eugeo hardly understood, Kirito's entire body suddenly stiffened up, and just as she thought so, he fell onto the floor… with that, the world sank into silence.

"Kirito!" they shouted, finally having the Life to move their worn-out bodies, ran to his aid, Eugeo trying feverishly to wake him.

"What's wrong? Wake up! Kirito! Kirito?!" Eugeo shouted.

"You saved our lives, so now you must see things through. Kirito!" Alice cried, her single blue eye tearing up.

But three was no response. If he died, he couldn't be. They just saw him, risking his life fighting the Administrator, with their help and was talking to someone, to end up like this? Eugeo felt warm tears slide from his face. Kirito gave him a chance to keep living, this can't end like this? Behind them, a familiar face was climbing up from the hole from the other floor. He had a masculine, bulky, muscular build and is nearly two mel (meters) in height. He had short, iron-gray hair, tinged with blue, that exposed his rather thick neck, sturdy chin, and a short beard that grew from it. He also had abnormally broad shoulders and his forearm was similar to a log in size. He had a firm look that matched his low, deep, worn-out, and crude voice, which sounded more appropriate for a peasant than a knight. A wrinkle engraved near his mouth and countless old wounds, caused by blades and arrows, running across his body. His attire consisted of a blue robe, matching pants, but lacking footwear. Bercouli Synthesis One, the leader of the Integrity Knights, who Eugeo fought only hours before.

He looked around the area, pieces of golden scattered, what was Administrator's sleeping quarters were not in a state of disarray, and the only known people in the room, Alice Synthesis 30 (who Alice calls uncle), Eugeo (the boy he battled before), and the other rogue, whose name he never got but remembered it was the student from the Academy, Kirito.

Bercouli walked behind the crying pair, Eugeo clutching at Kirito's hand while Alice held him up off the ground. The pair felt a presence, looking to see the stern look and calmness of the Integrity Knight leader.

"Hey, Kid. And Eugeo was it?" he greeted.

"Bercouli…" Eugeo spoke. He was certain he was deep-frozen by the Prime Senator's Sacred Art, did it wear off now that the caster wasn't alive?

"Uncle…" Alice spoke, her voice hoarse from her crying.

"What happened?" Bercouli asked, looking at the pair and their unconscious comrade.

"It's a long story, most of it you aren't going to believe. Are the other Knights okay?" Eugeo asked. Even if his time as an Integrity Knight was short, at this time, they are not enemies anymore. He thought no ill will against Eldrie, Deusolbert, or Fanatio. Linel and Fizel were just misguided children used as part of the Administrator's experiments, so he shouldn't feel hate for them, now pity. He shook his head, his time with Kirito fighting and everything changed his outlook on Integrity Knights. Maybe it didn't help besides that module that controlled him, he was an Integrity Knight by title now.

"Yes. I feel they should. We should inform them of everything. I should also seal this room away from them. Better they do not reclaim their memories just yet." Bercouli said and that line shocked them.

"Uncle, you knew?" Alice asked.

"For quite some time. I had a feeling but never confirmed." he explained, "In any case, rest your comrade on the floor below. After the meeting, you can find a place to keep him safe."

"But what about…?" Eugeo asked, but Bercouli held out a hand to stop him.

"Don't worry about your status as rebels. As far as I am concerned, you had a reason to fight, and it wasn't a fight to kill."

"Thank you, Bercouli. I guess I should call you sir now." Eugeo said, feeling it be more formal now. Getting up, Eugeo walked across the room to one of the pieces of the Sword Golem. This monstrosity was going to be used to combat the Dark Territory and used half of the population to create them. But with the prototype destroyed and the Administrator destroyed, these things will not be made and the lives taken can rest easy. But it didn't feel right. He can't get the idea out of his head that lives were taken: The knights, Alice, the people used in Quinella's experiments. He wasn't going to let any more lives be puppets anymore. These pieces, which still had enough life, could be useful…

A sword to carry the lives lost…

* * *

Eugeo never thought he would be seeing the knights he fought before again, but standing with Alice and Bercouli he felt anxiety swell in him. They gathered the integrity knights to the Grand Cloister of Spiritual Light on the fiftieth floor, beginning with Deputy Knight Commander Fanatio who was somehow fully healed and asleep in the middle of the rose garden despite losing to Kirito and Eugeo, and continuing with the others who were similarly bound by petrification, such as Deusolbert and Eldrie, then disseminated the facts they could. The Three Knights were also taken aback seeing Eugeo again, but neither wanted to attack or cause a scene in front of their leader. Present was a new knight, one Eugeo nor Kirito thought before or seen, a shock it was a girl no older than them. Her hair a harbor gray, it was long behind her back tied in the back by a black ribbon. Her armor was gray with a matching grayish cape. Her pants black and whitish gray boots. Her expression while a smile turned to concern with everything she was told, as she didn't leave to deal with so-called rebels.

That after a battle with two swordsmen-in-training from North Centoria Sword Mastery Academy, the highest minister, Administrator, was defeated and erased. That the highest minister was working on a horrifying plan to transform half of the people into monstrous weaponry with bones made from the Chamber of Elders, superior to the Order, was effectively Chief Elder Chudelkin alone and he, too, had died alongside the highest minister.

"You mean those boys defeated the Administrator?" spoke up Linel Synthesis Twenty-eight.

"Hold on? That Chamber was all Chudelkin? Were the decisions all by him?" asked Fantio Synthesis two, who was still taken aback seeing one of two boys again.

"Hey Eugeo, are you serious? She was going to turn half of the human Empire into Golems?" asked Fizel Synthesis Twenty-nine.

Eugeo didn't blame their questions, it was the shock of knowing The Administrator's true plans and what their purpose was, either as guards against Cardinal, or being future tools for her experiments as these golems.

"Correct. But there's a lot more so I think Sir Bercouli should explain it better than I could." Eugeo replied and they were taken aback but calling him sir.

"Yes, now to explain much farther. As Eugeo confirms, this is the gravest emergency since the Axiom Church was founded. The pontifex was defeated by the two elite disciples, Eugeo and Kirito, and has left the Human Empire." Bercouli explained and like before, they were shocked by the truth.

"And that is true, how can they defeat her?" Fanatio asked.

"It's complicated for the reason, but The Administrator had safeguards prevented on herself so she couldn't be defeated. The first: the creation of the Integrity Knights and second, immune to metal weapons like swords. But her body can still be pierced by nonmetal crafted weapons." Eugeo explained, remembering what Kirito told him that he was told by Cardinal and what he learned.

"But how is it possible you two could defeat her?" asked Deusolber.

"No normal swordsman could ever defeat the pontifex. Is this not a trick Sir Bercouli?" asked Eldrie. A part of him in disbelief.

"It's not. And I saw it too. Administrator, Prime Senator Chudelkin, died before my own eyes. And the Senate, it ceased to function." Alice explained. Before the Knights could react, Eugeo bowed.

"I am sorry for that. We had no idea, I had no idea of his connection to the Senate. We only wanted to fight because what the Axiom Church views as a crime was wrong. What the church and the taboo index views as a crime were wrong. What we did wasn't murder. We didn't kill Raios, but it doesn't mean I enjoyed it. I hurt someone, I even hurt my friends, but the reason I am here is that there are other matters. You can view Kirito and me as rebels or criminals, but know that we never wanted to hurt anyone."

Fanatio, Eldrie, and the others could tell his words had meaning. The Rebel that fought all of them, had changed from their bouts with him. Eugeo looked up at them. He was sure they understood. All the three kept hidden was the origin of the integrity knight. no, their conception. Bercouli withstood the impact of the truth, bearing doubts over the words the highest minister used about them summoned from the Celestial World from the start but decided it should only be communicated to the other knight in progressive steps. Nonetheless, Eldrie, Fanatio, and the others were visibly shaken. That was only natural. The highest minister with power comparable to the gods, the absolute ruler who reigned for hundreds of years, had died; it should be no easy task to accept that reality.

"Still, how do we accept that her Excellence had such a hideous scheme right under our noses?" Eldire asked, slightly shaken he was.

"Unbelievable," Deusolbert said in disgust.

"But what now. No Administrator, or her plan against the Dark Territory. How are we going to deal with them?" The new knight spoke up, "Oh, we never met before, I didn't leave my room unfortunately when we were supposed to confront you. I am Edith Synthesis Ten. nice to finally meet you Reb- I mean, Eugeo-Kun." Despite her cheerful demeanor, she still held herself like a knight.

"We'll find a way eventually. Right now, Solus has fully risen, I'm sure both Alice and Eugeo would like some rest." Bercouli informed.

"And where the other rebel, the one who murdered her Excellence?" Eldrie asked. Eugeo flinched, was he still angry that Kirito killed her? Burying the hatchet, as they say, this is not the time.

"He's…?" Alice spoke, but Eugeo stopped her.

"He needs to recover, the fight took a lot out of him." Eugeo lied abruptly, not wanting the Knights to fully know his state yet.

"What do you think is going to happen if they find out the pontifex is gone?" asked one of Fanatio's knights.

"The number of Integrity Knights is half of their ranks with the earlier battles with the two swordsmen and the Dark Territory. If we were to be attacked by the Dark Territory in this state, we wouldn't be able to defend against them." Bercouli continued.

"So what are we going to do?" Fanatio asked again.

"First, we are going to restore the decimated Order of the Integrity Knights. Next, we'll rebuild the Imperial Knights of the Four Empires. They need to be retrained. Since there are not nearly enough Integrity Knights. I'm sure some of you are unhappy about this, but saving the people is our top priority. I ask you to lend me your strength." Bercouli added once more.

"Sir!" the three knights responded. Eugeo sighed, at least the trouble with him and Kirito will be fine with the knights, but now what to do about the Dark Territory is still another issue.

* * *

"I didn't expect to be in such a meeting like that, but glad that's over with." Edith sighed, walking with Eugeo and Alice through the 50th floor.

"For now, but I do have something to take care of, so Edith, can you keep an eye on Eugeo for me?" Alice asked.

"Are you sure Alice? We haven't had a chance to talk much. I was wondering if we could get to know each other." Eugeo said, feeling like he should get to know this Alice more since he really shouldn't force her memories back.

"I'll be back. Don't worry, we'll talk as long as you like." Alice and walked away from Edith and Eugeo. Eugeo sighed, feeling Alice was trying to avoid her now. He put his back against the wall and looked at the ceiling.

"Does Alice hate me or maybe how she treated us is still on her mind?" Eugeo asked herself.

"Alice is just being Alice. She'll come around." Edith said chipperly, standing beside Eugeo with her arms behind her back.

"I guess. I spent two years hoping to finally find Alice again. I ended up attacked by her, captured by her, fighting her, and never getting to talk to her after she and Kirito fell from the tower and climbed it, I think that's how." Eugeo took out the memory fragment of Alice Zuberg and held it in his right hand. "I want to make friends with Alice Synthesis 30 and make amends. I guess she doesn't want to."

"I don't know about that Eugeo, besides my friendship with Alice, I wouldn't classify us as 'friends' comrades, maybe, but friends I don't believe in. We were Integrity Knights summoned by the gods themselves… or so I believe myself." Edith's tone became more serious than upbeat.

"Wait, you mean…?" Eugeo asked and Edith nodded.

"Do I believe our memories are all lies, yeah? I wasn't certain but sometimes, I had memories of someone, a girl who was my friend... She was excellent with a sword, almost like a sister. I don't know what happened to her. It was four years ago, at least when Alice was a Knight." Edith said, stretching out her arms, "But I want to remember my past. So don't worry, Alice will want to get to know. That's what I like about her."

"I see… Heh, thank Edith… I never thought in my wildest dreams I would have a simple conversation with an Integrity Knight." Eugeo replied, giving the tenth knight a little laugh.

Walking back up to the next floor, Alice stopped and told a hand to her breastplate, a solemn frown on her face.

"Why am I feeling avoiding him makes my heart hurt… I'm sorry, Eugeo…"

* * *

Two days since the battle at the top of the Cathedral (May 28th of the Year 380 of the Human Empire) and the news of Adminstarot's death rang through the tower. The cause of their deaths was the two rebels who escaped days prior and fought the Integrity Knights but no casualties were made except the deaths of pontifex and Prime Senator. Eugeo, who has enjoyed his time now living in the tower, wasn't revealed to be the other rebel, to everyone and thanks to quick rumors, reveal a new Knight was christened by the gods themselves and the other rebel perished in battle against the Administrator. To him, it was better this way. All the knights (except Eldrie who was still coming to terms to working with one of the rebels), have accepted Eugeo as one of them, despite as Eugeo revealed, the powers he had as a Knight was only because she had him under a spell. Despite Eldrie, the awakened Knights did put him to some work, it wasn't just living in the tower. He would assist Fanatio and Deusolbert outside the tower and helped Bercouli on training soldiers for the Human Empire army. Alice would finally stop trying to avoid Eugeo and started conversations with her, wasn't hard to avoid now that he shares a room with her

The nuns in the tower were able to give him sleepwear for the time, unaware he was one of the rebels. One of the nuns, who he has interacted with, went on and on about the situation.

"Honestly, with the whole death of our Excellence, a new Knight has no clothes except ones on his back," she said, giving him the sleepwear that reminded him of his clothes from the academy.

"I hope it's not too much trouble," he said, feeling awful. It was no different from Ruild or the Academy.

"Nonsense Sir Eugeo, it's the least we can do in this time of need," she responded, a sweet smile on her face. Eugeo felt a little guilty, she wouldn't be helpful if she knew he was one of two rebels, "It's, unfortunately, you came all this way and no place to stay. I'm sure Lady Alice won't mind the company, she's always to herself beside Lady Edith and Sir Eldrie, her disciple."

"I'm sure Lady Alice just needs someone to talk with. We fought for our lives the nights before." Eugeo said, holding his new sleepwear. He returned to Alice's sleeping quarters, on the 80th floor, the same floor he met her days prior. Even being in her room, it was lavish. Even as Elite Disciples, their room wasn't as impressive as Alice. A large queen size bed was on the east side of the room, where a large closet on the west wall. Alice's golden sword hung from the north wall by the window. The carpet was a blue and golden color, fitting Alice's colors. There was also a bookshelf, with more books than he could count, Alice must have been reading on as a book was absent. The thirtieth knight and body of her friend Alice greeted the young boy with a wave. Her gown reached to her ankles, a pale blue with a dark blue collar. With the bathe of the moonlight, her features glowed with the moonlight

"Welcome back." she greeted.

"Thank you. Sorry, Sir Bercouli and the others have been keeping me occupied these two days. And, thank you, I wasn't sure you would want me sharing a room with you. I don't know you, but you accepted me." Eugeo said, keeping his hands to his sides, holding his sleepwear to his left arm.

"But you know me, you're… my friend, both of you. So, I want to know everything, before I become an Integrity Knight. That's why I don't mind it at all." Alice replied, her hand on the book she was reading, "I'll turn around so you can change."

"Thank you," Eugeo replied, seeing Alice get up from her bed, put the book back to the bookshelf, and turned around. Eugeo made sure Alice didn't look back with her single eye and removed his armor, his clothes from the armory, and into his sleepwear. The pale blue shirt and pants felt nice to his body, albeit the shirt felt a little big on his body. Alice turned around, seeing Eugeo was decent, and returned to her bed, Eugeo climbing into sleep beside her.

The awkward silence between the two once villagers of Rulid was all Eugeo thought. They were alone now, what to say. They were also in the same bed, he never shared a bed with another girl. Of course, he shared a bed with Quinella, his face turning red. He let her use his feelings and his past to control him. Then there was one of the first few weeks Tiese was his page and she didn't get back to her room and went to Eugeo's to get out the rain. It was awkward, her clothes were still to her body, she was soaking wet. He had to let her borrow a pair of his and stayed warm in his bed. When she returned them her words was:

"Please don't let anyone know about this. Ronye and Frenica might get the wrong idea. I have never really been with a boy in his room before!"

'_What did I do to deserve this?!' _he screamed mentally before Alice finally broke the silence.

"Eugeo? About two days ago, you gave something to Uncle, those pieces of the Sword Golem. What did you want him to do with them?" she asked, her single blue eye looking at her ceiling. Eugeo broke out of his internal screaming and spoke up, looking at the ceiling.

"I wanted to have a sword forged from the. I'm sure it can make a strong sword, maybe stronger than my Blue Rose," he explained and Alice turned her head to him like he just violated a rule.

"Are you insane? You remember what that was, what it did to us. Kirito and I would be dead if it wasn't for Cardinal. Why would you think something like that?" she berated, her tone much more serious and strict.

"A lot of things. The Administrator experimenting on people, how all the Integrity Knights' lives were taken from them? How she used my memories, my past with you and Kirito, my parents and sister, all of that to control me, to make me feel what love was to her. Knowing what that golem, I had to make up for everything, letting Quinella use me, hurting Kirito, and you? I just can't let this be something to sweep under the rug of what she's done." Eugeo removed his left hand and held it up to the sky, clenching it into a fist, "six years ago, I couldn't do anything to save you, that seal prevented me from even acting. Two years later, I was going to be forced to watch my pages, my friends, be assaulted by Humbert and Raios. No, I had to break free, I had to protect them. Did I regret it, yeah? I was no different than those goblins, hurting people. But I understand why. A part of them wanted to protect them, to save them. I think Kirito thought the same way. We never wanted to hurt them, only to protect Ronye and Tiese. We were branded criminals by rules that never stopped them. They hurt Frenica and tried to rape Ronye and Tiese, what could have I done to prevent any of that?" he dropped his arm down and kept looking at the ceiling, "When I held those pieces, I felt the living beings that were made into that puppet. All those experiments she put them through, their hopes to see their families again, I knew I could do something for them. So, taking the pieces and a rare flower from the garden, I asked Sir Bercouli to take this to a blacksmith, to make a sword out of it. I asked to not tell him what these pieces were, no one should know."

"I see." Alice said, hearing Eiugeo finish his explanation, "You wanted to honor those lives because you know it's the only way to make things right. I see, you are a particular person, Eugeo…" and a frown was on her face, remembering what she did to the two boys before learning the truth and breaking the seal as, "I never got a chance to say this. Will you forgive me for what I did: hurting you at the Academy, taking you away from your friends… having the body of Alice Zuberg…" only for Eugeo to grab her other hand with his right, making her jump. It felt so warm, so gentle, looking at Eugeo's smiling face.

"I forgive you. Because no matter what you matter much to me. I will always protect you, regardless if you are Zuberg or Synthesis 30… You are Alice, no matter what." and closed his eyes with a bright smile.

"Eugeo…" she said softly.

With his hand holding hers, Eugeo went to sleep, looking quite peaceful now than ever. Alice rose to see the sleeping boy's face, smiling at him. Even without her memories yet, these were her friends, one of two who protected the Human Empire. Treated as a criminal by the Axion Church, he fought for his life with Kirito. At the end of it all, He is alive now, and this boy mattered to her, the same with Kirito. Smiling at him, she looked at him and then to the other side of the room, where a familiar black-haired young man was sleeping.

"Pleasant dreams, Eugeo... Pleasant dreams, Kirito…"

* * *

Two weeks passed since the battle with the Administrator and Kirito's condition hasn't improved. Even then, Eugeo was getting the hang of working alongside the Integrity Knights and becoming close with Edith. They would spar when either isn't helping the other knights, going along with Alice and her sharing the bath. He got embarrassed at Edith inviting him and Alice to join her in the large bath on the 90th floor. He persisted, he never wanted to ever think of the idea of sharing a bath with Alice, never sharing a bath with any girl. Edith was interested in the idea, as she wanted to feel close to her new friend. Eugeo gave in and the first week after it was fixed, Eugeo shared a bath with the two Integrity Knights. He never saw Alice so exposed with her armor before seeing her again: her smooth skin, her blonde hair loose from her braid, she was beautiful. It was just hard not to be entranced by her. Solus vanished from the horizon and the many stars shone in the night sky.

"Wow, look at the sky!" Edith exclaimed, "I always enjoyed when Solus sets and the stars come out, it's beautiful."

"Yeah, sure is, seeing the sky so high up, It's hard to believe we fought here, Sir Bercouli and I," Euugeo said.

"That's right, you fought our leader in this room, but you had to make a mess of it Eugeo-Kun?" Edith asked, frowning at him.

"It's not like we had anywhere else Edith," he replied and the tenth knight gave the young man a pout of disapproval. Eugeo laughed before looking at Alice, the blonde (whose body was covered in a towel), looking sad and not joining in the conversation, "You alright Alice, you seem lost in thought."

"Oh, It's nothing," she replied, shaking and looked on at the sky, her frown present. What was going on in her head?

'_Kirito might enjoy this, yet he hasn't recovered. What happened after the battle with the pontifex. Everything she said, what I saw, I don't know... What should I do…?'_

* * *

Two days passed since that event and both Eugeo and Alice had left the tower during the two weeks after the battle with Quinella. June 9th of the year 380. Soldiers trained, supervised by Deusolbert Synthesis Seven in the Cathedral makeshift training ground. Alice and Eugeo (the lad holding onto Alice), we're onto her dragon Amayori and were returning to the Cathedral. Flying and landing into a room for the Dragons owned by the Integrity Knights, Eugeo jumped off with Alice back on solid ground.

"Two weeks, still getting the hang of actually flying on a dragon and not chained." he said before patting Amayori's armored plated head, "Thanks Amayori." and the dragon gave a low growl and nuzzled his hand. Alice was impressed by how quickly Amayori took a liking to Eugeo, the dragon at first would first turn from Eugeo who wanted to touch its head.

Alice as they walked, knew that their time, her time, was going to be limited now. Even once a few people who knew of the truth, there were pressing matters. Bercouli decided to securely seal the thirty swords that formed the sword golem and all of them over three hundred crystal prisms on the hundredth floor of the cathedral and to temporarily hide the death of the highest minister from all but the Order. To prioritize the impending, extensive invasion from the Dark Territory over the recovery of the integrity knights' memories, including his own. Eugeo at least could still hold onto Alice's memories, now wearing it as a necklace he keeps under his clothes. This allowed him very close connections to Alice Zuberg, who could see and hear everything while with Eugeo. Eugeo chooses to keep that from Alice, better to not alarm her.

"Kirito… I wonder if he's hungry?" Alice asked.

"We were to always grab food for him, hoping maybe he could recover… but it's like he's there, but not," Eugeo said. They walked through the hallway and overheard a conversation.

"Hey, is it true the rebel swordsman is still alive?" a monk asked in the church area in the tower. Eugeo and Alice listened in, they weren't talking about Kirito were they?

"Yeah, but I heard he was in a coma. The other boy lost his life by Eugeo Synthesis 32. I can't believe such a new knight chosen by the gods brought down one of the rebels. I'm impressed." the other monk said.

'_Right, they never revealed our names, and I wanted my name to never be brought up, said I died in the battle. Didn't think they said I killed me.' _Eugeo thought. With his hands to Alice's shoulders, both made sure they weren't seen.

"But it's important that we prepare for the Dark Territory's invasion, but shouldn't we execute the rebel that defiled the Axiom Church?" the other monk said and Eugeo went pale. This was bad, this was very bad. The traitor who turned a sword towards the Axiom Church now ally to the Church, the unconscious Kirito, in other words, should be executed; that view was expressed by some of the ascetics who were unaware of the highest minister's death. If it wasn't for Bercouli, he would be in trouble instead of an ally.

"What is Commander Bercouli thinking?" the first monk asked in disappointment. Without a word, Alice and Eugeo walked away….

This wasn't safe anymore, as the time of peace they have was given after all they've been through, keeping Kirito here under the watchful eyes of the Axiom Church would only risk not only their lives but Kirito's life.

'_Kirito isn't safe here anymore.' _Alice thought, the pair returning to their room, where Kirito slept in his coma. Grabbing clothes, their swords, they would leave when Solus sets, and they disappear into the knight. No integrity Knight would find them. They left a note for Edith, telling her that they were sorry and had to go. When they rode on Amayori's mount, in Alice's room, the young Integrity Knight finds a parchment addressed to her and cries, knowing her two friends were leaving the Cathedral. Preparing to take flight, Alice with Kirito on her front and Eugeo behind her, Eugeo felt a ping of guilt for leaving. It felt like the third home he left: Ruild, the Academy, nowhere. Cloaks covering their Integrity Knight garb, they flew silently in the air, Alice's thoughts on where to go.

"Alice… I feel awful, leaving everyone, Edith too… But I want Kirito to be safe. Have you decided where to go?" he asked, talking to her through the wind.

"Ruild… It was our home. I'm sure Kirito will be happy there. It was where the three of us were born. I'm sure they'll accept us" she replied.

"Right." he nodded. Two years was it not, that he left there after completing his calling? Does he wonder how his mom, dad, and sister are like now? Looking back at Centoria, he wished he one chance to see Ronye and Tiese again, to apologize to the Academy for the trouble he caused to the school, his senpais, everything. But right now, he should focus on Kirito's well being first.

* * *

Holding on the ray of hope that its inhabitants might welcome them despite her lost memories since Eugeo and she were born there, Alice turned the flying dragon's reins towards the north. She flew while tending to Kirito's body, so the trip from the Norlangarth Empire to the small village at the very foot of the mountain range at the edge required three whole days. They descended into the forest a short distance from the village to avoid startling the villagers and ordered the flying dragon to guard their belongings there, before heading towards the village on foot with Kirito on her back, Eugeo following in tow. Upon reaching a path after passing through the forest and a wheat field, they chanced upon several villagers. However, they all looked upon them with surprise and suspicion, with not a single one calling out to them.

"Hold it, outsiders may not enter the village without permission!" a young guard approached them, holding his sword gripped to his waist.

Eugeo looked at him, a boy he knew from two years ago, who Kirito once shocked with his usage of a sword. The young guard who shouted so with his hand on the sword on his waist as though flaunting it, before doubt sank into his expression upon spotting Kirito's face while he was carried on Alice's back. He saw Eugeo, the boy's composure different than before. He muttered, "Huh, isn't this guy. Eugeo, you came back?" before staring at Alice again, his eyes and mouth gradually widening. "You… could you be."

Alice felt slight relief at those words. She talked to the guard who seemed to remember her despite the eight years that passed, paying caution to the words she used.

"I am Alice. Please call for the village chief, Gasupht Zuberg," she ordered.

It might have been best to name herself as Alice Zuberg, but she could not find it in herself to do so. Fortunately, it appeared that name was sufficient as the guard's face instantly turned blue from red while his mouth opened and closed repeatedly before rushing into the village. He did not mention anything about waiting, so Alice and Eugeo passed through the gate and walked on in the guard's trail. The village soon turned riotous, like a disturbed beehive, in that early afternoon. Tens of villagers filled up the sides of the not-so-wide road, shouting out in shock upon spotting Alice and Eugeo as they passed by.

Almost no face expressed gladness at her homecoming, however. Rather, they could be said to seem even doubtful, wary, and afraid of Alice, clad in unfeminine metal armor covered by a cloak, and Kirito, still asleep on her back. And Eugeo, who left with Kirito two years ago, turns up finally back. Like Alice, he was wearing a cloak over his clothes. The gently sloping road eventually merged into a round plaza. A fountain and well lay in its middle with a small church, a ringed cross on its roof, in the north. When Alice and Eugeo came to a stop at the entrance to the plaza and the villagers began exchanging whispers with uneasy looks from a distance.

Minutes later, a single man approached with firm steps, breaking through the crowd on the east side. Alice immediately recognized the man in the prime of his life with a neat, grayed mustache as Gasupht Zuberg, the chief of Rulid Village, and once a father to Alice. Gasupht halted a distance away, then gazed at Alice, Eugeo, and Kirito in turn without any change in expression at ten seconds passed before he let out a deep yet resonant voice.

"Eugeo, I didn't think you returned." Gasupht said before looking at Alice finally, a face of scorn present, "Are you, Alice?"

Alice answered the question with no more than a "yes". Yet the village chief neither walked closer nor reached out with his hands, questioning further in a voice sterner than before.

"Why are you here? Has your crime been pardoned?" he asked, "If not for Eugeo present, I wonder how you made it back."

Eugeo wanted to speak up but froze. How Gasupht was acting, it was clear he wasn't happy to see Alice again. Then his mind flashed, he did allow Alice to be chained up by the Integrity Knight that came to their village eight years ago. Alice had no immediate reply this time. She knew neither what crime she committed nor whether it was pardoned.

Kirito mentioned the explicit reason why Integrity Knight Deusolbert took the young Alice Zuberg to the capital was Trespassing into the Dark Territory. That was certainly a transgression of the Taboo Index. However, as an integrity knight, Alice was no longer bound by taboos. The highest minister's orders were the only law to a knight. But that highest minister was no more. She had no choice but to determine what were crimes and how to be pardoned from them, what was evil and what was good on her own… Alice stared straight back into the village chief's eyes as she replied with those thoughts in her mind.

"I have lost all of the memories from when I lived in this village as punishment for my crime. I do not know if I was pardoned through that. However, I can now go nowhere but this village." Alice said firmly. Those were Alice's unfeigned, true feelings.

"Alice doesn't remember what happened eight years ago. She doesn't remember even how she lost them." Eugeo lied, not wanting to reveal Alice was an Integrity Knight.

Gasupht's eyelids shut as deep wrinkles formed themselves at his mouth and brow. However, the village chief raised his face before long, and what he announced with a keen light in his eyes were grim words indeed.

"Leave. This village has no place for one who committed a taboo/" And both of them stood there in shock.

"S-sir! Alice came back to the village to see her family again, to see you, you can't just turn her away!" Eugeo shouted.

"Rules are rules, Eugeo. I can't believe you would allow a criminal in our village. I expected better from you after you completed your original calling." Gasupht admitted, and Eugeo gripped his hand tightly into a fist.

"But…" Eugeo spoke up but turned away, "Fine, if you don't take your daughter back, then I won't come back either." and the villagers gasped. Why would Eugeo say such a thing? From behind them, his father, mother, brothers, and sister looked concerned about why Eugeo would not want to come back home.

"Son, why are you leaving?" his father, Orick, his appearance as Eugeo remembered the farmer, spoke up at once.

Eugeo paused and stopped in place, gripping at Alice's cloak with his other hand. He didn't look back, the very father who wouldn't accept his child back, after all these years. "Because I committed a taboo, one at first I hated being worse than the goblins: for harming someone to protect my friends…" and the village gasped again, Eugeo harmed someone? "It was an accident, I never meant to harm them, but what they did, assaulting and defiling my friends, I'll never forgive them. Let's go, Alice…" and the young former tree cutter, walked away from his home once more, Alice following suit.

Outside of the village, Alice still carried Kirito on her back before stopping for a moment and put him down beside a tree looking solemn at Eugeo. She held her hands together and held them close, looking at Eugeo.

"I'm sorry Eugeo, it's my fault for all of this. You should go back to the village, maybe my father can allow you," she said before Eugeo embraced her. Alice was taken aback, her single eye widened in shock.

"I'm not going to leave you and Kirito on your own. I promise to keep you safe. I'm not going to let the two of you be away from my life again. We're both criminals of crimes, we'll live for our sins for the rest of our lives. You're important to me Alice, don't ever forget that." he said, bring her hand from her back and put a hand to her head, their eyes meeting.

"Why are you nice to me, even after we aren't allowed in our home?" Alice asked, wondering why he would go out of his way? His life after leaving Rulid was to see her again, he fought the Integrity Knights to meet her, he saved Alice Zuberg's memories just to be with her. He loved Alice, he did all of this for her. How can someone like this care so much for her?

"Because I'm going to not let someone down again… I almost failed Ronye and Tiese, I won't abandon you, not now, not ever. My life belongs to you now, Alice..." and he made her shock, a smile pressing her lips. Although it sounded more like a confession of love than devotion. But Eugeo wasn't going to let go of a promise. A faint tint of pink rose from her cheeks, feeling Eugeo's words make her feel a little better.

"Thank you… Eugeo…"

* * *

Selka's face rose, perhaps sensing that instant Alice's body stiffened up, and inclined her neck slightly. Eugeo caught the look on her old friend's face, feeling the ping of concern for her expression.

"Alice?" both said at once. Alice showed a smile as she responded to her little sister's anxious whisper and Eugeo too.

"It's nothing. Now, it is about time we return," she responded to them.

"…Okay." After nodding and freeing herself from the embrace of her little sister, Selka spent a moment looking up towards Alice, but her bright smile returned straight away.

"I'll push until we get to the fork!" She proclaimed and immediately stood behind the wheelchair Kirito sat upon and grasped its handles with her small hands. The wheelchair itself was rather heavy, not to mention how a single person, though skinny, along with two swords at the rank of sacred tools weighed it down. That load was too much for one who was merely fourteen years old and served as a sister apprentice that did not involve physical labor, or so Alice and Eugeo thought the first time Selka tried, but she leaned forward with her legs standing firm, the wheelchair began moving, though slowly.

"You're doing good Selka!" Eugeo cheered on.

"Be careful, we are going downhill," Alice warned her. Selka had never let the wheelchair fall yet, but she still could not help but to call out in a slightly nervous tone which made Selka reply with, "It's fine, you're such a worrywart, Alice." It seemed that when Alice was still living in Rulid, she showed a little too much concern for her little sister despite going through all those adventures and experiments with Eugeo.

Was her basic personality preserved even with her memories lost, or was it a simple coincidence? She pondered while walking beside Selka who pushed the wheelchair on with a serious expression. Eugeo has helped her piece her broken memories, most of those pieces have filled in even without her memories. Six months gave a lot of time to understand her home. While she didn't remember it, Eugeo would remind her of where they played together with Kirito, where they would get into trouble. There was a time when they were young, not long after Eugeo and Kirito received their calling, that he and Kirito got very dirty coming back to the village. The chief scolded them for it, that they should have some decency and bathe.

"So the chief scolds us, you got dirty too and made us take a bath together at your place," Eugeo explained one morning.

"I see. You always feel awkward when we bathe together, why?" she asked.

Eugeo blushed, looking away at her, "We were only eleven. You got more... Adult, and I shouldn't look at you in such a matter." and it was Alice's turn to feel red.

"Oh… I mean, It's not I don't want you to see me as an adult..." she mumbled, tracing her hand to the table.

"You say something?" Eugeo asked if he was sure he heard her say something. Alice's face went redder than before.

"It's nothing."

Upon reaching the foot of the hill, the gentle slope turned into a flat path. Selka earnestly continued despite the wheelchair's increase in weight. While staring at her little sister's profile, Alice's thoughts switched back to the past once more.

It was Selka who called, from under a grove of trees' shade, for Alice and Eugeo to stop after they left Rulid Village, dejected and crestfallen, on that day she was denied from returning to the village and Eugeo banishing himself. If it was not for Selka's courage, acting how she did despite aware that her actions disagreed with the thoughts of her father, the village chief, and the goodwill of the elderly Garitta she introduced Alice too, Alice would have been still wandering about without a destination even now. Eugeo was grateful for Garita's assistance, and they had a home now, even if it wasn't the village the three of them were born from. It could not have been an easy story to swallow for Selka either.

Her elder sister who finally returned to her hometown had lost all of her memories. Kirito who left a deep impression on her through their conversations in mere days two years ago had fallen into a coma. Eugeo revealed he almost died if it wasn't for Kirito grabbing the Blue Rose Sword. He wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for him. Still, Selka's chest felt heavy of all the news of what happened to her sister and her friends. Eugeo kept the secret of Alice's memory module, better Selka did not worry about it just yet. He wasn't going to force Zuberg back, even for Selka's sake. She could not help but feel gratitude and wonder at the depth of her mental toughness and thoughtfulness anew with each passing day. She felt that strength was more precious and mighty than an ascetic's sacred arts, or even a knight's sword.

And at the same time, she was reminded daily of how powerless she was, without the Axiom Church. Eugeo has been there for her, his promise and words echoing her heart. But was it enough, were words enough? Having built the small yet firm cabin just two kilolu away from the village, deep in the forest, with the help of the elderly Garitta, what Alice and Eugeo set out doing straight away was an extensive healing art on the still-unconscious Kirito.

Within the vast forest where Terraria's grace was most bountiful, she chose a day without even a single cloud in the skies to obstruct Solus's light and coalesced ten luminous elements with the plentiful sacred energy granted by the earth and sun gods to that space, converting them into healing energy and pouring it into Kirito's body. Eugeo would take care of errands outside, leaving Alice with Kirito. The healing art Alice devoted all of herself to applying had the potential to fully heal even the massive amount of Life a flying dragon had, let alone that of a human. She was confident that regardless of how grim Kirito's injuries were, he would immediately recover and open his eyes as though nothing had happened.

Yet… Right after the blinding spiritual light left, Kirito's eyes did open but those jet-black eyes lacked any light of reason. She remembers how Eugeo shook him, wanting him to respond with his name, but nothing, he wouldn't say his name. Though Alice repeatedly called his name, shook his shoulders, and even shouted at him while embracing him, he merely looked up at the sky blankly. Alice felt defeated, not even she could recover him. Eugeo had to carry the sleeping Alice to their bed with Kirito, letting her sleep, wiping away tears from her eye. When Solus set, Eugeo heard Alice speak hoarsely at the flux-brown haired boy.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Four months have passed since that day, but there was no sign of Kirito's mind returning.

Selka kept supporting the pair by insisting that Kirito would recover to his old self someday since they're putting their all in nursing him. Still, Alice secretly feared it was impossible for herself. Eugeo's usage of healing arts was no way as strong, he hesitated to give a part of his life. But he didn't. Instead, he kept taking care of him alongside Alice. He felt Alice wasn't herself more and all, she was no more than an existence created by the highest minister, Administrator.

Selka who had been silently pushing the wheelchair so far came to a stop while saying, "Let's take… a break," waking up Alice from her musing once again. Her left hand gently touched her little sister's back while she panted with sweat glistening on her brow.

"Thank you, Selka, I will push from here on," Alice said.

"I wanted to push, all the way, until the fork…" Selka insisted.

"You sure it's still too much for you Selka, he is quite heavy with the chair and our swords," Eugeo said as he was concerned for her.

"You already pushed a hundred mel more than the previous time, didn't you? That helped out a lot." Alice said, looking at her.

She found out from the village that situations like this would be where an elder sister, older by many years, should give her little sister some spending money, but unfortunately, she did not have even a single copper coin in her pockets. Losing even a mere shear would be horrible in her current financial situation, so she carries around money only when out to the shop. To make up for that, she brushed Selka's bright brown hair. Eugeo stepped back to the young sister and put a hand on her shoulder. Alice's little sister smiled with her breathing calmed down, but Alice noticed faint gloom on her expression and tilted her head.

"What is it, Selka? Is something bothering you?" Alice asked.

"Something on your mind?" Eugeo asked again.

She asked while holding the wheelchair's grips and Selka opened her mouth after a brief hesitation.

"Erm… there's another request to deal with the trees at the cleared land from uncle Barbossa for you, big sister, Eugeo too if needed," Selka said, the pair blinking at their message she delivered to them.

"What is that all? There is nothing for you to worry about, thank you for delivering the message." Alice replied with a smile, but her sister's crestfallen expression lifted with a discontented pout.

"If it's to cut down a tree, we won't mind. It was my original calling to cut down the Gagas Cedar. There wouldn't be more land if it wasn't for me." Eugeo reminds Selka. Selka nodded, she knew it was his calling for a long time, even when she was small.

"But… those people care only for themselves. Don't you think so too, Kirito?" Selka questioned Kirito, sitting in the wheelchair, but the youth looking downwards gave no response, naturally. Still, Selka's tone turned increasingly intense as though he agreed, "Neither Mr. Barbossa nor Redack-san bothers trying to let you stay in the village, so how could they still get you to help out when they're in trouble? I know I am the one delivering the message, but you don't have to accept it if you don't want to, Alice, Eugeo. I will be sure to bring food from home for you."

After letting a giggle escape from those words, Alice pacified her sulking little sister. Even Eugeo couldn't hold back a small laugh. He patted Selka's head, just to cheer the young girl up.

"Though your feelings make us happy, there is no need to be bothered over it, Selka. I like the cabin and We feel blessed enough, staying close to the village. We'll go immediately after Kirito is done with his lunch. Where is it?"

"…The cleared land in the south, he said." Selka softly replied and spent a short while silently walking beside the wheelchair.

"That shouldn't be hard to navigate there. The area changed since I cut down the tree, but we can easily find it. We'll go see Mr. Barbossa. Don't worry Selka." Eugeo grinned at the girl, 'selfishness we can handle, right Alice?"

With just a little more to the fork heading towards the log cabin, she suddenly spoke in a firm tone.

"Sister, Eugeo, my time as a sister apprentice will end next year and I will receive some wages, even if it's not that much. When that time comes, you can stop helping those people, okay? If it's for you, big sister, Eugeo, and Kirito, I… I will always…"

Alice gently hugged Selka whose voice came to a stop there. Eugeo came behind the two Zubergs and joined the hug, keeping his hands to Alice's back. They felt her tawny hair on her cheeks and his chin, a sensation much the same despite the different color, and whispered.

"Thank you… But I feel blessed enough simply with you close to me, Selka…" Alice said softly, hugging her sister tightly.

"Me too… I'm glad, I kept my promise and we all came home." Eugeo said softly.

Seeing off Selka, who waved her hand endlessly in reluctance to part, Alice returned to the log cabin with Kirito and Eugeo and quickly prepared lunch.

"Selka's a good girl, even when the chief rejected you, she still accepted you. We owe Garita too, helping us have a home. The villagers gave us more food and tips on gardening. A lot of people do care for criminals like you and me." he said before Alice turned to him, finishing with what their lunch should be, "Alice, what's wrong?"

"I just want to say, thank you." Alice said, hands to her front, "You've been a good help for me these past few months. I'm eternally grateful for that, Eugeo." she took Eugeo into her arms and a tight embrace, Eugeo's face to her chest, a sincere smile on the young woman's face. Eugeo, taken aback, then hugged her back, feeling her embrace. He took his arms, hugging her tightly so that Alice's memory module separated them.

'_I should be happy… but Kirito. he's still not awake…' _Eugeo thought, nuzzling into her chest.

'_He will, you just to believe he will. I know it!'_ Alice Zuberg said brightly, her cheerful voice echoing his mind.

'_I hope so, Alice. I hope so.'_

Though she had become somewhat capable of housework recently, her skill at cooking alone remained stubbornly lacking. And making Eugeo eat most of her creations that didn't burn up, the young boy was lucky his Life didn't decrease. Compared to the Fragrant Olive Sword, the kitchen knife bought from the village's general store seemed as unreliable as a toy, and twenty or thirty minutes would pass in the blink of an eye as she nervously sliced the ingredients.

"You can do it Integrity Knight Alice-chan!" Eugeo joked one day watching and supporting the blonde knight. Alice's cheeks were scarlet from that comment.

"S-S-Shut up!"

Fortunately, Selka had delivered that freshly baked pie today, so she cut it into smaller portions and fed Kirito. By bringing the pie to his mouth with a fork and waiting patiently, his lips would eventually open slightly, accepting it into his mouth. With that, Kirito would slowly, slowly chew as though replaying his memories of how he used to eat. Eugeo watches the two, eating his piece of the pie, seeing Kirito's jaw move ever so slowly. While Kirito's mouth moved, she would eat the pie filled with apples and cheese herself, savoring its taste. It was likely Sadina Zuberg, the village chief's wife, who made it. Mother to Selka, and Alice. When she still lived at the Central Cathedral, she could freely dine on the rare delicacies from around the Human Empire squeezed on the table in the large dining hall. Sadina's homemade pie both looked and tasted humble in comparison, but it seemed several times more delicious. Alice did feel a little peeved that it seemed to get more reaction out of Kirito than her cooking, however.

"I don't know how to feel my own mother's cooking makes him react more than my own," she said, only for Eugeo to hold back a chuckle. Alice Zuberg was laughing more than it was a Goddesssend Alice Synthesis 30 couldn't hear her.

Upon finishing the meal and the cleaning up, she sat Kirito in the wheelchair once again and placed the two swords on his lap.

"Eugeo, let's get moving," Alice ordered the young man. Eugeo nodded, following Alice out the door of their cabin.

* * *

The front garden shone golden in the afternoon sunlight as they left the cabin. The days were growing shorter lately and it would swiftly turn to dusk should her mind wander. Reaching the southern fork at a quick pace, she pointed her feet towards the west this time around. The forest came to a stop shortly after they walked straight, with the wheat fields ready to be harvested stretching out. The densely packed village of Rulid could be seen beyond the heads of grain, swaying excessively under their weight. The spire shooting noticeably high up in the middle of the red-bricked roofs, erected in rows, was that of the church where Selka lived. Neither Selka nor Azariya, the sister entrusted with the church, knew the Central Cathedral managing the Axiom Church organization in the Human Empire's four empires was now no more than a fanciful illusion with no master. Still, the small church that served also as an orphanage stayed in operation without issue.

Even with the cathedral descending into chaos with the death of the highest minister, there was no apparent impact on the lives of the masses. The Taboo Index functioned as always, still constraining the masses' awareness. Could they truly take up arms and fight to protect the Human Empire?

They would likely obey if ordered by the Axiom Church or the emperors. However, that alone could not bring them victory against the forces of darkness. Knight Commander Bercouli must be aware of that grave reality at the very least.

"We are the only ones that the Taboo Index doesn't have control over. But everyone, they still must obey it. Like we once did." Eugeo said to her, covering his eye to show where the seal once stopped him eight years ago and once before six months ago.

What would decide the course of the battle, in the end, was neither the priority level of weapons nor the usage authority of arts, but the strength of one's will. Kirito's struggles as he upset that hopeless difference in battle potential, defeating numerous integrity knights, Chief Elder Chudelkin, and even Highest Minister Administrator, served as proof for on the looks given by the villagers laboring in the wheat fields, entwined with vigilance and anxiety, with her chest puffed out, Alice whispered to her master in swordsmanship in her heart.

"Uncle, for the masses living in the Human Empire, peace might not be something to protect but something granted for all of eternity." Alice said, speaking to Bercouli, "And the ones who nurtured that idea must be… the Axiom Church, the Taboo Index, and us, the Order of the Integrity Knights."

Even at this very moment, Knight Commander Bercouli should be toiling away, training the forces of the four empires in Central Capital Centoria, and producing their equipment. Or perhaps he was already mobilizing troops to the Great East Gate, the frontier of the Eastabarieth Empire where the fighting will be fiercest. He must be wanting for even an additional knight around, both as an assistant with practical experience and as military capability after war breaks out.

'_That said, I am now…'_

Going through the wheat fields while sunken in her contemplation, she exited at the cleared land spreading out towards the south of the village. Stopping the wheelchair right before the dug black soil, she scanned through the vast plot of land. It was said that a massive forest larger than the one in the east, where Alice, Eugeo, and Kirito lived in, stood here until a mere two years ago. However, thanks to Kirito and Eugeo felling the Gigas Cedar, the demonic tree towering above all else as it ruled over the forest and endlessly absorbed sacred power, the village's men could now engross themselves in expanding the fields, or so Selka had said with an exasperated look.

"You and Kirito helped two years ago. We wouldn't have more land if it wasn't for you!" Selka said excitedly.

"I owe Kirito the most. He taught me how to use a sword. I would be still chipping away at that tree if it wasn't for him." Eugeo replied.

"A single sword swing, I'm impressed as well," Alice commented with a small smile on her face.

A gigantic pitch-black stump remained right in the middle of the cleared land and to its south, vigorous chopping noises rang out from the axes of tens of villagers. The pot-bellied man standing in a corner, issuing booming instructions all about without an ax in his hands, was the master of the largest farm in the village, Nygr Barbossa.

Though somewhat reluctant, Alice still pushed the wheelchair over the narrow, beaten path. Kirito made absolutely no reaction even as he passed along the stump, the vestiges of the enormous tree he once fell; his head remained hung down as he held the two swords. Eugeo still had the memory of using his Blue Rose Sword to cut down the tree and finally released from his calling and picking his own and leaving for the Swordcraft Academy. The first to notice the approaching trio were young men from the Barbossa family, resting atop the trunk of a freshly fallen tree. The trio, seemingly fifteen or sixteen years old, watched Alice, who had a scarf wrapped over her blonde hair, without reserve before shifting their gaze towards Kirito in his wheelchair and Eugeo beside him. Eugeo wore an open coat over a blue uniform that looked like an academy attire. They knew Eugeo from two years ago, the same boy who finally cut down the Demon tree two years ago. Unfortunately, they never discovered how Eugeo did it but Eugeo was carrying a sword on his person with the lost child of Vecta present at the celebration. Deep jeering could be heard as they exchanged words in ignoring them and passing through them, one of the youths shouted out in a drawl.

"Uncle, they're here."

Nygr Barbossa, who was screaming everywhere with his hands on his waist, vigorously spun around at that and showed a smirk on his greasy, round face. His large mouth and narrow eyes reminded her of Chief Elder Chudelkin somewhat. Eugeo could unsee that clown from the tower. A reaction would make him take up his Blue Rose and cut the man down, but he held back being reminded of that face. Still, Alice returned the best smile she could muster and gave a slight nod. Eugeo kept a curt nod, keeping cool as Kirito taught him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Barbossa. I heard you had worked for us, so…" Alice greeted.

"Oooh, ooh, if it isn't Alice and Eugeo, I'm glad you're here." His two hands spread out, approaching haltingly, as his round tummy quivered; Alice was convinced he desired an embrace, but after a look at the wheelchair before her, he, fortunately, gave up on that. Eugeo took a moment to shake his hand, with no wheelchair to stop him anyway.

"So what do you need us to do Mr. Barbossa? Selka told us you needed Alice, so came over from home." Eugeo explained to him. In exchange, Nygr stood a mere fifty cen on Alice's right before spinning his huge frame and pointing at a towering, large tree between the forest and cleared land.

"Look, you can see it, can't you? We've spent all our time on that frustrating platinum oak since yesterday morning, but this pathetic amount is how much progress was made even with ten adult men swinging their axes at it." Barbossa explained before addressing Eugeo, "I'll never understand how you made it so far cutting the Demon Tree two years ago Eugeo, that's why I asked for your help."

The index finger and thumb on his right hand formed a smallish semicircle. The large white and brown tree with a trunk of mel and a half across had spread its roots deep into the earth, stubbornly rejecting the laborers. Two men swung their large axes in turn even now, but the notch carved in its trunk was shallow indeed, at less than even ten cen. Sweat poured down the men's bare upper bodies like waterfalls. Their chests and arm muscles were developed well enough, but their handling was rather stiff, perhaps due to the lack of need to wield an ax in their daily activities. His Calling allowed him to wield the DragonBone Axe and making his Weapon control high enough, he was able to properly swing the Blue Rose Sword. Seeing them struggle, their weapon control wasn't very high, and he coughed to hide a laugh.

One of the men had his right leg slip as they watched and struck a wrong spot at an angle. The ax snapped at the middle of its handle and unrestrained laughter from the man's co-workers immersed him as he fell hard on his buttocks.

"Good grief, what are those blockheads doing…" Nygr moaned and looked at Alice and Eugeo once again, "At that rate, I have no idea how many more days it will take for that one tree. And while we were stuck here with that, Redack's men have already expanded the land by twenty mel in every direction!"

After uttering the name of the next most influential farming household after the Barbossa's, Nygr kicked away a pebble at his feet. His breathing had grown distraught, but all of a sudden, a full smile appeared on his face as he let out a wheedling voice.

"And that's how it is, I know our agreement was for once a month, but could you treat it as an exception just this once and lend me your strength, Eugeo, Alice? You probably don't remember, but I was spared… no, treated you to sweets time after time when you were young. You were such a cute little miss back then, you see, no, no, of course, that's not to say that's any different now…" Alice interrupted Nygr's words while holding back her sigh.

"Goddess, why do you think sweet-talking is going to make us go back on our original deal?" Eugeo sighed disappointed, before shaking his head, "But we'll look past this just once."

"I understand Mr. BArbossa. I will treat this one particular time as an exception." Alice said before looking at Eugeo, "Right Eugeo?"

Getting rid of trees and rocks, like the platinum oak before her eye, obstructing the land clearing was their current sacred task, no, their temporary source of income. Naturally, it did not work officially assigned to her. There was an incident about a month into her peaceful life on the outskirts of the village where a gigantic fallen rock sealed the road towards the cleared land to the west. The episode of Alice rolling that rock away on her own as she came across it spread through the village as a rumor and before she knew it, they depended on her for assistance on tasks like this. As this was Eugeo's original calling, Eugeo had to assist Alice on this, to make sure things went smoothly with Barbossa.

It was a fact that money was necessary if she were to continue living with Kirito, so she was thankful for the offers. Still, as Selka was worried that the men would bother her with an endless stream of requests if she took on the physical labor without complaint, she decided to limit her help to once a month for each farming household. Eugeo accompanying her was also as Selka put it, 'the husband looking out for the wife.' The two weren't married by any means, but three nineteen years old live together, it was an eye-raising question, on why the lost child of Vecta couldn't walk and Eugeo's demeanor changed. But the thing Eugeo wondered was Baross himself.

Nygr should be bound by every single rule laid in the Taboo Index, the fundamental laws of the Norlangarth Empire, and those of the village, but it came as no surprise to her that he would send two requests within the month despite that being a violation of the agreement. Though he had not broken through the «seal of the right eye, what was Code 871 according to the highest minister's words—like Alice or Eugeo, it was likely he simply felt Alice be beneath himself. He must have felt no need to naively abide by some agreement made with an ex-convict living in some hut on the outskirts of the village. Eugeo already felt sick to the idea Nobles doing what they want, Raios and Humbert's faces burning deep in his heart, the blood that spread the sheets and floor where their arms laid. He hated it, knowing now the Nobles could abuse the Taboo Index rules.

Even with those thoughts in her mind, Alice nodded at Nygr once again before parting from the wheelchair with Eugeo following her. She took note of Kirito's status, but he seemed unconcerned by the clamor in the surroundings. After telling him that she would be right back in her heart, she walked towards the large platinum oak. The men who noticed Alice showed smirks or blatantly cluck their tongues. However, there were now few unaware of Alice's strength, so they distanced themselves from the tree without a word. They also know Eugeo was the cause of the Gigas Cedar falling two years ago, but how strong was the young man compared to Alice.

Taking their place before the great tree, Alice quickly drew a seal of sacred letters with a finger on her right hand and brought out its Stacia Window. Its quantity of Life was quite a figure, as expected of one that ten adult men would have trouble against. Using a borrowed ax, as usual, would prove ineffective against that priority level.

"I guess we might need to borrow his sword today. Think you can manage this one, Alice?" Eugeo asked, seeing the Stacia window vanish.

"It shouldn't take long," she replied to him. Returning to the wheelchair in a jog for the moment, she bent down and whispered, "I apologize, Kirito. I would like you to lend me your sword for a little while." She gently touched the black leather sheath with her right hand and felt his left arm tense up slightly as it held the sword.

However, after patiently looking into his blank eyes, the strength eventually left his arm and a hoarse voice escaped his throat.

"…Aah…"

This was likely a fragment of his memories rather than her feelings getting through to him. What controlled Kirito now were not his thoughts but the memories resident in his breast.

"Thank you." Whispering so, she slowly brought up the black sword from under his arm. After affirming that Kirito remained docile, she returned to the platinum oak.

But still, this was a splendid tree. Though it could not compare to the great ancient trees rising around Central Capital Centoria, it must be over a hundred years old. Eugeo took distance behind Alice, watching her with arms crossed and with a smile on his face. Alice gave an apology in her heart before stabilizing her footing.

Her right leg forward and her left leg back. She gently placed her right hand on the grip wound with black leather of the Night Sky Sword unevenly set on her left hand. She measured the distance to the tree with her left eye.

"Hey, hey, you think you can break platinum oak with that thin sword?" One of the men shouted and the crowd went into an impromptu frenzy. That sword's gonna break; the sun will set before that; while the jeers flew in one after another, Nygr Barbossa's concerned voice mixed in.

"Aah, Alice, if possible, I would rather you do something about it within an hour, you know?"

She had fallen over ten trees since she started this job, but required around thirty minutes almost every time. The reason behind that slowness was due to her having to keep her strength in check to avoid breaking the axes she borrowed. Eugeo barrows his Blue Rose Sword to help out, asking to do this on his own, to hide his strength. But Alice did not need that worry today. The Night Sky Sword was a sacred tool boasting a priority level equal to Alice's Fragrant Olive Sword.

"No, I will not require that long," Alice assured Barbossa's concern for the girl. Replying with a near-murmur, Alice gripped the sword's handle.

"Don't worry too much sir. Don't forget who took down the Gigas Cedar two years ago knows she can do this." Eugeo commented, confident Alice can do this.

Alice held the Night Sky Sword tightly by the handle and the sheath in her other hand. Eugeo Eugeo watched eagerly to see this. Let the others be stunned by this effort.

"Haaaa!" A short yell. A cloud of dust whirled up from beneath her right foot, dug firmly onto the ground, like some sort of explosion. It had been a while since she swung an actual sword, but fortunately, she had yet to forget her techniques. The horizontal slash from the left in the same motion as drawing it from its sheath ran through the air like black lightning. A light breeze blew past Eugeo, his coat jacket blowing slightly. He let out a slight smirk, the memory of taking down the tree, and that horizontal slash that he used to cut the tree from the trunk. The surrounding men appeared to have been unable to follow the slash itself. Even as Alice rose from her final posture, with the sword swung completely to the right in front of her, they continued scowling questioningly. There was no more than the meager notch made by the men on the platinum oak's smooth bark; it had suffered no other damage—or so it appeared.

A "What, she missed?" eventually came from somebody and a number of them laughed. Alice glanced at the person to whom that voice belonged to and spoke as she sheathed the sword.

"It will be falling that way," Alice announced calmly.

"Hah? The heck are you…" The man's two eyes opened wide with shock upon getting to that point in his words. He saw the platinum oak's trunk slowly begin to tilt. A scream grew from him and those around him as they ran behind. The huge tree fell with a terrific tremor where the men were until three seconds ago.

Alice moved to the front of the stump as she warded off the rising thick cloud of dust with her right hand. Fine tree rings were visible on the newly-made cross-section and shone as though it was polished, but a single section on the edge was slightly frayed. Perhaps her skills have dulled, or perhaps her unavailable right eye was to blame, Alice pondered as she turned herself about. Her upper body unconsciously straightened up in the next instant.

Eugeo put a hand to her shoulder, smiling at her. "You did well with that sword. But I guess you are a little rusty."

"You would have done it better," Alice answered, although she couldn't hide her smile too.

Nygr Barbossa had a full smile on his face and was rushing towards them with heavy steps, his arms spread out. She instinctively lifted the sword in her left hand and Nygr came to an abrupt stop at the clink made by the guard. Still, his smile remained and he put his spread out hands together in front of his body as he shouted.

"B-Bri… brilliant! What skill! Jink, the guard chief, couldn't even hope to match that! It's practically divine! I shouldn't expect any less from a friend of the boy who took down the Gigas Cedar. I guess you taught her well, Eugeo!" Eugeo held his arm behind his back, the idea he taught Alice was beyond him. Alice was way stronger than her. He wasn't going to deny it. He went another mel closer and continued his words with an expression filled equally with admiration and greed.

"H-H-How about it, Alice, I will double your fee, so let's not make it once a month, help us out once a week… no, once a day!"

Alice lightly shook her head at Nygr who was rubbing his hands together fast, "No, the fee I am currently receiving is plenty." she said.

"Sorry Sir Barbossa, it would go against our deal. Besides, This is mostly Alice's task, not just mine." Eugeo said, shaking his head.

If Alice were to wield the Fragrant Olive Sword and make use of the armament full control art, it would not be on the scale of one large tree a day; it would be possible to change this forest to nothing more than barren land as far the eye could see in mere minutes. But if she were to do that, their requests would stretch on to tilting the plains, smashing rocks, and even making it rain.

"Nuhnhnhnhnh," Nygr moaned in agony before finally snapping out of it, blinking, after an "our pay, please" from Alice and Eugeo

"O-Oh, that's right, that's right." Sticking his hand in his pocket, he pinched out the agreed hundred Shear, a single silver coin, from a leather bag that sounded heavy. Dropping that into Alice's palm, Nygr still stubbornly added some words.

"How about this, Alice? I will pay another silver coin, so how about you decline those under Redack this month if they ask for help…"

It was then when Alice and Eugeo held back their sighs and was about to reject his offer once more. A heavy clunk reached her ears. Her face sprung up and saw the wheelchair sprawled on its side with Kirito thrown onto the ground a distance away.

"…Kirito!" Both Alice and Eugeo screamed out, both gave a hoarse shout and rapidly slipped past Nygr.

Alice could sense desperation from Kirito as he reached out with his left arm with his stomach lying on the ground. Ahead of him were the previously resting young men, two who now supported the long sword sheathed in white leather on the ground as they cried out in excitement.

"Uhh, Woah, this is heavy as heck!"

"That's why even that girl can bring down that platinum oak in one blow, huh?"

"Shut up and hold onto it properly!" The third youth shouted and held the Blue Rose Sword's handle with both hands to draw it.

Alice heard her teeth gnashing as they ground together. Released next from her throat was a sharp yell.

"You bastards…!"

"What are you doing?!" Eugeo shouted as well, seeing the boys trying to lift the Blue Rose Sword from its sheath. Because of how low their Weapon control was, no way they could even remove the sword from its blue sheath. Seeing how Kirito was trying to leave, reaching out like that, it meant one thing.

The youths' mouths opened wide upon hearing that as they looked at Alice and Eugeo. They ran through the remaining twenty mel in an instant and came to a stop with the dust whirling up. The three looking at Alice's and Eugeo's faces backed off haltingly.

Somehow restraining the emotions threatening to burst out with a deep breath, Eugeo first helped up the fallen Kirito with Alice's help. While sitting him in the wheelchair once again, she ordered with a stifled voice, "That sword belongs to my friends. Return it now."

Defiant expressions instantly showed up on the trio's faces. The lips of the one with a large build and about to draw the Blue Rose Sword grew crooked and he pointed at Kirito.

"We did ask that guy if we could borrow the sword, you know?" Eugeo's hands balled into fists, a part of him ready to strike. His teeth gritted with anger, how can he… not in his state?

Back in the wheelchair, Kirito's left arm was still reaching out towards the pure white sword while his feeble voice leaked out. One of the youths holding back the sheath warped his lips in ridicule as he continued.

"And then, he generously lent it to us. With those cries of aah, aah, you know?"

The last went with the flow and laughed with a "yep, yep".

Alice could not help but tighten her right hand's grip on the wheelchair's handle. That hand was unmistakably seeking to draw the Night Sky Sword hanging off her left would have sliced off those six hands touching the Blue Rose Sword without even a hint of hesitation half a year ago. Integrity knights were above the Taboo Index and its prohibition on hurting others. And in the first place, with the seal on her right eye currently broken, there were no longer any laws capable of keeping Alice's actions in check.

Still…

"Don't, it's not worth it. Trust me, I would love to make them regret it, but we can't hurt them." Eugeo mumbled in a low voice.

"But that's your sword, aren't you furious?!" Alice asked in a hushed voice.

"I am… I am angry that they took it from him, but we shouldn't react. Calm down, Alice." Eugeo replied, his hand brushing the hand she held the Night Sky Blade. Eugeo's green eyes stared at them, the boys seeing his dark stare, "That sword is mine and Kirito's let go of now, you took it from a young man who couldn't respond."

Alice grinds her teeth so hard it hurt as she fought against the impulse surging through herself. These youths were part of the people of the Human Empire that the boys put their lives on the line to protect. She could not hurt them. Neither of them would wish for that.

Alice remained silent without moving a cen for several seconds. But she likely failed to conceal the blood lust emanating from her left hand. The trio wiped off their smiles and averted their eyes, afraid. They were serious, Eugeo looking to take the sword from Alice's hand and cut them down without a second longer.

"Fine, no need for that scary look, Eugeo, M-Ms. Alice." The larger one eventually stammered and took his hands off the sword's grip. The remaining pair let go of the sheath with faces that appeared relieved, probably already at their limits in supporting it. The Blue Rose Sword laid down heavily where it was.

Eugeo approached without any additional words, stooped over, and used his right hand to lift the white leather sheath. After a glare at the brats right after turning about, he returned to the wheelchair with Alice standing with Kirito. Eugeo wiped the soil that got on the sheath with the cuff of his overcoat, then placed on Kirito's lap both the white and black swords which he firmly hugged before coming to a stop.

Alice glanced at Nygr Barbossa, seeing him paying that commotion no attention and engrossed in directing the men. The pair slightly bowed towards his back as he continued his shouting, and then pushed the wheelchair back north on the narrow path.

"Are these the people Kirito is in this state we protected?" Eugeo asked himself.

'_I… I don't know...' _Alice Zuberg's voice rang in his head, as upset as her older self.

The anger raging in Alice's breast for the first time in a while had turned to a cold sense of futility. it was not her first time thinking so since she began living in the forest near Rulid. Most of the villagers avoided even talking to Alice and as for Kirito who lost his sense of self, they would not even treat him as a human. Despite Eugeo;'s words, the village wanted to accept the young boy again. Alice had no plans to condemn them. Alice was likely still a criminal who violated the Taboo Index to them, after all. Eugeo too knows he's still a criminal too, he couldn't harm anyone either. They felt thankful enough for them giving their silent consent for Alice to stay close to the village, and selling her food and daily necessities.

Still, she pondered in a corner of her mind... What for? Exactly what did she suffer so much and fight against the highest minister, Administrator, for? The other highest minister, Cardinal, and the intelligent black spider, Charlotte, lost their lives; Kirito lost his speech and emotions; exactly what was protected after all that? What did she fight for, did Eugeo fight for? That line of thought ended up on a question that she could never utter. Was there truly a need to protect people like those from the Barbossa's? That doubt was partly what made Alice abandon her sword and live in this remote land with Eugeo.

The tremendous military forces of darkness were drawing closer, moment by moment, beyond the Great East Gate at the end of the Eastabarieth Empire even now. It was dubious if the reborn Human Empire Defense Army fostered by Knight Commander Bercouli could even be deployed in time. As Alice was not relieved of her integrity knight duties, the only one capable of doing so was the deceased highest minister, perhaps she ought to be rushing towards the Great Gate to join them as soon as she could.

However, the weight of the Fragrant Olive Sword was now beyond what Alice could handle. Something she finally told Eugeo, which saddened him. The same Integrity Knight fought him and then they fought together and lost the will to fight. The Celestial World she believed to be her origin was a deception. The Axiom Church she swore her fealty to was smeared in lies. Not to mention she now knew the ugliness and vulgarity of the Human Empire's inhabitants far too vividly. The time she could swing her sword without doubts over her justice and pray to the gods was of the distant past.

Those Alice now truly wished to protect numbered a mere few. Her father; her mother; Selka; the elderly Garitta; Eugeo and Kirito. If nothing would befall them, what issue would there be turning her back to her knight duties and continuing her peaceful life in this land? Leaving the cleared land, Alice's feet stopped just as they reached the path beyond the wheat fields, and she whispered to Kirito.

"Could we go shopping in the village seeing as we are here? I will not allow some insolent child to harass you this time." Alice spoke up.

There was no reply, but judging the lack of response as consent, Alice pushed the wheelchair on towards the north.

"You are like his older sister talking to him like that." Eugeo joked to her, only for Alice to give him a side pout. When did she become a sister to him now?

* * *

The skies were dyed in the shades of sunset by the time they bought a week's worth of food and essentials with the hundred Shear silver coin earned and returned to the forest cabin. She was on the way up the cabin's porch when she noticed a low whoosh approaching. Descending slightly with the wheelchair, she awaited the origin of that sound near the meadow's middle. What made its appearance before long, skimming the treetops, was a gigantic silver beast with two wings, a long neck, and a tail, a flying dragon. Alice's flying dragon who brought the three here from the central capital. With the name, Amayori.

The flying dragon circled through the skies above the meadow twice before gently descending. Tucking in her wings and stretching out her neck, she first touched Kirito's chest with the tip of her nose, allowing Eugeo to pet her, before rubbing her large head against Alice. Upon scratching the faintly bluish fuzz under the dragon's neck, a low kururu rang out from her throat.

"Amayori, you have gotten a little plump. You have been eating too many of the lake's fishes." Alice to her dragon. After being scolded with a vague smile, she breathed out from its nose as though embarrassed, turned her long body about, and walked towards her bed east of the cabin. She curled up atop her bed made from thickly laid dry grass, entwining her tail with her head.

"She wanted to stay with us only to gain weight. Dragons are mysterious creatures." Eugeo noted. Despite Alice wanting Amayori to be free, the Dragon remained with the pair. So, she had a hut for her close to the cabin. After telling Amayori good night as she began her low snoring atop the dry grass, Alice pushed the wheelchair into the cabin with Eugeo in tow.

For dinner, she made a stew from half-moon beans and meatballs. The beans were just a little hard and the balls were not all that consistent, but it seemed to have tasted rather decent. Naturally, it was not like Kirito gave any opinion through his words. He merely chewed and swallowed, as though from memory, whenever the small spoon entered his mouth. Eugeo watched the pair as he ate quietly. Does he wonder how long things will be like this? He looked at Alice, at least she was happy.

Alice considered how it would be nice if she knew his likes and dislikes at least, but realized she held a proper conversation with this youth for less than even a full day after thinking about it. It seemed Selka lived with him in the church for a while two years ago, but she only remembered him indiscriminately enjoying everything served. She thought that, too, was just like him. From what Eugeo told her, he would sleep in and have to be woken up by Selka or him, would jump out of windows, and sneak out for food. That gave her a moment to giggle.

It happened after she moved Kirito, who managed to finish the stew after some time, to the small stove's side along with the chair and was washing the cutlery in the sink, lining them up in the drainer. Amayori who usually slept until dawn suddenly cried out with a low rururuu outside the window. Her hands jerked to a stop and she perked up her ears. A noise unsuited to the season was mixed in the night wind passing through the forest, like a cold winter wind. A noise like thin, large wings flying against the wind.

"…!" Leaping out of the kitchen, they confirmed Kirito was staying quiet on the chair before opening the entrance with Eugeo following too. Straining her ears again, Alice judged the wind noise to be approaching, immediately went down to the front yard, and looked upwards into the night sky.

The black silhouette descending in a spiral against the backdrop of a sky filled with stars unmistakably belonged to a flying dragon. She looked towards the east of the meadow just to be sure, but naturally, Amayori was crouching on her bed as she looked up at the sky.

"Could that…" Alice asked.

The moment she was about to return for her sword, having thought it could be a dark knight from the Dark Territory who crossed the mountain range at the edge, she saw the dragon's scales gleam silver in the moonlight. She lessened the tension in her shoulders slightly. The integrity knights of the Axiom Church were the only ones to ride flying dragons with silver scales even if one were to search the world over. That said, it was still too early to be relieved. Exactly who would fly to a region this remote, and for what reason? Could it be that the debate regarding the execution of the traitor, Kirito, continued even throughout this half year and that the cathedral had finally dispatched someone to do the deed? And then there's Eugeo, the now-former rebel turned ally to the Axiom Church, they wouldn't choose now to change their minds. Perhaps sensing Alice's tension, Amayori crept out from her bed before lifting her head high and crying out once more. However, her menacing, deep tone soon faded away, replaced by a coy, high-pitched kyuun. Alice, too, knew why straight away.

The flying dragon that landed on the southern part of the meadow after circling another three times had fuzz in a shade much like Amayori's growing around its neck. That could only be Amayori's elder brother, a dragon named Takiguri. In other words, the one riding on him was…

Eugeo who felt tense, relaxed to greet the visitor. "It's been too long..."

Alice called out in a stiff tone towards the knight clad in full silver armor who landed on the ground in an elegant motion, "To think you would find out about this place. What business do you have here, Eldrie Synthesis Thirty-one?"

The one and only integrity knight possessing a number younger than Alice, who was thirty, did not speak immediately and instead, first gave a deep bow with his right hand on his chest. Straightening his body, he slowly removed his helmet. His lustrous light purple hair fluttered in the night wind and his good looks with a sense of urban flamboyance were revealed. With his high, smooth voice, rare for a man.

"It has been a while, my master, Lady Alice. Your beauty has not faded despite this change in dressing. I could not help but make haste to meet with you, master, with a bottle of alcohol from my cherished collection upon imagining the bewitching splendor your golden locks would have under this evening's glorious moon." he looks to Eugeo, took a moment, and spoke up, "Sir Eugeo, forgive me for avoiding you, it was a lot adjusting you working with us. Don't think I blame you for anything anymore."

The left hand held behind his back darted forward and in it was a bottle of wine. Alice held back a sigh as she answered the man who regarded her as his master. "…I am truly glad your wounds have healed, but I see your personality is as it had always been. I have only just noticed, but your manner of speech is slightly similar to Chief Elder Chudelkin's."

Turning her back to Eldrie who let out a mild ugh, she proceeded towards the cabin. "E-Erm, Alice..." Eldrie spoke up again to his master, Eugeo, looking from both of them.

"I will hear you out inside if it is important. If it is not, down the wine on your own and returns to the central capital." Alice said. Alice gave a glance at the siblings reunited after half a year, Takiguri and Amayori, who were happily nuzzling each other's heads, then returned to the cabin fast.

"Come inside Sir Eldrie, we have enough space for you," Eugeo said, following after Alice.

Eldrie, who docility followed along, scanned through the narrow cabin with curious eyes before his gaze fixated on Kirito looking downwards beside the stove. However, he mentioned nothing about the rebel with whom he had once crossed swords with and swiftly slipped to the table and pulled a chair for Alice.

"…"

It seemed ludicrous to thank him, so she sighed instead and sat straight down. Eugeo took his spot with Alice, already feeling the silence before him. Eldrie sat opposite Alice and Eugeo without asking and placed the wine bottle on the table. His face clouded over the moment their gazes met straight on, likely spotting the black bandage still covering Alice's right eye. That expression soon vanished, however, with Eldrie's nose twitching as he raised his face.

"There seems to be some aroma here Lady Alice. On another note, I have yet to make dinner due to this trip I undertook in haste." Eldrie said, "It's good to see you two are well. I hope you didn't do anything barbaric to my master, Eugeo." to which Eugeo flinch.

"Nothing Sir Eldrie. I've just been helping Alice adjust to being back at her home, that's all." he replied, "anyway, we left without anyone knowing. How is Edith doing?"

"Lady Edith was shaken up when you departed. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying all night." Eldrie explained and the ping of guilt hit both of them.

"We're sorry. We had to leave, and we chose to not tell anyone where we would go, in fear we were tailed." Eugeo explained.

"On another note? In the first place, what would spur you to bring wine instead of rations when flying to this remote region from the central capital?" Alice asked, seeing the wine bottle on the table he brought.

"I swore to the three goddesses that I will never have that dried, squirmy thing in this life. If I have to satisfy my stomach with that, I would rather starve and give my Life up…" Alice stood from the chair without listening to Eldrie's absurd excuses to the end. Moving to the kitchen, she served the leftover stew from the metal pot on the stove into a wooden plate and returned to the table. Eldrie stared at the bowl placed before his eyes with a mixture of delight and suspicion.

"Excuse my abrupt question, but could this possibly be made by your hand, Lady Alice?" Eldrie asked

"Why, yes, it is. What about it?" Alice asked as if it might have offended him by her cooling.

"No. I am merely overjoyed by this day, in which I could partake in cooking made by my master; more so than being endowed with some hidden sword stance," he said. Holding the spoon with a nervous expression, he brought beans to his mouth. Eugeo had a good idea Eldrie was very loyal to Alice, despite who he was, the 31st Knight did have manners to enjoy his master's cooking.

Alice asked once again towards Eldrie whose mouth moved as he chewed, "And so, how did you find this place? No art could reach this far from the central capital… and I hardly believe the Order could dispatch flying dragons to every area in search of me alone in its current situation."

Eldrie gave no reply for a moment, murmuring comments such as "so it's not that bad, after all" as he energetically moved the spoon, but eventually raised his face from the now-emptied plate, then wiped his mouth with a handkerchief he took out from one place or another before looking straight towards Alice.

"I came, following the bonds of fate linking us, Alice-sama… or so I would like to say, but unfortunately, this was an utter coincidence." His right hand flashed open in a pompous gesture.

"You sure you never found out where I came from? Alice and I came from Rulid village. But no one from the Cathedral would know that fact except us." Eugeo chimed in.

"You caught on well Sir Eugeo, but I don't think any of us knows where you came from, but there are things you know going on in this area." Eldrie said before taking a drink of wine, "Reports that the goblins and orcs were sneaking about late came from the knights going about the mountain range at the edge. The caves in the north, south, and west were all destroyed under the knight commander's command, but as there was still the possibility of them stubbornly digging through, I came to confirm the issue."

"…The caves…?" Alice knitted her eyebrows. Eugeo snapped in realization. The caves he, Kirito, and Alice went into eight years ago, where Alice by mistake crossed the Dark Territory by just her fingertips and branded breaking the taboo Index.

Among the four passages passing through the mountain range at the edge, the caves in the south, the west, and the one exceeding close to Rulid Village, the north, were rather narrow, denying access to the orcs and giants who formed the bulk of the dark forces. As such, she anticipated the enemy army would gather at the Great East Gate, but Knight Commander Bercouli had collapsed those three caves immediately upon assuming command as insurance. That was precisely why Alice and Eugeo built this secret home on this land, but the situation would change if the enemy were to dig through the cave. Rulid Village would flip from a peaceful remote region to the front lines where the battle would first break out.

"And so… did you confirm the movements of the dark forces?" Alice asked.

"Though I flew around the cave for an entire day, I saw not even a single goblin, let alone an orc." Eldrie lightly shrugged and continued. "Perhaps they mistook a pack of beasts for military forces."

"…Did you check inside the cave?" it was Eugeo's turn to speak up next.

"Naturally. I peeked in from the Dark Territory's side, but it was buried in rocks up to the ceiling. They would probably need a large force to dig through that. …Then Takiguri strangely kicked up a fuss when I pulled on the reins to return to the central capital. I left the flying to him and he descended straight towards here. Honestly, I am just as shocked. It's a huge coincidence… no, maybe it was the guiding hand of fate after all." Having left his flowery language behind some time ago, Eldrie showed the resolute face of a knight and continued, "I am obligated to report that I had come across this opportunity for an audience with you on this particular occasion. Lady Alice, Sir Eugeo… please return to the Order! Rather than the assistance of a thousand men, what we need now are your swords!"

Alice slowly turned down her eye as though avoiding the knight's forceful gaze. She took her gaze to Eugeo and saw the solemn look on his face before back at her disciple. She knew. She knew the crackling of the brittle wall shielding the Human Empire crumbling away. And of the hardships, Knight Commander Bercouli and the newly-formed Defense Army suffered as they propped it up. Alice could never repay her debt to the knight commander for his protection and guidance, and she had yet to lose her sense of unity with those in the Order of the Integrity Knights, including Eldrie. That said, that was insufficient to spur her to battle.

Strength is the might of one's will. Alice realized that truth through the battle at the cathedral. If willpower could allow one to overturn a devastating difference in battle potential, like Kirito back then, then it could dull the strongest sacred tool too—

"We cannot." Alice softly replied.

Eldrie's sharp voice rang out at once, "Why." Eldrie asked. Without waiting for a reply, his sight, keen like a whip, turned to the young man sitting on the chair next to the stove, "Is it for that man? Is your heart still led astray, Lady Alice, by that man who broke out of the cathedral's jail and turned his treacherous blade on many knights, the chief elder, and even the Esteemed Highest Minister? I accepted sir Eugeo as one of us as it was a direct order from Commander Bercouli, but not to the man who killed her Excellence! If that is so, I shall cut off the source of your hesitation for you this very moment."

Alice's one eye glared at Eldrie and Eugeo's green eyes were flared with anger as he put strength into his right hand holding onto the table's end.

"Stop it!" both shouted. Though that single line was at a suppressed volume, the knight still straightened up his upper body with a start upon hearing it.

"He, too, only fought for the justice he believed in. Eugeo as well, he would be here if it wasn't for him. Otherwise, how could he defeat all of us integrity knights, who are supposed to be the strongest, and even the knight deputy commander? You should know the weight behind his sword as well, having crossed swords firsthand." Alice said, going into defense for Kirito's safety. Even as wrinkles came together near his high nose bridge, Eldrie slowly released the strength in his shoulders. He lowered his gaze to the table while murmuring to himself, "Certainly, I, too, find it hard to accept Administrator's plan of changing half of the people into soulless soldiers with bones of swords. And without that youth… Kirito and his friend, Eugeo, it is unlikely anyone would stop that plan from being realized. Not to mention that if it is as Commander Bercouli said, that the one who guided that pair truly stood on a par with Administrator once, as another highest minister, Cardinal, I would hardly wish to point out Kirito's crimes. However… if that is so, I find it even harder to swallow!"

As though pouring out what he had always kept suppressed in his breast, Eldrie shouted.

"If the skills of the rebel, Kirito, overwhelm even those of us integrity knights as you have mentioned, Lady Alice, why does he not take up his sword and fight?! Why was he reduced to such a miserable state and continues to anchor you down to this remote region?! You fought with this rebel Sir Eugeo, why won't you fight and anchor yourself to him. Wasn't he why you fight, your own life in danger?! If he murdered the Administrator to protect the masses, then should he not be rushing to the Great East Gate at this very moment?!" and it was Eugeo's turn to finally snap, yelling at Eldrie like he was a completely different person.

"I'm sorry we can't! I thought all of us were on the same side, that Kirito branded as a rebel didn't matter anymore. We made up a story that I died and was cut in half by her Excellence! Do you think I'm happy to be dead to others in the Cathedral and walk around knowing I did terrible things and hurt others?! Instead of acting on feelings, understand how Alice feels!" Eugeo's voice raised from the table, surprising both Eldrie and Alice shocked by Eugeo's outburst.

Eldrie's words, as though spewing out a fire, showed no sign of reaching Kirito's heart either. His half-closed eyes reflected no more than the light from the wavering embers in the stove.

The heavy, lasting silence that descended was punctured by Alice's calm voice, "I am sorry, Eldrie. I am incapable of going with you, after all. It has nothing to do with Kirito's status… I have merely lost the strength to wield my sword. I doubt I could even get a point if I were to cross swords with you now."

"Look, as much as we want to, we would leave. I've known for months, it's like Alice lost the will to fight. What we felt back in that battle, it affected her. I'm sorry Eldrie, but we can't help." Eugeo bowed his head, "And forgive me for shouting, it's been hard for both of us. We just... want to live with Kirito, that's all I want."

Eldrie's two eyes flashed open as though he was taken aback. The prideful knight's face contorted like that of a young boy. That face showed a smile bearing resignation in time.

"…I see. Then I have nothing more to say…" Slowly stretching out his right hand, he started muttering a sacred art. The following quick incantation created two crystal elements and changed their forms into that of extremely thin wine glasses. Picking the wine bottle up from the table, he flicked the tough cork off with just his fingertip. He poured a little of the crimson red fluid into both glasses from the bottle before putting it down, "If I had known we would be bidding each other farewell with this wine, I would have brought along one that was aged for two hundred years old from the East Empire in my collection." Eldrie lifted one of the glasses, downed it in one go, and then gently returned it to the table. He took a bow and stood up, his pure white mantle billowing, "I bid you farewell here, master. Your guidance on my sword and arts shall remain unforgotten as long as this Eldrie lives." he said to Alice. Eugeo put his hands to his lap, looking sad, knowing he wished he could help Alice the way she is, Kirito's condition… He couldn't help the Human Empire again.

"…All the best. I pray you to stay safe." Alice said with a sigh, closing her eyes.

"Eldrie, I know you won't accept what happened, but Kirito did, what we did and I know a part of you would never accept me… But never let the anger and actions of the past affect you. A young foolish boy didn't think rationally, but the lives of his valets, his friends, in danger in more times he could count. Almost killed by goblins, forced to watch something horrible, my anger to the Integrity Knights that I was willing to hurt Deusolbert. But if we were as bad as you think Fanatio wouldn't be alive, Alice wouldn't be alive. Please, move forward, from the foolish boy who should ask to be dead than others knowing my mistakes." Eugeo said, twiddling his fingers unseen by Alice or Eldrie.

Lightly nodding back towards Alice and Eugeo who managed to get those words through her mouth somehow, the integrity knight scraped his boots against the floor as he walked away. Alice could not help but to avert her eyes from his backfilled with unshakable pride. The door opened and closed. A single shrill cry came from Takiguri in the front yard, followed by the sound of flapping wings. Amayori's voice, nasal from her reluctance to part with her brother, pricked Alice's breast.

Though the strong flapping vanished into the distance before long, Alice continued sitting without stirring.

"Alice…" Eugeo spoke up.

Right before the Life of the glasses made from crystal elements expired, she gently lifted one to her lips with her fingertips. The first wine she tasted in this half-year left an aftertaste more bitter and sour than sweet on her tongue. Eugeo took a drink from his glass, it could tell this was fine wine but, how he left things with Eldrie, made it feel bitter to his taste. The three empty glasses scattered into pale light as they disintegrated seconds later.

She pushed the cork back into the bottle, yet to be emptied, and stood up. Moving to the stove, she called out towards Kirito who still sat in silence.

"…I am sorry, you must be tired. It is long past the usual bedtime, after all. Now, let us go to bed. Come on Eugeo." she to the two boys.

"Right," Eugeo replied at once. Getting up from the table and followed Alice to their room. He grabbed his sleep and changed outside, allowing Alice to have privacy and change Kirito without issue. Eugeo changed into his sleepwear, walking to see Alice and Kirito ready for bed. She changed his black robe to his undyed sleepwear before laying him on the bed at the window. Eugeo took his spot on Alice's right, looking blankly at the ceiling.

Even upon bringing up the folded blanket at her feet and covering him up to his neck with it, Kirito's eyes remained half-open, still staring at the ceiling unblinkingly. Alice looked to Eugeo, who sat behind her, putting a solemn hand to her shoulder.

"Blow out the lamp for me please?" she ordered.

"Sure," Eugeo replied, getting off the bed and towards the lamp. The room was filled with pale blue darkness after he blew out the lamp on the wall. He sat beside Alice and Kirito and watched her softly caress his emaciated chest and bony shoulders for several minutes; his eyelids fell only then, as though some source of power he had was cut off. Hr felt sad, wondering how it would feel to have Alice hold him at night. He knows it's to make sure Kirito was okay sleeping but it still helps him feel left out.

She waited until the sleeping Kirito's breathing stabilized before leaving the bed and changing into white sleepwear herself (making Eugeo didn't peak but a moot point since they practically bathed together). Returning to the living room, she checked on Amayori from the window, then extinguished the two lamps and went back to the bedroom.

She lifted the blanket on the bed and slipped in beside Kirito as his faint warmth enveloped her body. Eugeo took his spot on Alice's right, turning over to stare at her. Though closing her single eye would have usually allowed her to flee into her sleep without delay, her drowsiness seemed mostly absent today. The blinding white of the mantle whipping on Eldrie's back as he left remained imprinted on the insides of her eyelids, stinging her eyes. That same pride should have filled her own back in those days. That unshakable resolve surging through her body as energy for protecting the Human Empire, its inhabitants, and the Axiom Church's authority with her, every last drop of that strength had left had a question for Eldrie—for her former disciple. Exactly what do you fight for, now that both the church and the highest minister have been exposed as falsehoods? But she could not ask. None of the integrity knights were informed of the entirety of the highest minister's horrifying scheme aside from Bercouli and herself and all that Eugeo told them was an abridged version of the plans. Not even Eldrie knew the fact that his memory fragment and his most beloved person, reduced to a part of the sword golem, remained on the sealed highest floor. As such, he still believed in the concept of the Axiom Church. He still waits, expectantly, for the day the three goddesses would send a new highest minister to the cathedral to bestow their infallible what should she do, as one aware that the goddesses and the Celestial World were both great lies?

It was perfectly understandable, but Knight Commander Bercouli had to hide half of the truths from the knights to have them prepare for the incoming war. The hesitation currently in her breast would certainly infect the other knights if she was in their presence. Nobody knew if the Defense Army established in haste could repel the coordinated assault from the dark forces. If they broke through the Great East Gate, the monsters thirsting for blood would march on to this remote village sooner or later. Was there no method to avoid that disaster—a certain voice replayed within Alice's mind every time she pondered that?

The two lines that came from that mysterious crystal plate after the battle with the highest minister, before Kirito for the World End Altar. Straight south after you exit the eastern large gate.

She had no recollection of this name, World End Altar in the Sacred Tongue. However, she knew what could be found upon exiting the Great East Gate. The wilderness of the Dark Territory: soil blackened like cinders and skies in the shade of blood reaching out. Neither advance nor escape was easy once one took a step never asked Eugeo if he heard of it, better not stress the young man on the idea of her leaving. Even if she surmounted the outrageous difficulties to reach the altar, what awaited her there? Was there truly someone—or something—capable of protecting the inhabitants of the Human Empire from the dark forces?

Alice tilted her head atop the pillow and stared at the youth stretched out on the other side of the bed. Creeping through the blanket, she moved to Kirito's side. Reaching out her hands after a slight hesitation, she clung onto him like a child spooked by a nightmare. Eugeo could feel it, Alice Zuiberg's words in his head, that Alice might have an uneasy heart in her wavered mind.

No matter how hard Alice drew his dismally thin body closer, the youth who made her heart waver with intensity on a par with flames showed absolutely no reaction. His pulse continued its sluggish pace; his lowered eyelashes remained utterly motionless. He… no, that might no longer be anything more than an empty shell with its soul utterly burnt out. If her sword was now in her right hand… She could bring an end to it all, stabbing their two touching hearts as one.

'_I can't... Eugeo would be sad, losing both of us. But I… took him to death with us. We can be together again…'_ she thought, the idea of suicide, ending their existence, was fresh idea boiling. That momentary thought overflowed from Alice's eyes like tears and fell onto Kirito's nape. "Tell me, Kirito… Eugeo… What should I do…" And Eugeo then turned over to hold her stomach, brushing her hair with his other hand. No answer to her question came. Not from any of the boys, "What… should I…" She moved her eyelids back down and thought to rub Kirito's chest until he went back to sleep. However, Alice finally noticed the youth's abnormal behavior as his soft voice reached her ears.

"Ah… aah…"

"Kirito…?" both asked, getting up from the bed to look at him

Kirito, in his current state, possessed no extraneous needs. He should not awake due to the cold, his thirst, or any such thing. And yet, the youth's trembling grew stronger while his legs moved as though to leave the bed.

"Is something the matter…?"Alice asked. Alice quickly brought herself up, wondering if he had, by some chance, regained his consciousness, and generated a single luminous element as even the time required to light the lamp seemed too precious. Both breathed out a disappointed sigh as she saw only that usual hollow darkness within Kirito's eyes that showed up in the faint white light. But, then, what had. The sound that reached their ears this time came from outside the window.

"Kururu, kurururuu!"

Cries came from Amayori who should have been sleeping in a corner of the vacant land. Sharp, shrill reverberations as though advising her master to stay vigilant. Leaping to the floor, Alice and Eugeo ran to the living room from the bedroom and forced open the entrance door. The cold night air immediately blew in. A strange smell was mixed into the wind that normally smelled only of the forest. It seemed to prick into the depths of her nose; the stench of something burnt. Eugeo felt worried, Alice's memory fragment swings from under his shirt.

They jumped down onto the front yard still barefooted. Alice drew a sharp breath the moment she turned about, scanning through the night sky. The skies to the west were aflame.

The ominous vermilion glow was unmistakably reflected from some humongous inferno. She focused her eye and spotted numerous trails of black smoke across the starry sky, Eugeo as well as who stood with her.

"A bushfire!?" Eugeo exclaimed, looking at Alice

Alice retracted that thought an instant after it came to her. Aboard the burnt, pungent wind faintly reaching her was the noise of metallic clangs. and a clamor of screams.

"No, an enemy assault. From the Dark Territory," she confirmed. The Dark Territory forces were attacking Rulid Village. The two childhood friends screamed, but it wasn't just the former Integrity Knight and Eugeo but Alice Zuberg within Eugeo's mind. Their screams echoing the night sky, their concern for one person in that village who they wouldn't want to be hurt.

"Selka!"

* * *

**Next Time: Raids**

* * *

**Micheal: It took some time since I started this but we finally start the ****War of Underworld properly with episode 1. Sadly both part 2 of the anime and Lycoris have been delayed until July and who knows if we still see in July. but despite that, I will still use this time to rewatch Alicization over and over again as I love this arc the most, and writing this what-if will be fun to see what will change with Eugeo along for the ride. Now Episode 1: **_**In the Far North.**_** Is roughly an Alice episode, seeing the former Integrity Knight and what she was doing six months after the fight with the administrator. It was to show this is the world that Kirito and Eugeo risked their lives for. Here, while Eugeo is more the observer to Alice, he sees everything and wonders what they fought for. Now Eugeo's Blue Rose Sword is intact, but Eugeo will give the sword to Kirito and have a new sword forged from the pieces of the Sword Golem. It sounds crazy but if you ever played any RPG, this isn't far-fetch. I haven't thought of a name yet but going off the names of the Divine Weapons, something like that. **

**Also, yes, Rising Steel fans, Edith is a part of the what-if and becomes a fast friend to Eugeo. And while the moments are small, Eugeo has seen Alice all-natural. It's fun with these small moments to have these two grow close in half a year. I will say before the war begins, they will be the Kirito and Asuna of the Alicization arc. I mean I had Eugeo say 'my life belongs to you', which Kirito said in episode ten of Season 1. So even if he's not doing much, he's there as a support to Alice who you see changing a lot with him and taking care of Kirito. Now Eugeo shouting at Eldrie, I have no idea where it came from but having him realize you should consider your master's feeling helps the scene before them a little more. Yes, Eldrie doesn't accept Eugeo but begrudgingly because of Commander Bercouli but he still must greet Eugeo as a fellow Integrity Knight. Now the status of Eugeo as Synthesis 32 is former because he broke out of the control of Quinella. But since he's one of the few besides the Knights with a Divine Object weapon, he and the Axion Church won't know, he's a new Knight summoned by the gods but no place to go. But it won't stop Eugeo from helping them in the war.**

**Now then, I already changed Eugeo's fate, but I want to save two others. It won't change the story much, but it does help in the second half of the war. So there's Fanatio's Disciple Dakira, who even has a scout in Rising Steel. Her getting saved won't change the story much but Fanatio won't have to lose two people in her life. Next are Lipia and Vixer from the Dark Territory. They were interesting characters who weren't as evil as the others of the Dark Territory (this role was later taken by the Pugilists and the Orcs). Their deaths were shocking but set up the kind of person Gabriel was. Remove their deaths, they still take part in the war but will defect to the Human empire side at some point. And thanks to Rising Steel confirming Edith knows Lipia, would be a good way to have her meet these two and learn they want peace and join them to defeat their former comrades and help with the American Players. **

**So a poll will be made after this chapter and the question is:**

**Who should get a bigger role in the War of Underworld sub-arc **

**Dakira**

**Vixer and Lipia**

**That's all, the next chapter might take some time since much of the episode is going between the real world and the Underworld. Episode 3 is the reveal of the other character in this what-if. And with that, see you next time!**


	3. Raids

**Sword Art Online Alicization Alternative: War of Underworld**

**Chapter 2: Raids**

* * *

"SELKA!" Alice screamed, a hoarse cry escaped from Alice and she dashed back to the house. However, she stood petrified just as she got on the porch.

"Alice!" Eugeo exclaimed, running after her. He understood her anguish, their families were in danger, his sister, Selka, their parents. They had to save them. But what about the other villagers?

If they tried their best to save everyone, she would need to fight the forces of darkness head-on. But did the strength to do so remain in Alice's current self? The source of Alice the integrity knight was her almost blind loyalty for the Axiom Church and the Highest Minister. Now that she lost that faith along with her right eye, could she truly swing the Fragrant Olive Sword and use her sacred arts? Eugeo, she couldn't send on his own, it would be selfish if she sends him on his own or does the fighting with the Blue Rose Sword. Standing frozen, Alice's and Eugeo's ears picked up a sound, from within the cabin.

Her left eye and Eugeo's eyes flashed wide open. A chair fell over in the middle of the dim living room and beside it was a black-haired youth crawling on the floor.

"Kirito…" Alice and Eugeo moved their paralyzed legs and entered the cabin.

The light of determination was absent as usual from Kirito's eyes. That said, the motive for his sluggish movement was evident. His arms reached out straight towards the three swords hung on the wall.

"Kirito… you…" Something hot was caught between her chest and throat. It took some time before she noticed what faintly warped their sight were tears.

"Ah… aah…"

Kirito's frame moved without pause as his hoarse voice escaped, desperately approaching the swords. Alice and Eugeo swiped at her eyes, then ran straight to the youth and raised his frail body from the floor.

"Everything will be fine, We will go. We'll save the villagers. So please settle down and wait for us here." Quickly whispering so, the pair drew Kirito into a tight hug. _Thump. Thump._ The reverberations of his heartbeats reached them from their touching chests. Persistent willpower lurked in those beats even with his heart closed off. Even as indistinct embers, they still transmitted distinct warmth to their body. Taking both his arms, they helped him back on the chair and put a hand on his shoulders.

"We will be back immediately after saving them," Alice said.

"What about your powers as an Integrity Knight? The way you are now…" only for Alice to cup his cheek to assure him, their eyes meeting.

"I'll be fine. What matters is our families. Grab your armor and your sword, let's go." she ordered her tone most soft. first took her armor and sword belt out from the closet where they were this whole time before equipping them atop her sleepwear. Same with Eugeo who grabbed him, the armor that once scattered the top of the cathedral was recovered by Bercouli so he would look the part of an Integrity Knight. Rushing over the eastern wall next, Alice grasped her beloved sword without hesitation.

The Fragrant Olive Sword weighed down her two hands as they held it for the first time in half a year. Attaching its scabbard's metal clasp onto her sword belt, she threw an overcoat on while sticking her feet into boots, then ran down onto the front yard again. Eugeo grabbed his Blue Rose Sword and clipped it to the belt of his armor. Even when he became one with his blade, it was a part of him. Throwing his overcoat over his armor, rushed out to follow Alice outside, hearing the golden blonde call out to her dragon.

"Amayori!" A gigantic silhouette flew out at once, lowering her head after she called out towards the bed in the east. Alice commanded in a keen voice after leaping onto the base of her long neck, Eugeo climbed onto as quickly as he could and held Alice by her armored waist. "Go!" Her pair of silver wings beat loudly and the flying dragon lifted straight off into the night sky after a short ground run.

They could see the catastrophe in Rulid after gaining a little altitude. The grandly rising flames were mainly from the village's north end. The aggressors likely did come from the Dark Territory through the mountain range at the edge after all. Eldrie had said that there were no abnormalities at the «North Cave», blocked on Bercouli's orders, last night. The numbers required to be mobilized for removing all that rubble in a single day exceeded a mere ten or twenty.

It seemed small units had been sneaking in via the three caves through the mountain range at the edge under the cover of night to commit evil deeds since times long past. Kirito and Eugeo had claimed that they fought a group of goblins in the northern cave before they arrived at the central capital too. However, she had never heard of an attack this extensive yet told. The whole of the land of darkness might truly be thinking that the time is ripe for an all-out assault on the Human Empire.

Amayori flew over the dense forest in a single go and arrived at the skies over the wheat fields at Rulid's outskirts even as such thoughts went through Alice's mind.

Alice had no reins, but she still conveyed her instructions to hover by lightly tapping the dragon's nack. Eugeo felt the wind blowing his coat and hair, but he kept calm. They needed to get to their home and protect them.

'_Sis. We need to protect them from the dark forces. Only we can do it.' _Alice Zuberg spoke up in his head.

'_I know. I'll protect our home!' _Eugeo exclaimed mentally.

Alice leaned forward and focused her eye on the village's state, Eugeo still holding on to look as well. The main street crossing from south to north shone red with flames on its northern end and she could spot the distinct shadows of the advancing attackers. The nimble goblins dashed as though they were leaping forward. The large orcs, too, advanced with a short distance from them. An impromptu blockade was built from furniture and lumber piled up immediately north of the central plaza, but the goblin vanguards had already reached there and their drawn swords flickering in the light struck as one to pass the obstacle.

The ones fighting back were of the village's guard corps. However, they were likely surpassed by even the goblins: be it in numbers, in equipment, or experience. At this rate, it would take but a brief moment before the orc unit, causing tremors as they approached from behind, pulverized them. Eugeo was certain his family was in the village, it matters the most they are okay.

Holding back her desire to dive into the midst of that battle this very moment, Alice continued checking the situation. Flames rose all about the eastern and western sides of the village as well. It seemed to have yet suffered damage from the plaza to the south, however. Aside from the guards, the other villagers, including Selka, of course, must have fled from the south gate and evacuated to the forest. Eugeo scanned the village, spotting someone was in danger. He prayed to the Goddesses it wasn't his family.

Alice focused her eye on the plaza once more with that thought in mind and could not help but to let out her voice, "Why…!?" Countless silhouettes were sticking close to the central fountain, surrounding it in the circular plaza before the church. It escaped her immediate notice as there were far too many of them. Nearly the whole of Rulid's inhabitants must have been gathered there. Why did they not escape from the village?

"What are they doing? They need to get out of there!" Eugeo exclaimed.

The guards would certainly be crushed in no time when the attackers' main force reaches the blockade. Unless they begin moving straight away, it would be too late to evacuate. Alice tapped the flying dragon's neck again and shouted out a line after moving right above the plaza.

"Amayori, standby here until I call! Eugeo, hold onto me tight!" Alice exclaimed. Eugeo nodded, squeezing Alice's waist close to his chest. And they jumped from the height of several tens of mel without the slightest hesitation. The hem of their overcoats blew violently as they fell, slicing through the cold night air.

The villagers, numbering an overwhelming three hundred, who huddled in a circle might have been prepared to put up a fight as there were men positioned on the edge carrying farm implements such as spades and scythes. Alice and Eugeo landed right beside two men who shot off orders from the side.

The stone paving cracked in a radial pattern with a thunderous roar. An intense shock ran from the sole of her feet to her head and her Life probably fell somewhat, but that was as far as it went. When Eugeo let Alice go, he stood beside her. He felt his heart racing. He never thought he would leap from a dragon but Alice was very fearless. Even with a bit of her life decreased from that stunt, they were alive that's all. Only an Integrity Knight would withstand a drop like that.

The two men; the wealthy farmer, Nygr Barbossa, and Rulid Village's chief, Gasupht had their words scared out of them by the silhouette suddenly falling from above. Seeing not only Alice but Eugeo dropping the sky. Though Alice felt her breath momentarily stop upon seeing her father's face, she recovered quickly enough to take advantage of the silence she caused and shouted out, "You will not be able to hold them back here! Evacuate all of the villagers through the southern road at once!"

"Chief Gasupht, where's my family? Are they okay!" Eugeo exclaimed, his voice more firm speaking to the man. The shock grew on the men's faces as they heard Alice's instructions and Eugeo's. But what came out from Nygr's mouth after he came to his senses was a throaty, harsh voice.

"Don't be stupid! How can we run away and abandon my mansion… this village?!" Alice refuted the wealthy farmer, veins popping from his brow, in a sharp tone.

"You can still escape from the goblins' reach now! What is more important, your assets or your life?!" Alice and Eugeo exclaimed.

Replacing Nygr who could grunt in reply, Gasupht the village chief let out his voice, deep and tense, "Fortifying our defenses in a circular formation was the instruction from the guards' chief, Jink. Even I, the village chief, have to abide by his orders in such a situation. That is the empire's law. I'm sorry Eugeo, but Orick and your mother and siblings are still in the village, they didn't escape in time."

Alice and Eugeo were the ones who went speechless this time. During emergencies, the one who accedes to the sacred task of the guard chief gains temporary authority to command all residents of a village or town in place of its leader. That provision certainly existed in the empire law of Norlangarth North Empire. However, the guard chief named Jink was a young man who only recently inherited his sacred task from his father. It was doubtful he could maintain his composure and assume command under such abnormal circumstances. The pronounced anxiety on Gasupht's face showed that he, too, thought so inside. That said, the empire's laws were absolute to the villagers. They could only have Jink, commanding the defensive line fighting at the north side of the plaza, pull back and change his orders to start the evacuation at once, but there was insufficient time.

What? What could they...

"Let's do as Alice and Eugeo say, father!" The cry of a young yet resolute voice reached Alice's ears then, as she stood frozen.

Looking back forward with a gasp, she saw a short sister healing the burnt villagers with sacred arts.

"Selka!" they exclaimed. Thank goddess, she was fine; Alice and Eugeo took a step forward towards her beloved little sister, but Selka stood up and weaved through the crowd to the trio.

"Your family, I saw them in the east of the village, you better hurry!" Selka exclaimed.

"Okay! Alice, I'll let you handle things here, I'm going to get to my family!" Eugeo replied and dashed away/ As much he wanted to help, this was Alice's moment, getting in her way wouldn't be right/ Besides, he had faith in her to regain her strength.

After showing a brief smile towards Alice, Selka's facial expressions immediately tensed up as she spoke to Gasupht, "Father, has Alice ever been wrong even once? No, even I can tell. At this rate, everyone will die!"

"But… but still…" Gasupht stammered with a bitter expression. His mustache, stained with white, quivered slightly and his sight wandered futilely through space. Taking the place of the village chief who went speechless, Nygr Barbossa erupted once more in anger.

"This is no place for children to meddle! We will protect this village!" he demanded.

His two bloodshot eyes stared at the Barbossa's' mansion built near the plaza. What was on Nygr's mind was unmistakably the mass of wheat just harvested in autumn and the gold coins hoarded over many years. Returning his sight towards Alice and Selka, the farmer, naturally enough, yelled out shrilly, "Yes… yes, I've got it! You are the one who invited those beasts from the land of darkness to this village, aren't you, Alice?! You were defiled by the darkness's power when you crossed the mountain range at the edge in the past! You even dragged Eugeo into this as well! You witch… this girl must be a terrible witch!"

Alice lost her words, jabbed by that fat finger. The clamor from the villagers, the clashes between weapons resounding from the defense line, and the war cries from the monsters closing in from the north all felt far away. Since she began living in the village's outskirts, Alice had countless fallen the forest's gigantic trees on Nygr's request. This man had practically writhed to thank her each time. And yet, he could still spew those words as his family's fortunes occupied his entire time; how could. And he dared to drag Eugeo into this, the boy running to protect his family, wasn't at fault for what happened eight years ago or now. Alice averted her eye from the middle-aged man with an expression much like the evil countenance of the orcs and murmured inside. How about you deal with it on your own?

'_I will simply do as I like. I will take Selka, the elderly Garitta, my parents, Eugeo, and Kirito away from this village and search for a new home somewhere far away.' _She grinds her teeth audibly; she lowered her stream of thoughts put forth an opposing view. But the foolishness Nygr Barbossa and the other villagers displayed was created by the rule by the Axiom Church over hundreds of years. The masses were bound by countless principles and laws under the Taboo Index and while they were granted a tepid peace, something important was steadily stolen from them. That would be their ability to think, and to fight. Where had that imperceptible power, plundered from the masses over endless years and months, accumulated? Within the integrity knights who numbered merely thirty-two. After she took in a deep breath and let it out, the force Alice's left eye flashed open with practically made a noise.

Nygr's face abruptly turned pale, as if from fright, in her sight. In contrast, Alice felt mysterious energy overflowing from within. A power like a flame burning blue-white, quiet yet hotter than all other. The power that she thought lost at the end of that battle on the cathedral's highest floor, one that led Kirito, Eugeo, and Alice to face off the Human Empire's mightiest ruler. Alice took in a deep breath and announced.

"I will revoke Guard Chief Jink's order. I shall have every villager gathered in this plaza retreat to the southern forest with those bearing arms in front." Her tone was gentle, but Nygr's upper body bent back as though hit by some unseen hand. Nonetheless, one could still say his courage was admirable with how he still replied in a quivering tone, "By… by what right can a girl who has driven away..."

"The authority of a knight," Alice answered.

"Wha… what knight!? This village has no such sacred task! Even if you can swing a sword around a little, do you know what will happen should the esteemed knights in the capital hear about you just claiming to be one…?"

Alice gave Nygr, frothing as he continued screaming, a firm look as she gripped her overcoat at her right shoulder with her left hand, "I am… My name is Alice. Third among the Axiom Church's integrity knights, overseeing the Centoria City Region, Alice Synthesis Thirty!" She tore the overcoat from herself as she loudly announced her name. The moment the thick cloth her entire frame was clad in was taken off, her golden armor and Fragrant Olive Sword gleamed brightly as they reflected the blazing flames.

"Wha… an, an i-integrity knight…!?" Nygr fell on his rear while looking upwards as a voice, now completely shrill, leaked from him. Gasupht's eyes opened wide as well.

Alice's proclamation of her name could not have been a lie. After all, there could not be any in this world who could pass themselves off as an integrity knight, none who could disobey the authority of the Axiom Church. Kirito and Alice were probably the only two capable of doing so, but it was not as if Alice abandoned her sword, the proof of her knighthood, even after escaping here from the central capital. The villagers making a din around, too, fell silent. The swords clashing at the defense line in the north as well as the war cries of the guards and goblins, too, felt far away.

What broke that silence first was a whisper from Selka, "Alice?"

Turning her left eye towards her little sister who had her two hands grasped together before her chest, "I am sorry myself and Eugeo for keeping it from you all this time, Selka. This is the real punishment given to me. And, my real duty." Alice smiled gently.

Tear droplets appeared from Selka's eyes upon hearing those words. "Big sister… I…. I always believed in you. That you were never a criminal. You are beautiful… so, very…"

The next to act was Gasupht. Kneeling on the stone paving with a firm noise, the village chief shouted with a strained voice while looking downwards. "Your will shall be done, esteemed integrity knight! We'll leave things to you and Eugeo!" Quickly getting up, he turned back to the villagers behind and issued clear instructions.

"Everyone, stand! Those bearing arms shall lead the way, run to the south gate! Once you are out of the village, escape to the forest south of the cleared land!" An uneasy stir ran through the villagers standing stiffly. But that, too, lasted but a brief moment. The villagers had no option to resist orders from the village chief in the first place; all the more so when it was the will of an integrity knight. The muscular peasants fortifying the surrounding stood up and urged the women, children, and the elderly to stand as well.

"Father, please take care of everyone… of Selka and mother. We'll handle things here." Alice called to Gasupht who joined in at the head of the pack to stop and spoke in a hushed voice.

Gasupht's stern expression quivered for a mere instant and he gave a terse reply, "Do take care of yourself too, esteemed knight." This father would likely never call Alice his daughter again. That, too, was part of her payment for the power she was granted. Carving that into her heart, Alice pushed Selka's back and made her go along with Gasupht.

"Big sister… don't work yourself too hard, please," Selka said with concern.

Alice smiled as she nodded to her little sister whose eyes were still watery, and then turned towards the north. The villagers moved off as one behind her.

"Ah… aah… m-my mansion…" That pathetic moan came from Nygr Barbossa whose rear was still on the ground. His gaze flickered between the villagers running off and his mansion where the flames were closing in towards. Deciding to leave him alone, she focused on the overall state of the village.

* * *

Eugeo sprinted through the small village, even it's size didn't mean he didn't search for his family. The damage dealt with the houses weren't as bad as the direction of the fire. He had to keep moving. He scanned around, hoping to find them. He wanted to call out for his family, but unless some stray goblins were present, he didn't want to give them attention. He stopped, finally seeing some stragglers, Five people, their bodies trapped until logs. He gasped sharply, seeing it was his parents and siblings. In fear, they would be crushed or their Life decreasing by the weight, Eugeo rushed over to them, grabbing log after log. He put a hand to his mom's cheek, his armor glove touching her.

"Ahhh…" Eugeo's mother groaned before stirring awake, looking up at her son, "Eugeo, what, what are you doing here?"

"We saw a fire from our cabin, we had to come to see if you were all okay," he said.

"You didn't have to. I'm sure we would manage… I mean until you found us here." she replied.

"Is everyone else okay?" he asked.

"They're breathing, but they'll manage. Now you need to escape before more of those creatures return," she ordered, trying to get up off the ground. She struggled but collapsed to the ground.

"Mom, you okay?!" Eugeo exclaimed.

"I'm fine. Guess I might have been weighted by the logs longer than I thought." she said before looking at her young son, smiling, "I was taken aback when you announce you would leave, but I'm glad to see you are well and healthy. Where's that other boy you lived in the church, the black-haired lost child of Vecta?"

Eugeo froze, looking away at his mother. "He's…" only for the sound of growing to catch him off guard. He quickly shields his mother from sight, only to yell into the night.

"I know you are here, show yourself!" he screamed.

From above on the building, several figures job down before him. Green skin, yellow-orange eyes, pointed ears and were taller than an average human. Holding blades, they are goblins, the same that have attacked villages. Eugeo flinched, the sheer fact that goblins attacked Rulid, but this time he had no Kirito to help him.

"Some white lums didn't escape. Finally, we can have some fun and kill them." one of the Goblin's spoke.

"The boy lum looks weak, we can kill him." another spoke,.

"Mother, step back. Make sure the others get somewhere safe after I deal with them." Eugeo orders her.

"But, those goblins… you sure you can handle him?" she asked. Eugeo smiled at her, smiling cheerfully at her.

"Don't worry about me. I was one of the twelve Elite Disciples at Swordcraft Academy. I can fight these goblins now than back then." he said and her mother blinked. Back then? Did he mean when the Chief's younger daughter was captured by the goblins and Kirito and Eugeo went to save her? She remembered seeing a rip in his clothes and she didn't think it was from a goblin.

Eugeo stepped forward and took from under his overcoat his Blue Rose Sword. He gripped it tightly, thinking to himself.

'_Eugeo… I know you can do it… But I feel you are scared... Scared you'll make a mistake... Scared you'll be like those goblins… but don't worry. I'm with you.' _Alice Zuberg said and Eugeo made a stern smile.

'_I know… two years ago, I was cut by goblins, Selka and Kirito saving my life and after it all, I learned to wield a sword and become a swordsman in hopes to find you. Now I've changed. I'll always feel I'm worse than the goblins, after what I did to Humbert. I still remember by anger wanting to kill one of the Integrity /Knights, then I let Quinella use my memories of you and Kirito like you two were leaving me behind. Then I believe my mission was to save and fuse with my Blue Rose Sword and ready to risk my life. But Kirito, he gave me a second chance, saved my life twice now. I'm fighting not to prove myself that I'm not a coward from two years ago. I'm going to fight for this world Kirito saved.' _Eugeo thought ready to fight as he tossed aside his overcoat, revealing his armor to the goblins. At the same time, his whole family, Orick, his brothers, and his sister finally woke up to see Eugeo standing before him,

Not wearing his village garb, the nineteen-year-old now donned elegant bluish and silvery-white armor with a cape behind him. In his hand, the blue-white sword they saw him with the day he announced he was to be a swordsman. Was this the same Eugeo? Pointing his sword at the goblins, a look of anger and fear was present on their faces. "Creatures from the dark territory do not belong here, not while I am here! Elite Disciple of Swordcraft Academy, Eugeo Synthesis 32!"

"An Integrity Knight lum in this village?!" one of the goblins exclaimed, panicked that your attack on the village was thwarted by an Integrity Knight.

"It's only one of them., We kill him, The Goblin Territory will praise us for killing an Integrity Knight!" another exclaimed with a growl.

Eugeo walked more firm than ever, his cape lightly moving in the light night breeze, his thoughts sharp on the battle. _'Sir Bercouli explained to me those two weeks that my powers as an Integrity Knight were still present inside me. I thought once that module was gone, I was a normal human again. But that module was only so she controlled me once I said that sacred art. If I am still a Knight who serves under the Axiom Church, then I will fight for them. Not for the lies, Quinella planted on us, for me. Alice, Cardinal, Kirito… I will not fail you!'_

"Kill the Knight lum!" ordered the larger Goblin. The four small goblins ran towards Eugeo, their sword held in their hands. Swinging their swords, the first clashed with Eugeo, sparks flying from their blades. Eugeo pushed the first goblin back as the second came running to him as they locked blades. Eugeo, using all the strength he could, pushed the second Goblin back, then pushed back a few mels. Eugeo used the chance with the two Goblins away to finally use a sword skill Kirito taught him from his Aincrad Style. The blade of his sword glowed blue, using the weight of swing as he dashed, a single horizontal slash that hit the two goblins down the middle cutting them in half as blood spray from their waists. Aincrad Style, Horizontal. The next two goblins looked horrified, but they weren't going to give up against an Integrity Knight. The next went close to Eugeo clashing their swords at Eugeo, their blades connecting to his. Two against one to push him back to break his hold on his Blue rose Sword, as mindless these Goblins were, they were at least thinking. Eugeo gritted his teeth, his mind flashing back to when Kirito clashed swords with Eaios. Letting out a yell, his sword glowed sky blue once more, using the force of his swing to cut the blades clean into two. Eugeo's family gasps as he swings his sword at the overwhelmed goblins. The first hit is a horizontal swing from right to left hitting the first goblin. The sword then bounces back, and after an instant of being held still at his left side, another horizontal swing from left to right is executed, hitting the second goblin. Deep cuts were forming from their bodies but Eugeo wasn't finished just yet. The force of this blow sent Eugeo's body spinning clockwise, with the sword ending up at his left flank and unleashing a third horizontal strike from left to right hitting both of them. The skill is finished with a forehand strike from the right. The skill's four swings drew a square of light that expands outward as the last goblin was motionless. Like their brethren, they too were cut, now in pieces. Aincrad Style, one-handed sword skill: Horizontal Square.

"No way, Eugeo took on four goblins on his own. I know from his letter he said he got strong, but to take on four of those creatures. Is that the skill he learned at the academy?" one of his brothers asked.

The larger goblin growled in anger as Eugeo kept his sword held. "I won't kill you. Retreat to the caves and return to the Dark Territory. Then I'll spare you."

"Curse you Knight Lum!" the large goblin roared, raising its sword high in the air. Eugeo sighed, it gave it a chance to leave, but it was a being from the dark territory, their enemy, it doesn't deserve a chance to live when they attack his home first. Eugeo ran towards the large goblin, the goblin mad with anger. Once it was close to Eugeo, it's sword was brought down with a vertical swing. Eugeo evaded it, moving to the before running behind it made at distance, mels from the goblin. The goblin could see Eugeo's family, it could go for them, but its mind was on the knight that killed his brethren. Eugeo held his other hand, red light form from his armored hand.

"System Call: Generate Thermal Element." Eugeo chanted, before the lights formed into an arrow from his hand, "Form element: Arrow Shape! Discharge!" and fire the arrow at the goblin. The goblin guarded, using it's shield its face at the Sacred art was gone. But as it looked back, Eugeo was running close to him, his sword glowing a pale blue light as he was charging a thrust as he ran.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Eugeo screamed, light surging from his Blue Rose Sword, aiming the sword into the goblin's chest, piercing its heart. The large was shocked, coughing up blood as it looked at Eugeo dead in the eyes. Its sword fell with a clatter, feeling its Life decreasing

"A white lum… Killed me…" it spoke weakly. And it fell with a loud thud, Eugeo's sword splashed with blood and he looked at himself in the reflection of the blade that wasn't bloody.

"I didn't think I could pull that one off for the first time. Aincrad Style, Rage Spike… What did you think?" and looking up into the night sky, spotting Amayori, "Kirito?"

"Eugeo!" the sound of his father getting him out of his thoughts of his friend and seeing his family and okay. His father was helped by his brothers as his sister was helping his mother who looked to be in pain from almost being crushed.

"Dad, everyone!" he exclaimed, running up to them and sheathing his sword, "Are you okay?" he asked, worried they might be all hurt.

"We're fine Eugeo. But I can't believe you took on five goblins on your own. And you are an Integrity Knight. My brother, the tree cutter is a knight. I guess I should respect you now, sir knight." his brother said cheerfully.

"Thank you. If it wasn't for you, the goblins would surely have killed us or we would have been crushed Eugeo!" Sedina said excitedly.

"Thank you. I'm proud of you son. You have grown so much in two years." Eugeo's mother beamed. Eugeo smiled, seeing the words of gratitude from his family. Before he spoke up, he looked back to see what Alice might be doing. Seeing that Amayori was circling from above, waiting for Alice's orders.

'_My part here is done. It's all on you… Alice Synthesis Thirty…'_

* * *

Alice did succeed in setting the villagers into action, but they still numbered three hundred. It would take time for them all to escape from the village. But the defense line was reaching the end of its rope and besides, the enemy's footsteps approached from the east and west too. A young man's shout, much like a scream, rang out from the north side of the plaza then.

"We can't hold on any longer! Retreat! Retrea—at!" The voice belonged to Guard Chief Jink. Nygr stood up upon hearing that, as though revitalized, and flared up Alice.

"Look… just look at that! We should have stayed in the plaza and defended! We will get killed! They will murder all of us!"

"No need to worry; there is all this space. I will hold them back here." Alice shrugged her shoulder and refuted calmly.

"As if you can! You can't possibly do it, not a chance! Even if… even if you are an integrity knight, what can you do alone against so many of those demons?!" Nygr continued crying out despite the goblins' horrifying silhouettes already pressing in from the east and west. Ignoring him yet again, Alice glanced behind. The last of the villagers were still in the plaza, though enough of a distance from Alice and the rest in the center. Alice gripped Nygr firmly from his nape and pushed him towards the south. That hand thrust straight into the night sky and she called her beloved dragon's name out loud.

"Amayori!" Alice commanded, looking above her. A mighty roar immediately returned from the skies. Swinging her raised right hand down from the west to the east, "Burn them to ashes!" she shouted.

The noise of flapping wings poured down like a storm and Nygr, standing still, along with the grotesque demi-humans charging into the plaza, the goblins, hooked straight up at the same time. The gigantic flying dragon diving through the skies, dyed red by flames, opened its jaw wide. A bluish-white gleam flickered from deep in its throat...

_Shubaa!_

That resounded as a glaring light came forth. The heat ray that made contact with the west streets mowed down the east streets as well, cutting through before Alice and Barbossa's eyes as they stood on the southern side of the plaza. Time stopped briefly. Terrible flames swelled up along a line and freed themselves into the night skies. The goblins swallowed up were blasted up high with shrill screams. The heat ray that instantaneously slaughtered over twenty of the aggressors while vaporizing the fountain in the middle of the plaza and thick white smoke rolled out into the surroundings. Amayori flew off, skimming atop it, and Alice called out instructions to standby before glancing her eye behind. Nygr collapsed back onto the stone paving, perhaps due to the strength in his waist leaving him, with his two eyes peeled.

"Wha… whaa… a…. a, a d-dragon!?" Alice was wondering what happened to the middle-aged man whose slackened cheeks went into spasm before desperate footsteps approached from beyond the hanging steam. The ones who appeared, all clad in leather armor, were the men from Rulid's guard corps. The decision to beat a hasty retreat was a good call as their condition showed; despite suffering slight wounds, none were hurt badly among the several tens of guards. A young man with a large frame who admirably ran at their end. Guard Chief Jink— noticed the plaza was mostly empty and shouted with a shocked face.

"W-Where has everyone from the village gone!? Didn't I tell them to fortify their defenses here!?"

"I had them retreat to the southern forest," Alice answered and he blinked as though just noticing her existence. His sight shifted between her head and feet countless times as he spoke, dumbfounded.

"You… Alice? Why are you?" he asked

"There is no time to explain. Is this all of the guards? Are there any left behind?" Alice asked.

"Ah… yes, I believe so…" he replied, not at all sure himself.

"Then please escape along with everyone. Aah, and take Barbossa there with you," she ordered the man.

"B-But… they are right behind…" Before his words finished….

"Gihii—!" A vulgar roar rang through the entire plaza, "Where! Where did you go, white iums!"

The ones who broke through the thick fog as they rushed into the plaza were goblins clad in coarse plate armor with long feathers on their heads, holding machetes similar to lumps of metal in their right hands. These seemed of a different tribe, having a slightly better physique when compared to those who appeared from the side streets earlier and were incinerated by Amayori's flames. Alice stared at the demi-humans as she placed her right hand on her cherished sword's grip. Flying dragons could not fire their heat rays in succession. Alice had to face the enemy on her own until Amayori stockpiled the thermal elements within herself again. One of the goblins noticed Alice who was clad in golden armor, and the colors of bloodthirstiness and lust welled up in his eyes shining golden as he cried out.

"Gihii! A ium giirl! Kill heer! Kill her and eat heer!" Quietly taking on the demi-human who charged straight towards her while brandishing a machete with his abnormally long arm, Alice murmured deep in her chest.

'_What a terrible power I was given. My very existence is practically a sin. This body of an integrity knight.'_ Alice thought.

"Gyaa!" The heavy machete swung down as he leaped and was caught by Alice who carelessly extended her left hand. Though she felt an immense impact through her naked palm, it neither broke her bones nor tore her skin. Gripping the blunt blade with her five fingers, she crushed it as though it was nothing more than thin ice. Even before the metallic fragments, broken and scattered far too easily, fell to the ground, the Fragrant Olive Sword was already drawn by her right hand and tore a horizontal line through the goblin's torso. The bright golden air from the sword swept in three goblins approaching from behind and blew away the cluster of dense vapor as well in no time at all. The four enemy soldiers' golden eyeballs were peeled open, as though unaware of what had occurred, while their upper body left their lower body before they could let out a single word, collapsing haphazardly onto the ground. Avoiding the blood that shot up a moment later, she muttered to herself within once more.

"Highest Minister Administrator. You were wrong, after all. You collected all this power into merely thirty integrity knights and made them puppets without a will of their own. You thought to grasp all of the power that should have been split between the masses of the Human Empire through that. However, this far too ill-distributed strength served only to delude and mislead both its owners and those around them. Like how you were swallowed by that overwhelming might and lost your humanity…" she muttered aloud.

That mistake was now beyond redemption with the loss of the highest minister. Thus, at the very least, she had to expend every last drop of this strength for the masses. Not as an integrity knight of the Axiom Church, but as a single swordswoman; she had to think on her own and fight on her own will. Like how those two brave swordsmen did. Kirito and Eugeo, she owes them a lot. Her left eye was shut throughout that swing; Alice opened it with resolve. At the same time, the defense line hastily built at the plaza's north was smashed into small pieces from the other side.

The invaders' main unit charged in as though to bury the wide main streets. The goblins numbered over fifty and were accompanied, though in lesser numbers, by orcs whose giant, plump frames were covered in thick iron armor, each with a trident in a hand. Upon seeing them whose golden eyes gleamed, aflame, and roars filled with hate and desire, moans of despair leaked from Jink, the other guards, and Nygr Barbossa. But Alice's heart was at ease. She relied not on the talent for the battle she obtained as an integrity knight. Not even a knight could escape with light wounds if they were to be surrounded by such numbers and stabbed by their spears. What gave Alice strength was a new realization.

'_I will fight for what I, myself, seek for from now on. I will fight to protect my little sister and my parents, along with the people of the Human Empire who Kirito and Eugeo hoped to protect.' _

Alice vividly felt the remaining doubts about herself and her sense of futility disappear into a white light deep in her heart. That light surged through her, finally accumulating at her right eye, covered by that black patch, and generating intense heat. "…!" She clenched her teeth as she withstood a fierce pain that shot to her eye socket from the back of her head. But that pain is somehow nostalgic, or heartrending. Alice gripped the bandage across her head with her left hand and took it off all at once. Her right eyelid that had been closed since that day nearly half a year ago opened slowly. A red light expanded from the center of her dark vision and eventually turned into flicking flames. Visions of houses lit aflame overlapped and gradually closed in on each other, finally finishing as one. Alice looked at the black cloth held in her left hand with both eyes.

Kirito made the eye patch, discolored from being washed many times, by tearing it from his clothes. The cloth that protected her for months ever since her right eyeshot away along with that seal might have finally reached the end of its life here as it began to disappear from its edges as it melted into the air. Alice realized while staring at that fleeting, beautiful sight. She thought she was looking after Kirito who had lost his heart through this half-year. However, she was the one protected instead. Both Kirito, who's in his way protected him, and Eugeo, who's lived with her for half a year too. The two boys before all of this had no recollections, have been there for her for half a year.

"…Thank you, Kirito... Eugeo." Pressing the black cloth to her lips immediately before it utterly vanished, she whispered, "I am fine now. I will likely still be at a loss, worry, and lose heart in the future… but I will go on. For us both to achieve our goal."

Her head flipped up just as the cloth disintegrated. Her two eyes gazed at the distinct sight of nearly a hundred goblins and orcs letting out a multitude of roars as they flooded forward. The fleeing footsteps from the guards and Nygr Barbossa echoed from behind. There was no fear in Alice's heart as she faced the enemy army on her own.

Breathing the burnt stench deeply, she yelled, "I am a knight of the Human Empire, Alice! None of the blood or slaughter you seek shall happen while I stand here! Return to your land through the caves you came from this instant!"

As though awed by her refined, distinct shout, the goblins running at the head slackened slightly. However, a large orc in the middle of the group, possibly the general, immediately brandished his two-handed ax with a brutal roar. "Graaahh! Cut-Feet Moricca here will have that one little white ium girl on her knees before long!"

The voice gave strength to the goblins. Alice put a decent amount of distance between her and the enemy army charging in as a massive black wave...

"Amayori!"

A huge shadow rapidly dived from the skies the moment she called out that name. Though the thermal elements accumulated were not enough for firing the heat ray yet, the flying dragon intimidated the demi-humans with her body and thunderous call while savagely skimming past their heads. The anxiety of the astonished enemy army rose beyond earlier.

Not letting that chance escape, Alice raised the Fragrant Olive Sword held in her right up to high and shouted. "Enhance armament!" It was half a year since she last chanted those words of the armament full control art, not to mention how she shortened the main body of the art, but Alice's beloved sword responded to her will. The golden blade was divided into countless small edges with a clear metallic noise and soared into the night sky while reflecting the fires' glow. "Rage… flowers!"

The golden storm of flowers fell upon the enemy army with numerous zaas. The first to be wrapped in a spray of blood was the orc general who called himself Moricca. His entire body was stabbed through by many petals, instantly robbing him of his life, and he fell onto the ground with a tremor. The orcs around him, too, bent down onto the ground with screams one after another. The Fragrant Olive Sword was a sacred tool among sacred tools with the world's oldest tree rooted in the core of the Human Empire before the world began as its source. As its alternate name, Eternal Immortality, implied, even when divided into hundreds of flower petals through its armament full control art, each held a priority on par with famous swords forged by artisans. Coarse cast iron armor could not possibly defend against them.

The invaders became restless at losing their main force, including their general, in an instant. The charge's momentum weakened before long and came to a stop around ten mel from the plaza. Alice sharply swung her right hand that held her sword's grip at the goblins lined up at the front, lost at whether to obey their greed or fear. The hundreds of petals danced through the air with light zaas, forming dense vertical stripes between Alice and the enemy army. Alice gave a subdued proclamation while gazing at the demi-humans through the fence gleaming golden.

"This is the wall dividing the Human Empire and the Land of Darkness. Even if you dig through the caves, you will not defile this earth as long as we knights live. Choose, to advance and fall into a sea of blood, or to retreat and flee back to the Land of Darkness!"

Not even five seconds passed before the goblin vanguards turned back with great force. As the Goblins fled, Eugeo finally returned to where Alice was and saw her turn around. He saw with the glow of the fire, the Alice he remembered: that stern determination, that drive, this was the Alice he fought together at the top of the Cathedral. Both of her eyes were present now as she looked at him with a smile.

* * *

Once the fire was put out, it would be time to make repairs, the villagers of Rulid thanked Alice and Eugeo for protecting the village, and were able to come to their aid with minor casualties. Eugeo didn't feel he did much, he only wanted to protect this family but they were safe, so he did help in his way. It was Alice who stole the spotlight. With her regained resolve, they were able to clear the goblins from the village and they fled back to the mountains and into the Dark Territory where they came. While it was an accomplished mission, Alice had one place to go before they would return home. The Cave where the goblins in the End Mountains. Taking Eugeo with her, they flew towards the mountains, landed near the cave, and walked inside. Eugeo used a Luminous element that lit their way and navigated through the cave. Eugeo revealed that the goblins once captured Selka who was looking around the End Mountains for her two years ago. It was that they heard the voice of Alice Zuberg and that started their journey to Centoria and the Swordcraft Academy. When they arrived at the end of the cave that separated the human Realm and the Dark Territory, Eugeo stood away and against the wall. Alice walked closer, before holding out her hand.

"System Call: Generate Cryogenic Element. Discharge!" Alice chanted, the blue lights from her flying from her fingertips and forming ice that expanded from the top of the cave to the bottom. A thick sheet of ice was present, the mist from the ice was admitting and Alice put her hand down, turning back to Eugeo. "This should keep them out from attacking the village."

"That's good to hear. Looks like your resolve has returned." Eugeo pointed out, seeing Alice was much more her old self now.

"I have. My heart might still hesitate, but I do know what I'll do. Now let's go home." and walked much closer to Eugeo and put both armored hands to his cheeks, surprising him, "Thank you, both of you." and before Eugeo could utter a word, Alice pressed her lips to his. Eugeo didn't know how to respond when Alice just kissed him out of the blue. The Taboo Index prohibits kissing from one another as they aren't married. Why would she do that? As Alice removed her lips to his, she just smiled at him. He has been kissed twice in his life: Alice Zuberg in his mind six months ago and now Alice Synthesis 30. Alice was an Integrity Knight, the rules didn't apply to her unless otherwise like killing another human or haunting animals. When they left the cave, Eugeo was confused, but at the same time, happy Alice might feel the same for him.

* * *

The sun was about to rise the morning after the night for Eugeo and Alice. Eugeo opened his sleepy eyes and scanned his surroundings. He remembers the other night, seeing Eldrie again and shouting at him, then Rulid Village being attacked, the two fighting, and the last memory, Alice kissing him. He hoped it wasn't a dream, it felt too real the last part, it would suck. Eugeo looked around the bed, Eugeo saw Kirito, the black-haired young man who tried to grab his sword despite having no way to move but move on the notion to protect others. And then there was Alice, who slept in the middle of the bed. Only this time, Alice had gripped his arm and looked peacefully asleep holding him. Now he was certain it wasn't a dream now. As it was going to be morning, he tapped Alice's forehead and the blonde knight groaned before opening her eyes.

"Morning, Alice." he greeted.

"Morning…" she greeted, rising from Eugeo's arm and yawning.

"You slept well Alice?" he asked.

"Best sleep I had in months actually." she replied softly, "What about you?"

"Same. Better sleep than worrying about you or Kirito again," he replied, remembering the kinds of a nightmare of being away from his childhood friends.

"Anyway, Eugeo. I've decided to return to the other Knights and defend the Human Realm against the Dark Forces," she confirmed, her face sterner and focused now than ever.

"I thought the same way. I promised to help against the Dark Territory, now I resolve to keep this land safe, that Kirito protected," he said. Alice smiled leaning to see the sleeping Kirito.

"Then we agree. We'll leave in a week. We'll have to say goodbye to Selka, the village, this cabin. But if we survive… No, we will survive, we'll come back. Before the last drop of Life escapes my body, I'll come back here… to our home…"

* * *

A vibrant ensemble of hammers whirled up into the clear, blue winter sky.

Alice and Eugeo lifted their hand to her brow and looked at circular Rulid Village towering beyond the wheat fields. Today marked a quick one week since the army of darkness's assault. Many of the houses built in the north of the village were burnt down, but with the village chief's decision to put nearly every villager's sacred task on hold to work on that, the progress of their reconstruction was rapid. Twenty-one of them had unfortunately escaped too late and lost their lives, and a joint funeral service was held for them at the church three days earlier. After attending the service as they were requested to, They rode Amayori to the northern cave to confirm its long cave that should have been collapsed on Bercouli's orders was dug out to such an extent that even the orcs' giant frames could easily pass through and the area closest to the Dark Territory showed signs they camped over many nights. The attackers did not hollow out the cave in a single night. They must have repeatedly collapsed the entrance after sending into a party of combat engineers from the Dark Territory. Thus, there would have already been a concealed group of goblins within, steadily working at it, when Integrity Knight Eldrie checked the entrance. Care and wariness unbelievable from the goblins and orcs of old. This invasion could be surmised to be no mere reconnaissance, like those done many times before, by that alone.

Instead of collapsing the cave once again, Alice dammed the small river flowing from the middle which previously served as a white dragon's nest for a time and completely flooded the interior of the cave. Next unleashing the countless cryogenic elements she generated beforehand, she sealed the cave with ice rather than stone. Alice sealed the entrance to the Dark Territory the same night they sealed the whole cave, making sure they couldn't get in. Eugeo remembered just waiting in Amayori's nest while Alice made quick work with her advanced Sacred Arts usage. Now, no one could pass the cave without an art user on par with Alice generating thermal elements to melt the ice.

Taking her sight off Rulid Village and the white mountain range at the edge rising beyond it, Alice fastened the last bag of her belongings to Amayori's left leg. Eugeo tied a bag to Amayori's right leg and stood beside Alice. Both now donning their armor with his sword sitting with Kirito.

"Erm… big sister, Eugeo." Selka, who had been helping out with her preparations for departure with an adamant smile so far, opened her mouth while looking downwards. "…Father wanted to see you off too. He was all absent-minded since this morning, you know? I believe he must have been glad inside that you came back, big sister. I want you to believe in that at least."

"I know, Selka," she replied.

"He also said something about you and Eugeo entering adulthood that you should finally settle down and get married," she added and both looked at each other and blushed. It didn't help that they kissed a week ago, it didn't help that they felt closer than ever and almost a couple but the thought of marriage now? When it's all clear Alice hasn't come to terms of love with who she is to even see Eugeo more than a friend.

"We'll think about that." she said and both Eugeo and her hugged Selka's petite body and whispered in return, "I left this village as a heinous crime and returned as an integrity knight. Eugeo left to become a swordsman, fought against the Axiom Church, and became an Integrity Knight as well. But next time… when I am done with all my duties, I will be back as simply Alice Zuberg. That would be when I truly can say this. I am back, father."

"Things aren't over that I'll fully go back home either. This land needs it's protectors and Alice and I will fight to keep it safe. We'll be back to tell our families stories of what we saw. I still hold the sins of being a criminal too but I will bear the burdens this time not alone. So Selka, I'm going to keep my promise still to bring Kirito and Alice home. As we will just be Alice Zuberg, Eugeo, and Kirito once again. So let mom, dad, my siblings know, Eugeo won't be back just yet." Eugeo requested Selka.

"…Okay. That day will come for sure, right?" Selka murmured with a watery voice, raised her face, and then wiped it with the cuff of her apprentice clothes.

Turning about, she called out to the black-haired young man sitting in a wheelchair by the side with as cheery a voice as she could muster. "You stay well too, Kirito. Hurry up and recover and help Alice out, you hear me?"

Holding his lowered head with both hands, the sister, young in terms of age, drew a charm of blessing before she took several steps back.

Alice approached Kirito, then gently took the two swords from under his arm and stored them in the bag placed on the saddle on Amayori. Following that, she lifted Kirito, who had grown thin, easily, and sat him down on the front part of the saddle. She pondered leaving Kirito in the village under Selka's care. After all, if they were to proceed to the Great East Gate which would likely become the decisive battlegrounds against the forces of darkness, Alice would be occupied as a member of the Human Empire Defense Army and unable to attend to Kirito throughout the day like what she had been doing. Eugeo wanted to fight but wanted to leave Kirito occupied alone. But still, they decided to bring him along.

Kirito tried to take up his sword and head for the village on the night of the attack a week ago. The will to fight for another remained within Kirito. Thus, the battlegrounds to protect the Human Empire could be where best to find the means to regain his former spirit. Should the need arise, she would protect him even if it required her to strap him to her back with leather. Eugeo joked and said that it's not as different as when they are held by chains under Amayori so it's not that out of the realm of possibilities. Alice and Eugeo hugged Selka whom she held dear one last firm embrace.

"We will be going, then, Selka," Eugeo said, patting her head with his armored hand.

"Yes. Take care… and be sure to come back, big sister. You too Eugeo."

"I promise. …Please give my regards to Mr. Garitta too. …Stay well and focus on your studies." Alice instructed.

"I know. I'll become a fine sister for sure… and one day, I'll also…" Selka trailed off there and showed a disheveled, tearful smile.

Gently stroking her little sister's head before releasing her, Alice endured her reluctance to leave as she walked to her beloved dragon and rose immediately behind where Kirito sat on the saddle. Eugeo shed a tear but kept a brave face, leaving once again from home, He took his spot behind Alice. During the week, they adjust Amayori's saddle so he has room to hold on better. It did help, and Amamyori didn't feel too much weight carrying three people. They nodded to Selka on the ground and faced the blue skies. The reins lightly rang out and the dragon began her ground run between the wheat fields with the strength that showed no sign of the two humans and three swords weighing her down.

they would return to this village one day. Even if they to ease their boredom were to fall on the battlefield, either his or Alice's spirit would still return; it surely would.

Alice shook off a drop of tear in her eyelashes and yelled out in a crisp voice.

"…Hah!"

Softly. The sensation of floating came as they left the ground. Having grasped an updraft, Amayori circled as she dashed into the sky. The vast fields and forests; Rulid Village in their middle with a brand new roof gleaming at its core; Selka waving both hands as she earnestly ran; she burnt the sight of them all into her eyelids… Alice had the flying dragon turn its head towards the eastern skies. During their flight, Eugeo spoke up, his voice most calm.

"We will come back… I know we will…"

* * *

Even the self-proclaimed super genius Higa Takeru was unable to predict all that had happened in the past two hours. The attack from the invaders that attacked the Ocean Turtle and cutting the power. Fortunately, they escaped into the sub-control room. Thirty-three minutes passed since the attack in Ocean Turtle, the members of Rath and their two visitors were held up in this room, the intruders in the main control room. But, the current situation could be called extremely startling, and could only be described as dumbfounding. Unexpectedly, a delicate young woman of roughly eighteen or nineteen used her thin right hand to seize and hoist up the collar of a man fifteen centimeters taller than herself. The tasteless Hawaiian shirt was gripped so tightly it was nearly torn apart; heels of sandals floated in the air.

With both eyes, brightly flashing as though they were ablaze, staring straight at Lieutenant-Colonel Seijirou Kikuoka, Asuna Yuuki let words sharp as swords out of her cute cherry red lips. Her other hand balled into a fist, ready to make this man pay for one boy's situation.

"If Kirito-Kun can't wake up like this, I will never forgive you." she declared, her tightening, almost trying to lift Kikuoka off his feet.

From Higa's position, it was impossible to see Kikuoka's expression under his black-rimmed glasses reflecting the ceiling light. But the Self-Defense Force Officer who was supposed to be a black belt in both judo and kendo was seemingly crushed by Asuna's words; he swallowed, and slowly raised both hands to his left and right, as though in a gesture of surrender.

"I understand. I will take responsibility: I will make sure Kirito-Kun recovers." Solemn silence flooded the dark Auxiliary Control Room.

No matter if it was Higa, who was sitting in the chair in front of the console, or Koujiro Rinko, who was standing beside him, or the numerous RATH staff inside the room, no one dared to speak. It was clear how surprising the youngest woman's verve was. As it was, that young woman deserved the title of a Survivor of a true battlefield. Higa couldn't help but think this aside. Finally, Asuna wordlessly released her right hand. Kikuoka, having been freed, let out a long sigh with an almost dispirited expression. Asuna stepped back, swaying on the spot. Rinko immediately moved forward and supported Asuna's back, her white coat flying.

The female physicist who was a senior to Higa in the research facility tightly hugged Asuna to her chest whispered with determination:

"It's all right, everything will be fine. He'll come back, back to your side." Her gentle voice instantly soothed Asuna's extremely taut face:

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry… for being so panicky." Asuna said apologetically.

Asuna's eyes leaked tears that had been absent even when enduring the attack. Rinko gently wiped them away with the tip of her finger. The sound of the sliding door being opened tightened the slightly relaxed atmosphere again. Running into the room was Lieutenant Nakanishi.

Nakanishi, whose dusty white shirt was soaked with sweat and whose shoulder holster revealed a large pistol grip, glanced at Rinko and Asuna and said loudly to Kikuoka behind, "Report! Complete sealing of blast doors one and two, plus completion of evacuating noncombatants are confirmed!"

Kikuoka adjusted the collar of his Hawaiian shirt as he stepped forward and nodded. "Good work. How long can the blast doors hold?"

"Yes… That would depend on the attackers' equipment, although small firearms are unable to penetrate it. Even using tip saws or similar tools to cut through it would take at least eight hours. If explosives are used, it might not hold… I assume, though, they would not, since near the central blast door." Nakanishi said.

"There is a light cube cluster." Kikuoka finished his sentence, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and sank into deep thought. But he immediately raised his head and surveyed the slightly small Auxiliary Control Room, "Good, let's straighten out the situation. Nakanishi, report of casualties."

"Yes sir. Civilian research team, three lightly injured, in treatment at the bow infirmary. Our combatants, two heavily injured, two were lightly injured, all in treatment with no risk of death. Ready for combat, six, including two lightly injured. Under that kind of fierce attack, it's a miracle that there have been no deaths… Then, report any hull damage. There are rupture points all over the bottom dock control room. It's impossible to shut them remotely now. The passageway from the dock to the Main Control Room is the same, but these are just negligible damages. The most severe is because the main power line has been cut… although the auxiliary line can supply stable power if we don't restart the control system we can't turn the propellers." Nakanishi explained/

"A sea turtle without fins. And its belly has been bitten by a shark." Kikouka said with a sigh.

"Yes, sir. Zones One through Twelve of the Lower Shaft and the bottom dock have been completely taken." The extremely short-haired Nakanishi, whose face represented strong will itself, unwillingly knitted his brow. Comparatively, Kikuoka's teacher-like long hairline twisted up, as he leaned onto the console while shuffling his clogs with his toes. "The Main Control Room, STL Room One, and even the nuclear pile have also fallen into their hands… Most, fortunately, their goal is not to destroy."

"Is… is that so?" Kikouka asked. If their whole plan was to attack the Ocean Turtle, it would be as simple as destroy everything, set a bomb, and blow them all up. No this was planning on something they wanted to get here.

"If they just wanted to destroy, they wouldn't use submarines to carry out such an exaggerated surprise attack. Striking us with a cruise missile or torpedo would do. That begs the question: who are they… Higa-Kun, what do you think?"

At the sudden question, Higa blinked several times, turning his brain that had not yet fully recovered from the impact. "Uhh, yes, yeah." Mumbling meaninglessly as he turned towards the console, he manipulated the mouse with his right hand and brought up an in-ship camera recording on the big monitor.

Although the video window he opened was dark and indistinct, he paused at a random place and adjusted the brightness and contrast. What appeared were several figures in combat suits, sprinting forward in a passageway inside the ship. Their faces were half-covered by helmets with multi-function visors, and they wielded serious-looking assault rifles.

"So, as you can see, from head to toe, there are no markings whatsoever, such as flags, that can identify them. From the color and specifications of their equipment, they don't seem to belong to any regular army. Their rifles appear to be Steyrs, but those are quite common… The only thing we can say is that, from their average physiques, they're most likely not Asian."

"Which means, at least they aren't Japanese Special Forces. How pleasing." Kikuoka talked offhandedly about the frightening situation while scratching his chin. Emitting a sharp aura from his calm eyes usually squinted, he looked up to the monitor, "We can confirm one more thing… These people know the existence of Project Alicization." Kikouka confirmed and Higa nodded.

'_The only ones who know of this project outside Rath are Kirito-Kun, myself, and Shinonon. Could someone find out about this project? Granted letting two high school students know about a government project is crazy on its own.'_ Asuna thought.

"Yeah, that's right. After their assault from the bottom dock, they immediately ran to the Main Control Room. Their goal is crystal clear: to seize the STL technology… No, the true bottom-up AI A.L.I.C.E.." Higa said. In other words, the information had severely leaked in long-term work. But Higa did not directly say it; he resisted the urge to scan the face of every RATH worker in the room for any sudden motions, and said in an optimistic tone, "What's fortunate is, the Main Control Room lock caught up. It's securer than physically damaging the console; I've made sure direct commands to the Underworld aren't working anymore. Any intervention towards the simulated experiment and the ejection of the Fluctlight of «Alice» from the Light Cube Cluster just can't be done."

"But, it's the same for us, isn't it?" Kikouka asked.

"Indeed. Using this auxiliary console, we can't execute administrator privilege commands either. No matter if it's from the opposite side – the Main Control Room – or this side – the Auxiliary Control Room – it is impossible to eject «Alice»'s Fluctlight by way of external commands… But Kiku-san, doesn't this equal our victory? See, they can't access the Cluster by physical means or informational means, as long as we wait until our escort Aegis destroyer to dispatch reinforcements for a counterattack, those guys are a piece of cake, a piece of cake." Higa responded.

"I don't know what kind of cake… but therein lies the problem." Kikuoka's expression remained solemn as he inquired towards Nakanishi, "How about it, has the Nagato moved?"

"Uh… about that…" Nakanishi channeled power into his chin to steady his voice and bowed his head slightly. "The Nagato received orders from the Yokosuka Fleet Command to maintain its current distance and standby. It seems that Command has classified us as hostages."

"Wh…" Higa's mouth dropped open, "Hostages? But, all hands have retreated here in an evacuation!"

"I'm afraid those people clad in black have connections with the higher-ups of the Self Defense Force. The Nagato pulled away from the Ocean Turtle at eight in the morning, about six hours before that bunch broke in. By the time Nagato receives an order to come to the rescue, they would have seized «Alice»'s Light Cube. Of course, there must be a time limit." Kikouka said calmly, "That means… Those people aren't just normal terrorists. This is bad… If there are experts on the other side as well, they might find out. The hidden way of collecting Alice. Operating from within the Underworld, right?… Now that they have control over STL Room One, it's possible to set the virtual console installed within the Underworld to complete the ejection command…"

"What will happen if that command is executed?" Rinko asked. Higa turned around and answered Koujiro Rinko's question:

"The target Light Cube will be retrieved from the Light Cube Cluster within the Main Shaft and transported by vacuum tube to any control room. It'll exit there." He pointed at a square hatch on the side of the console and turned his eyes towards the door on the wall inside.

There was a small metal plaque set on the aluminum door, with the words [STL Room Two]. On the other side of that door, there were two STLs – that is, Soul Translators. In one of the machines lay a youth currently under the care of Nurse and Sergeant First Class Natsuki Aki. He, Kirigaya Kazuto, had been playing an important role since the beginning of Project Alicization and drove the direction of the project even more so today.

Kikuoka turned away and crossed his arms, speaking in a sincere and solemn tone, "Our last hope will have to rest on his shoulders again. Higa-Kun… How is Kirito's condition?"

Hearing the weak breathing, Higa raised his head and directly met eyes with the intense glare of Asuna, who was being hugged by Rinko. He sank into a hesitation over how to convey the current situation to her, who was Kirito's, that is, Kirigaya Kazuto's lover. Immediately, however, a hoarse but determined voice reached Higa's ears.

"Don't worry, I will be fine. Please say it, the true situation." Asuna assured him, wanting to know the worst of the damage of the power getting cut.

Taking a deep breath, Higa nodded, "To summarize in one sentence… It's gonna be… It would be a condition just shy of the worst possible." Higa said in a newly serious tone, manipulating the mouse again. The image of the attackers disappeared and another window was opened. What appeared was an irregularly flashing colorful stereoscopic image. "This is an imaging of Kirito-Kun's Fluctlight."

Everyone in the room silently stared at the screen, "A week ago, since he was injected with succinylcholine in Tokyo, his heart and lungs ceased normal function. Fortunately, he has managed to stay alive, but a portion of his brain… Specifically, his Fluctlight network has been damaged. Although treatment would be difficult with current medical methods, there might be a chance of recovery if STL technology is used. Therefore, to foster the synthesis of new networks, we attempt to grant new dynamism to Kirito-Kun's Fluctlight through unrestricted STL." Higa sighed, picked up the bottle of water on the console, and took a sip. He was not used at all to this kind of long explanation, "To proceed with this treatment, it would be necessary for him to dive into the Underworld. If his Fluctlight cannot move around as though it were in the real world, the treatment would have no results. Therefore, same as his Dive at the Roppongi branch: we concealed Kirito-Kun's memories and let him land at the border of the Underworld… This is what we originally planned. But, even today the reason remains unknown… I'm afraid it is due to the damage to his Fluctlight; his memories had not been concealed at all. Kirito-Kun has been placed into the Underworld under his current real-world condition of Kirigaya Kazuto. We just found out from his contact with him from inside…"

"Wait… wait a minute." Rinko Koujiro interjected. "Then, has he, in the time-accelerated Underworld, spent those days as Kirigaya-Kun? How many months… inside…?"

"About two years," Higa confirmed. Hearing Higa's reply, Asuna's body that was being hugged by Rinko trembled slightly. Even though his words were likely to be extremely shocking to her, Higa continued, trusting in her earlier promise.

"At that time, Kirito-Kun has contacted the artificial Fluctlights in that world. I'm afraid he also knows that the Fluctlights will eventually, due to the end of this current virtual experiment, all be destroyed… So, his target is installed in the center of the Underworld and was once the contact console connecting the starting village with the real world. Kiku-san, he was planning to request you to protect all of the Fluctlights." Higa glanced to the side; Kikuoka, whose glasses reflected the light of the monitor, was still gazing at the stereoscope image. He turned back to Rinko and Asuna.

"…This is not something simple, since the contact device is buried in the stronghold of the ruling power, now called the «Axiom Church». Since the Fluctlights belonging to the Church possess absolute status value, Kirito-Kun, who was set as a common person, had no way to fight them. Originally, shortly after he breaks into the Church, he would [Die], and log out of the Underworld… But he did it. Being attacked, we could not confirm detailed information from the logs, but we assume that he recruited some people, who of course are artificial Fluctlights… that is, the help of partners. In the fight against the Church, those partners nearly all died, except one ally, a young boy his age, when he successfully opened a connection to here, he felt deep guilt. It can be said that he attacked his Fluctlight. In that instant, those black-clothed people cut the power line, creating a short-circuit that instantly spiked the STL output. As a result, Kirito-Kun's impulse of self-destruction has become reality… His [inner self] has lost activity."

'_He saved someone, how?' _Asuna asked in thought.

"Inner self… Lost activity? What do you mean?" Rinko asked.

Hearing Rinko's question, Higa turned back to the console:

"Please take a look at this." He quickly typed on the keyboard and magnified the live feed of the activity of the Fluctlight labeled as Kirigaya Kazuto. Near the center of the irregularly flashing spectrum-colored cloud, a small puff of darkness like a dark nebula was cradled, "Compared with the artificial Fluctlights in the Light Cubes, we are still quite far from a full analysis of human organic Fluctlight structure. The general mapping, however, has been completed. This black hole, what was originally in here, simply put, is the [Subject] …Self-Image."

"Subject …An image of the self-determined by the self?" Rinko asked.

"Yes. All human choice is determined by a Fluctlight Y/N path: [Whether or not I will proceed under these conditions.] By way of example, Rinko-senpai, have you ever ordered a second bowl in a gyudon restaurant?" Higa asked towards the woman.

"…Of course not," Rinko replied.

"Not even have the slightest thought of 'I still want to eat' or 'I can have one more'?" Higa asked again.

"No." Rinko answered again.

"That is to say, these were the results of Rinko-senpai's Self-Image circuit processing. Similarly, virtually no decisions can be made and no movements can be undertaken if they do not pass through this circuit. In Kirito's situation, the majority of his Fluctlight is unharmed. But, because the vital circuit has lost its function, no matter if it is processing external input, or outputting voluntary actions, it cannot be done. What he is capable of now… I'm afraid, are reflexive actions ingrained within his memory. For example, eating, sleeping, and related tasks."

Rinko bit her lip, as though she were thinking about something. She eventually whispered, "Then… then now, how is his state of mind?"

"… Regrettably…" Higa hesitated, lowered his head, and continued, "He does not know who he is, or what he wants to do; he cannot say or do anything… That would likely be his condition…"

Silence permeated the darkroom for the third time.

'_Kirito-Kun…'_ Asuna thought, her hands to her front, covering the promise ring he gave her after the Ordinal Scale incident. What happened to him? She walked quietly from the Rath members towards the STL room Kirito was in, she wanted to be with him. She held the young man's hand, the boy who's done so much for her, has risked his life for her more times than she could count. She looked from Kirito to the other STL unit. If there was any way she could help, it would be diving into the Underworld to see what Kirito was feeling.

* * *

**Next Time: The Final Stress Test**

* * *

**Michael: A faster update but mostly because, no real major changes to the overall story besides, Eugeo present. This is still Alice's arc, so Eugeo can't intervene in her arc. He is known as one of the two knights who protected the village but he had his moment saving his family which I still have no clue on two fronts, Eugeo an Integrity Knight still or having a mother. I guess for this what if, let's say he is on both fronts to save headaches. And for anyone who wants to know, while this follows the flow of the Light Novel, these chapters end as the episodes themselves. Episode 3 will be going from several points of view including the anime original content with the girls, Klien, and Agil. I'm shocked no one was curious about who's the other character in this diverge with the SAO team. You will see them in this chapter. Also thank you for all the followers and favorites, glad people are liking this what if. I'm not going to promise anything, except enjoy the ride. As we are currently staying safe at home, I don't have much to do except watch anime and type. I do start my next term in college, so that will keep me occupied as I update 20+ stories finally. **

**And yes you read it right, Alice kissed Eugeo, but can't you kiss someone on the lips because the Taboo Index prohibits that unless you are married. Alice is an Integrity Knight, so who knows if knights have some higher authority who they can kiss. I had to look up the actual rules and even that is baffling. I blame The Administrator for that. Not much to talk about or bring up anything to say relating to the chapter, we completed this part and got to where we can start episode 3 and 4, might do those back to back as there's not much to change in those except the mysterious character and how I will change Lipia and Vixer. And shockingly enough, changing their fate isn't as complex, all you need to do is change one crazy mistake they made that ended their lives, no fetish or non-con, just change their fate where they don't get themselves killed. And since I have nothing to say, see you next time and stay safe. **


	4. Final Stress Test

**Sword Art Online Alicization Alternative: War of Underworld**

**Chapter 3: Final Stress Test**

* * *

Nine days ago, Saturday, June 26th, 2026, days before the attack on the Ocean Turtle. A young man was FullDiving in a chair inside his office. He had loose blonde hair that is swept back and has blue eyes (closed while he dived while wearing an Amusphere. His clothes consisted of a white dress shirt, dark grey slacks, and custom-made cordovan shoes. Diving into Gun Gale Online as Subtilizer, he watched from binoculars the other players who went against his team. One of them, the cyan-colored girl he fought in the 4th Battle of Bullets, the winner of the 3rd one, Sinon. Accompanying her were two players both with photon swords, the other winner of BoB Kirito, and a chestnut-haired girl beside 'her'. Their efforts were impressive, but it was time to retreat that day. It was interesting, but it was time to prepare for their real operation in due time. The other man turned to him as he logged out.

The blonde man woke from his chair, removing the Amusphere and resting it on his forehead. He let out a sigh. Getting up, he gently straightened up his back while walking closer to the glass wall in the south. As its entire surface was switchable glass and presently transparent, it permitted an unbroken view of the waterfront from this executive room on the forty-third floor. The harbor quietly glittered in the illumination from the neighboring skyscrapers. Numerous large ships were moored at the long wharf. These intimidating silhouettes with their sharp edges were not of luxurious cruisers. They were the warships of the Third Fleet under the United States Pacific Fleet. San Diego, California's second city, had long been its base. The economy circled the gigantic naval base where over twenty-five thousand affiliated to the military resided. However, new industry sectors experienced a boom in recent years. High-tech industries dealing with information, communication, biotechnology, and such.

And there were those corporations who fused military affairs with high technology as well. Primarily entrusted with security services and training by the military, large companies, and other related sectors, these so-called private military companies even deploy manpower to fight directly on the front lines. Gabriel Miller, the chief technology officer of Glowgen Defense Systems that had its headquarters in Downtown San Diego, gazed down upon the port's night view and revealed an unconscious smile.

Having awoken from his short and deep recollection, the twenty-eight years old Gabriel Miller took his sight off himself, reflected in the mirrored glass, and walked to his work desk by the wall in the west. The moment he sat on a reclining chair made in Norway, a phone icon lit up on the thirty-inch display panel embedded on the desk's glass surface. With a tap, it showed his female secretary's face while her voice flowed out.

_[Mister Miller, I apologize for disturbing your rest. COO Ferguson had requested for you to accompany him for dinner tomorrow. How shall I reply?]_

"Tell him I have prior plans." Gabriel immediately replied and his usually collected secretary showed a somewhat troubled expression. The COO was the executive vice-president, after all, the second-in-command at Glowgen DS. As one among the over ten officers, Gabriel could hardly afford to turn down this invitation for a meal, normally. However, his secretary's bewildered expression vanished before a second passed and her calm voice continued.

_[Understood. I will do as you say.]_

The call ended, and Gabriel sank deep into the chair with his legs crossed. He could guess at what Ferguson wanted. It must have been to stop Gabriel from participating in that particular operation he had already scheduled. But the COO must think otherwise inside. That old fox must be wishing for him to nonchalantly set off to some dangerous place to earn a spot on the KIA list. After all, Gabriel was the previous president's own child and the majority shareholder.

Of course, Gabriel himself was aware of how foolish it would be for an officer to participate in an operation where live bullets flew about. Even if he did have prior experience, a CTO's job was to plan out the entire operation from the safety of the main office without any need to expose himself to the dangers of the battlefield. However, no matter the costs, he had to participate in this operation that had to be kept under complete and utter secrecy. After all, it was an issue related to what Gabriel had staked his life to seek out ever since that day he saw Alicia's soul. The operation's client was not the Department of Defense regardless of how they would benefit. It was the National Security Agency, the NSA, with whom they had few prior dealings.

The two NSA agents who visited this room a month ago managed to surprise Gabriel, who could hardly claim to be emotional, numerous times. Firstly, the operation was completely unlawful. After all, a combat team from Glowgen would board a navy submarine and launch an assault on a warship belonging to Japan, an allied nation. There was no need to concern themselves over any fatal casualties of that ship's crew either. And the objective of the operation was to steal a certain technology. Upon hearing the details, Gabriel's voice leaked out slightly, overwhelmed by surprise—or perhaps delight. It was fortunate the agents did not notice, however. Soul TransLation technology. A wondrous machine capable of deciphering humans' souls developed by a small organization called Rath in the JSDF.

Gabriel had held a strong interest in the full-dive technology born in Japan for some time now in his pursuit of souls. That was why he fought with the players from Japan in Gun Gale Online and studied Japanese. He even obtained a set of the «demonic device», the Nerve Gear, that should have been disposed of without a single one remaining by spending several tens of thousands of dollars. Of course, he didn't intend to use it himself, however. Gabriel expected development on full-dive technology to wane due to the commotion caused by that death game. However, they had quietly continued their research and finally drew near the secrets of the human soul.

The request from NSA felt like destiny to Gabriel. Glowgen DS might be one of the larger private military companies around, but that was all they were; they could hardly decline the NSA who now held even more power than the CIA in the first place. The vote for the contract was passed with a lead of two in the emergency board meeting. To prevent information from leaking, it was decided that the combat team would consist of contract employees specializing in wet work with their own dark histories to cover up. Gabriel volunteered himself as the operation commander.

Naturally, the fact that Gabriel was an officer in Glowgen was hidden from the combat team. Those people would likely betray the company at the drop of a hat if they knew, abducting Gabriel for a ransom. Gabriel had to go even with such risks. The NSA agents mentioned. That Rath had succeeded in not just deciphering the human soul, but also cloning it through STL technology. That if that artificial soul is given the codename A.L.I.C.E. was completed and loaded onto Japanese unmanned weapons, it would destroy the military balance in East Asia. He didn't care if disputes arose in the Far East, or anywhere else in the world. But Gabriel was convinced the moment he heard the name, Alice.

He would make that his own. He would procure that small media storage device, known as the light cube, with that soul on board at all costs.

"Alice… Alicia…"

Leaning against the chair with its back down, he softly murmured the two names. A faint smile appeared on his lips without his notice. The name of the company established by Gabriel's father, Glowgen, was coined together with the meaning of bringing forth light. It seemed his father had the light of happiness in mind, but what came to mind for Gabriel, his successor was no other than that golden brilliance drifting out from the dying Alicia's brow. Bringing forth light. Or the soul, in other words. It was fate, all of it. Gabriel and the eleven in the combat team would fly to Guam a week later and invade Japanese waters on a nuclear submarine from a naval base there. Before the operation began, they would switch to a small submarine on board and assault the objective, the giant ocean research mother ship, Ocean Turtle. They might occupy it without shedding blood, or with casualties resulting on either side—or perhaps both, even. Still, Gabriel's beliefs were unshaken. He knew he would get his hands on Alice and the STL technology. He just needed a simple copy of the light cube and documents from the NSA. A little longer… it was just a little longer. He would grasp the true essence of the soul that eluded him despite his multiple experiments on other humans, since Alicia, in just a little longer. He would be able to see that beautiful, gleaming cloud once again.

"…Your soul… will be so sweet…" Gabriel whispered once more, this time in Japanese, and shut his eyelids.

* * *

Captain Dario Giuliani who commanded the Seawolf-class nuclear submarine, Jimmy Carter, was a submariner down to his bones, rising to his current position from cleaning the torpedo tubes. The first he rode was an antique Barbel-class diesel vessel where the stench of oil and noise followed along with no matter where one went in her stiflingly cramp space.

In comparison, the Seawolf-class that cost more than any other submarine in the world was practically a Rolls-Royce. Giuliani had showered the ship and her crew with love ever since he was appointed as her captain in 2020. Through tough training, the high yield strength steel hull, her S6W reactor, and the hundred and forty crew members were bonded like a single being, capable of swimming as she liked in any ocean as long as it had the depth. Jimmy Carter was practically Giuliani's daughter. It was a pity he had to step down from active duty soon, forced to either work on land or early retirement, but the successor he recommended, the executive officer, Guthrie, would definitely command the ship brilliantly.

Nonetheless… As though to disgrace Giuliani's last years, a single, curiously perilous order was handed down a mere ten days ago. Jimmy Carter was a ship planned for support on special operations and possessed a variety of methods to cooperate with the SEALs. The midget submarineASDS carried on its afterdeck was one among those. There were countless times she cruised deep in foreign waters with those from the SEALs aboard. But the objective was always for keeping the peace of the states or the world and those men on board definitely felt the same sense of duty as Giuliani's subordinates as they went into the jaws of death. However, as for that bunch who boarded from Guam two days ago.

Giuliani went to see the faces of his guests at the rear section only once, but that was enough for him to get on the verge of ordering his subordinates to kick them out into the deep sea. The tens of men lay down on the floor without any sense of order, some blared noise from their headphones while others made merry, gambling over card games; not to mention the empty cans of beer scattered everywhere. There were no proper seamen in that bunch. It was doubtful they were even from the military. There was only one who seemed to have some notion of courtesy, that tall commanding officer who apologized to Giuliani for their disturbance in order. However, that man with those shockingly blue eyes...

While holding the right hand he offered and meeting his eyes, Giuliani tasted a sensation he had forgotten for a long time. That was from, yes, long before he entered the navy. He was swimming in the ocean at Miami, his homeland when a giant great white raced straight past his side. He was fortunately unharmed, but Giuliani saw that shark's eyes right before him. Those eyes devoured all light like a bottomless pit. That same hollowness extended out deep within that man's eyes…

"Captain, a reading from the bow sonar!" The sudden noise from the sonar technician pulled Giuliani out from his thoughts. "It's the turbine from a reactor, we're matching now… it matches, it's definitely the target mega-float. Fifteen miles."

Bringing his mind back, he quickly gave instructions from the combat command post, the captain's seat.

"Right, keep this depth and drop her speed to fifteen knots." The order was echoed and he felt an instant of deceleration.

"Where's that Aegis-equipped escort ship?" he asked.

"There's a gas turbine sound confirmed three miles west-southwest of the target… matching is done, it's the JMSDF's Nagato." Giuliani stared hard at the two light points shown on the large display in front.

Putting aside the Aegis-equipped warship, he heard the mega-float was an oceanic research ship without any arms. And the order this time was to let those armed thugs invade that. Not to mention how it was a ship from Japan, an allied nation. It hardly seemed like a legitimate operation with the approval of the President and Secretary of Defense. The words from those men in black suits who brought the directive directly from the Pentagon resurfaced in Giuliani's mind.

Japan is researching that mega-float for reigniting war on the states. There is no choice but to bury that research to maintain the friendship between our two countries. Giuliani was no youngling capable of eating up their words at face value. Still, he was already old enough to understand he had no choice but to obey those orders.

"Are our guests prepared?" The executive officer standing at his side confirmed in a deep voice, "They are standing by in the ASDS."

"Alright… maintain this speed and bring her up to a hundred feet!"

Compressed air pushed the ocean water out from the ballast tank and the produced buoyancy lifted Jimmy Carter's gigantic frame. The distance from the light points gently yet surely decreased.

Would there be casualties among the Japanese researchers? That seemed likely. He would probably carry the memory of cooperating in such an operation until his deathbed.

"Five miles to the objective!" Shaking off his hesitation, Giuliani commanded with resolution.

"Release the ASDS!"

The faint vibrations his body felt conveyed the release of their baggage from the afterdeck.

"Release complete… ASDS self-propulsion initiated." The submarine with a pack of stray dogs and a single shark aboard accelerated in the blink of an eye and charged straight into the belly of that giant ocean turtle floating atop the ocean.

* * *

July 6th, 2026, present time and not long after Glowlen attacked the Ocean Turtle and secured the Main Control Room.

"… Fu…" The following part of the syllable was completely drowned out by the deafening noise of hardened boots kicking away a sheet of metal.

A member of the assault team, Vassago Casals, seemed unsatisfied with denting the wall two or three times, and forcefully crushed with his foot an empty candy box that a RATH technician had probably left tens of minutes ago, before finally stopping his stream of profanity. His appearance was quite exotic, having ample, black wavy hair and a tattoo on the right side of his face As proof of the Spanish blood coursing through his veins, he ran a hand through his slightly wavy black hair, moved briskly to the console, and seized the collar of the bulletproof jacket of his teammate with one hand.

"You sucker, try saying that again." Vassago gripped an exaggeratedly skinny youth, who was as weakly thin as a whip. His golden hair was trimmed very short, and his skin was snowy white as though ill.

This man who wore a pair of rough metal-framed glasses was the only non-combatant in the team. A hacker by the name of Critter, informally employed by the Glowgen Defense Systems Cyber Operation Department [CYOP]. A self-proclaimed internet criminal with an arrest record, with an internet name instead of a real name. But Vassago was the same. Vassago was one of the 72 demons recorded in the Ars Goetia, also known as the Prince of Hell. There were no parents on Earth who would name their son that. He was also an employee of the CYOP and was not an expert on computers but in combat, of course under Full Dive. Although he was a man with a suspicious record lesser than that of Critter, his VR combat skills were quite outstanding.

In reality, The twelve members of the Ocean Turtle Assault Team, apart from their leader, Gabriel Miller, all had dark pasts and adopted new identities in exchange for being fed as [Dogs]. Like a dog in their midst, Critter expressed no fear whatsoever at being hoisted up by Vassago, replying as he loudly chewed his gum.

"I'll say it as many times as I want. Listen, this console's locked as hard as dried shit, and the laptops we brought in aren't gonna be able to calculate the unlock code until you bastards die of old age. Got it?" Critter said to Vassago, not sure if the young man understands what he means.

"I ain't talking about that, four-eyes! Weren't you saying that it locked because we moved too goddamn slowly!?" Vassago shot back loudly. If he tried hard enough, with his wild flair, he was handsome enough to be a successful fashion model, but he was quite frightening when enraged.

"Hey, hey, just telling the truth, man?" he replied to him.

"You were trembling like a leaf during combat, but you sure are one cocky bastard now!" Vassago snapped.

The other teammates snickered at the two men firing expletives at each other, instead of stopping them. Capturing the right timing, Gabriel snapped his fingers at the two men to attract their attention.

"OK, cut it out, you two. There's no time to determine who's responsible. Now we need to think about our next step." Gabriel said, his cold calm tone keeping things in order of the operation.

Then, Vassago suddenly changed to a child-like tone, "But bro, if I don't teach him a lesson…"

He wanted to tell him not to say "bro", but swallowed his words. Vassago called Gabriel this probably because they had both acknowledged each other's prowess during one-on-one VR training, but no matter how many times he heard this, it felt ill-conceived. To Gabriel, these kinds of ambiguous human relationships only based on emotions, such as friends or partners, were only convoluted synonyms.

Sooner or later, when the technology of extracting and saving souls was his, all human emotion would be able to be categorized under hue or shape through the cloud of light. As he thought, Gabriel said to the two in an authoritarian tone:

"Listen to me, Vassago, Critter. I've been very satisfied with the actions of the team until today, as we have successfully achieved our first goal of taking over the control room." Gabriel said.

Hearing this, Vassago very reluctantly released Critter's collar and put his hands on his hips, "But, bro, there's no meaning in that 'cause this important console is locked. Our final objective, the Light Cube Cluster or whatever, is on the other side of this metal wall, right?"

"Look, we're just about to discuss a way to bring this wall down," Gabriel replied.

"But, the JSDF men ain't shrinking away forever, eh? If we keep going after them, this big stupid turtle's escort, the Aegis destroyer will send the pros to attack us, and we'll be in real trouble 'cause we have only eleven men fighting and one sitting as still as cargo." As expected of a Vice-Captain hand-picked by Gabriel, Vassago possessed control of the situation at hand that was not a trait of a simple wild dog. Thinking for a moment., Gabriel shrugged.

"As it seems, our client has some kind of secret deal with the higher-ups of the JSDF. The Aegis destroyer won't do anything within 24 hours of the attack." Gabriel said.

"Whew…" Critter whistled softly. Behind wind goggle-like glasses, his light gray eyes narrowed. "So, this operation is more than just a burgl… —No, no. it's better left unsaid."

"My thoughts exactly." Gabriel lightly smiled and nodded, surveying everyone again.

"Right, let's confirm the situation. It's 1447 hours, Japan Standard Time. From infiltration to now, 40 minutes have passed. We are currently in the Main Control Room of the Ocean Turtle. Although we successfully secured the target facility, we have been unable to detain a RATH technician, and the control system here has been locked. The next objective should be securing the Auxiliary Control Room… Brigg, can you cut through the blast door?"

The hulking teammate who was called slowly stepped forward and replied, "Doesn't look good. Seems to be the newest synthetic material. Using the portable cutting saw I have, it's completely impossible within 24 hours."

"The Japanese economy is alive and well. Hans, can you breach the wall with C4?" Gabriel asked.

This time, a tall, slim teammate with a very handsome mustache waved his arms freely. "I say we forget it. On the other side of that wall is the Light Cube Cluster storage, so I can't guarantee no harm to the goods before blasting this door."

"Hmm." Gabriel crossed his arms and thought for a split-second, then continued, "Our mission is to find a particular one from an immense number of Light Cubes and take it along with its interface. We already have the ID information of the Cube. In other words, if we can operate this console, we can effortlessly find the Cube and extract it from the Cluster, and we would've been having beers on the return trip at this moment."

"Goddamn it, it's all because of that turtle four-eyes, always boasting [My crime is infiltrating the central server of the Pentagon] or whatever, but can't open a tiny lock." Vassago cursed, annoyed their mission wasn't complete yet by Critter.

"Ooh, didn't see that coming. I'm actually being told off by a gamer who's only fired a gun made of polygons." Critter mocked, feeling game to pick a fight. Staring at Vassago and Critter who were itching to fight, Gabriel intensified his tone.

"Do you all want to go back empty-handed and be ridiculed instead of rewarded?" Gabriel asked his men.

"NO!" Everyone shouted together.

"Are you all merely laymen who can't even best an amateur technician?"

"NO!" the members of Glowlen exclaimed.

"Then THINK! Prove that the round objects on top of your necks aren't filled with oatmeal!" Semi-automatically putting on the [Tough Commander] persona, Gabriel thought by himself in silence.

As the one who seeks souls, Gabriel's biggest goal was to obtain the first true artificial intelligence Alice mankind had ever created and take Soul Translation technology for himself. After he obtained those, he planned to use the nerve agent he had secretly brought in to take care of everyone else, and then escape to Australia. But, having only reached the current stage, the attack that the NSA had consigned him somewhat counted towards Gabriel's goal. Now, since system commands through administrator privileges were blocked, they must figure out another way to take «Alice»'s Light Cube.

Alice… A.L.I.C.E.

The one who told Gabriel's client, the NSA, this codename, was a RATH insider informant, [Rabbit]. Gabriel did not yet know [Rabbit]'s personal profile. But, given that the motivation to an organization and disclose its information could only be a handsome reward, he likely would not reveal himself in this dangerous situation and take action. In other words, they could not expect assistance from Rabbit, on the other side of the blast door. They must utilize the information and equipment they have now, and achieve their goal within a short time.

Time, All was time. Gabriel, who had absolute control over useless emotions such as nervousness and anxiety, could not help but feel a certain pressure when faced with a slowly approaching time limit of 23 hours. When the NSA agents had entrusted him with this top-secret seizure mission, they had said to Gabriel

"The activities of RATH have been severely wavering our vested interest and rights in the Japanese military industry. Therefore, the higher-ups of the Japan Self Defense Force are displeased with the existence of RATH. Furthermore, many of them were eager to obstruct the project." they explained to him.

RATH was mainly composed of young Self-Defense cadres who did not hold much power in politics. The NSA was very sure of this and signed a secret treaty with the CIA at the embassy and some high officials of the JSDF navy. The Aegis destroyer Nagato that protected the RATH headquarters, Ocean Turtle, will take no course of action within twenty-four hours since the attack, under grounds that [the safety of the hostages comes first]. But, after the period of standby, when considering the upcoming media coverage, the Aegis destroyer would eventually have to act. As soon as heavily armed forces came, outnumbered, outgunned, Gabriel's strike force team would likely be annihilated.

If the situation really developed into the worst-case scenario, he could still escape back to the submarine, alone. But at the same time, without retrieving the important Light Cube, his great journey to seek the soul would retreat to an irreparable state. Gabriel had already meticulously planned out his long life after this attack. First, he would take Alice and escape to Australia, concealing the Light Cube and STL technology in a villa in the Sovereign Islands on the Gold Coast. Then he would take a plane back to San Diego and report the failure of the attack to the NSA. After it had all blown over, he would return to Australia, construct an STL machine in the vast basement of his villa, and architect his dream virtual world.

The inhabitants of this world would only include Alice and Gabriel at first. But that would be much too lonely. As the goal was to study souls, he must increase his would search for young and energetic soul carriers in Sydney or Cairns, kidnap them, use the STL to extract their soul, and dispose of the unwanted shell. There would be a day when he would cross the seas and trek back to his home country — and travel to the country where Full Dive originated Japan. The unique mentality of Japanese VR gamers once deeply charmed Gabriel. Of course, not everyone was like this, but one group of gamers seemed to live there, in the VR game, as though it were more realistic than real life, carelessly casting around their real-life emotions. Whenever he thought of the sniper girl he had met in Gun Gale Online, he would feel a twinge that arose from a strong desire.

The reason was likely connected to the [Real Virtual World] that had existed for only two years in that country. With their machines being hacked by the developers, these young people experienced a death game with real aspects of life and death. The souls of these [Survivors] possessed adaptability to virtual worlds unlike anyone else. If possible, even if it were just one, he hoped to obtain them, especially the souls of the elite players who were termed [Progressors]. Although he didn't know if that sniper girl was one of them or not, he of course also wished to obtain her soul. The Light Cubes sealed with those souls would exude a shine far more precious than any gem.

An ultimate light that the tycoons of the world would be unable to buy with tens of millions of dollars. He would line them into his secret room, selecting whoever he wanted every day and loading them into his favorite world, playing with them however he wanted. What was more beautiful was that the souls extracted from humans and sealed into Light Cubes could be freely copied and stored. Broken ones, twisted ones, all could be easily rewound and ultimately sculpted into Gabriel's favorite posture. It was like cutting and polishing a raw crystal to make it shine with a supreme glow.

When he reached that stage, Gabriel's long journey would return to the beginning, as if he had been traveling in an enormous circle. Back to the moment when he was young, under the huge trees of the forest, seeing the beautiful glow of Alicia Clingerman's soul. These thoughts flashing in his mind, Gabriel closed his eyes, a slight shiver running down his back. When he opened his eyes again, he recovered his ice-cold mentality. If he analogized the souls of youths from different countries as ruby, sapphire, and emerald encircling a king's crown, then the great diamond encased in the center could only be «Alice». Only Alice, with the untouched, unblemished, ultimate soul, would qualify as his own eternal partner. Therefore, he had to think of a way to find and obtain her Light Cube, no matter what.

But without destroying the blast door to the Light Cube Cluster storage, he could not seize it through physical means. Then, he could only control it from the system. That said, even the first-rate digital criminal Critter was helpless against the lock on the console. Clacking his boots, Gabriel moved behind Critter, who was moving his two hands at top speed over the keyboard.

"How is it?"

Two hands punched the air in response, "The administrator login is really despairing. What we can do is jealousy chew our nails and peek at the fairy-tale kingdom that the Fluctlights up in the Cluster are happily living in."

Critter moved his finger; a window opened on the big screen on the wall directly in front of them and displayed a wondrous scene. It was quite unlike a [fairy-tale kingdom]. The sky was soaked in a frightening crimson and the ground was as pitch-black as asphalt. In the middle of the picture stood several primitive tents made of what appeared to be animal skin. On the side gathered ten or so chubby, bald, strange creatures, causing some unknown commotion. They were generally humanoid but no matter how you looked at them, were not human. Their backs were bent, their hands were nearly long enough to scrape the ground, while their crooked feet were very short.

"Goblins…?" Gabriel muttered.

"Oh, you're pretty knowledgeable, Captain. That's right, they don't look like Orcs or Ogres, so they should be Goblins." Critter whistled softly, saying with apparent happiness:

"But they're way too fucking large to be Goblins. These are Hobgobs, Hobgoblins." Vassago stepped beside them with his hands on his hips and added his own comment. Although he was just an expert in VR combat, he seemed to know much about fantasy RPGs.

At the place where Gabriel was looking, the fuss of the ten [Hobgoblins] escalated. Two of them seized each other's chests, twisting together in a scrambling fight, while the surrounding goblins cheered with hands raised.

"…Critter." Gabriel felt a certain faint intuition and spoke to the monk-headed man in the seat.

"Huh?" Critter asked.

"These guys… These monsters, are they a part of the system?" Gabriel asked, pointing to the screen.

"Hmm, doesn't look like it. From a certain viewpoint, these guys are real [humans]. They are artificial souls read from the Light Cubes up there… Fluctlights." Critter explained.

"For real?! What the hell!" Vassago jumped and yelled furiously. "These Hobgobs are humans!? They have the same souls as us!? My granny in Frisco's gonna die if she hears that!" Drumming with a pitter-patter on the monk-head, he shouted, "Aw, these guys are actually doing this kind of God-forsaken research. Right, are those shiny things full of these goblins, orcs, or whatever? Is our Alice-chan one of them as well?"

"No way!" Annoyed, Critter pushed Vassago's hands away and corrected, "Listen, the world called Underworld that the RATH guys created is divided into two areas. Located in the center, slightly west, is the Human Empire where normal humans live. Then, outside is the Dark Territory, where monsters like these are all over the place. Alice will of course be somewhere in the Human Empire. It's so freakin' big that it'd be impossible to find her if we keep peeping like this."

"Well, that's easy. Since they're humans, we can talk, eh? Can't we just dive into the Human Empire and ask the people there if they know an Alice?" Vassago asked

"Wow, a pig. There's a pig here." Critter jeered.

"The hell did you say?!" Vassago snapped at Critter's comment.

"I'm telling you, the people who made the Underworld are Japanese. Of course, the [guys who live there] would speak Japanese. Can YOU speak Japanese?" Critter asked. Hearing Critter's words mixed with derisive laughter, Vassago revealed a twisted grin.

"Don't take me lightly." Now, not just Critter, the entire team widened their eyes. Vassago had spoken Japanese so fluently that even Gabriel was shocked.

The young Hispanic man changed back to English and continued, "No problems with communications, eh? Got anything else to say, four-eyes?"

"Y-Yeah. Of course." Critter recovered from the surprise and snorted.

"There are tens of thousands of people living in the Human Empire. Are YOU going to ask each and… every one of them…" Vassago retorted. Critter paused his retort as though he had inspired himself through his own speech and suddenly stood up. Although his monk-head bumped into Vassago's chin, who wanted to spit out expletives, the hacker shouted unhesitatingly, "Wait. WaitwaitwaitWAIT. It doesn't have to be one man…"

Hearing this, the faint inspiration in Gabriel's heart finally burst completely into being.

"… Yeah. Accounts set up to log into the Underworld… They can hardly all be Level 1 normal citizens, can they? Right, Critter?" Gabriel asked the glasses-wearing a young man.

"Yes. Yes, boss!" Critter tapped the keyboard hard as if it were a percussion instrument; the big screen instantly rolled up lists of names, "If RATH operators wanted to log in to observe or perform internal actions, there should be identities of all classes in their accounts. Military officers… No, generals… No, no, noblemen, royalty… Could even be the King himself…"

"Wow, that's cool, isn't it?!" Vassago shouted, massaging his chin that was about to split in half, "In other words, we can use a general's, president's, or whatever high-class profile to log into the Underworld, and can make whatever commands we want! 'Army parade! Right, face! Find Alice!' or something like that."

"… Why is it that when you talk about it, something so brilliant would instantly become so stupid." Critter retorted. Continuing his muttering, Critter scrolled the list with frightening speed. However. Seconds later, along with a rare instance of profanity from him, the list was halted.

"Shit, no good. Not just direct commands from here, even using high-level accounts to log in are protected with heavy passwords. Unfortunately, it looks like we can only dive into the Human Empire as normal citizens."

"Hmph…" Clear disappointment floated onto Critter and Vassago's faces, but Gabriel remained expressionless and tilted his head slightly. There was not much time to hesitate. But, that was but a limit of the time in reality. Beyond the screen, in the abnormal Underworld, time was compressed in an astonishing ratio of hundreds of times.

In other words, the remaining 23 hours equated to over a year in the Underworld. With this much time, even if they logged in as normal citizens, after finding and capturing [Alice], it wasn't impossible to use the internal information console to extract her into the real world. But that was definitely a long task. Compared to such a time-wasting task, it would be faster to approach from outside the Human Empire.

"Critter. Are there any advanced accounts outside the Empire… prepared for the Dark Territory?" Gabriel asked curiously. If they couldn't use accounts from the Human Empire, the Dark Territory might be a better option.

"…Outside? But aren't the chances of Alice being there infinitely close to zero?" Critter asked. Although he questioned, Critter's fingers flashed quickly.

Gabriel looked at the newly opened cluster of windows, replying, "Mm, yes. But, the border is not absolutely impenetrable, is it? With the parameters given by the account, we might be able to cross the border."

"Oh, as expected from my bro! Your thoughts are unique as always! It's that… using a non-human general, or a monster general to fight your way through, right?! That's burning hot!" To the whistling and shouting Vassago, Critter shot at him with utmost hatred:

"If you want to burn, then burn, if you're the one who logs in: you'll be a goblin or orc in that world. Eh, you fit the bill anyway… Hm? Ah, this is it, this is it!", With the click of the keyboard, two more windows popped open.

"Uhh, different from the Empire, there are only two super-accounts…Yes! There are no passwords! Let's see… One of them is the Dark Knight profile. The priority level is… 70! We can use this one!"

"Ooh, that's great! I'll have that one!" Vassago exclaimed eagerly. Ignoring the noisy Vassago, Critter activated the other window.

"Then, the other one is… What's this? The profile's blank, and there's no level whatsoever. There's only a name. This… How do you say this? … [Emperor… Vecta]?" Critter read aloud, reading the English name in front of him on the large screen.

"Oh, an Emperor. Then I'll take that…" Gabriel patted Vassago's shoulder from behind, as he was just about to continue.

"No, I'll use this account," Gabriel confirmed to him.

"Eh? But bro, can you speak Japanese?" Vassago asked, wondering if the leader of the operation knew the language as well as he thought.

"Not as fluently as you can, though," Gabriel replied with three years of Japanese study. Although he had given up on reading and writing from the beginning, he was confident about conversational usage.

"Hah, you're pretty good. Then my bro shall be the Emperor, and I'll be the Dark Knight. Now we're talking! Four-eyes, when can we log in!?" Vasago asked his excitement to enter this world boiling.

Completely ignoring the noisy Vassago, Critter continued punching the keyboard. Seeing his focused scanning of information on the screen, Gabriel walked beside him.

"What is it, Critter, is there another problem?" Gabriel asked calmly:

"… Should I call it a problem, or a slight concern… There's a strange phrase all over the data, though I can't really understand it…" Critter explained.

"Oh? What phrase?" Gabriel asked once more.

Critter took a deep breath and answered Gabriel's question:

"[Final Stress Test]."

* * *

Higa considered carefully breaking the heavy silence that engulfed the Auxiliary Control Room. Asuna returned to the room after seeing Kirito. She let out a heavy sigh, the situation was as dire as Aincrad could ever be. She stood back with Rinko, there has to be a way to help him, there has to be.

"Uhh… Well, his physical body… or should I say, the condition of the Kazuto Kirigaya in the real world, is similar to what I just described… not optimistic," Seeing Asuna, whose shoulders were gripped by Rinko, tremble her thin body in surprise, Higa added in a panic, "B-but, there's still some hope!"

"…What do you mean by that?" Rinko asked with a sharp, yet seemingly praying voice.

"The Kirito-Kun in the Underworld is still logged in." Higa looked at the screen that was much smaller than the one in the Main Control Room. He moved the cursor, clicked a few times, and the picture changed: a bird's eye view of the Underworld, with the round Human Empire surrounded by the Dark Territory, appeared, "That is to say, although his Self-Image has been damaged, his Fluctlight is dynamic, and undergoing stimulation. If so, even though we are completely out of options in the real world, we can probably heal his soul within the Underworld. Because he overly blames himself, he damages his soul. If there was someone who could grant him [forgiveness]… it's hard to say…"

Higa knew that his words were unrealistic. But those were his unadulterated true thoughts. Succeeding the NerveGear was the evolution of the Medicuboid Brain-Computer Interface, the Soul Translator. Although Higa had discovered the human quantum consciousness Fluctlight through his development of that machine, there were still a great many things yet to be understood.

Was a Fluctlight a physical phenomenon? Or, was it a conceptual existence unexplained by modern science? If it was the latter, Kazuto Kirigaya's injured, an exhausted soul would probably only be able to be healed by some supernatural power. For example... someone's love.

"I'll go."

As if Higa's mind had been read. A frail yet determined voice resounded in the Auxiliary Control Room.

The people in the room gasped and stared agape at the owner of the voice. Asuna Yuuki nodded at Rinko Koujiro, who was supporting her shoulders, and took a step forward, continuing:

"I am entering the Underworld. I will find Kirito-Kun there and say to him: You've done your part; many sad and terrible things may have happened… but you've tried your best." Asuna said, looking at the screen, "I want to help him after he's done so much for me. He gave me hope and saved me so many times. I know it makes me feel weak that I need him, but I wouldn't be standing here if he didn't save me from Sogou or tried to recover my memories back in April."

Higa, who had dedicated his entire life to researching this type of psychological awakening, was dumbstruck by Asuna, her great chestnut eyes flashing with tears Kikuoka, with an expression as though he had been struck by something in his chest, immediately concealed his expression with the lens of his glasses and looked to the STL Room on the side.

"Indeed, there is still one empty STL," After saying this, the commander made a complicated expression, continuing, "But, the current state of the Underworld is in no way stable. According to the predetermined plan, by our time, there are only a few hours left until it enters the Final Load Test."

"Final… Stress? What will happen?" Rinko asked, her brows furrowing.

Higa explained, gesturing with his hands, to Rinko, who wrinkled her brow, "This… Put simply, the shell is gonna break. The endurance value of Gate of the East that has divided the Human Empire and the Dark Territory for hundreds of years will decrease to zero, and an army of monsters will pour into the Human World right away. If humans have a complete defensive mechanism, they should be able to repel them. But, in the experiment this time, Kirito-Kun has destroyed a large portion of the ruling power, the Axiom Church, so… We really don't know what's going to happen…"

"If you think carefully about it, for the situation now, one of us needs to dive in no matter what." Kikuoka muttered with his arms crossed, "As soon as the invasion begins, in the chaos, the Alice in the human world is very likely to be killed. If it comes to that, the time we gained when we painstakingly locked down the console will all be for naught… If we can let someone enter with an advanced account, protect Alice, and bring her to the World End Altar, we can extract her from there to this auxiliary console."

"You mentioned that other person Kirito saved, would they be with Alice too?" Rinko asked

"Yeah, he saved one person in his battle, do you know who it is? Think you mentioned a young boy." Asuna chimed in.

Higa nodded.

"Now back at the World End Altar, you talked with Kirito-Kun Kikouka. Before this happened, you told Kirito-Kun that already, didn't you?" Rinko asked again. Hearing Rinko's words, Kikuoka helplessly nodded.

"Mm. If he's fine, he will definitely do it. At that time, he happened to be with Alice, so… "

"So, in the months that have passed according to internal time, the chance of the two of them being together is very high… Is that what you were trying to say?"

This time it was Higa who replied, "You… could say that. If so, perhaps it would be better if we had Asuna-san dive in… Aside from her communication with Kirito-Kun, we need the combat ability to protect Alice. Among us, the one most familiar with activity in virtual worlds would be Asuna-san, definitely."

"Then, it would be best to use the highest level possible for the advanced account."

Nodding to Kikuoka's words, Higa moved his fingers across the keyboard at breakneck speed, "Hey, just pick whatever you like. Knight, general, nobility… There are all kinds of advanced accounts."

"Hey, wait," Rinko interjected, slightly nervously.

"What?"

"…The attackers, could they be thinking the same thing? Didn't you just say it? The hidden way to secure Alice is to operate from the inside."

"Ah… Indeed. This could very well become their method. In the Main Control Room below, there are two STLs. But they won't have time to crack the login passwords for the advanced accounts. They can only login as LV1 normal citizens. They just don't have the Priority to do anything in the terrible situation during the Final Load Test."

While he was quickly explaining… Higa suddenly felt a sliver of anxiety, as though he had forgotten something important. But this concern was dispersed by the quickly scrolling list of accounts. As that went on, Asuna was prepped to dive into the Underworld, changed into hospital robes, a light pink. She returned to the STL room where Kirito was. Standing near the Kirito's STL, she took out her phone and prepared to send a message to her friends. While here, she has kept her friends informed, with the Amusphere she brought with her, and messages when she had a chance. It was insane that an eighteen-year-old young woman like herself would tell revealing things about a Japanese government project to her friends, two of them young adults, but she trusts them more than Rath anyway. Taking the phone to her ear, she spoke into the receiver.

"Hi Yui-chan!" she greeted.

'_Hello, mommy! Is something wrong?' _the voice of Yui, a top-down A. I and Kirito and Asuna's adopted daughter spoke into the phone.

"A few things. Inform the others what's going on in ALO, it's better they know, including Suguha-chan. Also… let _her_ know too. I feel it's not right to leave her in the dark about it."

Once her conversation was done, she took her spot on the second STL, standing upright and allowing Natsuki Aki to attach an IV bag to her left wrist.

"Are you ready?" she asked. This wasn't going to be an easy task. Asuna diving into the Underworld, locate Kirito, and deliver Alice to the World End Altar. All of this sounds crazy, but Kirito dived into ALO to look for her, so she can do this.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

* * *

Monday, July 6th, 2026, Shino Asada, better known as Sinon in Gun Gale Online and Alfheim Online, was sleeping in her school library. Her head rested on the table, her mind thinking back to a memory.

_A sniper with light blue hair. The slender frame of the girl formed a strange harmony with the gigantic fifty caliber rifle. She couldn't see her opponent as she laid in the prone position with her back to her pursuer. She ran from him trying to get away, but not with distance, she hoped to get him. However, it must be as imposing as a lynx, adorned with beautiful features._

_Her concentration was worthy of praise, aiming below without the slightest quiver, her right eye pressed against the scope and her index finger touching the trigger. Her opponent would love to continue gazing upon her from behind for a little more, but he had little time left too. Leaving his concealed shelter, he began walking across the ruined building's floor. Cautiously avoiding the pebbles, wood chips, and metal scraps, those small objects scattered about my feet, he drew near the girl's back in perfect silence._

_The girl's back abruptly jerked. Did she sense something that made neither noise nor vibration? That intuition was marvelous, but unfortunately, it was too late. His extended right arm twisted around her slender neck as my left hand pinned her head down from the back. They constricted her with quiet yet clear intent. The «Army Combative» skill showed its results; the girl's visible life–her HP bar–began falling rapidly. The sniper squirmed desperately, but in this VRMMO game, «Gun Gale Online», it was near impossible to escape from a successful rear choke, while barehanded without a significant difference in STR. That was no different from the real world, however._

_He'd predicted that this sniper with light blue hair, whom he had most looked forward to fighting… no, hunting down among the twenty-nine participants of this tournament named «Bullet of Bullets», would try sniping from above in this five-story building. The problem was, the main street on this map was within a range from both the fourth and fifth floors. He needed to swiftly decide which floor to ambush her on._

_Logically, she would choose the fourth floor where she could prepare to snipe quicker. However, his intuition and judgment whispered to me the moment I saw the library on the fourth floor. My intuition told him that the sniper was likely still a young student in the real world. His judgment told me a student might avoid a library that would bring up memories of real life. That prediction was spot-on. The sniper with light blue hair wasted tens of seconds needlessly ascending that one floor and showed herself on the fifth floor's warehouse._

_And now, her transient life would dissolve like that of a butterfly that went astray into a spider's only this was not a mere reduction of binary data in the virtual world, but the deprivation of actual life and soul. If only it was a live body squirming in his arm instead of an avatar. That moment would truly be ever so sweet. The sniper's HP shown at the top-right of his vision cut through the five percent mark. But the girl continued struggling in desperation to escape from the choke._

_Even as her enemy, he felt her stance precious, trying her best despite her certain defeat, neither letting out useless utterances nor turning limp in resignation. While he embraced the girl tight, like a loved one, my mouth drew closer to her ear from behind and whispered._

'_Your soul will be so sweet.' the man said, putting a finger to her cheeks and whipping her tears. And then he gripped and tightened. The sniper struggled and thrashed, seeing her vision blurry until she was limp in his arms._

Shino snapped awake, her breathing heavy. A nightmare, the man from Gun Gale who beat her in the 4th Battle of Bullets.

"Jeez. Not him again," she muttered. A low ping sounded before she looked down from her phone. A call notification from someone, _Asuna Yuuki_. "Asuna?" The last time she talked with her was a day or in ALO while she was in the Ocean Turtle with Rath, why call her? But when it went into call mode, it wasn't the sound of her friend, but a familiar child-like voice.

"Hi, Sinon. I have to tell you and the other something important. Could you please log in to ALO?" Shino put her glasses on, this must be serious if Yui is calling on behalf of Asuna. Picking up her phone and school bag, she decided to return home and log into ALO. Was there an update on Kirito's situation, it can't be good.

* * *

The Sylph city, Slyavin, the group of Sinon, Silica, Leafa, Klein, Agil, Lisbeth, and Yui were in one of the rooms in the tall towers, to discuss why they were all brought here. All in their lounge clothes, they all sat and looked at the Navigation Pixie Yui explaining what Asuna told her. Of course, they were waiting for one more person, but they'll be here.

"So you see, to repair daddy's fluctlight, Mommy has decided to dive into the Underworld." Yui finished explaining.

"Big brother," Leafa said sadly. Her brother really was suffering to the point he destroyed himself, no wonder. Silica looked sad too, Sinon remaining silent.

"Kirito-san…" Silica spoke sadly.

"It'll be alright. He'll be fine. He always comes back, doesn't?" Lisbeth asked and Sinon remained quiet, as Sinon finally spoke up.

"Is the Ocean Turtle all right? Aren't they under attack by some sketchy guys?" she asked. If it's true that some military has made a terrorist attack on the Ocean Turtle, it was dangerous. Even if they call anyone to investigate, they are putting so many people at risk, including Asuna and Kirito too.

"Isn't there something we can do to help them?" Klien asked, punching his fist to his other while Agil stood beside him, "And where is she, she should be here by now."

"I IM her after contacting all of you on mommy's orders. We should keep her out of the loop anymore.," Yui explained. Just then a door knocked and Yui spoke aloud, "You can come in…" and the door opened to reveal a familiar face. Long purple hair, red eyes, and purple clothes, the short girl pant heavy coming inside.

"Sorry, I didn't know where you were. Did I miss the meeting?" she panted.

"You made it just in time... Yuuki," Yui said and Yuuki, the Imp ALO player moved closer to the group, already in a purple dress as her lounge-wear.

"How are you doing Yuuki-chan? We haven't seen you all week since the GGO match!" Silica greeted.

"Since we dealt with those players, yeah. When I got no calls from all of you, I was worried. And then Yui IM'd me and I felt like I missed like a whole season of what she had to tell me: Project Alicization, fluctlights, Alice, Rath? What's going on, why did you guys not tell me Asuna lost her memories back in April during the whole Ordinal Scale incident?!" she snapped and everyone flipped, never hearing Yuuki get angry, "so spell it, what's happening to Kirito and Asuna?"

Yui explained about the project Kirito was working with Rath and a week ago, Kirito was attacked by one of the remaining members of Death Gun who poisoned him and to help him, Kikouka and Rath have had him dive back into the Underworld, but a military group attacked the Ocean Turtle, so to help Kirito, Asuna has dived into the Underworld to repair the damage the terrorists put on Kirito. Yuuki stood with Klien and Agil crossing her arms.

"Shoot, and I was so excited to tell Asuna that my rehabilitation is going well. So what we do for them. Kirito is my friend too, his device let me go to school again, I can't just sit around and not help my friends." Yui said, "I have my second chance to keep on living now that my health is improving. I'll help any way I can for my friends." Yuuki said with determination.

"Well about that..." Yui continued, her hands together, "We might need to call on you later on."

"We'll stay in contact with me more on IMs… we need to say your boy right?" Yuuki and the girls all blinked.

"Save our boy, I mean we want to help Kirito, but he's not our boy," Lisbeth said, cocking her head.

"Oh, I thought you girls were a part of a harem with him," Yuuki replied, the next few seconds of silence was the sound of steam from their faces as they blushed with frustration.

"WHAT THE HELL YUUKI!"

"THAT IS BEYOND INAPPROPRIATE!"

"KIRITO-SAN IS LIKE A BIG BROTHER TO ME!"

"HE'S MY COUSIN YUUKI!"

"Oh! Well, I heard from Recon that you guys were very close." Yuuki responded innocently and Leafa's fists were tightened.

"I'll kill him after the summer break, there won't be a body left when I am done beating him! First, he still bothers me on and on about if we can date. Like I'm going just out of the blue to start dating him because I moved on at best. Ugh!" and Leafa stamped her foot and got up from her seat, "I'll get some sweets, take a nice bath, and I'll plan my murder of Recon."

"Save what's left for us. What are we, some high school romance comedies where we pine over a boy?" Lisbeth asked.

"Ah, youth…" Agil beamed.

"We'll let's all meet us at our cabin next time… take care and sorry my daddy's flirting got you into trouble," Yui said apologetically.

"We don't blame your daddy Yui... A certain Sylph is going to have a hammer in a very bad place, most likely his skull…" Lisbeth replied darkly.

"Please don't kill him…" Silica sighed.

* * *

Main Control Room, Ocean Turtle, two hours and fifty-three minutes after the attack. Critter was setting up Vassago and Gabriel into the Underworld under the accounts of a Dark Knight and Emperor Vecta respectfully. They were both lying in another STL room, the ones close to the Main Control Room. Protected by two of their own men, Critter spoke into the microphone that the two could hear their hacker loud and clear.

"Alight! Let's do this!" Critter exclaimed.

The light turned off and the STL machines were gearing up, covering over Gabriel and Vassagi;'s heads glowing blue light. Gabriel closed his eyes, feeling his mind diving in like using the Amusphere. He opened his eyes, feeling his body falling through a tunnel of moving light. He looked up, seeing the blonde longed haired figure of someone, from his past… Alicia. Her face unseen, her body glowing in the light, he reached out, to her hand, to grab her once more.

* * *

October 30th, year 380, in the Dark Territory Obsidia Palace. Before the dragon came to a stop, Dark Knight Lipia Zankehl jumped down from its back and ran with full strength across the takeoff pad into the footbridge that connected to the Imperial Palace. Quickly feeling difficulty breathing, she used her right hand to remove the helmet that covered her face.

Gray-blue long hair billowed out with a flourish. Adjusting it with her left hand and tossing it behind her back, Lipia further quickened her pace. She really wanted to take off her stuffy cloak and armor but did not want the consuls crawling about the Imperial Palace to see one inch of her skin. After she sprinted through the winding corridor, between the round columns on her right, a colossal black city erected under the backdrop of the red sky appeared in sight.

Imperial Palace Obsidia was the tallest structure of all in the boundless Land of Darkness, Of course, this did not include the tabooed Mountain Range at the End, carved out of the rocky mountains and constructed over a hundred years. From the throne on the highest floor, it was said to be just possible to glimpse the Mountain Range at the End standing far away in the east, and the great gate embedded in the mountain. But, there has been no one to confirm the veracity of this rumor for hundreds of years.

After the First Emperor, also the God of Darkness Vecta, returned to the underground darkness in ancient times, the Throne of the Land of Darkness had always been empty. The great gate on the highest floor was sealed by a lock with infinite Life, left eternally unopened. Lipia turned her eyes away from the peak of the pitch-black castle and called to the ogre guards at the castle gate straight ahead:

"In the name of the Eleventh Dark Knight Zankehl! Open the gate!" The wolf-headed guards were quite well-built, but turned their heads very slowly; by the time they turned the lever of the opening mechanism, Lipia had arrived at the cast-iron gate.

The door made a deep "gu, gung" sound as it opened a sliver; Zankehl slipped sideways through the gap. She had not seen the castle for three months, yet what welcomed Lipia was the same cold air. The [Kobolds] doggedly scrubbed the corridors every day, making them spotless. As she ran, her armor clanking on the obsidian slabs, two flirtatiously dressed women showing skin here and there glided over soundlessly. On top of their shiny, wavy hair, they wore large, pointy hats announcing their statuses as Dark Sorceresses. Lipia intended to ignore them and brush past, but one of the women sharply exaggeratedly raised her voice:

"Uwa, how noisy! Is an orc or something running?!"

Then, the other responded with a slight laugh, "It can't be ee, these tremors have to be those of a Giant!"

If combat were not prohibited within the city, she would have sliced off their tongues long ago. Lipia thought. She snorted and raced on.

Human females born in the Land of Darkness usually entered the Dark Sorcery Guild after graduating from Training Schools. The Guild was an organization of extreme indulgence, teaching debauchery instead of rules. As a result, it produced people interested only in decorating themselves, just like the two who walked by. Even so, they held great antagonism towards women who chose to become Knights. When she was a youngster in the Training Schools, Lipia had been cursed with poisonous insects by a Sorceress who did not get along with her. Things settled down after she drew her sword and sliced off the Sorceress's proudly tied hair.

In any case, there were only idiots with no ambition in this country. Often competing, no matter if it were organizations or individuals, basing every decision on the degree of power, the Land of Darkness had no future. Although danger could be balanced due to the Ten Feudal Lords Meetings, it was unable to hold for much longer. If in the imminent battle with the Human World, termed the Ium Country by Orcs and Goblins, a few of the Ten Feudal Lords were to die, the balance would be broken, and everything would become chaos of blood lust once more.

The one who told of this future to Lipia, was one of the Ten Feudal Lords, the Commander of the Dark Knights whom she directly reported to, and also her loved one. And now, Lipia had confidential intelligence that he was anticipating. Therefore, she would not waste a second to curb the Sorceress' taunts. Cutting straight through the empty lobby and flying up the wide staircase two steps at a time. Even with plenty of exercises, she was panting and drenched in sweat once she arrived on the right floor.

With the Land of Darkness divided by negotiation between them, among the Ten Feudal Lords, five were Humans, two were Goblins, and the rest were vanguards of the Orcs, Ogres, and Giants. After nearly a hundred years of civil war, they finally agreed on a document similar to a treaty and ended up with regulations keeping the Five Races in equal standing. Because of this, on the 18th floor, near the top floor of Obsidia, there were private rooms for each of the Ten Feudal Lords. Lipia dampened her footsteps in the round corridor and gently knocked three times with her right hand on the door of the innermost room.

"Come in." A deep voice replied immediately. Lipia glanced left and right in the corridor; after confirming that there was no one, she quickly opened the door and slipped inside.

The decorations within the room were as low profile as possible. Breathing in the manly smell floating in the air, Lipia genuflected and bowed her head, "Knight Lipia Zankehl; I have returned."

"Good work. Come, sit." Suppressing her excitement, Lipia raised her head and looked towards the owner of the strong voice. On the other side of the round table, a man was sitting in a long armchair with his feet propped high: the Dark Knight Commander, Vixer Ul Shasta, also known as the Dark General.

As a Human, he possessed an outstanding figure. Although his shoulders were not as broad as those of an Ogre, he did not seem to lose in terms of height. His head of jet-black hair was trimmed very short, and his mustache was very neat. His bulging muscles nearly popped the buttons off of his plain linen shirt, yet there was not a hint of fat on his waist. Although he maintained a perfect body that looked not a day older than 40, since he had ascended to the topmost throne of the Knights, not many people knew that he continued to undergo a harsh exercise routine every day.

Seeing her lover for the first time in three months, Lipia had to resist the urge to fly into his embrace, instead of sitting on the sofa opposite Shasta. Shasta raised his upper body and handed one of the crystal glasses on the table to Lipia, then broke the seal on what appeared to be aged wine.

"I really wanted to have a glass with you, so I swiped a bottle from the Treasury yesterday." Winking, he poured the fragrant, crimson liquid into his glass. His expression was that of a mischievous child, completely the same as his former self.

"Th…Thank you, Your Excellency." Lipia stammered.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that when we're alone?" Shasta reminded her, Lipia blushed, feeling embarrassed that she greeted her commander any differently.

"But… I'm still on a mission." Lipia replied her hands to her front. Shasta shrugged helplessly and they clinked glasses politely. Lipia sipped the expensive wine and felt the Life she had expended on her long journey slowly recovering.

"Okay, so." After downing a glass himself, he poured himself another one and changed to a serious expression, asking in a low voice. "The [Matter of Importance] that you sent a familiar for: what is it?"

"It's…" Lipia looked to her left and right, then leaned forward. Although Shasta was often candid, he was quite vigilant. This room had many heavy protection spells cast upon it; even the Witch, leader of the Sorcery Guild, would be unable to listen in. Even though she knew this, the intel she had brought was so important that she couldn't resist lowering her voice.

Staring straight into Shasta's black pupils, Lipia said simply, "The Highest Minister of the Axiom Church of the Human World… is dead." In an instant, even the Dark General widened his eyes in shock. A long, deep sigh broke the silence.

"Is this… real…? I know it's discourteous to ask like this, and I'm not suspicious of your intel… but… that undead…" Shasta was in disbelief. The Administrator is dead? How, she's been ruling over the Human Realm even before he was born, how she died and who killed her if it was someone who killed her?

"Yes… I completely understand your feelings. I was unable to believe it myself, but after a week of confirmation, there is no error. I made sure by planting Earworms in the Central Cathedral." Lipia said.

"What? That was very reckless. If you were traced, you would've been unable to leave the capital, and dismembered by now." Shasta replied. This was a dangerous move, just to gather information. If someone from the Human Realm Empire discovered her, they would have her killed without a second thought.

"Yes. But, since a spell of this caliber has not been detected, it proves that this Intel is accurate." Lipia replied.

"Mm…" Shasta nodded. Filling his second glass of wine, Shasta's strong-willed face lowered slightly, "When, did that happen? Also, what was the cause of death?"

"About half a year ago…" Lipia confirmed, " Back in May this occurred."

"Half a year. Indeed, their guard on the Mountain Range had probably been slightly loose at that time." Shasta said, hand to his chin.

"Yes. About the cause of death of the Highest Minister… This is quite unbelievable, but they are said to be [slaughtered by a sword]…" Lipia explained.

"By a sword. You mean that someone cut that undead?" Shasta asked, still in disbelief, "Impossible."

Lipia shook her head at the slack-jawed Shasta, "I'm afraid, even if it's the undead, they have finally depleted their Life. But it was probably to save the spirit of the Highest Minister known as a God, to say some empty words like that…"

"Mm… My guess as well. But… Dead, the Highest Minister Administrator…" Shasta closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and leaned back into the armchair. After thinking deeply for a while like this, he opened his eyes with a short mutter, "Opportunity."

Lipia instantly held her breath and replied in a small voice, "What opportunity?" She immediately got an answer.

"Obviously… One of peace." As a word too dangerous to utter in this city, it quickly melted in the air of the room and dissipated.

"Do you consider it… possible, Your Excellency?" Facing the softly questioning Lipia, Shasta fixed his gaze on the red liquid within his glass, and slowly, but deeply, nodded.

"No matter if it's possible or not, we must achieve it regardless." Downing the wine with a gulp, he continued, "The Life of the Great Gate that has divided the Human World and the Land of Darkness since the world was created is about to be depleted. A large-scale invasion of the sun and land-nourished Human World awaited by the Army of Five Dark Races, you can say, is the arrow poised on the bow. In the last Ten Feudal Lords Meeting, there was a large quarrel just about dividing the land, riches, and slaves of the Human World. They are really… an incurable bunch of gluttons."

At Shasta's direct and unrestricted speech, Lipia recoiled slightly. Different from the Human World that had the Taboo Index, a thick book of the law, to rule the nation, there was only one law in the Land of Darkness. That was, seize by force. In a certain sense, compared with the other nine Feudal Lords whose thirst for power could not be quenched even if they obtained the highest authority, it could be said that Shasta's consideration of peace with the Human World was heresy. However, Lipia was deeply fascinated by this man because of his unique thoughts. Besides, unlike the servant women attending to their master, Lipia was not taken by force. Shasta had presented a bouquet on bended knee and convinced Lipia with his truthful words.

Oblivious of his lover wandering in such thoughts, Shasta continued with added gravity, "But, they underestimate the Humans too much. Especially the Integrity Knights that have protected the Human World for three hundred years."

Hearing this name, Lipia nodded, her head growing cold, "Sure… They are skillful to a frightening extent."

"They have, quite literally, the strength of a thousand in one. In the long history of the Dark Knights, countless have been slain by the Integrity Knights, but it has never happened the other way around. Their swordsmanship is so excellent, and the Divine Instruments that they carry are powerful beyond measure… I have only brought one to an impasse a few times, but I couldn't manage to kill them. Of course, my defeats definitely number many." Shasta said, "That is… due to their usage of mystifying techniques, such as releasing fire or blinding beams from their swords. Armament Full Control Art. Even though we've had our Technique Research Department study it for a long time, we're still unable to break it down. Just to go up against that skill, even a hundred Goblin Soldiers wouldn't be enough."

"Even though you say that… Our army numbers 50,000 while the Integrity Knights number only about thirty. Can we not suppress them with sheer volume…?" At Lipia's words, Shasta scratched his mustache with a sarcastic air.

"Didn't I just say that they have the strength of a thousand in one? If you calculate it, we will lose 30,000 from our army." Shasta explained/

"Why would… It can't be that many." Lipia said

"Hm, yeah. Even though this method of calculation is disheartening, we'll be pushing forward in the battle with our Knights, Ogres, and Giants, the Dark Sorcerers would be using long-range explosive attacks at the rear, and we'd eventually exhaust the Integrity Knights. But after their last Knight falls, it's hard to imagine how much we would have lost. Perhaps not 30,000, but losing half is certainly possible." The crystal glass was set onto the table with a hard sound. Shasta extended a hand to stop Lipia, who was about to refill his glass, and sunk his back into his armchair.

"…And the result, would, of course, be an imbalance in power between the Five Races of Darkness. The Ten Feudal Lords Meeting would become meaningless, and the treaty of equality between the Five Races would leave only its name. If it goes down like that, the Age of Iron and Blood that ended a hundred years ago would return. No, it would be worse. Because this time, the everlasting honeyed sea of the Humans would be in front of us. Deciding how to divide that piece of land would take more than a hundred years of war…" Shasta continued.

This was the worst future scenario that Shasta often feared and mentioned repeatedly to Lipia. What was worse, the nine other Feudal Lords apart from Shasta did not think that this was the worst future at all — on the contrary, they were looking forward to it. Lipia lowered her head, gazing at the gleaming light exuded by her pitch-black full body armor, which had been her partner ever since her entrance into Knighthood. Twice as short as other kids when she was young, Lipia could never become a Knight if she had been born in the Age of Iron and Blood; she would have been sold to human traffickers, or abandoned outside the city, ending her short life there.

Although it was shady, she was still thankful for that peace treaty, as she had not been sold into slavery but instead entered the Youth School, benefited from a late-blooming talent in swordsmanship, and ascended to a nearly unattainably high position for a Human female. Ever since she had become a Knight, Lipia had been gathering children who were abandoned by their parents from remote places rife with human trafficking and took care of them until they were able to enter school. She used nearly all of her income to run a childcare center like this. She kept this a secret not only from her colleagues but even from Shasta. She was unable to explain it herself; why would she do such a thing.

It was just that. Lipia could not help feeling odd about this country, in which power dominates all. Although she had not the wisdom of Shasta, to be able to turn her thoughts into clear words, she felt that there should be a better, more appropriate form of this country — no, the entire Underworld, including the Human World. Lipia hazily understood that this so-called new world is far beyond the peace that Shasta proposed. At the same time, as a woman, she was desperate to help the man she loved to realize his dream. But.

"But, how do you plan to convince the other Feudal Lords, Your Excellency? Not to mention… Would the Integrity Knights accept a negotiation for peace?" Lipia inquired in a small voice.

"Hm…" Shasta closed his eyes, his right hand playing with his elaborate mustache. Eventually, he murmured bitterly:

"About the Integrity Knights, there is still a turn for the better. As the Highest Minister is now dead, the main commander should now be that old man Bercouli. Although he's a sly old fox, he's still a reasonable man. The problem… still lies with the Ten Feudal Lords Meeting. On this side… although it may seem to conflict with our goal…" Deep within his raised eyelids, two sharply gleaming eyes stared at the ceiling, "Seems like we have to slash a few. At least four."

Lipia gasped in shock and leaned forward, "Four, you say, Your Excellency…? If my assumption is right, it can only be the two Goblin chiefs, the Orc chief, and…"

"The Leader of the Dark Sorcery Guild. That woman has always been filled with a wild desire for the Administrator's secret to immortality, and the day that she ascends to the Emperor's Throne. She would definitely not accept the proposition of peace."

"B-but!" Lipia objected in a strained voice, "That's too reckless, Your Excellency! Even though the Goblin and Orc elders may not stand against your sword… We do not know what kind of despicable trick the Dark Sorceress would use!"

Even after Lipia finished, Shasta was silent. But what he said completely took her by surprise, "Hey, Lipia. How long have you been coming here to me?"

"Hah? It's… A-about… Ever since I turned 21… Four years." Lipia remembered.

"It's been that long, huh. … I apologize for always keeping you in a shadow of a doubt. How about… It's time, uh, well…." Rotating his eyes and scratching his head with a rustle, the Dark Knight Commander opened his mouth roughly, "Would you, officially, marry me? If you don't mind me as a middle-aged man."

"E…Excellency…" Lipia opened her eyes, unable to speak.

She felt a heat slowly seeping out from deep within her heart, and just as she was about to unhesitatingly fly into her lover's embrace… From the other side of the thick great door, a clear, loud voice as sharp as a whip pierced right through the wide room.

"Big news! This is some BIG news! AAHH, what on earth is happening! Feudal Lords, come with me, quickly, QUICKLY!" She faintly remembered this voice: it belonged to one of the Feudal Lords, the head of the Commerce and Industry Guild. Uncharacteristic of the huge, burly figure in Lipia's memory, the scream continued completely unexpectedly:

"It's THE MOST important event EVER! — In-inside the Throne Room! The sealing lock! It's SHAKING!"

* * *

**Next time: Dark Territory**

* * *

**Michael: And that ends Chapter three. As I said, this will be back to back with Chapter four of this and it will be while with chapter 5, a lot of new stuff, how I handle Eugeo reuniting with Ronye and Tiese, and just preparing the war and setting up Eldrie's flag. And you be shocked, I had to go back and forth with the prologue and the chapter much of this was based on from the anime, I even sat and watched the episode to get all this in just one day. And by one day, I started chapter 3 after I uploaded chapter 2. It took May the 4th I finished and I will start chapter four next. This was basically the setup of our villains, no Eugeo this chapter, or even Alice. Rath knows of someone Kirito saved but doesn't know who it is. And as this adds the anime original scenes, we got the Sword Art Online B team waiting on standby and Yuuki.**

**Yes, Yuuki is alive in this and you might be asking, how? Lost Song. The complete answer? Yuuki's condition in this divergence had improved so she had an extended time to live. Asuna was given Mother's Rosario, Kirito and Asuna were able to meet Suine's IRL self and learn of Rinko's name. After that, you have the whole Ordinal Scale incident where Yuuki was left in the dark that Asuna lost her memories. Yuuki learned that they needed players to help out with that boss in the Ordinal Scale and joined that battle. And Alicization, the week prior, she converted to GGO and helped Sinon and company with those GGO players they fought. That's basically all Yuuki did and was as she says for a meta-joke, a whole season of information that Asuna left her in the dark of worry she would be stressed out. And I wanted to keep this big plan hidden that I did my best not to say gender. That's really it and all of the reveals besides that anime-only one in episode 11. And that whole the girls react to Yuuki thinking they all were a harem with Kirito, what do you expect some outsider will think and they will react? This isn't even about Kirito who gets blamed in the community or even a joke in the Gameverse, this is the idea of someone spreading the wrong idea. Also, I shatter any reason or all ideas I ever ship Leafa and Recon. Also, I need some comedy before the feels trains so hopefully, you enjoyed that. **

**Now, this chapter might come out on May 7th, and I'm going to give this story some breathing room until next week, which gives more time for voting.**

**Do you really want Shasta and Lipia to live in the War of Underworld sub-arc?**

**See you next time and be safe. **


	5. Dark Territory

**Sword Art Online Alicization Alternative: War of Underworld**

**Chapter 4: Dark Territory**

* * *

**Michael: Like episode 3 where we learned how it all came to be the attack, we dive into Gabriel's past so I will like the episode, going back to the beginning of Novel 15 and then back to the present. So forgive me for the shift from the past to the present, this is based on the episode's flow the most.**

* * *

What is the human soul? What is the taste of the human soul? The man who was picked for the collection of Alice's fluctlight, her soul. The human soul, mysterious and fragile. Fragile, like the girl he killed in GGO, watching her struggle, his last words to her before choking the life out of her.

"Your soul… will be so sweet…"

He slowly raised his eyelids. It seemed he had fallen asleep unaware. The Feel of Italian sofa he brought in last week was apparently too soft. With his body still engulfed in the supple leather, he glanced at the smartwatch on his left wrist. Morning, two-twelve. Getting up, he gently straightened up his back while walking closer to the glass wall in the south. As its entire surface was switchable glass and presently transparent, it permitted an unbroken view of the waterfront from this executive room on the forty-third floor. The harbor quietly glittered in the illumination from the neighboring skyscrapers. Numerous large ships were moored at the long wharf.

These intimidating silhouettes with their sharp edges were not of luxurious cruisers. They were the warships of the Third Fleet under the United States Pacific Fleet. San Diego, California's second city, had long been its base. The economy circled the gigantic naval base where over twenty-five thousand affiliated to the military resided. However, new industry sectors experienced a boom in recent years. High-tech industries dealing with information, communication, biotechnology, and such.

And there were those corporations who fused military affairs with high technology as well. Primarily entrusted with security services and training by the military, large companies, and other related sectors, these so-called private military companies even deploy manpower to fight directly on the front lines.

Gabriel Miller, the chief technology officer of Glowgen Defense Systems that had its headquarters in Downtown San Diego, gazed down upon the port's night view and revealed an unconscious smile.

The dream he saw in his short nap earlier was invigorating, however slight. A dream of a full-dive game's event that he had participated in days ago in this executive room. Gabriel rarely dreamed, but whenever he did, it would be a detailed recount of some scene in his past. The exhilarating sensations of that light blue-haired sniper's desperate struggle remained in his arms. As if it was no dream, but reality… No, that was off. That battle happened not in reality, but the virtual world.

Full-dive technology was a marvelous invention. Praise to its inventor, Akihiko Kayaba. He would have been headhunted if he was still alive, even if it took millions of dollars. Even if he was the worst criminal of the century, no, precisely because he was such a person. However, while the experiences brought about by the AmuSphere became increasingly lifelike, the inadequacy felt from the realization that they were fake became all that stronger. Like how one's thirst could not be satiated with salt water, no matter how much one drank. As the youngest among Glowgen DS's staff and a major stockholder, Gabriel led his life without worries over his material needs. However, money could not fulfill that craving he held deep in his heart.

_"…Your soul will be so sweet…"_

He voiced out the words uttered in his dreams once more. He wanted to whisper that in Japanese which he had been studying since three years ago. But they must have thought him American with that US tag on his HP bar and he had to avoid leaving them an impression stronger than necessary. There would be opportunities to speak at length eventually. He would leave his many questions for then. Wiping off the faint smile that emerged on his lips without his notice, Gabriel touched the various touch sensors embedded in the window and increased its opacity. Upon which the darkened glass projected himself. His loose, blonde hair was swept back, with his eyes blue. He's 6 feet, a 1-inch body was covered by a white dress shirt and dark grey slacks. His shoes were cordovan, custom-made. It was almost the very image of the white establishment, embarrassingly enough, but Gabriel saw no more reason for his appearance than a means for others to identify him. At the end of the day, the flesh is nothing more than a hull for the soul.

The soul.

Almost all religions adopted some notion of the soul. Of course, Christianity advocated that the soul would be sent to heaven or hell upon death dependent on one's actions in life. However, it was neither due to Protestantism or Catholicism that Gabriel believed in the existence of the soul and sought it out. It was a fact. One personally witnessed, visually. That cluster of light, beautiful beyond comparison, soaring from the girl's forehead the moment she met her demise in his arms.

* * *

_Gabriel Miller was born in the district of Pacific Palisades in the suburbs of Los Angeles, California, in March 1998._

_He had no siblings and he grew up engulfed in love from his affluent parents, both emotionally and financially. The mansion he lived in was grand and there was no end to his playgrounds, but what the young Gabriel loved most was his father's collection storage. His father, the owner, and manager of Glowgen Securities, the predecessor of Glowgen Defense Systems, had the hobby of collecting insect specimens and countless glass cases lined the vast storage. Gabriel would seclude himself in there when he found time, viewing the multicolored insects with a magnifying glass in a hand and immersing himself in absentminded fantasies as he sat on the sofa in the middle of the room._

_Curious, deep emotions assailed the young Gabriel at times when he was alone in that dim room with its high ceiling, surrounded by tens of thousands of mute insects. Every one of these insects lived up until a certain moment. In the grasslands of Africa, the deserts of the Middle East, the jungles of South America, they energetically made their nests and hunted for food. However, they were caught by a harvester at some point, treated with chemicals, and exchanged hands numerous times through commerce before neatly arranged in these glass cases at the Millers. In other words, while this room was a collection room of insect specimens, it was also a gigantic cemetery filled with tens of thousands of massacred corpses…_

_Gabriel lowered his eyelids and imagined what would happen if the insects around suddenly came back to life. Their six legs would desperately scrape the air, their haptic perception and wings quivering. The myriad buzzes overlapping and surging towards Gabriel as parched ripples._

_Buzz, buzz._

_His eyelids flashed open. The legs of the green rhinoceros beetle fixed in the corner of the case before he seemed to move; he leaped off the sofa. He rushed over to the case, absorbed in the sight, but the insect was a lifeless specimen once more by the time he reached. Its carapace, legs with sharp thorns growing over them, and compound eyes that resembled a minuscule mesh were emerald green and as glossy as metal. Gabriel pondered on exactly what once powered that delicate body, granting it mobility. His father told him that insects lacked a brain like that of humans. He asked, how did they think then, and his father showed him a certain video._

_It captured praying mantises in the act of mating. The small male had held down the plump female from her back, their reproductive organs joined. The female remained motionless for a moment, but then abruptly grasped the male's upper body with her two scythes, crunched down on his head, and began feeding without any prior warning. The male persisted in his mating even while Gabriel watched on in shock, finally withdrawing his reproductive organ once his head had been utterly devoured. The female then shook her scythes and fled at once, as fast as she could._

_Despite the complete lack of its head, the male praying mantis walked along the grass blade, up a branch, and mechanically continued its escape. His father spoke while pointing at the clip. The nerves spread over the entire bodies of insects, including praying mantises, served a purpose similar to a brain. Hence, they could live for some time even after they lost their head which was no more than a sensory organ._

_Gabriel spent several days after he watched that video wondering exactly where praying mantises had their souls then. If they could live on even with their heads eaten, losing all of their legs should be of no particular issue. Then perhaps their abdomen? Or their chest? But even with their soft abdomen crushed or their chests pierced through by a pin, insects would continue struggling for a time, their legs squirming vigorously. If they did not die immediately no matter which part of their body they lost, could it be that the praying mantis's soul was faintly spread out through its entire body? Eight or nine years old then, Gabriel concluded so after numerous experiments conducted on the insects he caught around his home._

_The soul, that mysterious power that moved these partially mechanical beings known as insects, stubbornly remained within them no matter which part of their body was demolished. But it would consider it a lost cause and surrender after a certain point, deserting its vessel. Gabriel fervently desired to see that fleeing soul and to capture it if possible. However, he couldn't even see that something was slipping out from the insects' bodies, let alone capture it, no matter how hard he stared into the magnifying glass, no matter how carefully he carried out his experiments. His modest wish showed no results even after spending much time and zeal in the secret laboratory he made deep in the dense forest behind his mansion._

_The young Gabriel instinctively knew his wish would not be agreeable to his parents. That was why he made no further questions in a similar vein to his father after that one praying mantis incident and made sure to divulge nothing about his experiments. But his desires seemed to heighten with his attempts to keep them under wrap. Gabriel had a friend of the same age with whom he was on extremely good terms back then. The girl was named Alicia Clingerman and the only daughter of the entrepreneurs living in the mansion erected on the adjacent plot of land. They attended the same elementary school and got along well, as did their families. She was shy and obedient, preferring to read books or watch videos at home than to play until muddy outside._

_Naturally, Gabriel hid his secret experiments from Alicia and spoke nothing of insects and souls. Nevertheless, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Gabriel's imagination pondered, time after time, where Alicia's soul could be as he quietly peered into her face from the side while she smiled like an angel, absorbed in reading her novels. Insects were different from humans. Humans could not live without their heads. Thus, a human's soul should be in their head… in their brain._

_But Gabriel had already learned that brain damage did not lead directly to the loss of life via the internet on his father's computer. There was a construction laborer who survived with a thick iron pipe piercing in from the chin and out the head; there was a doctor who tried to cure mental illness by ablating a portion of a patient's brain. So, was it somewhere in the brain? Gabriel wondered so as he looked at Alicia's brow, fringed by her fluffy blonde hair. Alicia's soul lay hidden beyond that smooth skin, beyond that hard skull, and even those soft brain tissues._

_He would definitely end up marrying Alicia, or so Gabriel childishly envisioned. Then he might get the chance to see Alicia's soul with his own eyes one day. Words couldn't possibly describe how beautiful the soul of the angelic Alicia was. Half of Gabriel's wish was granted, sooner than he ever expected. In September 2008, widespread bank failures pulled the trigger to the Global Financial Crisis._

_The waves of recession swallowed even Pacific Palisades in the suburbs of Los Angeles. A great number of stately mansions were offered for sale and the number of high-class automobiles driving down the streets visibly fell. It was fortunate Glowgen Securities had solid administration and managed to restrain the effects to a minimum, but the corporation managed by the neighbors, the Klingermans, fell under heavy debt as their investments were in real estate. With their fortunes, including the mansion, gone by April the next year, they decided to depend on their kin who worked in agriculture and move to Kansas City far in the Midwest. It saddened Gabriel. Intelligent beyond his years as a child aged ten, he understood he could not help Alicia as a ten-year-old child and could clearly imagine what severe circumstances she would face from now on._

_A mansion guarded by flawless security, a skilled cook to prepare each day's meals, and a school filled with affluent white children; these privileges would vanish from Alicia's life forever, replaced by poverty and manual labor. And what Gabriel couldn't stand most, was how Alicia's soul, which should have been his one day, would be hurt by some unknown person and lose its brilliance._

_So, he thought of killing her._

* * *

October 30th, year 380, in the Dark Territory Obsidia Palace. Under the identity of Emperor Vector, Gabriel Miller, dominating the Throne Room, surveyed the artificial Fluctlights prostrated on the ground with a hint of awe. They were all photon information sealed in Light Cubes with each edge two inches long. Even so, in this world, they were true humans with intellect and souls. As expected, however, out of the ten in a line at the very front, half of them were strange-looking monsters.

The ten generals who were called Feudal Lords and the Knights and Sorcerers who trailed behind them, and the garrisoned army of 50,000 outside the city, were all [Units] given to Gabriel. From now on, he must appropriately utilize these pawns to annihilate the defenses of the Human World and capture Alice. But, unlike real-time strategy games in the real world, these Units were not freely controllable with a mouse and keyboard. They must be led and ordered with the presence and spoken word.

Gabriel rose wordlessly from the throne, took a few steps forward, and turned to look into a mirror hung on the wall. What reflected was himself, wearing a look that was in slightly bad taste. Only the shape of his face and his extremely light brown hair were the same as Gabriel's look in the real world. But, a black metal crown encrusted with a crimson crystal rested on his head; on top of a black suede undershirt and pants, he wore a luxurious midnight fur gown. A rapier gleaming with a dreamy phosphorescence hung from his waist, and his boots and gloves were weaved with silver embroidery. On his back, he wore a blood-red long cape.

Turning his eyes to the right, a step below the throne, he saw a Knight with both hands behind his head, frantically looking around. Inside a suit of armor gleaming deep purple like a gemstone was Vassago Cazares, who had logged in at the same time as Gabriel. Although he had already been told not to speak without restraint before the situation was under control, he still resisted expressing his impression with slangs with a difficult expression, clanking around in his shoes. Gabriel shook his head slightly and pulled his eyes back to himself in the mirror.

He was used to tailor-made suits, so this attire felt very uncomfortable anyway. But, in this Underworld, Gabriel was not the CTO of a private military company. He was the emperor who ruled the boundless Dark Territory. Also, he was a god. Gabriel closed his eyes, took a slow, deep breath, and exhaled. Somewhere in his consciousness, the role he was playing was switched from the [Tough Commander] to a [Merciless Emperor] with a click.

Opening his eyes again, as he turned, tossing back his crimson cape, Gabriel — Vector, the God of Darkness, glared at the ten Generals and said with an absolutely inhuman tone that resounded in the Throne Room, "Lift your heads and report your names. You go first."

The kneeling middle-aged man at the left of the frontmost line jerked up with an unexpectedly quick motion and reported his name in fluent Japanese, "Y, y-yes, Your Majesty! I am Lengil Gira Scobo, head of the Commerce and Industry Guild!"

Besides the man who lowered his head and prostrated again, an enormous figure as large as a small mountain began to move. On the body of a Demihuman that stood nearly 12 feet tall, glossy black chains were hung in a cross, with the skins of some wild beast wrapped around its waist. Vigorously raising its face along with its weirdly long nose, the Demihuman introduced itself with a deep voice, so low that it sounded like the ground was shaking, "Elder of the Giants, Sigrosig."

While Gabriel was having difficulty in swallowing the fact that this monster had intelligence and a soul, the third man let out an annoying, hoarse sound, "Leader of the Assassin Guild… Fer Za…"

When compared to the Giant, the figure in a hooded robe was so skinny that it seemed insubstantial; its age cannot be determined, let alone its gender.

Although Gabriel wanted for a split second to order it to raise its head so he could see its face, he considered that Assassins must have some rule that forbids them to expose their appearances, so he put that aside and turned towards the next general. Then, with great effort, he managed to hold back a frown. The existence that was the absolute embodiment of "ugly" sat motionlessly in front of him. It was unable to kneel as its legs were too short. A chubby, rotund stomach filled with fat gave off an oily luster; on a neck that was combined with shoulders dangled skulls of small animals.

The head-on top looked 70% pig and 30% human. With a protruding, flat nose, and a mouth with visible teeth, only its small, beady eyes flashed with human intellect, making this even more disturbing, "Elder of the Orcs, Rilpirin."

Hearing this high and sharp voice, Gabriel immediately wondered whether it was male or female, but instantly abandoned this thought. Since it was an Orc, it would definitely be a low-level Unit in the army. Just something disposable. Then, what could be described as a boy raised his head and energetically saluted. His reddish-golden hair was curled, and he wore only a leather belt on his sun-tanned copper-colored upper body. Putting skintight leather pants and sandals on the lower body, and both hands clad in punching gloves decorated with metallic square nails, "Tenth Generation Champion of the Fighter's Guild, Iskhan!"

Gabriel looked at the youngster who shouted full of energy and thought for a moment. A fist-fighter is a boxer, isn't he? A soldier for empty-handed combat? As he was thinking, there suddenly came the "grrrr" moan of a beast.

The one who suddenly raised its head was a Demihuman who was not as tall and muscular as a giant but possessed a body far from that of a human. Its upper body was nearly completely covered with long hairs. Judging by its completely beast-like head, those hairs weren't clothing, but its own fur. It looked a lot like a wolf. A protruding snout, saw-like teeth, and triangular ears. An incoherent noise leaked from its mouth, from which hung a long tongue, "Gurr… Elder… of the Ogres… Furgur…. Rrr…"

Although Gabriel didn't know whether that was a name or mere mumbling, he nodded slightly and looked towards the next position. Just then came an earsplitting shrill squeak, "I am Hagasi, Elder of the Mountain Goblins! Your Majesty, please grant our brave race the honorable position of the vanguard!"

The owner of the voice was a short Demihuman with a monkey-like bald head with two thin, long, protruding ears. No matter if it was my height or muscle mass, it was far, far off from the Giant, Orc, Ogre, or even Human who had previously reported their names. According to the explanation that Critter had provided before they Dived in, in this Dark Territory, there was only one rule. That was, [power dominates all]. If so, what power did the Goblins have to be promoted to a position comparable to other races while they seemed weak no matter how he looked at it?

No matter what, although it was the lowest-level Unit, lower even than Orcs, Gabriel looked at the Mountain Goblin's face with slight interest, and nodded lightly to himself as a sign of successfully answering his own question: it was because of the extreme, intense lust swirling in the Mountain Goblin's small eyes. Just as the Elder of the Mountain Goblin finished his sentence, the Demihuman besides him who differed only in skin color shrieked in the same way, "That's ridiculous! Compared to those guys, we'll serve Your Majesty ten times more effectively! I am the Elder of the Plains Goblins, Kuberi!"

"What the hell are you saying, you slug-eater? Has your brain swelled up because of the wet mud!?"

"You're the one who dried up your noodles in the sun!"

In front of the two cursings shrilly at each other. Pachi! Blue sparks flew forth as the Goblin leaders jumped out of the way, shrieking, "You two are in the presence of His Majesty the Emperor!" With a flirtatious voice, a young female wrapped in clothing that exposed much of her skin retracted her raised right hand. The sparks faded away as soon as she rubbed her thumb on her index finger, as though igniting a lighter flame. She slowly stood up, bowed as though she was flaunting her full body and coquettish looks, and saluted exaggeratedly. To Gabriel's right, Vassago whistled softly, as if he couldn't help it.

Her mocha-colored skin gleamed as if it had been brushed with oil; her chest and waist were covered only with enamel leather. Her boots were needle-like high-heeled boots. On her back hung a fur mantle shining black and silver. Long platinum blonde hair hung below her waist. Her eye-shadow and lipstick were the color of the water; seductively narrowing her light blue eyes brighter than her makeup, the woman reported her name, "Leader of the Dark Sorcerer Guild, D.I.L. I have 3,000 Sorcerers under my command, and my body and soul all belong to Your Majesty."

To these flirtatious movements and tempting voices, Gabriel, who had never been controlled by sexual desire, merely nodded. The Witch called D blinked a few times, as though she wanted to say something else, but only saluted and kneeled again. A wise decision, Gabriel thought and turned his eyes onto the last general Unit. The silently genuflecting figure here was a Human, but a middle-aged man of surprising size.

His full-body black armor had innumerable scratches on it but still shone with a blurred glow. On the bowed face, there were visible light scars on his forehead and the bridge of his nose as well. Without lifting his face, a slightly rough baritone came out of the bowed man's mouth, "Dark Knight Commander Vixur ul Shasta. Before devoting my sword… I wish to ask Your Majesty," The face that suddenly rose shared the same serious qualities as the few [real soldiers] that Gabriel had seen. Especially, behind those sharp eyes, there was a certain kind of determination that was completely missing from the other nine generals. The Knight called Shasta stared at Gabriel with a gaze that looked almost piercing, and continued in a low voice, "What is Your Majesty looking forward to, returning to the Throne at this moment?"

As expected, These men are not simple programs. I must remind myself of this constantly, Gabriel thought, and with the mask of a [Merciless Emperor], produced an ice-cold response, "Blood and terror. Flames and destruction. Death and screaming." Gabriel announced with his icy cold voice. Gabriel's hard voice that resembled sliced metal resounded in the hall; the expressions of all ten generals tightened immediately. Looking one by one at the ten faces, Gabriel flipped his robe, raised his right hand, and pointed at the western sky. From within his mouth, lines filled with false desire for conquest automatically erupted, "Of the western land loaded with the powers of the gods who exiled me from the heavens, the protective Great Gate will now fall. I have returned… To proclaim my power to all!" From Critter, he had learned the most he could about the Final Stress Test» that was about to commence after a week in internal time. Gabriel added the information to his tirade, continuing in a dramatic tone, "When the Gate falls, the Human World shall fall into the hands of my subjects, the People of Darkness! All I desire is the Priestess of Light that shall appear in that land by then! I shall grant you all the right to do with all other Humans as you wish! The promised time that all People of Darkness awaited — has arrived!"

The air that had become silent once again, Was shattered by shrill, savage screams.

"Giiii! Kill! Kill those white Iiiuuums!"

The one stomping its feet and screaming was the Orc leader, its eyes rolling with anger and desire. Immediately, two Goblins raised their arms and followed suit.

"Hooooou! War! War!"

"Urra—! War, war—!"

The battle cry instantly spread to other generals and the officers behind them. The black robes among the Assassin Guild billowed along with bodies as thin as twigs; the Witches among the Dark Sorcerer Guild released colorful sparks with flirtatious shrieks. In the entire wide hall that was filled with primal howls. Gabriel noticed that only the Knight called Shasta maintained his kneeling position, without a sliver of movement. Was it due to a soldier's self-control, or was it due to certain inner thoughts? It was indiscernible from the statue-like armor.

* * *

"I didn't expect bro to have that kind of talent! Ain't it better for you to become an actor?!" Gabriel snorted at Vassago's wretched grin, who threw a bottle of wine to Gabriel.

"Only when necessary. It'd be better for you to remember the speaking techniques just now. Since your rank is higher than theirs." He popped the cork of the bottle with his finger; holding some of the ruby-colored liquid in his mouth, he wondered whether he should drink during a mission.

Vassago crudely drank the vintage wine as though it was beer; he belched and replied as he wiped his mouth, "Compared with orders or playing the part or whatever, I just wanna kill on the front line. You don't Dive into this powerful VR everyday… This wine, this bottle, everything looks real to me."

"Comparatively, it's going to hurt and bleed if you're cut. The Pain Absorber doesn't work here."Gabriel said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Vassago smirked and shrugged. Gabriel set his bottle down on the table and stood up from the sofa.

The top floor of Obsidia was the Emperor's private room. It was not inferior at all compared to the lavish decor in the office of GlowGen DS headquarters, and also, the faraway night scenery was visible from an enormous window. Although not as bright and colorful as that of San Diego, it had a different, fantasy look. The ten generals with the statuses of Feudal Lords left the castle to prepare for battle, and torchlights danced non-stop, belonging to the porters moving resources from the storage rooms. The Head of the Commerce and Industry Guild, who had the role of replenishing supplies, had been ordered to delete all stored stocks of food and equipment in the city, so the soldiers should not suffer from cold or hunger. Turning his eyes away from the countless lights, Gabriel walked to a corner of the room, touching the purple crystal plate that was set there — a system console.

He rapidly manipulated the menu and pressed the button to call an external observer. The time acceleration ratio decreased, and with a strange feeling of going back to 1:1, he heard Critter's quick-mouthed voice, "Captain?! I literally just came back to the control room after watching you Dive in!"

"It's already the first night here. Although I understand it, time acceleration is quite fascinating. Anyway, everything is proceeding as planned. The preparation of the Units will be finished in one or two days, and in two days, an attack against the Human Empire is planned."

"Great. Remember, after securing «Alice», please bring her there and use the menu to eject her into the Main Control Room, then Alice's Light Cube will be ours. Also, please tell that idiot Vassago what I said." As though he had heard Critter, Vassago's short curse came from behind, "I can't operate with administrator privileges right now, so reconfiguring account data is impossible. In other words, Captain, if you or Vassago [die] in that world, you can no longer use that super account. You'll only be able to start over with a small soldier!"

"Yeah… I know. I won't go to the front lines for now. Any movement from the JSDF?" Vassago asked.

"None right now. It seems like they haven't noticed you guys Diving in yet." Critter's voice spoke up again.

"Good. Then, I'll cut the connection now. The next time I contact you, it'll be when we're preparing to leave after securing Alice." Gabriel replied.

"Understood, good luck." He closed the communication window, and with a slight sense of incongruity, the world returned to the accelerated ratio.

Vassago was still aside, muttering and cursing while wrestling with a buckle on his armor, and finally threw off all of his outerwear; he stood up in just a leather shirt and pants, "Hey, bro. Why not go have some fun in the city… We can't, can we?" he asked.

"Just resist the temptation for now. After getting the target, I'll give you a night." Gabriel told him.

"Understood. So, no killing no women for today… Then I'll head off to bed like a good boy. The room over there is mine." His joints creaking as he stretched, Vassago disappeared into a neighboring bedroom, and Gabriel took off his crown, exhaling.

He put his gown and robe on the sofa and threw his sword on top. In VR games he had played before, the equipment he took off would return to the item storage, but it seems like there were no such conveniences in this world. After a month of living in this room, it would become extremely messy, but he would be leaving the castle the day after tomorrow, and the next time he came back it would be time to log out. As he unbuttoned his shirt and opened the door across from Vassago's room, Gabriel's eyes narrowed in surprise.

In the frighteningly large bedroom, besides the colossal luxury bed, there was a small silhouette, kneeled on the ground. He should have already ordered everyone, including the servants, not to enter the floor above the Throne Room. There was actually someone who would defy the order of a god; what on earth was this? For a split-second, he wanted to go back and get his sword, but Gabriel entered the bedroom anyway and closed the door.

"Well, this is an unexpected visit," Gabriel said coolly, seeing the woman that was in his bedroom before. He saw her beside Shasta, who bowed her head at him. Like Shasta, she wore a jet-black full body armor, which had scratches in numerous places but was polished thoroughly. He had to admit it, she was beautiful.

"Lipia Zancale. Order of the Dark Knights. I wish to speak to you in private, my lord." she said.

Gabriel looked at her. Something about this scenario, for one it would believe this woman might have something up her sleeves, but nothing so far. Her hands were free of any weapons, a sword not present on her hip. If she was to try to kill him or plan an assassination, it is so easy. Gabriel wasn't to be fooled by any trucks if this by her or Shasta. He'll humor her, if she tries anything… it wouldn't be the last person he kills.

He walked by her, taking his spot to his bed, looking at her. "Alright, what do you want to say?"

"Your plan to go to war with the Human Empire, obtaining the Priestess of Light, allowing more bloodshed. You realize what this means my lord. If you wage war now, the world will fall back a hundred years, no, two hundred years! Why, why should we?" Lipia tone's tone raised, shocking Gabriel.

Would an artificial Fluctlight actually say something like this? Even this lady is still not an incomplete AI? If so, to what extent of completion would the finished Alice have achieved?

"Whose order is this?" he asked, "You would stop a war from happening by words alone?" His tone was very cold.

She replied with the same tone, "It is my own… will. I do not want to fight the Human Empire. The progress we've made, shouldn't be hindered by war."

"Then, to whom do you report?" he asked again. Her words didn't matter to him, but who put her up to this?

"Nobody. I'm doing this for the good of Commander Shasta. That is all." she replied, her tone must be serious.

"Hmph." Gabriel thought like a machine without any sliver of emotion.

RATH wanted to break the boundaries of an artificial Fluctlight, which was their nature to be unable to disobey all rules, laws, and orders from people of a higher priority. Compared to the Human World Fluctlights bound by countless laws, the inhabitants of the Dark Territory seemed able to live more freely, but their nature had not changed. It was only because there was but one rule for the Fluctlights here that they felt free on the surface. That rule was [power dominates all]. This was a dog-eat-dog world in which people with higher power could dominate those under them. If RATH's experiment proceeded as they had planned, the orderly Human World and the chaotic Land of Darkness would clash violently even without Gabriel's intervention and would end in a breakthrough by war. But he did not know why, before the plan had proceeded into that stage, there came a Fluctlight in the Human World that had exceeded the boundaries. The spy within RATH had not sent any information regarding a similar existence in the Land of Darkness.

"Deduction and the Priestess of Light is all I crave. Your plight for peace will be heard from deaf ears. Dark Knight Lipia, you can't stop what's to happen. I'll give you this, you were smart to not do anything foolish.. Even with the hidden knife in your hair." Lipia's eyes widen, moving slightly and Gabriel shows her expression changed. He was correct, this was a direct association. There are others, some most foolish, to want to take his life so easily. In other words, this woman who had plotted to kill the Emperor with a small knife was also a soul bound by absolute law. It proves that this woman, even under the order of Gabriel, an Emperor who was also a god, she prioritized her loyalty to her master. That is, she thought her master [stronger] than the Emperor. In that case, to ensure that the battle goes smoothly, it was necessary to properly display his strength to the general and officer Units, to show them that Gabriel — Emperor Vecta was the strongest in this world. But, he couldn't destroy the valuable general Units. What should he do?

He walked close to her, putting his hand to her chin and lifting it, their eyes meeting, "If I had my way, I would strangle the life right out of you for thinking you could kill me. But we have our roles to play, you just saved your own. But the peace you desire Lipia will never come to be. There must be someone on the other side, you wouldn't hold your sword too, an enemy?

Lipia's eyes flashed to a girl who was much younger than her. Clad in armor, they fought blow to blow, a smile on her face. She was an Integrity Knight who she gave her name to, but she was shockingly kind. Without looking away, she uttered, "Yes."

"And you know trying to kill me directly would only be your own death and your own Commander's?" he asked coldly.

"Yes," Lipia replied.

"Then you know you must do now when peace can not be obtained?" he asked.

Lipis paused but spoke up again, "Yes… Forgive me for my foolish actions…" and without a second glance, Lipia stepped away from Gabriel and took from her hair the hidden knife, "Emperor Vecta, I will take my leave." she bowed and turned from Gabriel and walked out the door.

Gabriel took his spot back to the bed, his expression calm. The woman didn't lead up, her eyes were fiery and determined. What would her soul say? Would it be as sweet… As Alicia's?

* * *

Lipia walked through the palace, her calm expression lessened. How could she be foolish, directly talking to him? Originally, she was to be his 'company' only to take Vecta's life. Thinking back, it would have been her undoing. She paused, her back against the wall, her breathing heavy, thinking about how she would die. Her eyes looked at Vecta's, those cold eyes looking at her, hands to her throat. He started to hyperventilate thinking about the worst outcome, what could have been her death.

_Considering this matter in an instant, Gabriel scrutinized the woman's iron-colored eyes again, "What is your reason for killing me? Were you offered money? Or status?"_

_He did not need to think about his questions. But the answer he immediately heard was unexpected, "For righteousness!"_

_"Oh…?"_

_"If you wage war now, the world will fall back a hundred years, no, two hundred years! I cannot let you return the era to when the weak were trampled upon!"_

_Again, Gabriel felt a sliver of shock. Was this woman really on the stage before her boundaries were broken? If so, did her master make her say these lines? Gabriel brought his head closer, gazing straight into those gray eyes. Determination. Loyalty. The feeling deep within was. Ah, so it's like that._

_If that was the case, then there was no more need for this woman. Gabriel complied with his own decision, and without another word, applied force to his left hand, which grasped the woman's felt bones being crushed. The woman's eyes widened, and her mouth let out a silent scream. Tightly restraining her struggling limbs, mercilessly tightening his grip around her neck, Gabriel felt a surprise unlike what he felt before. His body trembled unconsciously, and his left hand reflexively closed. With a muffled crunch, the cervical vertebrae of the unnamed woman were crushed._

Lipia's eyes widened as she dropped to the ground, her breathing more shallow and shaking. She was going to die, she felt it. She leaned back to the wall more, looking up to the ceiling. It was really like her own death was before her. She felt her neck, the grip from Gabriel felt too real. She wanted to close her eyes, but the thought was still fresh. She wanted to move but her legs felt like iron, she thought to return to Shasta, her Excellency... Her love…

Unknown by her someone was watching her, licking her lips, the subordinate of Shasta might be useful in mind in case she wants to show her loyalty to Emperor Vecta.

"I was going to capture her, but you may be useful in the future, Lipia…"

* * *

Ordering the ten generals and the core members of each legion to line up neatly again, Gabriel watched them with a satisfied look as they respectfully bowed down. Under his orders, they had completed preparations for the attack in two days. By the looks of it, maybe these Units were even more excellent than the fellows sitting on the floor of directors in GlowGen DS. Really, they should just be classified as [finished products]. The perfect ability to carry out orders, with added loyalty. As AIs piloting robots in war, what else would you need on top of that?

Even so, it should not be forgotten that their loyalty was based on the bug lying in artificial Fluctlights that RATH had been eagerly trying to get rid of. It was only because the general principle [power dominates all] was carved into their souls that these ten people would obey the Emperor, Gabriel, no, Vecta. But at the same time, it could also mean that as soon as Gabriel's power was suspected, anyone could rebel at any moment. This suspicion had already come true. In the night two days ago, a female assassin sneaked into his bedroom. Or they heard. Some say some woman was a company to her, some say it was. No one heard anything but any of the generals wanted to know the truth.

Would it be as simple as killing her? Gabriel thought about it, getting rid of her would be easy. At the same time, he could demonstrate the power of the Emperor to the ten, forever carving the identity of the strongest into their Fluctlights. At this time, Gabriel Miller did not consider at all the probability of any of the ten Units before him catching him off guard, in other words, defeating him in a one-on-one fight. To him, the Underworld was no more than an extension of VR games and was still under the set impression that all Units here were [NPCs]. He gave Lipia her escape, but he will know what that soul hides, was it her order or Shasta?

Dark Knight Commander Vixur Ul Shasta maintained his genuflected position, recalling his mentor's words from twenty years ago, in the Dark Knight headquarters training field.

_"My mentor's mentor's head was taken off and he died instantly. My mentor was then cut in the chest and died on the way back to the castle. But even though I lost an arm, I'm alive today. Well, that's nothing to be proud of, though._" His mentor said this, sitting on the glossy black floor with his legs folded under his torso, as he showed his right arm stump sharply severed on the elbow to Shasta. The wound that was only bound with medicine and gauze seemed painful just by looking at it. The one who had given him this injury about three days ago, was the eternal enemy of the Dark Knights, or the most powerful swordsman in the world, or the most ferocious monster, Integrity Knight Bercouli Synthesis One.

_"Do you know what this means, Vixur?"_

Twenty-year-old Vixur could only scratch his head in confusion. His mentor slid a hand under his clothes, closed his eyes, and continued softly, _"We're catching up, gradually."_

_"Catching up to that person?"_ Young Shasta could not help mixing disbelief into his voice. Just three days ago, Bercouli had demonstrated his crushing swordsmanship. In the instant that his mentor's arm flew high, spurting blood, the piercing feeling that chilled him to the bone like a pillar of ice still lingered today.

_"I'll be 50 this year. Even so, I still don't feel like I'm holding my sword in the best way, let alone swinging. I think, in five years to ten years, that won't change even after I die."_ His mentor said quietly.

_"…That way, we short-lived people are unable to achieve what that immortal living for more than 200 years can do. Although it's pretty embarrassing, even in the instant that our swords cross, I still kept it in mind. But after fleeing following a miserable defeat, I realized that this is wrong. All this time, my mentor and all the Knights in the past have endlessly challenged that man, but it wasn't all in vain… Vixur, what is the strongest swordsmanship?"_

To this sudden question, Vixur answered reflexively, "A Slash of Thoughtlessness."

"Very good. Through long years of training, you unify with your sword. One strike that you don't think of how to cut, draw, or move would be the ultimate swordsmanship. My mentor taught me this, and I have taught you the same. But… Vixur, that's not it. There's something stronger. I've realized it since I've been cut by that monster." A hint of excitement floated onto his mentor's aged, wrinkled face.

Shasta maintained his leg-folded seating position, leaned forward, and asked, "Something stronger… That is?"

_"The opposite of thoughtlessness. Firm confidence. It's the power of will, Vixur."_ Suddenly, his mentor stood up from the wooden floor, and waved his right arm stump vigorously, "You see. Back then, I sliced down with a right diagonal slash. It was exactly a thoughtless attack; the fastest I have ever swung my sword in my life. At that moment when I drew my sword, I already had the advantage."

_"Yes… I thought so as well."_

_"But… But. Normally, my sword should've bounced off his defense, but he pressed my sword back, and this arm was sliced off… Can you believe it, Vixur; at that moment, his sword didn't even touch mine!"_ his master exclaimed.

Shasta kept silent, and shook his head dubiously, _"H… How could this…"_

_"It's the truth. It was like… the very path of the sword was completely altered by some unseen force. It's not a spell, nor is it the Armament Full Control Art. We can only explain it like this: my Slash of Thoughtlessness was defeated by his willpower built up with two hundred years of hard training. Because he pictured where he wanted my sword to go so intensely, it became the unchanging truth!"_ Shasta was unable to immediately believe his mentor's words.

The power of will: something amorphous like that can defeat a real, heavy, rigid sword; no matter what, that can't be real. It looked like that Shasta's mentor expected this reaction. Suddenly regaining the formality in his sitting position, on the glossy black floor, he calmly ordered,_ "Okay, Vixur. I'll teach you my last sword technique. Cut me."_

_"What… What are you saying! It's difficult for you to…"_ Have lived so long; Shasta could only swallow these words. Suddenly, his mentor's eyes flashed with a strong light.

_"Since I managed to live on, there is even more necessary for you to cut me. Since I've been defeated by that man in one stroke, I'm no longer the strongest in your heart. As long as I live, you're unable to battle that man on equal footing. Cut, no, kill me, and stand at the same height as him… Bercouli!"_ His mentor finished and stood, holding his right arm stump as though he was gripping a sword,_ "Now, stand up! Draw your sword, Vixur!"_

Vixur cut his mentor and ended his life. At the same time, he realized with his body the meaning of his mentor's words. The invisible sword that his mentor's severed right handheld, the sword called [will], let out intense sparks as it crossed with Shasta's sword, and marked an eternal wound on his face. His face stained with tears and blood, the young Shasta stood at the zenith that exceeded the Slash of Thoughtlessness, on the border of the Slash of Incarnation.

* * *

Time passed, Five years ago. Shasta finally challenged the archenemy of the Dark Knights, Integrity Knight Commander Bercouli. He was only 37 years old, but he felt that his sword had achieved the highest.

His mentor had exchanged an arm for his life, but Shasta had no intention of returning defeated. Because Shasta had no apprentice as his successor. He did not want his young apprentice to have the executioner's burden and bear the destiny of having his life sliced away. He decided to put his life on the line, and sever the blood-stained cycle there and then.

The sword called [will] that carried with it all determination and realization, during its first cross with Bercouli's, was not deflected at all. But in that instant, Shasta already predicted his own loss. He did not think that he could reproduce a slash of such power.

But, as they crossed swords, Bercouli laughed roughly, "Your swordsmanship isn't bad. If you only have murderous intent, you will be unable to block my sword. Go back and think long and hard about the meaning behind my words, and return after five years, little boy." Then the Integrity Knight Commander turned and left. But Shasta didn't know why he was unable to swing his sword towards the Knight's back, which looked full of openings.

To understand the meaning behind Bercouli's words, it took a very long time. But he finally understood what happened now, five years later. Then, if Shasta had swung his sword only with hatred and the intent to kill, he would have immediately been defeated. Although it was only one round, he was able to clash with him because he held a realization much heavier than murderous intent. That was gratitude to the mentors who put their life on the line to pass on their knowledge, and a prayer for the young one who will become his successor. Therefore, after receiving news of the Highest Minister's death, Shasta immediately decided to negotiate for peace. He was confident that, if the other party was Bercouli, he would definitely accept.

For the same reason, this Emperor Vecta, who suddenly descended on Obsidia and decided to wage war without saying anything else, must be cut to death by Shasta himself. Even as he kneeled and bowed his head, Shasta was shaping out the [Incarnation] that he must load his killing Slash with. This Emperor that left the Dark World for hundreds of years and suddenly revived was a young man with white skin and golden hair, similar to that of a Human World resident. His figure and looks were not necessarily charismatic. But, only his extraordinarily blue eyes revealed that the Emperor was not an ordinary man. Within those eyes was a [void]. A bottomless abyss sucking in all light. This man concealed a colossal and evil hunger. If his exercised Power of Incarnation was engulfed by the Emperor's void, the blade would be unable to reach him.

If that happened, Dark Knight Shasta would lose his life. But, his will would likely be succeeded by someone after him. Lipia didn't return from her mission, he was worried for her. She might be busy with preparation before the attack, or staying in her important [home]. It was better this way. But her return to him, she was… breathing, shaking, as something happened. Shasta didn't pry farther, if she wanted to tell him, she'll be ready. Shasta slowly inhaled, building up.

With his hand, he quietly touched the sword that was released from his belt and placed it on the floor. He was about 15 Mel from the throne. He only had to take two steps to reach it. He must not let anyone notice. He must be thoughtless in drawing his sword. Purifying and contracting his Power of Incarnation to the limit, he injected it into his sword through his fingers. Then, he emptied his body. His left hand gripped the sword.

Just then. The Emperor spoke nonchalantly with a sound as smooth and rigid as glass, "Just last night, someone infiltrated my bedroom. With a short knife concealed in their hair."

The Generals all gasped, no one not seeing Lipia flinched. She didn't plan to attack Vecta so soon in their conversation, but the word caught on of assassination. Was her name going to be revealed, she even used her own master's name, this put both of them in danger. In the line of the other nine Feudal Lords to Shasta's left, someone softly held their breath, another let out a low moan from the depths of their throat, and another shrank back into their thick robes. A few among the officers in the back made sounds as well. Besides himself, others concluded eliminating the Emperor. Unfortunately, the fact that the Emperor was still alive showed that they had failed, they never attempted but which of the nine people sent out the assassin?

Not the five Demihuman generals. Passing over the Giant, Ogre, and Orc, even the shorter Goblins were unlikely to have dodged the eyes and ears of the guards and infiltrated the top floor. If he considered the four Human generals, he could first exclude the young leader of the Fighters, Iskahn, and the leader of the Commerce and Industry Guild, Lengil. Iskahn was just a straightforward boy who purely aimed at improving his empty-handed combat to the maximum, and Lengil would love to make a lot of money out of the war.

Since the attacker had infiltrated the bedroom, the leader of the Assassin Guild, Fer Za, was the most suspicious, and he actually had a few hints for what that man was thinking, but it was puzzling that a short knife was used. Everyone didn't see Lipia nervousness and fear, why did she have her knife? In the inner depths of dark caves, the Assassin Guild specially researched the third power apart from Dark Sorcery and Martial Arts: [Poison]. The race of Fer Za was an organization formed to survive, by those who were not gifted on Priority when it came to controlling weapons and spells. They had a unique restriction: their only allowed weapons were hidden needles and blow darts coated with poison. Short knives were not included.

In the same reasoning, the leader of the Dark Sorcerers kneeling right beside Shasta, D.I.L., would be out of the consideration. This woman with only desire for status, although she could have considered taking and raising high the Emperor's head, becoming the dominator of the Land of Darkness, the Sorcerers under D would have used spells instead of a short knife. Looking at it like that, the one who sent the assassin was not any one of the nine generals. The one left, could only be himself, the Dark Knight Commander Shasta.

"I'm sorry…" Lipia's voice spoke behind him, "I messed up."

Shasta turned an eye to her. Messed up? If she's still here, why are they summoned, why is she still alive. If she used a knife and not her sword, what happened?

Almost at the same time, Emperor Vector opened his mouth a second time, "I don't want to question right now, regarding the name of the one who sent the assassin. Souls that use their own power in a desire to obtain more power are excellent. If you want my head, cut me whenever my back is turned." And Gabriel finally looked to the Dark Knights' side, it was time to stop following the script and see where their fates will change, "Shasta, was it you?"

All the Generals were shocked, D.I.L holding back a grin. Trying to stop forward, but felt Lipia tug at him. Gabriel kept his cold expression.

"But the young woman didn't attempt to kill me, word travels fast at the idea but never the chance. I can look past it for now, but you have an option." Gabriel stood up from the throne, "Show me your worth that the Life you still have is worth it… or kill your subordinate Lipia to prove yourself."

When Lipia's name was revealed, murmurs were made. The demihumans finding glee these lums would fight each other, the other humans wondering what Lipia did. If she's still alive, she's not, in the worst case, ahead, why's the Emperor Vecta going to give them a second chance? Lipia's fear-stricken face was more apparent, fearing her life. Would Shasta do this, fight the Emperor, the other option… was to die by her lover's hands.

"Please, you don't have to do this, I don't want you to die or take my life for a mistake. I should pay with my life… I should be dead…"

Shasta shook his head. This wasn't Lipia, he wasn't going to let her take the blame or wish her death. Without speaking a word, Shasta stepped forward and faced the Emperor. He wanted to cut the Dark God, but never thought it would be now. At his own strength, he doubted he could strike him down. Show his worth? He had to, for Lipia. He wasn't going to just do this for her sake, but their home. Shasta knew that Dark Knight Lipia Zankehl was secretly running an orphanage. No matter the races, she sheltered and educated children who had lost their parents, siblings, and were about to die on the street. Shasta saw a hopeful future in Lipia's actions.

Therefore, Shasta only told Lipia his own ideals. An endless dream in which the long-term state of war with the Human World would be broken and a mutually supportive world in which there would be no need for constant snatching and seizing would be was going to make that dream happen, for this world, for Lipia. The Dark territory Generals and army watched in silence, seeing this one Dark Knight facing the Emperor, to protect Lipia. It was foolish but brave.

Shasta steeled himself and held his blade, the thoughts of his master, facing Bercouli Synthesis One many years ago… Lipia's smile and love. The Divine Instrument he had inherited from his mentor, the longsword Hazy Mist, but not in its normal form of a gray blade. True to its name, a thick mist like a night haze encircled the long blade, winding into a vortex. His body surged with a red aura, running towards Vecta with the intent to strike. Gabriel took the sword from his belt, his own aura a dark purple, his blade clashing with Vixer's. The whole throne felt like it could shake, feeling the intense pressure from these two.

Vixer looked at Gabriel, seeing his cold expression, wondering if the man had a soul. When it felt like he could overcome, he felt his body engulfed into Gabriel himself. What he felt inside, was emptiness, avoid. This man didn't know feelings or love. He wasn't going to give up. He will surpass his limits, show his worth, to protect Lipia.

'What a bunch of pitiful and happy people.' Gabriel thought, in his clash with Shasta, 'Although they have real souls, their intelligence is limited and can be reproduced as much as one wants even if they are killed and killed again. There will eventually be a day, when the Underworld, its Mainframe, and the Light Cubes are mine, the hunger that has so pained me ever since I was young will be quenched.'

His thoughts return to the battle, feeling Vixur's blade to his. He saw the intent in his eyes, it was strong almost to strike him down. No General could look away, feeling the windows shatter and creak, worried that they would be grabbed into the struggle. Lipia put her hands together, her only wish Shasta survives.

The Ten Feudal Lords that formed the Dark Empire Ten Feudal Lord Meeting were completely different in personality, character, and hidden ambitions, but there was one aspect that they were all the same in. That was their better understanding than anyone else of the one law that [Power dominates all]. It was better to say that this law was carved into them since youth, and through endless diligence, training themselves or eliminating non-conformists, they ultimately mounted the summit of this world that washed the blood away with blood.

Therefore, when the other nine Feudal Lords, who stood in line with Dark General Shasta in the Throne Room, saw before them the Dark General clashing blades with the Dark God, their Emperor. In fact, most understood it as "Oh, you're brave enough to make a move here; you're pretty bold." Even the Elders of the Orcs and Ogres whose language skills and intelligence had deteriorated over three hundred years, though, "Now we can see this Emperor guy's power," flashing their beast-like eyes sharply. Even the young Fist Fighter Leader, who respectfully regarded Shasta as an equal who trained to better his own battle techniques, offered silent words of support, "Show your might, slash the Emperor."

Within them, there were only two who predicted this situation seconds before it happened. One of them was the Dark Sorceress Guild Leader, D.I.L. She harbored intense feelings of enmity towards Shasta; long since planning to kidnap the Dark General's lover, she had known Lipia's appearance for a long time. After seeing her the two nights before, she might be useful after all. Although she wanted to backstab Shasta and do the Emperor a favor to take advantage of him, D eventually chose to watch from the sidelines. If Shasta lost against the Emperor, then all would be well; if Shasta won, he would be deeply wounded, and then she would scorch her enemy and take over the Dark Empire herself. D chuckled silently as she suppressed her excitement by licking her lips.

But everyone felt the pressure growing, Shasta's pressure. If only the intensity of the Incarnation fused into the Slash was measured, it already clearly passed his strike while he crossed blades with Integrity Knight Bercouli. His exclamation was so intense that the Armament Full Control Art, which would ordinarily require a prolix incantation, was immediately evoked. Shasta's longsword «Hazy Mist» was a Divine Instrument-class Object automatically generated two hundred years ago in the Underworld as part of the VRMMO package. Its property was [Water]; now, reflecting Shasta's extremely strong murderous intent, the blade transformed into a mist-like shadow without losing its absolute killing power.

The special quality of the Hazy Mist in the state of Armament Full Control was to completely omit the attacking process of what all swords inherently held, [dealing damage by splitting or running through the target object with a sharp blade]. In the instant that one touched the long stream of mist, damage akin to a normal slash would be dealt with his Life. In other words, other than avoiding it, all forms of defense would be meaningless.

"How, is he able to hold his own to the Emperor?" asked the leader of the Assassins' Guild, Fer Za.

"Could it be [Incarnation]?" asked the leader of the Dark Mages D.I.L. Now she might have a difficult plan with Shasta active and Lipia alive. With no one stopping him, they saw the full potential of a Dark Knight rivaling the Integrity Knights.

Shasta had to keep going, to release everything he got to protect Lipia, protect the orphans in the Dark Territory, but most of all, himself. Shasta's mouth, let out a terrifying roar; at the same time, a gray tornado spun high in the air from the Dark Knight's right hand, his sword becoming the wind. This was Releasing Recollection of a Divine Instrument, only usable by a few within even the Integrity Knights. Shasta's indomitable Incarnation began to directly rewrite the Main Visualizer that stored and calculated all information of the entire Underworld.

The gray tornado already became type-less, pure destructive power that broke down everything it touched. With no time to evade, Fer Za's thick black robe was surrounded by the tornado; with a dry nose, it was reduced to a cloud of dust and dispersed. The stark naked middle-aged man who was thin as a twig threw up his hands to cover his deteriorated face. But, his hands were quickly broken into countless pieces of flesh and blown around, then, his entire body became a thick mist of blood, swirling around in the instant that the strange tornado rose from Shasta, the strongest Dark Sorceress D.I.L. had an extremely bad feeling, and with both hands, generated Wind Elements and flew backward at full speed. But, as she saw that the tornado had touched her right leg and that everything below her knee had vanished without a trace, that chilling feeling became the greatest shock she had ever felt in her life.

Even when D was bathing or sleeping, she was protected by dozens of Defensive Arts. Apart from magical attacks, these Defensive Arts constituted an iron defense that was able to repel all forms of attack, such as projectile weapons, swords, and poisons. Of course, if the equal Priority ten Feudal Lords all attacked with maximum strength, there would be a chance of running through the shield and harming her skin. However, directly slicing away her physical body and life just by touching it as if the shield did not exist, was impossible. Absolutely impossible. But, no matter how she denied it in her head, she still saw the deadly tornado bearing her down faster than her flying retreat, heavily impeding her right foot. A Sorceress like D could completely revive herself with Healing Arts no matter the extent of damage to her physical body, but only under the condition that she was still alive.

'My love, Shasta… go, go!' Lipia thought, seeing the power of her love, not giving up.

"High… AAH….!" Finally, a shrill scream came from D's mouth.

But her voice was immediately drowned out by the shrieks of the two scrambling Goblin Elders. The Mountain Goblin Elder Hagasi and Plains Goblin Elder Kubiri, who had been kneeling at D's left, ran for their lives on their short legs, wanting to escape the tornado. But it was impossible to evade the expansion of the tornado that could even overtake D, who was flying at top speed.

"Kugyaaaaaah!" With a grotesque noise, Hagasi slipped and fell onto the floor. He desperately stuck out his left hand and grabbed Kubiri's ankle with a viselike grip.

"Higyaaah! Leggo! Le—!"

CRUNCH.

The two Goblin leaders were effortlessly melted into a blood mist and dispersed.

CRACK.

D's right leg was blown away at the hip joint without leaving a trace. Her beauty was severely distorted by horror and despair, the Leader of the Dark Sorceresses watched as — the expansion of the tornado miraculously stopped.

Among her extremely chaotic thoughts, with her outstanding reasoning, D deduced the reason that the tornado's expansion stopped. To protect the ten or so higher level Dark Knights. In other words, that tornado was created from Shasta's willpower after all. As though it were proving this theory, the upper half of the tornado slowly changed shape.

Shasta and Gabriel's clash had ended, the man removed his armor from the top, panted heavily, giving his sword tightly. Gabriel was pushed to the throne, he of all people, panting.

'Are you impressed… master, Bercouli?' he asked himself before speaking, still with ragged breath, "Is that enough for you, my lord?" he asked.

Gabriel felt for the first time in years, surprise. He saw in that man's soul and felt it: love, determination, lack of fear. He was powerful, too powerful. At first killing, he was an option, but this man wasn't going to be someone he could deal with so easily. As he saw the woman, Lipia, run to his aide, there was no need to lose composure.

"Dark Knight Vixur ul Shasta… I will look past your subordinate's actions, for now..." he said before surveying the witness was beyond disbelief, but a gray tornado suddenly spun up from the Unit, and the Elder of the Assassin's Guild who was surrounded by it and the two Goblin generals were destroyed in an instant; even Gabriel could not help but halt his thoughts. The General Units were supposed to be of the same level. Then, if they were to fight each other, it would supposedly be the same as duels in real-world VRMMOs: if someone's HP dropped, it would heal back.

But now, how was it possible that three Units were demolished in mere seconds? Could it be that there were systems or theories he himself did not understand in this Underworld? Just as he was thinking, the tornado giant opened its mouth and let out an earth-shaking roar. Under the intense pressure, most of the glass windows decorating the Throne Room shattered in all directions. The giant slowly clenched its frozen right fist. And brought it down crashing down towards Gabriel. A tornado created from his incarnation. He could laugh, how long has an opponent, even in Gun Gale Online, was this strong?

Including the Assassin's Guild Leader Fer Za, the two Goblin Elders, the most bellicose of the Ten Feudal Lords, had already died. It was very regrettable that the Dark Sorceress Leader D had escaped, but it would be impossible to rebirth with a severe injury like that. Shasta had demonstrated his power, he survived to lead the Dark Knights with Lipia. Both decided to bow, they were given a second chance at life, they best not waste it.

The surviving six Feudal Lords — Dark Sorceress Guild Leader D.I.L., Fist Fighter Leader Iskahn, Commerce Guild Leader Langel, Giant Tribal Chief Siglosig, Orc Tribal Chief Lilpin, and Ogre Tribal Chief Filgul, stared stupidly up at Emperor Vector's figure; some with their backs against the wall, some with their behinds on the ground, some tending to other's wounds. All that remained in everyone's heart was fear. Dark General Shasta's terrifying super attack, a ghastly attack that instantly sliced three Generals to pieces and blew away the right foot of D, who was seen as the strongest among the ten Feudal Lords, was able to push the Emperor back to his throne. Power dominates all. Everyone deeply believed that Emperor Vecta possessed power far insurmountable by the six Feudal Lords and the hundred officers awaiting orders behind them, combined. Like a rippling wave, all knelt and submitted themselves before the Emperor. The Dark Knights, whose loyalty to Shasta was strong, merely bowed, to not anger the emperor.

From above their heads, the Emperor's voice reverberated, "Troops who have lost their generals are immediately commanded by the next highest-ranking officer. An hour from now, we shall advance as planned." Words devoid of anger or denunciation towards the betrayal. This further provoked deeper terror within the general's hearts.

D, who had painstakingly stopped the bleeding on her right foot, raised her right hand and fingers high in the air, and shouted, "Long live His Majesty the Emperor!"

Then, Overlapping voices cheering for the Emperor shook the entire city. On Gabriel, a smirk was present. Still, on the throne steps, Shasta bowed but balled his hands. He saw into his soul: emptiness and black. If he had fought with a murderous blade, his Life would end. But that power, that drive, he showed it here. But it didn't matter as long Lipia was beside him.

_'I will find out the truth about you Emperor Vecta. Are you really the return of the Dark God, or an imitation. I swear it on my master's sword… I will fight you again, this time to win…'_

* * *

From the northern ends of the Human Empire to the edge of the Eastern region. No matter whether it was Integrity Knight Alice, or Amayori, who was born in the Western Empire, it was the first time that they had stepped into the land with the most mysteries of the four empires, the Eastern Empire Eastabarieth. Even Eugeo who traveled from Rulid to the capital has ever been so far. Holding onto Alice, they have been flying for so long now. Between the rolling mountain peaks, surging rivers as blue as glass connected tortuously. The villages and streets that occasionally appeared at the river banks were different from the familiar stone architecture of the north; these were almost entirely constructed with wood.

The people who gazed up and pointed to the sky at them were all black-haired. Then Alice suddenly remembered that Fanatio, the Integrity Knight Vice Commander who could not get along with her, was born here. Moving her eyes back forward, Alice thought: the Kirito leaning on her back and staring blankly at the sky also had jet-black hair, so could he be born in the east? Would he start to regain his memories if they could land on the streets and let him get in touch with the people here? She soon abandoned this idea, though, as they could not delay, not even a second.

"Eugeo, are you sure Kirito came from somewhere around here?" Alice asked.

"Who knows. I know we were friends, but Kirito found himself in the forest outside Rulid village when I was cutting the Gigas Cedar. I wish we could ask someone but aren't we prohibited from interacting much with others?" Eugeo asked.

Camping in rural areas at night, they had rushed full tilt for three days, living on dried fruit and fish that Amayori caught. Eugeo admitted it, it was like their trips to Zakkaria and Centoria. He got used to it, not used to Alice finding any reason to use his shoulder as a pillow when tired. It was amazing how lax she is to him but stern. It could be a mix of her changing or some of the child-like Alice returning.

In the afternoon of the second day of the eleventh month, the Mountain Range at the Edge that stood as same as its northern section, and a valley as straight as if it had been split by an ax, entered their sight.

"…Can you see it, Kirito?" Alice muttered, gently soothing the neck of her beloved dragon that she forced to fly a long distance with a heavy load. Nowadays, since the magical beasts were virtually extinct, dragons have become the lifeforms with the highest Life and Priority. But, it was definitely not a trifle to carry two people and three Divine Instruments. The strength that Amayori had been accumulating through unrestricted fish consumption had almost been completely depleted.

'When we reach the camp, I'll definitely provide her with fresh lamb to her heart's content.' Alice thought as she shook the reins; Amayori replied with a seemingly restless shriek and vigorously flapped her wings.

The valley that seemed a crack as thin as paper from faraway was definitely not the same up close. It was about a hundred Mel wide: wide enough for an army of Orcs or Ogres if they were to enter it in a row.

In front of the valley that straightly sliced the mountain in half, was a grassy field spread as though it was encircling the entrance. On the field, a large campsite consisted of countless white tents neatly erected in rows. Steam columns from cooking food rose here and there; around were soldiers training information. Alice and Eugeo could almost feel the flashing blades and heavy atmosphere from high up.

Morale was not as low as they had feared, but no matter what, their number was definitely too little. From a rough glance, their total number was less than 3,000. Conversely, the Dark Territory invaders must be at least 50,000. In the Human Empire, the Sacred Task of Soldier and Guard were bestowed upon extremely few; in contrast, everyone in the mountains, regardless of gender or age, was a soldier. In this situation, it would not make much difference for Alice alone to join the battle.

'Just how does Integrity Knight Commander Bercouli plan to protect the world…?' Alice deliberated as she flew over the camp; she guided the dragon towards the slight darkness of the valley. "Sorry Amayori, just a little more." She said; as the dragon responded with a "kururu", the mountain peaks obscured Solus's light.

As soon as they entered the valley, chilly air immediately enveloped their bodies. The rocky cliffs to their left and right were perfectly perpendicular, smooth surfaces that could only be the work of a god. No organisms, not even vegetation, were visible. After slowly gliding for a few minutes/

Through the thick blanket of mist, an unbelievably colossal structure eventually became visible.

"Is this the… Great Eastern Gate?" both asked.

The vertically standing gray door was probably three hundred Mel from top to bottom. Although it was not as tall as the five-hundred-Mel Central Cathedral of the Axiom Church, the gravity of both did not differentiate between heights. The most shocking fact was that the double doors were constructed with one stone slab each, without any gap at all. Existence of this caliber naturally could not have been carved by human hands; even creation by way of Sacred Art processing would be absolutely impossible. The largest structures that the Highest Minister Administrator ever constructed were the «Immortal Walls» that divided Central Capital Centoria into four, but each stone slab that connected to form them was far smaller than this huge door. In other words, this great door was placed here by the hand of a god to divide these two worlds, and, to instigate the tragedy that would come three hundred years later.

"Stop here, Amayori." Having Amayori halted in the middle of the air, Alice looked again up at the great door from a closer distance.

At the altitude of about two hundred Mel, there was Sacred Text inscribed across the pair of doors made out of gray stone slabs.

"Destruct… At… Then, last, stage…" Eugeo read, "Last Stage, what does it mean? Alice?" Although he tried hard to pronounce one line in the middle, he had not an inkling of their meaning. Alice shook her head, reading it aloud as well, she didn't understand it.

Just as they were thinking with their heads tilted, suddenly, a wave of frightening scratching and cracking noises shook the air, stunning Alice, Eugeo, and Amayori. When Alice patted the dragon's neck to comfort her and stared at the scene, she saw a portion of the great door that had been perfectly smooth before, developing a crack that resembled lightning that was extending downward. As the crack stretching tens of Mel long eventually stopped, bits of stone broke off around the crack and disappeared into the deep valley.

Alice raised her head and looked again at the great gate: the cracks and falling stone were not just confined to one area. It would be better to say that the giant door was nearly covered with a mesh of fissures and cracks. Eugeo held Alice tighter, something about the gate's condition made him concerned, concerned it wasn't long before it broke.

Alice gently shook the reins, coaxing Amayori as close to the great door as possible. She gingerly reached out her left hand, rapidly drew the Seal of Stacia in midair, and softly tapped the surface of the door. A purple Window popped out, describing the full Life capacity and the current value of the Great Eastern Gate. The number on the left was the highest Life she had ever seen — more than three million. But the one on the right was less than one-thousandth of that: 2985. While she sat staring at it, stunned, the current value was subtracted by one in front of her eyes.

Sweat beading on her palms, Alice counted the amount of time it took for the number to decrease. She then estimated the time until Life would completely deplete. Even Eugeo was more worried, it was dropping, how long before it reached 0?

"It can't be," In disbelief of her own conclusion, Alice mumbled, "We are out of time…?"

The door that had stood dignified between the two worlds for over three hundred years, would collapse on just a few more days, how was this possible? Selka's bright smile, old man Garitta's tanned, deeply wrinkled face, and her father Gasupht's grave frown passed through Alice's mind. It was only a few days ago that she had repelled the Goblins that had attacked them, and sealed the cave with ice. She had thought that those actions would bring peace to Rulid that could last quite some time.

As soon as the great gate collapses, the Dark Army would swarm in like insects, and if our defensive army was unable to defend, the bloodsucking monsters would gush into the Human Empire like floodwater. This flood would soon reach the northern border, and Rulid would be engulfed.

"We have to… We have to do something about it…" Alice muttered to herself as if in a dream, as she unconsciously pulled the reins. After moving away from the stone slab about to collapse, Amayori slowly rose, and stopped roughly at the height of three hundred Mel, at the top of the door.

Behind the door, the valley continued in the same unbending way, as though splitting the mountain. However, what appeared there was no blue sky and green plains, but the blood-red sky and the desolate, cinder-speckled wilderness of the Dark Territory. The pair did not want to see this unsettling sight, but as Alice narrowed her eyebrows, focusing. On the hazy, great black landscape, a tiny waving light was visible. Urging Amayori higher, she fixed her gaze afar. There was not just one light, but many extending outwards irregularly. Bonfires. A camp. The vanguard of the Dark Army was waiting with their fists held up, for the great door to collapse and the way to the Human Empire to open.

"I thought we had enough time, is it really going down soon?" Alice mumbled softly again.

Immediately, she turned the dragon around and retraced her path towards the valley entrance. If she looked at those countless bonfires for long, she felt that she would be consumed by a massive urge to attack them alone. Even if that really happened, if the opponent were merely Goblin or Orc foot soldiers, she was still confident that she would be able to take the heads of one or two hundred before retreating unharmed. But if there were Ogre crossbow archers or legions of Dark Sorceresses within the enemy, things would not be so easy.

Although it was said that Integrity Knights possessed the strength of a thousand in one, it was only one, after all. If a Knight was confronted with a focused long-range attack from afar where neither their swordsmanship nor their Sacred Arts were able to match, they would definitely suffer injuries. Even if the injuries were light, their Life would eventually drop to zero as injuries build up over time. That was what Knight Commander Bercouli had worried for years, the greatest weakness of the Integrity Knights, also of the Human Empire's defense. With the Administrator, the stickler for gathering power, deceased, the large number of defense weapons buried in the Cathedral were already distributed among the hurriedly assembled guard team. But their remaining time was too little. At least, if they had 10,000 soldiers, and a year of preparation.

"Alice, let's go to the camp and see Commander Bercouli and the others," Eugeo spoke up, letting his voice ease Alice, "We need to be ready when this gate goes down."

"I know, Eugeo. I know." Alice replied.

At the camp set up by the Human Empire Army, Bercouli Synthesis One looked up into the sky for some reason, a grin present on his face. On his waist was his sword and a second sword too. His expression of excitement caught the attention of Edith synthesis Ten, who noticed her Senior Commander's expression of happiness and eagerness.

"Sir, why are you so happy?" Edith asked.

"Heh, so the youngster finally achieved his true potential. I'm impressed." Bercouli said beaming.

"Youngster, you mean someone from the Dark Territory?" Edith asked before looking onwards where the Great Eastern Gate was, smiling as well, "that cute Dark Knight… I wonder how she's doing?"

* * *

_**Next Time: The Night Before Battle**_

* * *

**Michael: And finished chapter four. Like I said as of when this uploaded, this was back to back as these are very back to back events in the anime of showcasing Gabriel, who he was, the measuring stick of his evil as he killed Lipia and Shasta in the original series. Some might think they were wasted potential, but they served the purpose of showing not all of the Dark Territory is evil and set up the actual hell turn chiefs later. Liliplin and Isakhn do a better job in their change from siding with the dark forces and changing because of their encounters with Leafa and Sheyta respectfully. At the end of it all, what if it is about Eugeo's involvement in the story with Yuuki alive and Shasta and Lipia having an extended role. Anything else like focusing on anything that isn't the main story can just be its own story or an original story. Not saying it's a bad idea but any story that posts the battle with Quinella and gonna involve the war, it should be about that, whether you Kirito or Eugeo are okay, or Quinella turning good. What ifs are about thinking if the writer woke up differently, not just injecting crazy ideas into your story, that's where What ifs fail the most, they don't have the energy of the original story. One thing to remember moving forward: This based on the sub-arc, 3rd and 4th cours, and Volume 15-18 of the Light novel, no crazy OCs, no derailing plot points, no just the focus stops being the sub-arc and what others are doing that isn't about the war or the Human Empire arc. This is a sub-arc where Alice must protect the world Kirito protected and in the second half, others protect the Underworld from the US, Chinese, and Korean players who got wrapped into this. This story is going to stay the course of the sub-arc, even with Eugeo, Shasta, Lipia, and Dakira alive. Sure I have some battle ideas coming and I already set up Shasta going to fight Vecta in the second half of the war, but after that, this is the going to the same arc that ends with the Vol 18 epilogue. It might not interest many but how many Aincrad stories we have, it is as overdone as Fairy Tail fanfiction and 'Lucy' replaced by Lisanna' fics. I get there's a lot who love Aincrad, the merch does too but you have untapped wonders with ALO, GGO is ripe with ideas, and the Underworld has ideas to expand it, hence Rising Steel and Lycoris. But I digress, people can write what they like, as long it's not questioning your mental state. You have the Gameverse with all the characters, so much potential, how many Aincrad stories.**

**Now chapter five or episode five, there is going to be a lot to do. I'm sure seeing the valets reunite with Eugeo is going to be a great scene and after this chapter and before I even write the chapter, will brainstorm a name for my blade for Eugeo. Also, the next few moments for Eugeo are going to be hard on our boy. You know episode ten with Alice and Asuna, He learns girls are strange creatures than ever.**

**And you are wondering, how come that tornado stayed from when Shasta tried to strike Gabriel? I guess it was a form of Incarnation that Shasta did as he strikes Gabriel and passed his limits before his death. He took out Fer Za and D.I.L's foot and the Goblin Chief, if he didn't die, he and/or Lipia would be strong opponents. Lipia served under Shasta, I'm certain she was a strong Dark Knight, just a trained military official who has killed many people she couldn't handle. Then again he and the other escapist villain Vassago lose to the one person who isn't after power and death like them.**

**But enough about that, Chapter 5 might come in June, much of it will be mostly proofreading but after that, updates will be slower with the battles and new stuff, I will do my best to integrate Edith, Eugeo, Dakira post living, Shasta, and Lipia into the war. I mean, this won't be easy so I know there's gonna be a lot of group ups you never thought before. These chapters stay what I always stride was long novel like chapters**

**So see you next time and stay safe.**


	6. The Night Before Battle

**Sword Art Online Alicization Alternative: War Of Underworld**

**Chapter 5: The Night Before Battle**

* * *

The meadow in the middle of the defense army's campsite was vastly vacated. Seeing as there was a gigantic tent beside it, that was unmistakably the landing field for flying dragons. Descending in an arc, Amayori turned her long neck towards the tent with her four talons barely touching the green undergrowth and sounded out a fawning kururuu from her throat. A slightly deeper voice immediately replied. It must be her brother, Takiguri. Alice leaped down onto the meadow while carrying Kirito the moment the dragon came to a stop and detached the heavy luggage from her two feet. Eugeo jumped down beside her, sighing to himself. After seeing that the Dark forces troops were preparing for that gate to apparently go down, he didn't want to feel nervous. Looking at Alice, he could see her nerves as strong as steel, but he's sure she's concerned. He wanted to hold her hand with his armored hand but resisted since she was holding Kirito. Amayori stampeded towards the tent the moment she was done and rubbed her head against her brother's which peeked out from under the thick cloth.

Though it made Alice smile unwittingly, she noticed footsteps approaching from behind and straightened her expression in a fluster. Putting the hem of her plain skirt in order, she swept her hair, disheveled by the wind, behind her back. A familiar man's voice rang through the landing field before she could turn back.

"Lady Alice, Sir Eugeo! I believed in you!"

Slipping around in front of them while sliding over the grass was the integrity knight they shared a parting drink with just ten days ago, Eldrie Synthesis Thirty-one. Despite being in a camp, there was not even a speck on his undulating light purple hair or his silver armor.

"…Looks like you have been well." Alice greeted slightly.

"Sir Eldrie, great to see you again." Eugeo greeted, bowing his head. Despite a week ago Eugeo had to keep his understanding of his authorities, As Eldrie is still a number higher than him.

Eldrie was overcome with emotion and about to reply, undaunted by Alice's blunt reply, but his lips came to a sudden stop. He noticed the black-haired young man supported in Alice's left arm. With a side of his cheek stiffening, the young knight threw his head back greatly and groaned as though in disbelief.

"You brought him… haven't you? Why?" he asked, his tone more serious.

"We couldn't leave him behind Sir Eldrie, he's my friend," Eugeo spoke up. He hoped Eldrie's distrust of Kirito would subside in serious times, but he was wrong. He stood more closely to Alice and Kirito, if Eldrie tried to hurt Kirito, he'd protect his two friends.

Alice, too, held her head as high as she could, "Naturally. I swore to protect him." she replied.

"S-Still… we integrity knights must stand as the vanguards when the battle begins. What are your intentions when crossing swords with enemies? You could not possibly be thinking of carrying him while doing so?" Eldrie said and looked directly to Eugeo, "I know that man is important to you, but do you realize what you're doing?"

"I shall, should the need arise," she said.

"I owe my chance of being alive today because of him. If it means keeping him safe in battle, I shall as well." Eugeo replied, his armored hand gripped tightly.

Alice pulled back her right foot slightly as though hiding Kirito's gaunt body, unable to stand on his own, from Eldrie's eyes. However, small groups of the resting soldiers and lower-ranking integrity knights around the landing field had gathered before long and turned gazes of suspicion on Alice, Eugeo, and Kirito who stood close together. Eugeo could feel their gaze on them, it made sense, the two knights leave without a word and turned up with the rebel beside them. All the Integrity Knights who were present those months ago know to not bother the two boys, one of them a new Integrity Knight, the other the rebel.

Eldrie released a sharp rebuttal, eclipsing the waves of chatter.

"You must not, Lady Alice! With all due respect, allow me to state that fighting while ladened with that useless burden might not only halve your capability with the sword but also expose yourself to danger! With regards to the looming battle, Lady Alice, Sir Eugeo…" Cutting off his words for a moment, he pointed at the surrounding soldiers with his dazzling silver gauntlet, "Has the responsibility of leading them into battle! You must be able to display your full might!"

'_That burden is why we are all alive… you really haven't gotten over it Eldire.'_ Eugeo thought, a frown on his face.

It was sound. However, she could not simply accept it. Alice firmly ground her molars and searched for the words to explain how she felt them both be just as important, both fighting for the Human Empire and protecting Kirito and Eugeo. At the same time, she felt some surprise at her disciple's fervent speech.

He showed clear change since the time before when Alice taught him the sword in the Central Cathedral. Eldrie then practically worshipped Alice and would never talk back no matter what she said. The mysterious gods of the outside world had applied a seal in the right eye of every human in this world and made them utterly unable to oppose the law or those superior. As far as Alice knew, the only ones who broke that seal were the Blue Rose swordsman Eugeo, and she herself. Alice only knows the slight details of the truth from Eugeo the reason but chose to never pry more into it. Eugeo still seems to blame himself for not stopping the nobles even farther than what they tried to do to his pages. Not even the two who boasted of authority equal to the gods, the highest minister, Administrator, and the sage, Cardinal, were able to oppose that seal in the end. Eldrie must be still under the influence of that seal. Despite that, he had escaped from his previous blind obedience, though it might not be too clear if he was truly opposing Alice's words. He had his own thoughts and expressed his own opinions.

The one who brought about that change was likely Kirito. And Eugeo. Eldrie's soul must have been greatly agitated by those two, the world's greatest rebels and proud swordsmen, despite their brief encounter, and was told to not harm Eugeo under Bercouli's orders. Now that she thought about it, her little sister, Selka, who lived in Rulid showed displeasure for the village's unchanging laws and the stubbornness of those who held power. There were also the two female students who ran out when Alice arrested Kirito and Eugeo from the North Centoria Sword Mastery Academy. It would have been usually impossible for such young girls to call for an integrity knight to halt.

And of course, there was Alice herself. Until the time she crossed swords with Kirito and fell to the walls outside the cathedral with him, she held no doubts at all about the structure of the world, the rule of the church, and the divinity of the highest minister. However, throughout their reluctant cooperation to escape the crisis, their truce, and their climb up the outer walls, Kirito had continuously aggravated Alice with his words, his sword, and those jet-black eyes, finally resulting in her breaking the seal on her right eye.

Yes, Kirito was like a hammer that swung down onto this world filled with false harmony. Shaking and jolting the world with the power concealed in his soul, he finally broke away that ancient nail embedded in the Human Empire's heart known as the Axiom Church. However, the guru, Cardinal, had lost her life in return while he lost his mind. Eugeo still wonders what happened to cause it. Alice wanted to tell him. You are only as you are now because you fought with this man. However, he would never understand. To the Order of the Integrity Knights, Kirito was still no more than an unforgivable traitor. They gave Eugeo a pass but it was only after surviving as well as being recognized as a Knight like them.

With an expression like enduring some dull pain, Eldrie was about to hurl more words at Alice who stood stock still in silence. That was when it happened. A part of the surrounding crowd split apart as though pushed aside by some giant's hand. The voice that reached Alice and Eugeo from beyond the crowd was nostalgic enough to render Alice to tears yet created a sense of tension that was almost painful.

"Now, no need for your temper, Eldrie."

Taking her sight off the young knight who straightened up in a hurry, Alice slowly turned about and saw who the voice belonged to. Those loose clothes in the style of the eastern region which were folded in front. That wideband tied at a low position. That rustic long sword crudely stuck in at the left of his waist. That strange footwear slipped on his feet. The equipment was far lighter than that of the knights and soldiers around him. However, the pressure exuding from his body, forged to the limit, was denser and heavier than any armor. Roughly stroking the pale blue hair cut short that went well with his clothes, the owner of the voice formed a grin with his mouth.

"Yo, kid, Eugeo. Glad you two look better than I thought you would be. Put some weight around your face?"

"Uncle. It has been a while." Desperately holding back her tears, Alice bowed to the world's oldest and strongest swordsman, Integrity Knight Commander Bercouli Synthesis One.

Eugeo bowed as well, greeted the hero his village had many stories of. "Commander Bercouli, good to see you're doing well as well."

In the six years she lived as an integrity knight, he was the one person Alice had allowed in her heart, respected as a master, and adored as a father. At the same time, he was the only swordsman—aside from Kirito, she could never defeat in this world. Thus, she must not show a face covered in tears now.

If Bercouli denied her from having Kirito here, she had to obey. Of course, Alice now had the ability to go against his orders. However, opposing him in front of everyone would shake the order between the Order and the Defense Army. If Bercouli goes back on his word, how would it affect Eugeo, who only a handful of the knights know he was the rebel while many were known the wiser. With the decisive battle looming in just a day, she must not put even a hairline crack into Bercouli's authority of command.

"Hi, Alice, Eugeo." greeted another familiar face that shocked the pair and made them freeze up. The familiar harbor gray-haired Integrity Knight that both Alice and now Eugeo, were friends with, Edith Synthesis Ten. both were at a loss for words, remember that they left without even a word to her, leaving with a letter written to her. Eugeo did hear a rumor, when he was not helping with the cabin, Alice had an encounter with the Knight, but Alice never confirmed nor denied it.

"Edith, Um, great to see you again." Alice spoke up, looking away, "We're sorry, we didn't want you to know we had to leave…" and Edith flung her arms around the blonde, Alice was taken aback.

"I'm happy you are okay, thank Stacia…" she said softly, her usually upbeat tone not there. When Edith released Alice, the tenth knight stood with Bercouli. Eugeo could feel she missed them but eyed something on the Commander's person: another sword.

As though seeing through Alice's conflicts and letting the reunion between comrades happen, Bercouli slowly approached while revealing a smile filled with rustic gentleness. He first started into Alice's eyes and nodded strongly. He then went to Eugeo, nodding to the young flux blonde-haired young man. And after holding back Eldrie, who seemed like he wanted to put in a word, with a glance, the knight commander turned his look towards Kirito, held in Alice's arm. His lips tensed up. A light resembling bluish-white flames dwelled in his keen eyes. Bercouli drew in a long breath. Alice felt the air around freeze up, bit by bit.

"Uncle…" Alice forced out her inaudible voice. Eugeo felt the air thick with tension. If his sword wasn't feet away, he picked it up now to use it. Bercouli was sharpening his spirit as a swordsman. He was about to release that incarnation technique imparted only the integrity knights… the secret technique that surpassed the incarnation arm, capable of moving objects with the strength of one's mind, the incarnation blade.

The focused power of incarnation was set onto a sword and released. That unseen blade could sometimes even repel a tangible enemy's blade. The armament full control art of the sacred tool the knight commander held, the Time Piercing Sword, only first came into existence due to his overwhelming power of incarnation. In other words, Bercouli was trying to cut Kirito.

She could never accept it if he was trying to settle this problem by literally cutting it into two. If things came to that, she would protect Kirito even if she had to draw her sword. Eugeo took a step back if the deal was off. He needs his Blue Rose. Overwhelmed by the knight commander's intense spirit, the surrounding soldiers, Eldrie, and even the flying dragons in the tent sank into silence. With her breath unsteady in the heavy, condensed air, Alice desperately tried to move the fingers on her right hand.

However, just before Alice touched her precious sword, Bercouli's mouth moved slightly and she heard words that seemed like they came from his thoughts, "Relax, kid. Eugeo, stand down."

"…!?" It happened the instant when Alice and Eugeo caught their breath.

Without moving in the slightest, Bercouli's two eyes let out a dreadful light. At the same time, Kirito's body shook violently within Alice's arm. _Kin!_ A loud noise rang out and a silver flash burst out in the air between Bercouli and Kirito.

"What was that!?" Though Alice gasped softly from shock, Bercouli had already broken into a wide smile by then as though that spirit earlier was an illusion. "Uncle…?"

The knight commander rubbed his chin and spoke to Alice who murmured in a daze as though some practice had just ended, "Kid, Eugeo, did you see that?"

"Ye… yes. Though it was only for a brief instant… there was the glint from swords…?"

"See what? Wait a minute, I think I know." Eugeo realized, at first not understanding but remembered he had seen it before.

"Indeed. I fired an incarnation blade, no, dagger at that young man. If it hit, it would have cut into his skin on a cheek." Bercouli explained, even Edith noticed a strong presence made.

"If… it hit? You mean…" Alice asked, even Eugeo was piecing it together more and more.

"That's right. He took it on. That young man, with his own will."

Alice could not help but peek into Kirito's face as she supported him on her left arm.

However, her hopes were immediately dashed. She saw nothing more than hollow darkness in his faintly open black eyes. His expression was completely lacking as usual. Even Eugeo was hoping maybe there was a chance Kirito would wake up, but his expression was still hollow. Still, his body certainly shook earlier. Alice caressed Kirito's hair with her right hand while turning to look at Bercouli. Eugeo gave his friend and fellow disciple a pat on his shoulder, looking once again at Bercouli. Though he shook his head, the knight commander still gave his judgment in clear words.

"Looks like his heart isn't here… But he's not dead. Listen, that boy tried to protect you instead of himself just now, Lil' miss, Eugeo. So he'll be back. I believe so. Probably when you need him the most."

Alice struggled even harder than before to hold back her tears that threatened to flow. Yes, he will return for sure. After all, Kirito, Kirito truly is the world's strongest swordsman. He even defeated her, close to the realm of gods, by swinging those two swords.

"If you say so… Then, I believe he'll be back too." Eugeo stated.

"You have some great friends Alice, that's for sure." Edith beamed, watching everything unfold.

'I won't… say it is my sake. But please return, for the many people living in this world…'

"Indeed. I fired an incarnation blade, no, dagger at that young man. If it hit, it would have cut into his skin on a cheek." Becouli explained.

"If… it hit? You mean…" both Eugeo and Alice added.

"That's right. He took it on. That young man, with his own will." Bercouli added as well.

Alice could not help but peek into Kirito's face as she supported him on her left arm. Eugeo looked at his face, while sullen, no mark on his face.

However, Alice's and Eugeo's hopes were immediately dashed. They saw nothing more than hollow darkness in his faintly open black eyes. His expression was completely lacking as usual. Still, his body

Unable to hold herself back any longer, Alice hugged Kirito tight with both arms. Eugeo joined the hug, their friend in their warm embrace. At least they know, he'll still look out for them, no matter what. The knight commander's admonishing voice brushed softly against her back.

"It's as you see, Eldrie. Don't mind something so trivial, we can look after one young man at least." Bercouli announced, "Remember, I permitted them to ease up on them both, allowing Eugeo to fight alongside us. Remember?"

"But… but still…" Eldrie stammered. Showing remarkable mettle, Eldrie the newest integrity knight expressed his thoughts to Bercouli the oldest knight.

"I can understand if he adds to our war potential even in the slightest, but as he is… besides, even if he regains his senses, how much can a student's sword…" Bercouli continued.

"Oh, c'mon." Bercouli's voice carried a keen edge equivalent to that of some renowned sword with that gentle smile, "Have you forgotten? The partner of this boy won against me. Against Integrity Knight Commander Bercouli Synthesis One." The surroundings instantly fall silent. "Eugeo… he was strong, absurdly so. I even used the Time Piercing Sword's full control art. And I still lost. Like you, Deusolbert, and Fanatio did."

"I... I forgot, he fought us. But, how did Eugeo beat you, Commander?" Eldrie asked.

A smirk formed on Bercouli's face. "I'll admit, distracting me with a fake ice sword was a clever tactic for someone who was only a student."

"I wasn't going to disappoint the leader of the Integrity Knights with half planned tactics, I had to think about how to use my surroundings to my advantage. That's what Kirito taught me." Eugeo chimed in.

It appeared Eldrie found no words to respond to that. That was only natural; there could be none among the Order of the Integrity Knights or those beyond the Great Gate in the Dark Territory capable of defeating Bercouli in a one-versus-one, or so everyone in the Axiom Church believed. However, was that proclamation not too hazardous? Knight Commander Bercouli had hurriedly constructed the Defense Army through the dignity of him being the strongest. If everyone knew of Eugeo's existence as a swordsman who defeated him, and that Kirito held just as much power…

"Now then, Alice, Eugeo, I'm sure the two of you came a long way and would like some sleep. A tent is prepared for the three of you." and the usage of three, the commander, "I had a feeling you brought him along, so a cot is made for the three of you that would like that."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, turning around to put Kirito in his wheelchair and face her uncle figure.

"Come on now, I know the pair of you shared a bed and a bath with Edith, I thought you were very close." Bercouli joked and Alice blushed, Eugeo's face going as red as the Red Rose Sword.

"W-W-Well, it's nothing, Sir, not like we did anything." Eugeo stammered, not wanting to create the wrong idea of him and Alice. He was already hearing Alice Zuberg laughing in his ears. Eldrie was looking at Eugeo with scorn if he ever defiled his master.

"Jokes aside, I do have something for you Eugeo. It took some time but It's completed." and Bercouli took from his waist the sword that didn't look like his sword, "With the borrowed time we had, I asked Edith to take care of this herself. The Blacksmith apparently knew you and was grateful to make another blade with the materials you have. He was amazed by the life of the pieces, but I am sure you will like the finished results." and passed the sword and sheath to Eugeo.

Eugeo held the blade in his hands, the red sheath and the golden grip. Eugeo unsheathed the blade and was astounded. It was a perfect replacement for his Blue Rose. The blade was bright golden yellow with a red indented line going down the blade to the hilt. A rose was in the center like his Blue Rose but was a mix of red and gold. Eugeo was impressed, just like when Kirito got his Night Sky Sword. It was perfect, just the sword he'll need.

"It's beautiful." Alice breathed in awe, "who knows something so lovely was made from such a horrid creation."

"Have you thought of a name for it? As it's your divine object, you should give it a name." Bercouli said.

"I have. It took some time to decide what I'll name it but…. Its name will be Golden Anima." He confirmed.

"Anima, that word I saw in books. What thought came to that?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, but since I wanted to honor the lives Her excellency used, this is the only way. Plus the souls that were lost need a chance, just like I did." Eugeo sheathed the blade and put it to his hip, "You can't bring back the dead, but you can let them know their lives weren't a waste."

"That's very honorable of you Eugeo." Edith admitted, "Well you have time before the sun sets, I like to spar with you. Since we never got to fight each other back in May, I like to see your strength if you really took on our commander."

"Sure, I don't mind." Eugeo replied before looking at Alice, "Is that okay with you?"

"Sure. just try to be back before the sun goes down, we both will need our sleep," Alice said to him.

"Okay." Eugeo and followed Edith away. Alice took Kirito and towards the tent prepared for the three Ruild friends.

"Well, I need to speak to Fanatio about a few things before our strategy meeting tomorrow. Get some well-deserved sleep Eldrie." Bercouli instructed and clapped a hand to the young knight's shoulder before turning away as well. Eldrie looked at where Alice was picking up her belongings, the two swords that Kirito used, put them in the wheelchair, and rolled away. The disciple of Alice looked onward with worry and regret his words, both here and not long ago.

"Lady Alice..."

* * *

The sounds of metal clanged the air as both Edith and Eugeo clashed swords. With a different blade, Eugeo felt the sword move more as it moved, about to block Edith's own swings. He felt he wasn't weaker using it, he felt much stronger than before. Edith wasn't a weak Integrity Knight, seeing her style of fighting even able to keep up with his style, Aincrad Style. As both used their own style, Edith was also impressed by the flaxen blonde. This was one of the two who fought against her fellow Integrity Knights. As the sun was ready to vanish from the sky and into the horizon, both pant heavily. Eugeo never felt this worn out since training with Kirito and his Pages in the Academy.

"Wow, you're strong Eugeo. No wonder you were made an Integrity Knight." Edith said cheerfully.

"Same to you. If we fought months ago, you would be a strong opponent." Eugeo said, before sheathing his sword.

"Well, that was fun and all, but I'm sure Alice is worried about you. You should hurry to your tent." Edith said, sheathing her sword to her side.

"I will." and Eugeo put his Golden Anima Blade away and bowed, "It was a privilege fighting you Lady Edith, I mean Edith."

Edith giggled, Eugeo being very much like his student days in the academy to his elders. "We are friends Eugeo, formality is not my style."

"Sorry, Just not getting used to respecting Integrity Knights," he said, rubbing the back on his neck with an armored hand.

"I don't blame you, you've been through a lot, you and your friend Kirito. Tell me Eugeo, do you like Alice?" Edith asked and Eugeo started to blush scarlet.

"What do you mean like, love?" Eugeo asked nervously and started to turn even redder. Edith walked up to the Elite Disciple and put both her hands to his shoulders.

"Be by her side no matter. I'm sure she'll always shine brightest when she has those she wants to protect."

Eugeo didn't understand what it meant, but she did tell him to stay by Alice's side. And that was something he has done these six months, staying by Alice Synthesis' 30's side and protecting her and Kirito and keeping them safe. He eyed Edith and smiled at her, he will keep her safe and stay by her side. Once things were done, Edith and Eugeo returned to the Human Empire Camp And said their goodbyes and good nights.

* * *

With the sun about to set, he could spot Solus' rays were still vanishing from the horizon. Asking a soldier who was on guard duty where Lady Alice was, the soldier told him he'll find her tent somewhere with the black-haired man. Eugeo thanked him and walked quietly into the camp. His thoughts were on a lot of things. First, his new sword, Golden Anima Blade. Despite being a whole different sword he ever used besides his Blue Rose or one of the wooden practice swords in the Academy. He wonders if he can still use Enhanced Armament and Release Recollection with this like he could with his own sword. It was better to test it out in battle than on a campsite. The next thought was Alice, or rather Synthesis Thirty, not Zuberg who he carries her memory fragment. Alice has really become more, cozy to him the past few days: the kiss the night after the attack of the goblins, more snuggling to him, her demeanor has changed from the knight she was back at the Academy coming to collect them who swatted him away to see her, right eye covered by a piece of Kirito's clothes, fighting alongside him. She changed a lot, not only when with Kirito, but with him. His promise to stay by her side, that his life belongs to her now. The reason he said that was he was caring for the other Alice. He thought of his own feelings for Alice Zuberg, how he let his past with her, his memories, allowing Quinnella to use that, to manipulate the truth to control him. He believed that moment in May to merge with the Blue Rose Sword and save Alice's Memory Fragment. But Kirito saved his life and they defeated the Administrator together. Now he had the two Alices to protect: Zuberg and Synthesis Thirty. Did he love the other Alice? He couldn't deny how much he's connected with her now, that the anger and feelings he had, have lessened and he's matured. But does Alice love him? He never asked her feelings since that kiss and since then, she's been closer to him. She might have feelings, but could it be her pride and devotion to protect him and Kirito that she just shows she cares. And another thought, that he could never say sorry to Tiese, for not protecting her when Raios assaulted her.

"Senpai?" a girl's voice spoke from behind him.

Eugeo whipped around fast, his cape whipping behind his back to see two young girls behind him, feet apart. She was a pretty, slender girl with long, red hair and wearing the gray Sword Mastery Academy uniform with a chest plate and leather belt to her waist. Beside her was a petite girl with short, brown hair and blue eyes. Like the girl beside her, she wore the same gray uniform, a gray chest plate, and a brown belt on her waist. Egeo was at a loss for words, standing in front of him were Tiese Shtolienen and Ronye Arabel, his and Kirito's Valets from the Sword Mastery Academy.

"Tiese, Ronye… it's you," he said, before coming closer to them.

"I knew it, I knew you were alright. So they were right that a blonde-haired male knight was here. I can't believe it, here I was, wanting to be a knight to hope to save you, you are a knight, what's your number senpai?" she asked, seeing the delight of his Page's smiling brightly on her face.

"Uh, Thirty-two. I mean, I'm still new to being a knight, but I've been helpful with my friend. But what are you doing here? Wait, you two didn't get expelled did you?" he panicked, hands to her shoulders, "It was our fault, you didn't need to be punished!"

"Oh no, we were not but we've not expelled mind you. Some days after you were taken by the lady knight, we met Sir Bercouli who was looking for strong recruits for the army, so I, Ronye, and Frenica are here. Oh and, did you get stronger?" Tiese trailed off, blushing a little.

"I have to return to my old calling, so I've gotten a lot stronger since then," he admitted awkwardly.

"I see, you'll always be diligent Eugeo-Senpai," she replied, blushing.

"Tiese and I would have arrived to look for you but she spent all that time brushing her hair, that the food would be cold before we got here." Ronye teased, and Tiese blushed scarlet like her hair.

"I, it was nothing! What of you, you wanted to get sweets for Kirito-senpai don't get all blaming me. Did you want him to see you and give you a head pat?" Tiese snapped and Ronye blushed even more.

"Shut up!" she shouted and Eugeo laughed. It was only months ago but it felt like it was their peaceful days.

"You two are still the same girls, looks like we shouldn't have put more time in your demeanors. Still, are you two looking for Kirito?" Eugeo asked. He wanted to not give in to the idea of Kirito's situation, "I and my friend are in the same tent."

"Yes, umm… this person... Was she a girl?" Tiese asked, fidgeting her hands.

"Yeah, Lady Alice is my childhood friend. The girl who took me and Kirito," he explained.

"Oh, okay." Tiese responded halfheartedly, but Eugeo had a feeling that the answer didn't satisfy the red-haired girl, "Lady Alice was the blonde Integrity Knight, correct?"

"Yeah. She's a lot nicer than she looked. Let's go." he instructed them. Ronye and Tiese expressions lit up, following Eugeo. Eugeo will have gotten ready to break the news to them… speaking of news, he hopes Alice is okay alone with Kirito.

* * *

Alice looked around inside the camping tent she was assigned and let out a light sigh. The cot was arranged nicely, the sheepskin spread over the floor was practically new, and the air smelled only of the sun. Though she was perfectly satisfied with those, it was clear the tent was not laid out in a hurry for Alice. In other words, Knight Commander Bercouli had prepared for Alice's participation in the fight and constructed an additional tent for knights It might be best to take it as a symbol of his faith, but knowing the knight commander's nature, she figured he might have seen through her thoughts and actions entirely. No, that would be going too far. After all, not even the knight commander seemed to have predicted Alice and Eugeo bringing Kirito along. The cot prepared was for two. She'll sleep on top of Eugeo, she enjoyed being close to him, like a warm blanket. It wasn't strange, she was his friend, she feels okay to be with him. The sun was able to set, Alice not seeing from Eugeo yet. She was worried for him, he should get ready for sleep. He's an Integrity Knight, he should take it seriously and not be out too long training with Edith. He was also more mature than Kirito when they were in Academy, she expects a lot from him. Maybe she was worried for him, Edith is Edith, knowing her for a couple of years, her antics are something she is getting used to.

After touching Kirito's back and leading him to the bed, Alice sat him down. The young man immediately let out a frail voice as he reached out with his left hand.

"Yes, I know, I will have them in a moment," she said to him.

Running over to the pack left at the entrance, Alice took out the two long swords of black and white. Returning to the bed, she placed them on his lap. Kirito embraced the swords in his left arm then and went quiet. She went through her thoughts while sitting beside him and taking off her boots. Though she declared that she would shoulder Kirito and fight alongside eugeo should the need arise to Eldrie, that would be rather difficult in reality. Kirito alone would not be too hard with how thin he was, but her movement would be constrained if she had to carry the Night Sky Sword and Blue Rose Sword. With Eugeo's new sword, could it be as strong as the Knight's own weapons, she was concerned and worried.

She considered staying astride in Amayori's saddle, but there would be times she had to engage in an aerial battle with the enemy dark knights riding flying dragons too. It would be best to lower her load as much as possible. Regrettably, having someone, perhaps from the transport unit, take care of Kirito during the battle would be the most practical course of action. However, the problem lies in whether she could find anyone worthy of trust so easily. Her old friends, the integrity knights, would naturally head out as the vanguards and she knew none of the common soldiers. Lady Fanatio, Desolbert, Commander Bercouli, all of them would be fighting to even look after him. Eldrie, his resentful feelings to the rebel wouldn't do it, and Eugeo would be fighting with her. Even if she did ask him, she would rather not rely on Eldrie to introduce her to someone suitable now.

"Kirito…" Alice peeked straight into the youth's face and gently held onto his cheeks with both hands. She had no intention of treating Kirito as a burden. If his mind recovered, she could definitely rely on him to protect the Human Empire, more so than with anyone else. She had him accompany her here to the front lines because she thought he was most likely to regain his consciousness. Knight Commander Bercouli mentioned Kirito had deflected his incarnation blade. And that he did it to protect Alice. Could she believe in that? The law and a criminal when they first met at the Sword Mastery Academy. The executioner and a rebel when they met again on the cathedral's eightieth floor. And even when they exchanged words in the end on the top floor, they were merely in a truce at best, "Despite having lost your mind ever since that battle ended, you still tried to protect me from Uncle's spirit as a swordsman? What am I… to you?" she asked him. Those questions rebounded off Kirito's lightless eyes and onto Alice herself. What exactly was this youth to her? And Eugeo, what is she to her as well?

If she expressed what she thought of Kirito in the cathedral in a word, obnoxious would be most suitable. He would be the only one who would call Integrity Knight Alice Synthesis Thirty an "idiot" all that many times, both now and in the future. However, in that final battle, what she saw of Kirito from behind as he stood up against the highest minister, Administrator… Alice's heart trembled upon seeing the back of that swordsman holding a sword in each hand while the hem of his black overcoat blew out violently. His figure displayed power; along with a sadness that tore into her chest. Those emotions throbbed faintly deep in her chest even now.

However, Alice continued to keep a lid on her own heart, afraid of recognizing the reasons behind that ache.

Then, the other boy she's spent half a year living with, eugeo. She remembered hitting the boy away when he dared tough him, supporting Kirito from afar, fought Bercouli, and was supposed to fuse with a sword only for Kirito to save his life fighting with Eugeo as his blade. Eugeo forgave her, Eugeo gave his life for her, Eugeo promised to never leave her, Eugeo… she kissed him. That kiss, the first unlikely she has done since, and that thought never left. Since then, she also had him on her mind, the words their father rang in his head, the feeling of wanting the boy to hold her… No, to hold Zuberg. "I am a mere artificial being. Nothing more than a puppet for a war that continues to occupy Alice Schuberg's body. I have no right to hold any feelings aside from the will to fight. I don't know if I'm allowed to love eugeo, he loved the other Alice, not the girl still using her body. Still. Perhaps that is why. Does my voice not reach you because I hold my own heart back? Was my heart reaching to Eugeo when I kissed him? Will you respond if I were to let loose all of my «will» this instant?" she asked.

Alice drew a deep breath of air into her chest and held it. Kirito's cheeks were cold in her hands. No, it was the heat from her palms. His cheeks slowly drew closer. She stared into those black eyes from up close. Dark, just like the night skies. But she seemed to see small stars, quietly twinkling far away. Absorbed in those stars, her face was gradually, gradually drawn in...

A rhythmical chime abruptly rang out and Alice got up, practically jumping. Though she looked around the tent in a fluster, there was naturally no one. At last, she realized the bell with a pull-string fixed onto the tent's entrance had rung. A guest. Clearing her throat without reason, Alice put her hair in order before quickly crossing through the tent. In all likelihood, it would be Eldrie, here to offer more criticism. She would tell him that she had no plans of driving away Kirito in no uncertain terms this time. If it was Eugeo, why ring the bell, it's their tent?

Going through the thin cloth that made up the inside of the two layers of curtains at the entryway, starting with her head first, Alice swept away the thick pelt on the outside all at once with her left hand. And her lips that were about to open came to a sharp stop. The one standing before her eyes was no integrity knight or even some normal soldier. Unthinkingly, she stared on.

"E… erm." Accompanied by that feeble voice tinged with fright, the short visitor held out a covered pot with both hands. Standing with her was Eugeo, who looked to her companion's hands to his side. "I… I have brought your dinner, Lady Knight. We were making sure there was enough for eugeo-senpai as well."

"I see." Alice glanced towards the sky. Though she had not noticed, the vermillion sunset was certainly departing for the western skies. She'll have to scold Eugeo for almost missing returning to bed. Shew nodded her head and looked onto the two and Eugeo, "Thank you… your efforts are appreciated."

Receiving the pot with gratitude, Alice gazed over the other party once again. A young girl who was still young at around fifteen or sixteen. The hair that extended slightly below her shoulders was a magnificent shade of red. Her large eyes went well with their color, that of autumn, unique to blood from the northern empire along with that pale skin and distinctive nose bridge. Though she wore light armor like the Defense Army, the grey tunic and skirt appeared like a uniform from some school. To think such a child would be on the battlefield… Alice bit on her lips before blinking in realization.

She had seen the girl's features somewhere. However, as Alice had spent each day in the Central Cathedral back then, she had nearly no chance of coming into contact with the common folk.

That was when a second girl timidly showed herself from behind the red-haired girl where she had been hiding.

"E… erm… there are bread and beverages here."

Breaking into a smile towards that almost inaudible voice from the girl with dark brown hair close to black and dark blue eyes, Alice accepted the basket she offered as well.

"There is no need to be so afraid, no one will be stealing you away for a snack." A memory finally surfaced in Alice's mind the moment she said that. She recalled hearing this exceedingly skittish voice. These two were from. "The two of you were… from the North Centoria Sword Mastery Academy… weren't you. E- I mean, Sir Eugeo's Valet's?" she asked. She didn't know she would respond, calling Eugeo so familiar might give off the wrong idea than to call him as an equal knight, not a companion. She asked, and for an instant, their cheeks loosened in relief despite previously being stiff with tension. However, they straightened up their posture straight after and named themselves with a tap from the heels of their boots.

"Y-Yes! I-I… I am from the Human Empire Defense Army, supply unit, novice trainee, Tiesé Shtolienen!"

"L-Likewise, novice trainee, Ronye Arabel!"

So they were; Alice murmured in her heart while unconsciously responding in kind. These were the two who pleaded for permission to bid Kirito and Eugeo farewell when she took them away from the academy. Even if the Defense Army was short-handed, they would not possibly draft in students. That meant the pair had personally volunteered and came to these perilous front lines from the familiar central capital. Why had these girls yet to enter adulthood gone so far as to…

As Alice's gaze remained fixed on the pair while holding onto the pot with her right hand and the basket with her left, the girl with dark brown hair who named herself Ronye returned to hiding behind the red-haired girl who called herself Tiesé. Though Tiesé cowered slightly as well, she opened her mouth before long with an expression that spoke of her resolution to fight on, "Er… erm… L-Lady Knight… I am fully aware that this may be, that is, m-most discourteous on our part…"

While Alice broke into a bitter smile once again at that exaggerated manner of speech, she tried her best to change that into a gentle one as she interrupted.

"Excuse me, there is really no need to stand on ceremony so much. In this camp, I am no more than a single swordsman here to protect the Human Empire like the rest of them. Do call me Alice, Tiesé-san, and… you too, Ronye-san."

Both Tiesé and Ronye whose head popped out from behind made dumbfounded looks at that.

"…W-What is the matter?" Alice asked, seeing their expressions.

"N-No… well. We had a different impression when we had that opportunity to meet at the Sword Mastery Academy, so…" Tiese admitted, remembering how the Integrity Knight while taking the Swords from them, at least allowed them some time to see their Senpaisone last time.

"Is that… so?" Alice asked.

"I guess when you took us, you did give off an intimidating aura, but you did allow us a minute to have our goodbye," Eugeo admitted.

'_Did I... really come off that way?' _Alice asked herself. She tilted her head in uncertainty. She was not too confident of it herself, but she might have changed in the half-year she lived in Rulid. Though the knight commander had voiced out his baseless impressions about her putting on meat around her face. Now that she thought about it, she could not claim to have never overeaten in light of how delicious the meals Selka made for her were… but to think it would show…

Showing another smile with her cheeks that narrowly avoided tensing up, Alice added to her words.

"And so… did you have business with me?" Alice asked, " I was waiting on if Eugeo would return, we do need our rest for the upcoming meeting."

"Ah… y-yes." With her sense of nervousness faded by just a little, Tiesé chewed on her lips for a moment before she spoke, "Erm… we have heard word that a young man with black hair accompanied Lady Kni… Lady Alice when you arrived on your flying dragon… and so, we thought that gentleman might just possibly be somebody we are acquainted with… We were shocked when they mentioned a blonde boy in knight wear, we were astonished that Eugeo-sen[pai was a fellow Knight. And," she bowed, "Thank you, for forgiving him."

"Ah, aah… I see that is only natural." Alice finally understood the girls' purpose of visiting and nodded.

"The both of you were on good terms with Kirito and Eugeo in the academy, weren't you…?" she asked, slipping into that familiarity with Eugeo this time.

The pair's faces shone like budding flowers the instant Alice spoke so. In Ronye's case, there were even faint tears running from her blue eyes.

"So it was… Kirito-senpai after all…"

"That's great! Can we come to Eugeo-senpai?" Tiese asked the young knight.

Eugeo was hesitant but spoke low but with a false smile, "S-Sure…"

Alice drew in a sharp breath right when she heard that name. These two did not know. Of the fierce fight that unfolded in the cathedral half a year ago and its conclusion. They could not have. None knew anything concerning the Highest Minister's death aside from the integrity knights. The pair formed puzzled faces upon looking up at the speechless Alice. Alice stared at Tiezé's and Ronye's eyes in turn, and then slowly shut her eyes. She could not deceive them now. Besides, the pair had the right to know everything. The girls likely volunteered for the Defense Army and came all this way solely to meet Kirito as well as Eugeo again…

Hardening her resolve, Alice opened her mouth. "This may be… too painful for the two of you. I guess you didn't have the heart to tell them Eugeo... Still, I believe. If you are Kirito and Eugeo's juniors, I believe you can accept it."

And after taking a step back, she lifted the pelt curtain and prompted them to enter the tent. Defying Alice's covert hopes, Kirito showed absolutely no response even with Tiesé and Ronye in his sight. Stifling her disappointment, Alice stood by the tent's wall and watched over the tragic scene. Kneeling before Kirito who sat on the bed, Ronye wrapped the youth's left hand in her small ones as tears went down her cheeks.

Tiese dropped to the ground as well, tears in her eyes as well… This…. This can't be real, this has to be a joke, a prank, right? They joined the Human Supply group to help their Senpais. But, Kirito looks like his expression is lost like he's not there anymore. Why, why did this happen? Is that why Eugeo couldn't tell them? Eugeo walked close to Tiese and kneeled to her and she hugged him, crying into his arms. Eugeo patted the back of her head, letting her cry into his chest plate.

"I'm sorry… this... All of this… is my fault... Kirito saved my life from being split in half. He's only in this situation... Because I'm at fault for my own past… I'm sorry… I'm the reason Kirito won't respond anymore." he spoke softly, hearing Tiese cry into his arms.

"I-It's not your fault Eugeo-senpai, he was only trying to protect you, i-i-it's not!" Tiese stammered through tears.

"I know… I'm not going to let the second chance go to waste… for the both of you," he said, as Ronye came over and held the back of her friend's back to get her to turn around. Tiese did so, looking at the brown-haired and blue-eyed girl, her eyes watery, trying to keep a smile assuring her everything will be okay.

Alice watched the three Academy students in the event she was seeing. Alice talked on in her mind while continuing to gaze upon the pair. When those living in the Human Empire suffer a mental shock, overwhelming them with terror or grief, there are times when their hearts fall ill from their incapability to endure it. Even in that attack on Rulid by the forces of darkness the other day, several villagers had lain down despite being unharmed. Tiesé must have loved Eugeo. Now seeing her senpai, blaming himself for Kirito's condition, must be hard for her.

Watching them, a phrase floated up like a small bubble onto the surface on her swirling thoughts and burst with a pop. _World End Altar. _Apparently, that place she had not heard of before had a door to the outside of this world. if she reached there, would all of these mysteries instantly melt away? Would she and Eugeo be able to take back Kirito's mind? However, the Altar was allegedly far off in the south after passing through the Great East Gate. In other words, some distant remote regions in the Dark Territory where the dark races reigned. For her to go all the way there, she would first have to defend against or break through the large enemy army encamped beyond the Great Gate. No, even if she broke through the enemy lines, she could not abandon the Great Gate's defense and head south. As one of the integrity knights who were bestowed with such tremendous power, Alice had the responsibility to guard the Human Empire.

Rather, if only she could draw the entire enemy army to herself and set out for the Altar, dragging them away from the Great Gate. However, to those from the Dark Territory, the invasion of the Human Empire was their long-cherished wish for these hundreds of years. There could be nothing more attractive than that… As expected, even if she were to aim for the altar at the world's end, the forces of darkness must be utterly annihilated beforehand. Alice involuntarily shut her eyes at the conclusion she reached. Despite those grand ideas of wiping them out, it would be difficult enough to even repel the enemy's advance guard as things currently stood. Still, she had to do it. To protect Tiezé, Ronye, and Kirito. Letting out a soft sigh, Alice then put an end to her several seconds of contemplation and looked on towards the two weeping girls and Eugeo

"I know it's not my place to ask, but do you two have feelings for Kirito and Eugeo...?" Alice asked.

"That's not it! I'm..." Ronye interrupted, shaking her head, before covering her mouth and tears still shedding from her eyes.

"Lady Alice, I'm sure Eugeo-senpai has told you, the Taboo himself and Kirito-senpai violated, right?" Tiese asked.

"Yes, I was told they killed another student…. Or so it seems, did it?" Alice asked back, remembering what Eugeo told her and seeing his eyes shaking and nodding. He has gotten over it, but it's clear, the pain they went through, hasn't.

"And he told you what led to him breaking the Taboo? They didn't kill Raios for no reason…" Tiese said, eyes watery and shaking.

"As much he told me, yes," she replied, knowing for Eugeo, it was another moment he regretted.

"Eugeo-senpai and Kirito-senpai raised their swords to save us." Tiese explained and Alice let out a light gasp, it was what Eugeo told her was true, "If only we had been a little wiser, They wouldn't have fought the Church and changed the law, they wouldn't be in this situation. They did all this for us…" tear shed more from Tiese's eyes, Eugeo looking sad. He wondered. How upset she'll feel, if he died, "We committed an irreparable crime! That's why… I couldn't tell me how I felt that day he was taken! No matter what happens, we can't ever… admit we were in love with them!"

"Tiese…" Eugeo breathed slightly. It wasn't like he didn't know Tiese's feelings for her, remembering the shorter hair girl that became his Valet change, even growing her hair out. Watching the young pair hug each other, he wished he told her how he felt… that he didn't know if he could ever return her feelings now, as he loved Alice. This Alice to be accurate. Watching the two hug each other and cry, Eugeo felt the guilt. Even while here, those he cares about still suffer and sad. How can he make them feel better, he doesn't know. His armored hand tightened, he heard Alice start to speak, the two Valets stop crying.

"No, you're wrong about that. You've committed no crime."

"Lady Alice, you… You're an esteemed Integrity Knight, Lady Alice, so you can't understand," Ronye said, looking at Alice while seeing consoling her fellow Valet. "Our bodies were played with, our pride tainted with sin. All because we wanted to protect our friend. Eugeo-senpai was also forced to watch if he didn't step in… It would have gotten worse!"

"This body is nothing more than a vessel for your heart." Alice replied, putting a hand to her chest plate, "The heart… the soul is what truly matters. And you are the only one to decide how your soul is."

"Alice..." Eugeo breathed out loud before seeing her close her eyes.

'_I know I can do it.'_ she thought, thinking back months ago when Kirito's clothes changed. She had personally experienced how a strong, earnest wish could change the flesh without reliance on arts.

Still, that alone would not suffice now. She had to change not just her flesh, but the clothing on her body with the power of incarnation. It should be possible. Had she not seen Kirito do it once before? When he went up against the Highest Minister Administrator with two swords, he had changed into a long overcoat made from black leather from some other land utterly unlike his clothes until then.

'_What was the other me like, my other self?' _she asked Eugeo in a conversation between their Calling.

'_If I had to be honest, no different than now. You already wore a white apron over a blue dress. You were caring, smart, would scold us if we goofed off. But those days were peaceful, the three of us together. Alice Zuberg, the day you allow me to give the memories back... Would look just like you, if not older." _

She thought to return to that memory Eugeo thought of her. Return. To Alice before she woke up in that unfamiliar pure white tower and shut away from her heart within thick ice to drown out the unease and desolation of her lost memories. _'Just like Kirito showed us…'_ she thought. Alice's body started to glow as Ronye, Tiese, and Eugeo watched from the ground. Eugeo was taken aback by what she was doing but remembered, this wasn't a regular sacred art, could it be the same incarnation he saw Kirito use? _'I am the same as you, Ronye, Tiesé. I was born as a human, made many mistakes, shouldered heavy sins, and now stand here. You can claim Kirito and Eugeo's murder to be your fault… but if I had not forgotten about the taboos and not touched the Dark Territory's earth, they would not have even aimed for the capital in the first place.' _When the light that enveloped Alice disappeared, the two Valets and Eugeo were astonished at what they saw, and Eugeo's eyes started to tear up.

Alice slowly lifted her eyelids. As her face looked down, what she first saw was the skirt she was wearing. However, it was not dyed in the pure white of the Axiom Church, but a clear blue like the autumn skies. Atop the skirt was a plain apron. The golden armor and gauntlets were gone. When she touched her head with her hand, her fingertips brushed against a large ribbon. Her hair seemed a little shorter. Raising her face, her eyes met with Eugeo, Ronye, and Tiezé's while they were shocked into silence.

'_That's… me…'_ Alice Zuberg spoke in awe in Eugeo's head.

"…See? Your body and appearance depend merely on your heart," she spoke to the two and Eugeo. Of course, this transformation did not last forever. She would likely return to her original knight look the moment her mental concentration faltered. Still, the girls should understand now. How Alice, Kirito, and Eugeo thought. "No one can sully your heart. This is how I should have grown up, born in that remote village. But when I was eleven, I was taken to the capital as a criminal and became an integrity knight with my memories erased by an art. I once cursed that fate of mine…" Her eyes darted to Eugeo, their eyes meeting, "The same for Eugeo too… lies planted into his heart of the truth, but unlike myself, was able to remember who he is." What Alice spoke of was a huge secret known by only Knight Commander Bercouli aside from herself. However, she believed these two could handle it and continued her words.

"But… I had things I could do, things that I should do; Kirito taught me that. That is why I will not waver any longer. I decided that I will accept myself and move on." Raising both hands, Alice gripped Ronye's and Tiesé's hands with strength. "You are the same. You have a wide, long, straight road that belongs to you alone."

Drops of water splashed onto their held hands. The tears along the girls' cheeks seemed completely different from before, gleaming beautifully with iridescent light. Eugeo felt Alice tug his hand closer to the girls and smiled at him. With how things went, she wanted him to know he wasn't alone with what his heart feels.

* * *

Eugeo led Ronye and Tiese back to their tent as the last rays of Solus vanished. Once it was done, he returned to his tent with Alice. Alice should change back to normal and change into her long gown. It wasn't like they lived together and bathed together. He's seen the Integrity Knight exposed but it would feel awkward, only they know of their relationship of being very close. Bercouli's comment still makes his ears burn. What didn't help was their cot only fitting two people. With Kirito sleeping on their right, Eugeo slept on the cot with Alice sleeping on top of him. Eugeo didn't want to feel flushed at the idea, but Alice insisted as she wasn't going to let him sleep on the wooden floor of their tent. Alice was surprisingly heavy, her thin body actually weighted it. It wasn't helping Alice…. she was… very mature in places. It was a good thing Alice Zuberg stayed quiet when he would bathe without the memory fragment, having her side comments weren't fun:

"Come on, you can't deny how beautiful I've gotten. Weren't you entranced seeing me again?" she said after one night of a bath.

Or Tiese out of the blue during one of their breaks from training would bring up ronye out of the blue…

"Did you know Ronye is bigger than me?" she asked and Eugeo almost choked on his tea.

"What?!" he shouted blushing, why would she say that?

"Yeah, we're only the same age yet she has a small body yet 'big'." Tiese continued holding out her hands in motion close to her trainee uniform.

"And you bring this up why?" Eugeo asked, grabbing a handkerchief to clean the tea from his uniform.

"I'm just curious about what girls you like senpai, that's all," she said.

He's starting to realize he and Kirito have a lot of awkwardness between them to the opposite sex. He had to pray to Stacia why him?

"Eugeo?" Alice Synthesis 30 asked, breaking the flaxen blonde's thought, "You okay, you seem to be spacing out."

"Sorry about that," Eugeo said apologetically, before looking at Kirito who slept on his side, looking more calmer than he did the night of the raid by the goblins. "He's sleeping better now. I'm glad."

"Yeah. Tomorrow the eastern gate will fall, and we will be fighting for our lives to protect this world." Alice said, crossing her arms over Eugeo's stomach and sighed, "I feel, we aren't a big army in just six months. We'll ask tomorrow, how our odds are."

"I know, but I'm going to fight my hardest in this war. I plan on not dying in this battle, to one day see Kirito awake again. I swear it on my swords, I'll keep living and move on from my past."

"You bet not to die, if you got severely hurt," Alice took a fist to his chest, the stern Alice showing more, "I'll go right to you, to heal you and scold you for your recklessness."

"I'll keep that in mind." he laughed, looking at the stern look on Alice's and taking his right hand brushing the side of her, making Alice react, "I was thinking of what Selka said."

"About our fathers talking about marriage?" she asked, this time her cheeks were red.

"Yeah. When it's all over and survive this, no… we will survive this, I don't mind it, but I want to start slow. Alice, what do you think of me?" he asked her honestly. Alice stares for a moment to process his question, feeling her face become redder.

"What do I think of you?" she asked before looking at him, "Our… relationship, we have to the most complicated pair in the Integrity Knights: I don't remember you as much, I hit you, threatened you to take seven-five percent of your life, took you away from your Valets, fought you, even have Eldrie see if you two would escape… It's hard to say where we could ever be friends if Kirito didn't open my eyes to the truth, and while that seal was gone… I felt my heart hesitate after Kirito couldn't respond to us. But you… you accepted me for who I was, even when I doubted myself, that I could ever lift my sword again. I… Eugeo, not only as Alice Synthesis 30 but as Alice... I love you." she rose a little and put a hand to her chest, "so, for tonight… is it alright, as your partner, that you let me depend on you?"

Eugeo blushed, a part of him not expecting a confession or to be very… Alice Synthesis 30 well of whom she talked. He took her hand and clutched it tightly where she held it to her chest, feeling her heartbeat, Sounding official, he spoke back smiling, "if you want me to Alice, then I'll let you be the one to depend on me tonight."

Alice smiled, before lowering herself back to Eugeo and hugging his neck and his ear inches to her lips. With a whisper of, "Thank you," she held the flux blonde tighter., Eugeo took his arms and held Alice, grabbing the sheet to cover up their back and held her tightly, patting her back

"Goodnight, Alice," she said.

"Goodnight, Eugeo," she replied

'_Goodnight, Kirito.'_ they both thought of once.

* * *

Morning came the next day and Alice and eugeo, in their armor, walked through the human Guardian army's meeting quarters for the Integrity Knights and soldier's strategy meeting. Despite last night, Alice and Eugeo kept their usual demeanor, to not have anyone suspicious of their new relationship. Not it was forbidden to fall for anyone, just be too many questions plus Eldriee's suspicious like he did anything to Alice. Eugeo would never, ever go far with Alice, sure they bathed together but the close to a naked woman he was was the Administrator. He is now her boyfriend, he will be a good boyfriend, but not fall into those desires just yet, until the time is right when the idea of settling down. The idea of a child, he best not ask her that either. Alice might be a very serious person but she has shown more sides of being a normal girl, as learning how she reacted to Kirito staining her garments with sweat.

"Yo." greeted a familiar voice. Eugeo and Alice turned around, seeing the Commander standing in front of a tent, seeing the pair towards him.

"Uncle." Alice greeted.

"Pleasant morning Commander." Eugeo greeted, bowing his head.

Solus's warm rays shined so high yet the Dark Territory's skies somewhat visible beyond the Great Gate were still tenaciously dyed in that ominous shade of blood. As though denying that sight, a pure white camp curtain was stretched out in the middle of the Human Empire Defense Army's campsite—the meadow used as a landing field for flying dragons in the day. Below the Axiom Church's flag that fluttered up high before it was roughly thirty people with grim looks from the integrity knights and Defense Army's commanding officers.

Alice looked onward in a slight surprise upon noticing the knights were not separated from the soldiers. The integrity knights, clad in shining silver armor, and the commanding officers, wearing steel armor that lost in beauty but possessed a sufficiently high priority level nonetheless, were engaged in a heated discussion with each holding a glass of siral water in hand. Roundabout etiquette seemed eliminated from their exchange when she pricked up her ears.

"Not bad for a rushed, jumbled gathering, right you two?" Bercouli asked the air.

"Yeah. I noticed, our numbers feel small, wasn't there enough time to get soldiers for the War?" Eugeo asked curiously.

"In the borrowed time we had? The Dark forces' numbers are 50,000 vs our numbers of 3,000." Bercouli explained, making the two gasp.

"Wait, is that true?" Alice asked.

"I know from tales the Dark Territory is much bigger than the Human Empire, but to think that the army is larger than ours. But another thing that bugs me." Eugeo said and Alice nodded, having the same feeling.

"When we arrived yesterday, something crossed my mind as well. Where are the other integrity knights? As far as I can see, there are only ten or so there."

"Unfortunately, that's all of them," Bercouli answered and the pair looked in disbelief.

"Ee… eeh!?" Alice exclaimed. Holding down her voice that became shrill against her wishes with her palm, Alice looked up at the knight commander who had put a slight grimace on.

"That… could not be. Including myself and Eugeo, are there not thirty-two in the Order?"

"Well, that's right," Bercouli replied with a sigh mingled in and brought his voice down even further. "You know too, don't you, Lil' miss? Chief Elder Chudelkin performed that treatment called «readjustment» on those knights with potential problems in their memories. When he died, the seven knights who were undergoing readjustment in the Chamber of Elders have yet to wake."

"…!" Both looked on shocked before Eugeo looked crestfallen.

"It's our fault, if we did not target The Prime Senator, we have the other Knights. I'm sorry Commander." Eugeo apologized to Bercouli but he held out a weary hand.

"Don't fret, it was nothing you can do to prevent it, but back on the situation of the knights we do have." Bercouli assured him before looking back at Alice and Eugeo, "Edith Synthesis Ten has done her part as she can on surveying the area of the End Mountains, she'll help as much as possible in the war." he explained.

"That's good, Lady Edith is a formidable opponent in battle, I don't think I've seen her ever go all out unless needed," Alice commented.

"And for that reason, we can't wake the remaining knights. The only ones who knew the incantation for readjustment were Chudelkin and the Highest Minister. Now that both of them have died, we can only take the time to analyze the art to awaken those seven, and we don't have that time now. There was a knight who was just frozen asleep rather than in readjustment, and we did succeed there, but…" Bercouli continued only for Alice to interject on the other knight in question.

"Who might that person be?" she asked.

"…Shetya the Silent," Bercouli answered

"…!" Alice let out a gasp, Eugeo perplexed on this unknown knight. Though they had never met in person and she knew nothing more than several anecdotes, Alice swallowed her breath at that name. Those tales were truly horrifying. Still, Bercouli coughed as though saying to leave that topic for later and continued his explanation on their war potential.

"…In other words, that means we have twenty-four integrity knights awake now. Four are staying back to manage the cathedral and capital and four are serving as guards at the mountain range at the edge. Subtracting them, we have eighteen… that's the most we can sink into this absolute line of defense. Of course, that's with both you and me, Lil' miss."

"Eighteen… you say?" Alice repeated.

"I also added the young Eugeo as he was most recently like Eldrie. Have you awakened to your abilities like when you were forced?" Bercouli asked to Eugeo.

"Yeah." Eugeo replied and looked at his armored hand, "When I felt that power, it felt different from when the Administrator used you. My faith wasn't to obey her, but for the people, I wanted to keep safe."

"I see. Even though your faith is to serve the Axiom Church, you want to keep those around you safe. That's in my longest years someone thinking for themselves. It was true you resist fate." Bercouli added and Eugeo cocked his head. What did he mean, the Seal of the Right Eye? "So, about where we can put the young man Kirito." Bercouli then put his hand to behind his head sheepishly, "If you two want, I can ask the rearguard to..." but Eugeo interrupted the Commander Integrity Knight

"No need sir, Ronye and Tiese said they'll look after him when the fighting starts," he said.

"Ah, those two. It wasn't that long ago I met them and had a duel with them." Bercouli explained but once again had his hand behind his head, "It was with practice swords, but Ronye, the shorter one used Sacred Arts. After seeing what they got, I accepted them and joined the Human Guardian Army. Much to my surprise when they said they were hoping they can help you and Kirito. When I said you were fine, their eyes were overjoyed."

"I see, thank you for allowing them to help any way they can. I'm glad I got to be alive and see them again." Eugeo replied and bowed his head.

"So Kirito, how is he? Did he react in any way, coming into contact with people from his past?" Bercouli asked and Eugeo crossed his arms.

"No, he was silent the whole ordeal. Even when I take care of him, I get small cracks of 'ahh, ahh', but that's just like him trying to talk to me. But with the girls, it's like…" Eugeo said and it was Alice's turn to speak up.

"Like their presence, he couldn't feel?" she asked him.

"Yeah." Eugeo nodded.

"I see." Bercouli said, seeing the disappointment in the pair's faces, most notably Alice, "To be honest, let's keep this between us. Honestly, I can't say I hadn't been thinking that youngling may be the one to decide how the coming battle's going to go…"

"I hope so. Could turn the tables in battle." Eugeo agreed, uncrossing his arms.

"It's crazy, he had your help and you two defeated Chief Elder and the Highest Minister with a sword's plain ridiculous. If we were to compare the strength of our incarnation alone, I may not even match up to him." Bercouli continued.

"That is true, he was able to almost beat me while I was under the Administrator's control. He's a powerful swordsman, way stronger than me. I don't know what drives him: to protect others, for survival, to not let others die," thinking back to Kirito using his dagger to have Cardinal help Fanatio's wounds, "He does what he wants, without no control of the Taboo Index. He's a special person, and I'm glad to call him my friend and partner."

"Right." Alice nodded in agreement.

"I know what I felt when we went against each other with incarnation earlier. That boy had accumulated actual combat experience equal to or surpassing mine."

"Actual combat…? What do you mean by that…?" Alice asked

"Literally that. Struggles with his life at stake." Bercouli explained both Alice and Eugeo were stunned by the commander's words.

Alice could only reject that possibility. The humans living in the Human Empire were protected, or rather, restrained by the Taboo Index and the Empire Fundamental Law. Even if they did have matches with wooden swords, it was common for them to live through their entire lives without actual combat involving one party cutting down the other's Life with real swords. The one exception, integrity knights, did experience actual combat against goblins and dark knights attempting to invade the mountain range at the edge. Still, that was only once or twice throughout their long periods of duty, with some not even encountering any; and to not mention the relatively overwhelming might of the integrity knights made it hard for those to be truly called struggles for their lives.

On that line of thought, Bercouli would certainly be the one with the most battle experience in the Human Empire since he had been fighting against the forces of darkness long before the Order got to its current size. As a matter of fact, when he had just become an integrity knight, however hard it might have been to believe he had suffered harshly at the hands of the dark knights in those times and fled by the skin of his teeth. Kirito won that Bercouli in terms of the pure duration of actual combat?

Even if that was feasible, that experience would not have been from this world. The outside world from whence he came. Still, that should be the land where the gods who truly created the Underworld reside. Actual combat despite that? Exactly who did he struggle for his life against…? What Eugeo told her, Kirito might not really have lost his memories and didn't want anyone to know who he was? If so, who did he fight before all this in the outside world? Unable to reach a satisfactory conclusion, Alice steeled her heart after a brief hesitation. If need be, she would tell Bercouli everything. About the existence of the outside world, and the World End Altar where the door towards there lay.

"Uncle, in fact, during the battle against the Highest Minister, I…" It was when she spoke that far, choosing her words with care.

A sharp voice suddenly echoed from behind the knight commander, "It is time, Your Excellency."

She and Eugeo turned to look at who spoke in surprise. A single integrity knight stood there, entirely covered in light purple armor that glimmered brilliantly even in the dusk with a silver rapier at the left of its waist. The moment Alice saw that full-face helmet with its wings resembling those of birds of prey, strong emotions surfaced within her chest, those were, frankly expressed, of distaste. To Alice, that was likely who she had the worst affinity within this world. The deputy knight commander and second among the integrity knights, Fanatio Synthesis Two.

Making the considerable effort to not wear her heart on her sleeve, Alice involuntarily placed her right fist against the left of her chest, her left hand on her sword's grip, and saluted as a knight should. Eugeo followed suit with the same gesture as Alice, his left hand to his chest plate and his other hand to his sword. Facing her, Fanatio performed the same as well as her armor rang out. However, unlike Alice who stood upright with her legs slightly apart, Fanatio balanced her weight on her right foot and lowered her left shoulder into a lithe posture.

'_This person is simply helpless…'_ or so Alice muttered to herself inside as she lowered her hand.

Though Fanatio likely thought she was hiding it with her armor and rigid tone, to one from the same gender, those were not enough to erase the scent of Fanatio's feminine demeanor, distinct as that of large flowers. And that was a technique Alice could never comprehend since she was brought to the cathedral as a child. Deputy Knight Commander Fanatio fought Kirito and Eugeo on the fiftieth floor of the cathedral and suffered wounds that placed her on the verge of death after a direct hit from Kirito's armament full control art. However, Kirito had performed healing arts on her who he defeated with much trouble and even teleported her through some mysterious art, or so Alice had heard from the low ranking knights who were present there. Though she thought it was very much like Kirito to do so, she could still not come to terms with it.

In the first place, despite thinking of the world of Knight Commander Bercouli, Fanatio had four low ranking knights, who adored her, placed as her own subordinates. Did she feel no pity for their futile yearning? She could, at least, show her face instead of covering it with that helmet all day long. And right as Alice wandered through those thoughts tinged with just a little jealousy, Fanatio grasped the sides of her helmet with both hands, astonishing her. She unclasped it with clicks and carelessly pulled the light purple armor off. Her glossy black hair that sprang out gleamed like silk in the lanterns' light. She saw Fanatio's bare skin in the cathedral only if they met by coincidence in the large bath. As far as she could recall, this would be the first time the deputy knight commander had stripped off her helmet in public. She stared at her beautiful features that had seemed somewhat softer compared to previously and understood why. Though pale, her full lips were tinted with rouge. Cosmetics, on her who tried so hard to conceal her femininity?

Fanatio showed a gentle smile towards Alice and Eugeo who stood speechless. "It has really been a while, hasn't it, Alice? I'm so glad to see you have been in good health." Fanatio greeted and then addressed Eugeo, who she had worked with the weeks before the two's departure, "And you as well, Eugeo-Kun."

'_She really is different. Not just the makeup either.' _Eugeo thought.

"…" It took another three seconds before Alice found it in herself to return the greeting. "It… it has been a while, deputy commander."

"Same, it's been a while, deputy commander." Eugeo addressed, bowing his head.

"I wouldn't mind you calling me Fanatio. More importantly, Alice, Eugeo, I happened to overhear a little earlier, but… it appears you have brought that boy with black hair with you, Kirito was it?"

Alice put her astonishment aside at those offhand words and replaced it with growing wariness. Though Kirito and Cardinal, the sage, were the ones who healed Fanatio's injuries, she might not have known. It would not be odd if her resentment and hatred towards Kirito who had defeated her had grown. Eugeo was starting to worry, Bercouli's order should remain no one harm Kirito, would Fanatio still take it out on him?

"Ye… yes," she answered and Eugeo nodded.

The deputy knight commander showed a sweet smile and nodded at Alice's curt answer, "I see. Then, could I please meet with him for a little while after the war council?"

"…Why, Lady Fanatio?" Alice asked if Kirito's safety was a risk again.

"All the Integrity Knights kept your word you never harm Kirito, especially, keeping secret of well, who I was," Eugeo said, referring to the makeup tale the other rebel died in the battle against the Administrator.

"There's no need to frown here. I don't have any intention of cutting down Kirito after all this time." Stifling the bit of bitterness that had snuck into her smile, Fanatio shrugged her shoulders. "I simply wanted to say a word of thanks. For tending to me after I suffered those fatal wounds."

"…So you knew? Still, I believe there is no need for you to express your gratitude to Kirito. I had heard the one who had actually healed you, deputy commander, was the previous highest minister, a person named Cardinal. And she had… unfortunately passed away in the battle half a year ago." Alice explained crestfallen.

"Kirito didn't want you to die. At first, I didn't know why the Integrity Knights were our obstacles, in our way to the Administrator. Then I realized," Eugeo put his armored handout, "That there are lives too precious to die. No Knight should die by their own inflicted wounds." remember how Fanatio's Release Recollection was harming her as well. After Alice and Eugeo spoke with a little of their strength slipping from her shoulders, Fanatio's eyes slowly turned towards the sky and she nodded.

"Yes… I do remember faintly. It was the first time I had felt such warm and powerful healing art. But it was Kirito who had sent me to her and besides… I wish to thank him regarding a different matter."

"A different matter…?" Alice asked again to her superior.

"Yes. For fighting and defeating me, you see." and both Eugeo and Alice flinched. So she did have the intention of cutting Kirito? Fanatio shook her head with an earnest expression towards Alice who took half a step back. "This is how I truly feel. After all, that boy was the only man to fight me seriously even after realizing I am female in the many years I had lived as an integrity knight."

"Huh…? What do you… mean by…" Alice asked once more, not understanding Fanatio was meaning.

"I had fought without this helmet hiding my face in the past as you do. But I noticed then. That they would turn a little timider with their swords against me; not only male knights who I faced in mock battles but even dark knights in fights with our lives at stake. Going easy on me because of my gender is worse humiliation than being defeated and made to grovel on the ground."

Was that not unavoidable, though? There should be barely any men capable of ignoring Fanatio's fragrant allure with her face exposed. Though she only understood after staying at the outskirts of Rulid, females hardly ever assumed sacred tasks that required them to hold a sword in most of the Human Empire. The exceptions were limited to the children of nobles and feudal lords which meant the common woman basically had no choice but to marry, take care of the housework, and give birth to children. It would be an ironic affair if that aged tradition-bound the hearts of men like the Taboo Index. The prejudice that women ought to be protected by men must have dulled their swords before Fanatio's beautiful looks. The dark knights living in the Dark Territory must have been no exception either as long as they sought to marry and raise children. Though the demi-humans such as goblins or orcs might judge her differently with their completely different appearances.

However, despite being a female knight as well, Alice had never paid attention to male knights growing timid or anything of that sort. She was convinced her strength surpassed her opponents' whether they went easy or exerted themselves against her. Eugeo and Kirito fought like an equal, Eugeo accepted Edith's mock practice duel as an equal, that means a lot more than just gender. But it made both wonders about Fanatio they never put together. Was that anger not evidence that you were bothered by your femininity yourself?

Just as Alice and Eugeo thought so, Fanatio muttered the same thing, "I had hidden my face and voice with this helmet, and learned consecutive sword techniques to distance myself from my enemies. But that was because I was bound by my own gender, wasn't it? Not only did that boy see through that immediately, but he also came slashing at me with all his might. I had exhausted all of my sword techniques and arts against him and lost. When Lady Cardinal salvaged my life and I regained my consciousness, that meaningless obsession had vanished from my being… That is, I only had to become strong enough; strong enough to force my opponents to not go easy on me. It isn't all so strange for me to want to say a word of thanks to that boy who made me notice that simple truth and let me live, is it?" After saying so with a serious expression, Fanatio suddenly broke into a teasing smile.

"Besides… I am a little offended. Over how that boy felt nothing for me as a female with my helmet off. So, I am thinking of trying out various means to see if I can wake that boy up."

'_What?'_ Eugeo thought.

'_Oh Stacia, she hasn't taken a liking to Kirito hasn't she?'_ Alice Zuberg asked, trying not to laugh.

"What…" Even Alice was flabbergasted at what she said. What nonsense are you suggesting?

If Kirito woke from that, exactly what would that make of all her effort thus far? And she could not even say with certainty that the possibility was zero in regards to Kirito. Then again, there was one time she thought, she proceeded to shake her head mentally of that horrible, terrible idea, that there would be no way to explain it to Eugeo why she was about to do that.

Without any attempt to conceal how grim the space between her eyebrows was becoming, Alice replied in a sharp tone. "I appreciate your words, but he is currently resting in the tent. I will personally see that your thoughts are conveyed to him, Fanatio."

"Oh, dear." Both Bercouli and Eugeo spoke up softly. Eugeo knew from Edith that Alice and Fanatio… rarely got along when they were around… He was seeing it first hand and wanted to melt into the ground.

The area around the deputy knight commander's eyes twitched. "I will require your permission to meet with the boy? I thought you were more interested in staying with Eugeo-Kun the most. Back at the cathedral, I believe I hadn't ever refused your requests to meet with His Excellency, the knight commander when he was at work due to my personal feelings?"

"With regards to that, I believe your permission is not required either for me to meet with Uncle, Lady Fanatio. To begin with, now that I think about it, would he not serve just fine if you desired to be beaten black and blue by a male knight?" Alice asked, her smile on her face, that Eugeo felt the venom strike of his new girlfriend's strike.

"Oh my, let's leave His Excellency out of this. He is the world's strongest knight, so it is only natural he goes easy whoever he faces. After all, he even spared the dark general Shasta." Fanatio replied, her own face having a sweetly but venomous smile.

"Oh, really now? He was always serious to the point of becoming drenched in sweat during practice with me, however?" Alice retorted sweetly as Eugeo silently slipped away. He doesn't get involved with his catfight. He has no way of understanding girls. Both Alice and Fanatio's smiles were still present when they whipped around where Bercouli stood

"Your Excellency! Is what she said true!?"

"In the first place, it's because you always pamper this person that…!"

However, the knight commander was no longer present there. Only a lump of dried grass tumbled by along where Bercouli had certainly stood minutes ago.

"Yo!" Bercouli called out, getting the two's attention with Eugeo with him

'_This is my girlfriend… I am worried about my future.'_ Eugeo thought only for Alice Zuberg to giggle again, _'You are not helping, stop it!'_

* * *

The war council began a few minutes late, with a rather strained atmosphere due to the spirit exuded from Deputy Knight Commander Fanatio Synthesis Two who served as the facilitator and Integrity Knights Alice Synthesis Thirty and Eugeo Synthesis Thirty-two who recently joined the battle. Eugwo didn't want to show he was still trying to mentally process the fight between the two ladies but docs on the meeting at hand. He was fighting in a war, something he never thought his life as a former tree cutter would have. After briefly introducing herself, Alice threw herself onto a chair prepared on the front row. Eugeo did as well, some surprised seeing a knight with their numbers close to only eighteen.

"Lady Alice, Sir Eugeo..." Snatching the cup of siral water Eldrie who sat beside offered, she drained the cold, sweet, and sour liquid in a single gulp. Taking in a deep breath, she somehow managed to move on. Still. If it wasn't for where they were, he would give Alice's hand a warm squeeze so she wouldn't worry so much.

There truly were a few high ranking integrity knights possessing sacred tools. The only ones she knew the name and face of well were the knight commander, Time Piercing Sword Bercouli, Heaven Piercing Sword Fanatio, Frost Scale Whip Eldrie, and Conflagrant Flame Bow Deusolbert.

Them aside, Shetya Synthesis Twelve, with the alias of Silent, and Renri Synthesis Twenty-seven, an extremely young male knight, both held sacred tools, but it was effectively her first time meeting them, so she did not even know what their techniques were. Edith Synthesis Ten, who wielded the Dark Slash Sword who Alice knew for much time has only seen the girl ever had to use her techniques in dire moments she had to. Her normally cheery demeanor was a serious expression fitting for a knight. At any rate, those members made up the seven high ranking knights when included with Fragrant Olive Alice. Despite Eugeo, who once wielded his Blue Rose Sword now wielding his Golden Anima Blade, it felt crazy they allow him to sit with them in the meeting, wouldn't be a lower rank than others? Unless Commander Bercouli has a lot of faith in him and treating him as one of them more this way helps with morale.

The remaining nine were the low ranking knights with no sacred tool, including the Four Oscillation Blades under Fanatio. Moreover, the young female apprentice knights who committed such dreadful mischief that even Bercouli had trouble dealing with them, Linel Synthesis Twenty-eight and Fizel Synthesis Twenty-nine, were around too. They were currently sitting obediently in the corner, but could they truly be let out on the battlefield? They apologize to Eugeo after the battles and he gets along with the two girls. Kirito made the right move not to kill them, they were just pawns to the Administrator… just like he was. At any rate, those mere eighteen were all that the Order of the Integrity Knights could put into this absolute line of defense.

On the other hand, roughly thirty commanding officers from the Human Empire Defense Army attended. Though their morale was not low, the difference between the integrity knights' prowess with the sword and theirs was obvious even in a single glance. It went without saying for the high ranking knights like Alice, but even the low ranking knights had more than enough strength to defeat the thirty of them in continuous matches…

"We have considered numerous plans over these four months…" Fanatio's voice started without Alice knowing and it pulled her focus back. With Eugeo and Eldrie sitting with her, she kept her train of thought in check, Eugeo seemingly focused as well, "To sum things up, it will be difficult to drive back the enemy army's combined offensive with our current fighting strength and we will lose all chance at the victory the moment they lay siege to us." Fanatio knocked against a point on the map set up farther in the war council with the Heaven Piercing Sword's narrow and long scabbard as a replacement for a pointer.

"As you can see, there is nothing but grass and rock for ten kilol from this side of the mountain range at the edge. If they push us this far, we will only be surrounded and annihilated by the enemy army of fifty thousand. As such, we must settle the battle in this gorge that leads to the Great East Gate, measuring a hundred mel in width and a thousand mel in length. We will spread troops in layers, and focus entirely on engaging them and shaving down their numbers. This will be the basic principle of our strategy. Does anyone have any opinions to voice out so far?"

Eldrie was the one whose hand quickly went up. Standing up as his light purple hair wavered, the young man questioned with his usual vanity restrained. "If the enemy army comprises only the goblins and orcs, we will cut them down even if there are fifty or a hundred thousand of them. However, even they are aware of that. There are powerful groups of ogres equipped with longbows as well as the Dark Arts Users' Guild which exceeds them in danger. What countermeasures do we have against long-range attacks fired from behind their infantry?"

"This may be a risky gamble…" Fanatio's lips paused for a moment and she glanced towards Alice. She listened to the words that continued while unthinkingly straightening her back.

Edith raised her hand to speak, "Lady Fanatio, if the forces are as dangerous as we know, wouldn't it be easy to make sure none can slip by?" she took a deep breath and added on more, "The Dark Knights are equipped with dragons themselves, if their leaders plan to take the fight to one of us, they'll go airborne. The Dark Mages, Assassins, I've seen what they do in reconnaissance there, they are a worrying threat. The last of their human races, the Pugilists, are experts in hand to hand, no use of swords or Sacred Arts. The Orcs, Giants, and Goblins, their numbers are another story. Making sure to clean much of the creature's races first, the human races will be expecting us to go for them first."

'_Edith is actually smart, and here I thought she was just a high ranking knight who loves baths.'_ Eugeo thought with a serious smile.

"There is another possibility, not just who we are facing, it's where we are facing," Fanatio continued after Edith spoke up, "No sunlight reaches the bottom of the gorge even in midday and no grass grows on its ground. In other words, there is sparse sacred power in the air. If we thoroughly exhaust that before the battle begins, it stands to reason that the enemy army will not be able to launch any powerful arts." The knights and commanding officers stirred at Fanatio's daring idea. "Naturally, the same applies to us. However, we have no more than a hundred or so sacred arts users in the first place. In a fight between arts, the enemy's consumption of sacred power should be far above us."

That might certainly be true. Still, there were two problems in Fanatio's strategy.

It was the bow user, Deusolbert, who sought permission to speak in place of the stunned Eldrie. The senior knight calmly asked with his body clad in reddish-copper armor, "I understand, your words are quite right, Deputy Commander. However, sacred arts are not used solely for the offense. If sacred power dries up, wouldn't we be unable to even heal the Life of anyone hurt?"

"That is why I called it a gamble. We have brought as many of the high-grade catalysts and medication as we could from the cathedral's treasury to this campsite. If we restrict to using only healing arts and supplement that with medicine, the catalysts alone should last two… no, three days." Fanatio replied. The surprised cries this time were louder than before. The Central Cathedral's treasury was known for such strict security that it served as the subject for fairy tales. Treasures may be brought in, but this could well be the first time in history for things to be brought out.

It rendered even the great knight into silence, a grim expression tinged with surprise on his face. Waiting as Deusolbert took his seat with a low groan, Alice then stood up, "There is still another problem, Lady Fanatio." Forgetting the earlier quarrel, for the time being, she threw out the second problem at hand. "Though you say the blessings of Solus and Terraria are faint, the gorge is neither devoid of light nor separated from the earth. I believe a massive amount of sacred power has accumulated there over many years. What, exactly, could fully use up that power in the short period before the battle?"

'_The older me is right. There is life there, so sacred power is a resource.'_ Alice Zuberg said.

'_Meaning, we can use it?' _Eugeo asked.

'_Maybe, but we are fighting on their battleground, we won't have the blessings of Solus and Terraria there. My hunch is, we should be wary of what they'll do.' _Alice Zuberg replied.

Though the chasm through the mountain range was more narrow than the grasslands spreading out behind the campsite, it still had a width of a hundred mel and a length of a thousand mel. Exhausting the sacred power filling that expansive space in an instant would require hundreds of arts users simultaneously casting high ranking arts, but Fanatio herself had mentioned earlier that the Defense Army lacked that many arts users. Another possibility would be to exhaust the sacred power by using a grand large-scale art comparable to natural disasters, but it seemed the only two possessing such power would be the deceased Highest Minister Administrator and Sage Cardinal.

However, the deputy knight commander shook her head strongly while staring at Alice with her golden-brown eyes. "No, we do. We do have one person capable of making that a reality.

"One person?" Alice scanned through the faces of the Defense Army as she muttered.

However, the name that came from Fanatio immediately after was beyond her expectations. "You, Alice Synthesis Thirty."

"Eh…!?" Alice reacted at once, even Eugeo was startled sitting with her.

"You may not have noticed, but your current strength exceeds that of integrity knights. You should be capable of it as you are now… the true power of the gods, to split the skies and tear the earth asunder." Fanatio said firmly.

'_How powerful is Alice when Kirito and I fought her? If she could deal with the Goblins in Ruild Village, I can see Fanatio's gamble she put on her.'_ Eugeo thought.

'_When you put that way, yeah.'_ Alice Zuberg agreed.

* * *

Time passed since the meeting and Solus' rays were passing over the horizon as the stars lit up the night sky. Alice and eugeo returned to one of the tents where Ronye and Tiese were waiting for him with Kirito. Eugeo sighed but kept his cool, remembering the words Kirito taught him. Stay Cool, he'll need when all this begins.

"Alright, we'll leave Kirito in your care girls, is that okay?" Eugeo asked.

"Yes. You can count on us Eugeo-sen- I mean, Sir Eugeo." Tiese replied but corrected herself, knowing she should address him as a knight and not her Senpai now. She put her hand to her chest plate, Ronye following suit.

"Lady Alice, Sir Eugeo, we will protect Kirito-senpai no matter what." Ronye chimed in.

"Thank you, Tiese, Ronye, we are counting on you," Eugeo replied.

"Thank you..." Alice nodded. The pair kneeled to Kirito, looking at the emptiness of his eyes, but smiled at him.

"We are going to be fighting for a long time, but we are going to do our best to keep our home safe that you protected." Eugeo said, smiling, "I promised on both swords, to keep fighting."

"This might be our last goodbye Kirito, but I'll do my best as well." Alice said, her smile a more serious expression, her words more resolved, "I'm going to burn away every last drop of life you gave us."

"Don't worry, I will not waste this second chance you gave me, Kirito. You helped me stop feeling the burden of my past, that I can finally move forward. Thanks, partner." Eugeo added.

"So if we fall, and call your name with the last of our strength, will you stand and take your blades for us?" Alice asked hopefully. Both embraced Kirito and then stood up. With a slight gesture of her hand to her chest, she was first to walk out of the tent, leaving Eugeo with his two Valets he spent just months prior with.

"Well, I'll be going." Eugeo said and looked to Tiese, "and Tiese, about last night. When you said you couldn't say how you felt about me?"

"Y-Yes?" she asked blushing.

"When the fighting stops when we win this war… I'll tell you how I feel. So, will you wait for me then?" he asked.

Tiese's eyes lit up with happiness. "Yes! I will!"

"Then, I'll see you later," he said, turning away and walking out the tent.

'_You made the right move to not break her heart. You are growing into a fine young man Eugeo.' _Alice Zuberg said.

'Thanks.' he said.

Pushing back the cloth and stepping outside, Alice stood to wait, looking to him.

"Finished everything with your friends?" she asked.

Eugeo nodded looking sad, "Yeah. Those two are doing their best with the news the other day, but I hope things will go well, that the two of us, Kirito and I, can talk to them like before.

"You're a good disciple to them, they'll move forward," she replied.

"Yeah." he nodded again, their attention to the footsteps of two knights. Eldrie immediately ran towards her and Eugeo as though he had been lying in wait and sang Alice's praises.

"Oh, what beauty… it is as if Solus's radiance had focused on your being… you are simply at your finest, my master, Lady Alice…"

"Sir Eldrie's demeanor when you are around is always a delight." a feminine voice spoke to him. It was one of Fanatio's Four Oscillation Blades. He never spoke to four of them, but they debuted to her, granted he never did know if they were all girls. When the knight spoke again they removed their helmet to reveal their face. She had short, straw-colored pigtails and freckled cheeks, wearing grayish armor, "Lady Fanation wanted you. Sir Eugeo. She said you'll be standing with us and our guard in the war. She didn't tell me why, but she has faith you'll help, seeing as you fought us with the rebel, I mean Kirito-san. The boy was impressive in fighting and changing Lady Fanatio, but not interested, even how cute he is. Oh sorry, I'm just rambling on and I never introduced myself since we never spoke to one another. I'm Dakira Synthesis Twenty-two, I hope we can work well in the war, Sir Eugeo." she greeted.

"Oh, the same, thank you Lady Dakira," Eugeo replied.

"Lady Alice, it is about time for…" Eldrie spoke up, now getting to speak to his master now that Dakira finished speaking to Eugeo. Nodding at Eldrie's voice, Alice drew back afoot to turn about. However, she stopped that foot there and stared at her one and only disciple. "…W-What is it?"

Gazing at the young knight blinking with hesitation, Alice relaxed her pursed lips just a little, "…You have served me well all this while, Eldrie."

"Yes… w-what!?" Eldrie exclaimed, taken aback from her words a little.

She gently placed her right hand at his left hand, while he stood dumbfounded, and continued, "It has been a relief having you by my side. You requested guidance from me, without any real achievement to my name, instead of a senior male knight like Deusolbert… in consideration for my heart, didn't you?"

"Not… nothing of that sort, I am above such insolence! I merely held great admiration for the magnificence of Lady Alice's swordsmanship in the innermost depths of my heart…" Alice gripped Eldrie's hand while he vehemently shook his head as he denied, released it, and smiled again.

"I had continued down that bleak journey to reach today only with your support. Thank you, Eldrie," she said

"Alice.." Eugeo softly spoke.

Large teardrops welled up all of a sudden in the speechless young knight's eyes.

"Lady Alice… why… do you speak only of the past?" His hoarse voice asked. "Why do you speak as though your journey will end in this land, Lady Alice? I… I have barely learned enough from you yet. I am still nowhere close to your level in both the sword and the arts. You must continue to train and guide me from now on as well…!"

Right before she quivered, her extended right hand reached herself. Alice switched suddenly into a stern shout, "Integrity knight, Eldrie Synthesis Thirty-one!"

"Ye… yes!" The knight stood at attention with his hand frozen in position.

"I shall give you my final command as your master. Survive. Survive and see peace arrive with your own eyes, and take them back. Your true life and those you truly love."

"Those I love?" he asked before putting an armored hand to his face, remembering something Eugeo told him. A name that he feels remembers but he can't remember it. He remembers Eugeo saying what was his real name. He never wanted to believe it, after what happened to him. But it had him thinking, even when he didn't want to accept it: who was he? Did he believe he was who he was, Eugeo was proof they were all just pawns to the Administrator, someone he wanted to harm their friend for killing her. He looked to Eugeo, his expression calm, "Eugeo, a promise between men. When this war is over, and we survive, I want to get my memory, my true memories and I want to know who I am.. And when that happens, will you be there to tell me?

"Sir Eldrie…" Eugeo said, startled that Eldrie would ask him that. If he really trusts him with that promise, Eldrie finally accepts Eugeo as an ally and comrade in this war. He didn't want to show tears of gratitude for this request, but he had thought ahead, to the top of the Cathedral. The memory fragments belonging to all of the integrity knights aside from Alice and their loved ones were still sealed on the top floor of the cathedral even now. There must be a method to return them to how they should be.

Nodding towards Eldrie who still stood straight while silently shedding tears, Alice rapidly turned about. Her golden hair and pure white skirt cut through the cold autumn air. Eugeo bowed his head to Eldrie, ready to keep his promise to someone he feels connected to. Now that Elduire accepts him, he knows he'll be there for everyone.

"I promise." and follows Alice and Dakira away.

"It's finally time," Eugeo said, speaking to Alice Zuberg in his mind, standing under the Gigas Cedar Tree.

"Yeah, when the gate falls, it's a battle for our lives and future. I know you'll do great out there, as well as the older me as well." Alice Zuxerg said cheerfully.

"I know." Eugeo nodded.

"Guess it's my turn to help more too," he said, stretching her arms out.

"What do you mean?" Eugeo asked, perplexed.

"Remember, you and I, are connected to my memory fragment, meaning we are one. Meaning, my knowledge of sacred arts, the abilities, I can use them through you. You saved me, now it's my turn to pay you back." she replied, a hand to her chest.

"You can use Sacred Arts, through me?" he asked, when can Alice have that control?

"I have just been trying to practice getting control of you. Remember when you were sleeping near Alice and held her those nights she was sad. I was the one, I couldn't imagine myself so sad." he said crestfallen.

"So it was you. Then I am in your care, Alice." Eugeo replied, a hand to his chest.

"Leave it to, Sir Eugeo," she replied again, hand to her chest.

* * *

Alice saw the vast gorge sunken in dim darkness and the Great East Gate straight before her eyes. Alice would now begin chanting an extremely large-scale sacred art for the first time. She would condense the sacred power filling the gorge's air to inflict a hard blow on the enemy army. If she made a single mistake in the art—no, if her focus strayed for the slightest bit, the converged sacred art would explode and probably erase Alice's existence without a trace. However, she no longer felt fear. She had spent time with Bercouli, Fanatio, and Eldrie as an integrity knight, and lived with her little sister, Selka, and now boyfriend Eugeo, for half a year as Alice of Rulid. And above all, she had discovered her human emotions—sorrow, anger, and even love—by meeting Eugeo and Kirito, and crossing swords sincerely interacting with them. She hoped for nothing more. Sharp noises rang out from Alice's armor as she advanced straight towards the center of the Defense Army, one step after another, awaiting the start of the war.

On the other side of the gate, the Dark Forces were waiting and ready, all ready to fight and kill the soldiers of the light. On the side of the Dark Knights, Commander Shasta and Lipia stood with the other knights, Shasta's Dark knight armored repaired from his bout with the Emperor. He gripped his master's sword, looking to Lipia, seeing her feel tense.

"Are you scared?" he asked, making her startled.

"No, I'm just… this is it, we are really going to fight them… But I feel, is this right, Did we deserve to live, just to fight in a war?" Lipia asked.

"Whether we do it or not doesn't matter right now. You and I are alive. We will fight for the Dark Territory, for our people." Shasta replied and grabbed her armored hand and squeezed it tightly.

"My lord…" she said breathlessly.

Even from afar on both sides, the gate started to form more cracks in it. The cracks spread and glowed an eerie purple, illuminating the gorge. The excitement of dark forces was more smiles and glees and cheers. The Goblins, Giants (who roared), the Orcs looked claimed, their leader Liplain stayed collective, The ogres whose leader held his arms waiting, The Pugilists' Leader Isekahn punched his fists together, ready to fight, The Dark Mage Leader D.I.L smirked (her composure despite almost looking her life strong), Vussago stood raring to go with the Dark Knights (while he wasn't made leader, he still was itching to kill), and Lastly Gabriel, who stood on his own transportation, waiting with aboard but eager face. Alice was there, the 'Priestess of Light' as he called her. The lambs to the slaughter will fight for him, but he will claim Alice, once and for all.

On the other side, the Human Guardian Army was also ready for the fight of their lives too. Deusolbert Synthesis Seven stood with his battalion, his hand gripping his Bow, Conflagrant Flame Bow. Eugeo Synthesis thirty-two stood with Fantio Synthesis Two, both hand their hands to their blades: Eugeo's Golden Anima Blade and Fanatio's Heaven Piercing Sword. Behind them, Fanatio's Four Oscillation Blades stood them as well, all four covered by their helmets. Eldrie Synthesis Thirty-two stood with his battalion, gipping tightly his whip, the Frost Scale Whip, his promise to his mentor Alice and a boy he calls a friend, Eugeo. The Silent Shetya Synthesis Twelve stood with her battalion, silent, and firm as the rumors were true. The young knight Renly Synthesis Twenty-seven wasn't like the other knights who stood confidant and brave, he looked scared and terrified. Edith Synthesis ten stood with her battalion, her hand grabbed to her Dark Slash blade, an eager smile on her face. The Commander and Leader of the Knights Bercouli held his sword, the Time Splitting Sword pointed downwards to the ground, looking serious. On the far back of the Human Guardian Army, Alice Synthesis thirty was on her Dragon Amayori watching the gate readying to break open from afar. The letter 'Final Stress Test' appeared in fiery letters, the shock on the soldiers' faces. Behind them, Ronye and Tiese of the Human Supply Army stood with the wheelchair-bound Kirito, as they saw the gate ready to go. Knowing once the fighting starts to get to the supply wagons, Tiese gives one last word to the boy she loves.

"You better come back to me... Eugeo-senpai…"

* * *

**Next time: Battle of the Knights**

* * *

**Michael: not my initial plan to have this out after Lycoris and War of Underworld part 2 but what can you do between school, procrastinating, and life. We finally made it to the war and finally ended Volume 15: Alicization Invading. I will admit, there were a lot of things I didn't want to miss in the Light Novel on just these chapters alone that I'll be happy to focus more on the anime events than the Light Novels. Now there's still going to things that were skipped that need to be addressed in the context of things. So while this is mostly the light novels transitioning into story format, this is still based on the anime flow of events, as seen here, I didn't even add the conversation between Vuasago and Gabriel. Once we start the war, it'll be more the anime with the Light Novel context. **

**Now in this chapter, we have the birth of Eugeo and Alice as a couple. After months of living together, Alice made the first move and kissed our favorite boy and asked to make their relationship official. Don't expect Eugo x Alice moments for episodes six and seven as those are very Integrity Knight focused and both of them would be in different parts of the battlefield. That's why Eugeo isn't with Alice on Amayori despite me giving her a bigger saddle in this version, Eugeo is working with Fanatio's Battalion and will be at the right place at the right time for what's to come. Plus now that he knows Dakira's name, it will help, it's how I handle these scenes and I've brainstormed how to do it but still need time. **

**This chapter saw the return of Ronye and Tiese and their reunion with Eugeo. I also added some Rising Steel references as to how they came to be a part of the war. Tiese's feeling for Eugeo is at full swing here as she is happy the knights forgave him for his crimes. And even with alive eugeo, the pain of seeing their senpai in such a state (Kirito) still hurts and making sure all traces that Eugeo died was erased in this, he is alive and well. Eugeo is making a gamble that he will let Tiese know how he feels, sadly he will never get the chance as he will go to the real world with Alice. **

**Now the new sword Eugeo is using, the Golden Anima Sword or Blade, whether ever you prefer. Now for where the name comes from**

**Golden- refers to the Sword Golem's color**

**Anima-the part of the psyche that is directed inward, and is in touch with the subconscious.**

**Anima is also another word for souls, and Fluct Lights are souls. Eugeo is now fighting with the souls trapped in swords by Quinella's experiments. I think this review said it best:**

**DaManWOFear: And he took the remains of the Sword Golem to make a new sword as a way of his redemption and honor the lives that are lost due to Quinella's treachery? Neat.**

**Nail on the head, redemption, and to honor those who are lost. While I gave Eugeo, Dakira, Shasta, and Lipia second chances, this is still a dark war: death, loss, blood, pain, it's all going to happen. And to reflect the many losses in this war. This story will be shifted to Mature to reflect the next part of the War: Alicization Exploding. This means I hold nothing back, the blood, the pain, I might get to keep Vassago swearing, you are going to see all the destruction in this arc. And because of episode 1 of War of Underworld part two, better this way. **

**Now for the next chapter, it will be a while before I even type it, school, and anime. But I can tell you this, my little hint: Alice had learned a lot of strong arts before her forced Synthesis isn't a bluff or throwaway line, it will be useful in this war. Alice might be the key to the war, Eugeo will be a trump card to not only save a life but bring a certain female dark knight to fight with them and not allow herself to be just a pawn and fight for peace.**

**Now I do have episodes 3-12 layout of what changes and Eugeo will do. Exploding will have bigger changes to the story. **

**And one last thing. **

**Remember that whether you want happiness, pain is also needed. In my story or what people want from the game verse, you can't run from pain or hurt. Why do you think Kirito is still in this state despite Eugeo being alive, because of the pain and memories, still there and it still shows.**

**See you next time and stay safe. **


End file.
